Heart of the Dragon, Heart of the Dove
by Lady of the North Star
Summary: Nathaniel Augustine is a 16 year old boy being one of the most excellent distinugished Aurors. Fleur Delacour is stuck with a marriage contract. Harry had been abandoned by his friends and rescued A fallen star that crashed into Earth resembling a girl. Sirius for the first time was in love. Love is in the air but can it survive the trials of the world?
1. Duties Nathaniel Augustine

**Chapter 1**

Nathaniel Augustine was by no means a vain person but the way the girls follow him around like a pack of wolves searching for a prey is already starting to get on his nerves. Sure he was used to the fact that his family is one of the most influential (not to mention) extremely wealthy and powerful members of the wizarding community in Ireland. He was not a tad bad looking either, his long blonde hair was like gold at his back, longer than most men and rivaled even that of the women sometimes. He had a slight sharp look also that could make any fashion designer pine to get him to model for them. All in all he was a handsome person even if he won't admit it to himself.

The only backdrop was his ears. It is angled and all in all, his appearance was that of an elf like one of those from the movies in Lord of the Rings. He had been teased by his fellow classmates when he was still younger about it. He had asked his Father many times about his ears, his father merely shrugged off the inquiries and told him that is just a birth defect.

Many at first thought he was gay when he started to grow up especially when he favored to lengthen his hair and have a great tendency to wear light colored robes that is a complete anomaly from the black ones that normal wizards wear. At first many laughed at his oddities but at a later age people found it looking endearing and noble. Not to mention the small fact that it accentuated his rather enticing looks to adoring for the ladies.

Another round set of giggles from his unwanted fan club sent Nathaniel's teeth on edge. He didn't like being pined over. Sure he was aware of the bright fact that he is much more desirable than the regular number of boy multitudes, but still the young Irish wanted o be recognized as who he is rather than what he was.

After another hour of superficially ignoring the ever increasing number of admirers that trailed after him like leaches, Nathaniel finally mad a small sigh of relief as he opened the ever familiar gate of the big house he called home.

The House Augustine was the ancestral home of the family itself. It is a five storied house made of stone and wood bearing the crest of the Augustine family for five generations. At first impression it is just any normal house, but in fact the secret passed down only from family members, the house is a fluke and serves as a portal to the Augustine's original home.

"Da, I'm home," Nathaniel called out the moment he entered the heavy oak doors.

"Nat" a male voice responded and the young Irish can't help a small grin to enter his face as his father emerged from the side wearing an apron over his wizard robes and a couple of mittens on his hands.

"What's the food Da?" asked Nathaniel curiously as he dumped the bag of carrots that his father ordered him to buy from the Muggle-market. A faint aroma of food wafted in the air making the boy's tongue water.

In all aspects Gregory Augustine was a very respected member of the Irish wizarding community. Not only because he held a seat at the legislative part of their ministry but also because of the fact that he was an excellent Auror at his young age. Even now despite his old age of fifty seven, Gregory Augustine was still an exceptional duelist. And that's where his professionalism end.

At the office, the remaining head of the Augustine family is an imposing figure, respected by all, only the minister of magic is above him when it came to politics. But at home that's where all the facade ended. Widowed for sixteen years, Gregory Augustine never took another wife and instead focused on raising his only heir, ignoring the endless parade of suitors that not only came for his wealth but also because of his good looks that his son inherited. However long terms of being alone at home during school months when his son attended the wizard school of Durmstrang have left an odd normality at the father.

Still grieving for his wife the head of the Augustine Family have taken the odd work of being both the mother and the father of the house. That includes doing odd jobs like having an obsession at cooking, doing the laundry and cleaning the house much to the house-elves that serves the Augustine's house displeasure.

"So what are we doing today Da?" asked Nathaniel, slumping on his seat at the dinner table while his father served out the food. "Are you going to the office again later?"

"Sadly yes," smiled Gregory faintly to his son. School days have just ended a week ago and the heir of the Augustine House was looking for the bonding time with his father. His father knew that as well. "The legislation have convened this morning to pass another law and I will be needed for the votes against it,"

"Really? What is it?" asked Nathaniel interestedly as he took a chunk out from the pie laid out in front of him.

Gregory looked at his son approvingly. While not the best at the academic affairs, Nathaniel was practically one of the best arguers he ever knew. A career on politics would suit him very well, and would be very useful later when he took over from him as the head of the House. Life at the Legislative of the Irish was very stressing after all where it is continually needed to be devious to avoid the outmaneuvering of the more corrupt members. Gregory despite his experince even find it mind numbing at the best of times.

"The Macragge's have again proposed another law stating that magical related animals be hogged and tied down to protect the community from their attacks," declared Gregory.

Nathaniel grimaced at the words. "Now that's just plain stupid Da. We haven't have an attack from the magical creatures of our world from a decade. The latest before was just a werewolf who had accidentally misbrewed his Wolfsbane potion and went on a rampage. And even that was taken down easily,"

"I know," agreed Gregory. "In fact I think, its another pompous move by those purebloods to remind us of their ever disgust at the other half-human of our society,"

"Does the new legislation included Veela, merepeople, centaurs and werewolves?"

"Unfortunately yes,"

"Those idiots," Nathaniel shook his head sadly. "They are so engrossed in their supremacy and pure-blood satus that they think anyone else who is a little different is nothing more than dirt on their shoes.

"Sadly that's just the way it is," sighed Gregory. "That's why we must be constantly reminded Nathaniel that as heirs of the name Augustine, we are obligated to defend those who cannot themselves. Our House has the responsibility to keep the balance neutral as much as possible,"

Nathaniel smiled and merely remained silent at his father's small speech. He knew one day that it would be his responsbility to keep the traditions of his House. He also knew that it would not be easy, the House Augustine have stood as a beacon of hope for Irish muggle-borns and half-bloods for many generations. Sure he had many cousins but the fact remains that his family was the wealthiest and mot influential of them all.

"There is another thing I liked to discuss with you son," Gregory quipped and Nathaniel grimaced. It is a topic that is unsavory for both of them but needs to be addressed as soon as possible.

"You're talking about the arranged marriage right?" asked Nathaniel looking at his father who had sat on one of the chairs.

"Oh no it's about Druff learning how to swim. (Druff was the name of their lead house-elf) Of course it's about the marriage,"

Despite himself Nathaniel smiled. His father did know how make a serious conversation to a joking one. "I'm going to be sixteen tomorrow Da. Will I meet the one my grandfather contracted for me?"

"Yes son," sighed Gregory. "I know it is really unpleasant but we gotta deal with it. Planned marriages are traditional in our House after all,"

"Like you and mom?" quipped Nathaniel. He instantly regretted asking his question. His father's shoulders slumped and his smile faded. It was no secret to him that his father still loved his mom after all these years and has never truly gotten over her death. Even though their marriage is planned, his father and mother have been able to make it work and have fallen for each other making their relationship love-based rather than paper-based.

"Yes, like me and your mother," he said slowly unwilling to meet his son's eyes.

"Da I'm sorry,"

"No its alright kiddo," sighed his father. "I just miss your mother after all these time,"

"Don't worry Da. I'm still here for you," comforted Augutine.

"I know son, and I'm mighty thankful for that," answered Gregory gratefully patting his son in the back.

There was a sudden loud crack and both Augustine's flinch in alarm when a house-elf wearing a white shirt bearing the Augustine crest suddenly materialized in front of them.

"Geez Marty, how many times have I told you to keep your surprise apparitions to a minimum?" asked Gregory after he recovered from the initial surprise.

"I'm sorry sir, though I have to admit it is very amusing to surprise someone like you sir," apologized the house-elf although a grin materialized into his features.

The House Augustine have been home of course, not only to wizards but also by House-Elves. In fact if truth be told, the entire family put together had the largest amount of House-Elves in Ireland composing nearly a hundred and fifty in population. The little midgets of course like any house-elf are extremely loyal to the House. Not only because of the magic binding them, but rather of the kindness their masters gave to them. Ever since the first generation of the House, it has been a complete taboo for the family members to hurt their servants. As a result of the reform, the small elves not only consider their owners as masters but also friends.

"Keep practicing your good humor Marty, it certainly is improving," chuckled Nathaniel as he extracted himself from the floor. Being one of the lead Aurors in the society, it would take a very talented and devious wizard to catch his father off guard. Apparently his father thought that it would be fun if one of the house-elves tried to surprise him every now and then to keep up his skills even in times of peace. Marty have risen up to the challenge wonderfully and have been trying to beat his dad for three years now.

"Thank you sir," bowed the elf before taking a small neatly folded paper from his tunic and handing it to Gregory.

Nathaniel's curiosity suddenly peaked up the moment he recognized the seal of the Legislation marking the back of the paper. A frown touched his face, it is just eight in the morning. The Ministry of Magic have just opened, years of experience on dealing with politics have taught him how to notice this subtle details to guess what is going on. And now looking at his Father's smile turning slowly to a frown, he knew that definitely something was up.

"Da?" he asked after a little while making his father sigh and slump tiredly to the chair wiping his glasses with the apron he is wearing.

"Does master Gregory need anything?" squeaked Marty coming to his master's side.

"No Marty, but thank you nevertheless" smiled the man tiredly as he patted the small elf's head affectionately making the small creaure close its eyes with bliss.

"Da?" repeated Nathaniel making his father look at him with a sigh.

"Nathaniel would you mind looking over the house for today? I need to go to the ministry now,"

"Why Da?" Nathaniel asked curiously. It isn't everyday that his Father would be found depressed over something. During summer vacations he would usually prefer to spend time with his son, Ministry business or no.

His father merely handed him the letter and the moment his eyes read the words, his brow furrowed in anger.

"Those cheating scum!" he hissed. "How could they move the time table of the Bill approval without the consent of the Minister?"

"I don't know Nathaniel, I guess it goes all the way to the top, and I'm pretty sure there's money involved in it too,"

 _"And that's the problem,"_ thought Nathaniel. While the reform over the wizarding community had changed things a lot, the pure-blood fanatics still hold majority of the power. That alone is not a threat, but rather the fact that majority of these families are insanely rich and are using the money to create laws they want, or delay and null those which they do not like or pose as a threat. Here in Ireland, if not for the fact that a fair amount of Houses like his do not stand in the way of these fanatics, the country would be in serious trouble.

"They're trying to change the schedule to make you unaware," said Nathaniel glancing at his Father who is now removing his kitchen attire and being helped by Marty to his Ministry dressed robes.

"Yes," agreed Gregory. "It would be really bad, not to mention disastrous if a prominent member of the society would be late or absent in such a bill passing such as this,"

"And what would happen if we are discredited and bills like this are approved?" asked Nathaniel, though he already had a fair guess of what his Father's answer would be.

"Well we might just kiss the non-humans in our society goodbye, not to mention the civilized rights of our Muggle-Borns would be completely taken away," he replied cheekily with a grin. Nathaniel groaned, inwardly. Leave it to his father, to turn a disaster topic to a funny one.

"Speaking of that, have you decided yet?" Gregory asked, making Nathaniel stiffen suddenly at his words. He placed a hand on his temple and gave out a tired puff of wind. He didn't like doing it, especially leaving his friends, but he knew it was necessary. His family does not associate with the dark arts for whatsoever reason. It had been a hard decision, but he was confident that he made the right one.

"Yes, I'll be transferring. What year will they put me in?" he asked.

"According to the head of Educational affairs, it would be fourth year," shrugged his Father.

"That's a pretty bit low isn't it?" commented Nathaniel. "I'm sixteen years old after all,"

"Don't worry Nathaniel, you are already a fully-fledged wizard in our country, its just to satisfy the idiotic rules of others that we agreed to this,"

"Yeah, I guess it is,"

Gregory just smiled and put on his hat before patting Nathaniel on the back. "Well son, I'm off now. I'm sorry if I leave it to you to fix our things for tomorrow,"

"Don't worry Da. I'll get it done,"

Gregory patted him once again in the back before putting on his hat and glasses and entered the fireplace. Taking a handful of Floo powder from a box, there was the familiar swish of green flames, and in an instant his father was gone.

Nathaniel spooned his half-eaten food half-heartedly. He knew its going to be a long day after this. He had to prepare his things after all for one of the largest event tomorrow. Speaking of the event, something clicked on his mind and he immediately stood up surprising Marty who is busy dusting the fireplace.

"Does master Nathaniel need to finish his food?" asked the House-Elf pointing at the half-eaten bowl lying at the table.

"No, I'm quite done Marty," grinned Nathaniel sheepishly scratching his head. "Sorry if I forgot to put it in the sink,"

Nathaniel barely took two steps back to retrieve the dining utensils when there was the familiar _"CRACK!"_ and the House-Elf was now at the table clearing the plates with his small hands.

"No Marty! Let me clean those," protested Nathaniel as he tried to wrench the bowl from the House-Elf's grip.

"Marty's going to be the one cleaning it," replied the elf stubbornly latching on the utensil like a wart, refusing to give it to the long-haired person.

'"I'm ordering you to give it to me," snapped Nathaniel as he felt himself losing the tug-of-war against their small servant.

"If master Nathaniel's going to be the one cleaning it, then I won't follow his orders," grunted the tiny elf. It gave one more pull and Nathaniel lost his balance when his hands slipped from the food bowl. That's when the elf Apparated with a small _"crack"_ again making good on his escape with the utensil.

Nathaniel chuckled softly as he heard the small elf's voice cackling below in victory where the kitchen was situated. Pushing himself off the floor, he went to the fireplace and inserted his head in. Pinching a small amount of Floo Powder, he dropped it inside and the moment the green flames intensified he mouthed:

"National Bulgarian Quidditch Tent,"

As usual Nathaniel felt the ever sickening feeling of spinning like a million miles per hour as his head teleported automatically to the fireplace designated to the Bulgarian Quidditch team. He grimaced inwardly, Floo powder isn't the best mode of communication after all.

The moment he felt himself right again, he was staring at a tent interior filled with massive draping's and comfy chairs that is unusually empty for now. Large tables holding small Quidditch miniature maps are also present and most importantly the six well-polished brooms that bears the name "Firebolt" on their endings. However Nathaniel was not staring at any of them, but his attention was focused on the figure seating on a chair fidgeting every noww and then.

"Oi! Viktor!" Nathaniel called out and he grinned seeing the said person turn at his head on the fireplace with an expression of surprise then slowly to one of relief. Of course the person he is speaking to was Viktor Krum, the Seeker of the Bulgarian Team, and most importantly one of his classmates and friend at Durmstrang.

"You look like you are trying to hide from someone mate," joked Nathaniel as Viktor slumped down in the fireplace beside his head with a tired grunt.

"You ave no idea vat you are sayin avout," scowled the International Seeker to the head in the flames.

"Come on Viktor. Is the ladies really that bad?" teased Nathaniel making Krum scowl even more.

"I like to see you try wiv all ov vem following you where ever you vo," Nathaniel just laughed and even Krum chuckled a bit at the old joke between them.

"So Lyon have arrived there yet?" inquired Nathaniel breaking the silence between them.

"Vo, I vink he's goin to arrive later vis evening," replied Viktor before going silent again. Nathaniel noticed this and sighed.

"You nervous?"

"You know me Navaniel. Ov course I am," scowled Krum. "Veels like I've eaten stones vor dinner,"

"Don't worry mate. You're going to be doing great tomorrow," encouraged Nathaniel making the International player smile a bit.

"Is vis true vat your goin to be transvering schools this year?" asked Krum.

"Yeah," sighed Nathaniel. "Damn politics is quite demanding. I'm going to miss you guys,"

"And ve you," replied Krum. "Iv's not everyday I could've meet a person who can see past me as just a Quiddivch player,"

"Don't worry man. I'm sure you're going to meet a woman someday that's going to swipe you off your feet," Nathaniel reassured and the two of them chuckled for one last time.

"So ven are you going here?" asked Krum.

"Tomorrow morning," replied Nathaniel. "I am going with the Irish Minister with Da. Don't worry man, I'm cheering for you,"

Krum merely chuckled one last time as Nathaniel pulled himself off the fire and he felt himself spinning again before hi head returned to his body at the House. He sighed inwardy, he would terribly miss his friends, but family comes first always. That's what his Father ingrained in him every day.

"Marty!" he called out and there was the usual cracking sound as the house-elf appeared in front of him.

"Yes Master Nathaniel?"

"Prepare the bags and the clothes of Da and me, we are going to the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow,"

 **REVIEW GUYS! NATHANIEL AUGUSTINE HAS MANY SECRETS. I'M GOING TO SHOW THEM ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS ONE AT A TIME HAHAHA!**


	2. My Knight in Shining Armor

Chapter Two

"Nathaniel wake up!" Gregory's irritated voice bounced like a rubber ball inside Nathaniel's head.

"Five more minutes Da, I have the most wondrous dream," murmured Nathaniel turning his back to his father to avoid the noisy words coming from his mouth.

"Really?" asked his father in a scathing tone trying to pull the blanket away from the snoring peron. "And may I ask what in the world you are dreaming at that made you love your bed more than usual?"

"Veela,"

"What?"

"Veela, she's soooooooo beautiful Da. I think I'm going to stay with her," he snored again.

Gregory rolled his eyes in exasperation and with one gigantic pull threw his son off balance making him land to the floor painfully with a grunt.

"Damn Da!" growled Nathaniel loudly as he was snapped fully awake by the aching of his back. "Do you really have to do that?" he asked groaning, massaging the lump in his backside. He was sure that it would bruise and would take another day or two for the pain to completely fade off. Unless he used magic of course.

"You deserve it," snorted Gregory. "Apparently that was the only way to pull you away from your...Veela," he smirked seeing his son's reddening expression.

"Breakfast at the table son. And don't worry," he smirked at the said boy. "We are mingling with nationals tomorrow. Perhaps we can find the Veela of your dreams,"

"Da!"

Gregory just chuckled as he went out leaving his son to change. _"Well today's certainly going to be interesting,"_ he thought to himself. It's a good thing his son like Veelas. He's going to get used to it if they're going to be making this planned marriage work after all.

...

...

Twenty minutes later found the dynamic duo striding at the top of a hill. One was wearing official wizard robes carrying a large bag on his back followed by a tall figure wearing a green simple outfit with a large bow strapped on his back with a dozen arrows, and a hunting knife strapped on his side.

"Is it much further?" asked Nathaniel for the hundredth time panting from the effort of the three kilometer walk uphill. He was sweating profusely and he was already considering if the effort on attending this Quidditch World Cup was worth it.

"Yes, just at the top of this hill," replied his Father glumly. He is faring no better than his son. The thought of wearing his full regalia as a member of the Legislation is a very bad idea after all. He was sweating, and he was also pretty sure that his freshly laundered robes are now as smell as he is. Glancing at his son, he actually felt a little envious of his outfit. At least he can feel the air.

"I still don't get why we have to get a Portkey when you could just take me to side-along Apparition?" grumbled Nathaniel.

"You do know that the English can be a bit of a prick when it comes to security right?" asked Gregory.

"Not really," muttered his son. Gregory just rolled his eyes in exasperation and instead focused his energy on making larger strides. The sooner that they can get to the top of the hill, the better.

The two didn't have breath for spare talking as they began to climb the hated hill, stumbling a bit at mouse holes and avoiding the efficiently hidden land mines left by wild animals at night. Each breath that they took was sharp and labored, even Nathaniel who had been subject to hard physical workout felt like his legs are being swn in half. Therefore it was a great relief when they reached even ground. Nathaniel just lay spread eagled on the ground with exhaustion.

"Damn," swore Gregory as he drew his muscles at the back stiffly, and groaned when they start creaking."At least we are not late," he glanced at his son laying panting on the ground. "Nathaniel, pull yourself together and help me find that Portkey. We have less than three minutes before it activates itself,"

Nathaniel groaned as he forced himself up. He smirked inwardly as his companion began crawling in the grass looking for the Portkey. His father can be a bit of an idiot sometimes if he was tired or annoyed. Pulling his wand at it's holster, he pointed it at the air.

" _Accio Portkey,"_

He smiled as a rubber shoes came flying into him and landed with a small thud in the ground. Looking triumphantly at his Father who is approaching him, he can't help but gloat a little.

"What's the matter old man? Losing your touch already?" he smiled seeing his father raised his hands in surrender before pressing a finger at the Portkey who is starting to glow blue. Nathaniel put his hand to after jabbing his father in the side which both of them chuckled.

"There'" muttered Gregory watching hi watch. "Three...Two...One,"

It happened immediately and Nathaniel felt the ever fast jerk forward as his foot left the ground. He could see his Father smirking as they are sped forward in a howl of wind and swirling color. Then just as it started, he felt the ground touch his feet sending him outbalanced and felling to the ground with a thud.

Nathaniel looked up. His father was standing there blinking and looking very windswept but otherwise okay and standing. Just as he was about to stand up, he heard a voice say above him.

"Six-Thirty past five. Welcome to Britain Legislator Augustine,"

 _"Right, we're here,"_ thought Nathaniel as a hand helped him up.

...

...

...

 _"This can't be true, this can't be true,"_ those are the words repeating itself on Fleur Delacour's head as her father explained to her as gently as possible about her marriage contract. She was panicking inside, she was never made aware about this and the mere fact that it was made by her great-great Grandparents made her sick.

"Flower?" his Father asked worriedly and Fleur was barely aware as she felt tears fall from her eyes. Being part-veela, she was aware with the fact that finding a partner for herself would be extremely hard, not to mention impossible. Only one out of a hundred wizards are immune to a veela's allure. Her mother was lucky that she found his father and have a family. She wished she can find someone like that.

When she was a little girl, she had entertained visions where she could find someone who could make her feel like a princess. During her teenage years, she began to wonder if any of the boys are actually immune to her allure. Now just as she resolved within herself to find her right partner, this had been thrust in her face.

"Papa, is there any way out of these?" asked Fleur, trying to make her voice as steady as possible despite the fear worming in her gut.

"I'm sorry my flower," his father shook his head sadly. "This was a magical contract and even I cannot change it, even if I wanted to,"

She winced inwardly. A veela's magic is tied to her lifeline. Breaking a magical contract would be like signing her own death warrant. Either it would leave her lifeless or reduce her to nothing more than a drooling mess.

"But Papa, what would happen if he is not immune to my allure? I don't want the person I am about to marry drooling like an idiot every time he sees me,"

Fleur's heart sank as she saw her father wince probably trying hard not to imagine the scenario that would happen if that would be the case. She knew that it would be the worst thing that could happen for a veela. It happened many times before, Veelas just married to someone due to contracts, the result was devastating. Many of their husbands made their contracted wives as pleasure slaves and a fair number had been raped to the point of insanity.

That's what caused Fleur to finally snap. Shaking in fear she began to hyperventilate barely hearing the words that she saw her father was trying to soothe her with.

 _"This can't be true,"_ the words repeated itself again and again in her head as the young woman tried to control herself. She once attended one of her father's investigations about a murder scene. The victim was a Veela no older than herself who died through rape and the image was still engraved on Fleur's head and the horror behind it. And the reason behind that was marriage contract made by the girl's family. It is said that his husband lost all sense of control when they try to be intimate with one another.

Taking gasps of air, the French witch tried to stop the torrent of images from her memories at the mangled body. She knew was severely afraid on facing the same fate soon and that frightened her more than anything. Losing the self-control she had on herself, she opened her mouth and screamed.

Not thinking clearly, she felt her body rise up and begin to ran ignoring her father's frantic pleas to come back as she dashed outside trying to clear the pent up tension in her chest. She knew she was being childish and would regret her actions later but right now she doesn't give a damn.

More than one person did she bump and many are reduced to slobbering idiots as her uncontrolled allure went into full force. She didn't stop to apologize. Avoiding as many people as able in the camp, she went to the edge near the trees, away from the tents and sat down there, trying her best to calm her thoughts contemplating her problem.

 _"This is so unfair,"_ she thought to herself. Deep inside, she knew that if she married the wrong person, she is facing a lifetime of hell. Assuming first of course that she can survive their first night. Bonding with someone that is not immune to her allure would be the worst case scenario for a veela.

Pulling her knees over her, she put her head between them as fat globules of tears start emerging from her eyes. For the hundredth time she cursed her heritage and her being. Fate always was cruel to her and her kind. It's very hard for a veela to find their right mate. That's one of the reasons why the veela population was growing smaller every year.

Of course he was not angry at all at her father. It is not his fault. She knew deep inside that her father loved her dearly. Her father understood her more than anyone else. If there is a way out of this, she knew her father would have taken it.

She was too preoccupied on feeling sorry for herself and crying that she barely noticed the three men that suddenly hovered over her.

"Hey cupcake, what are you doing all here by yourself?" a voice asked slyly making Fleur stiffen in fear.

She had faced many attempts on her for as long as she can remember. It is common for a veela, especially the teenage ones whose allure they cannot control. Fleur herself have her own share of troubles in this area. That's why she preferred to be more at ease with crowds of people, although it increases the number of drooling idiots that oggled at her, at least she's safe from assaults.

In less than a second, she pulled the handle of her wand from her robes. It was an efficient move, one that she has perfected ever since her father taught it to her. Against any regular enemy it would work. But her assailants are no regular ones and are expecting the move.

 _"Stupef-,"_

Fleur barely managed to finish the spell when there was a flash of light that passed over her head making her squeak in alarm as she jumped out of the way.

"Too slow little girl," taunted one of the men as he hurled another hex at the stumbling figure with his companions following suit.

Fleur hissed in pain as spell after spell hit her. She was no good at dueling and can do no more than try to avoid as best as she can the attacks that the men do. She was puzzled however when the spells do no lasting damage on her. Either these men are stupid or their magic is really not that strong.

"Look at that body Burton," drawled one of the men at her making Fleur's attention to broke and focus on whatever his lust filled eyes are looking at.

Her eyes widened in alarm as she realized what they are doing. Her silver blue dress are literally ripped in large places leaving large amounts of skin to be seen on the naked eye. Now she understood why the spells did not affect her. They are not meant to damage her but rather undress her.

"Perverts!" screamed Fleur in anger as she sent a cutting curse at the nearest assailant who merely waved his wand lazily to deflect her attack.

"Fiery, I like it," he sneered before retaliating with one of his own.

Fleur's eyes widened in alarm at the counterattack, backpedalling in alarm, she closed her eyes when the spell hit her straight in the chest. There was a ripping sound and the Veela panicked seeing her clothes torn in that area revealing her bra underneath. In an impulse movement she covered her chest with her arms, her wand dangling at her side. That's what the men are waiting for.

 _"Expelliarmus,"_

Fleur's grip on her wand went slack automatically as the piece of wood went flying at the bushes at her back. Fear gripped her inside automatically as another spell hit her in the navel tearing her clothes off, showing the pale skin beneath for the entire world to see and touch.

A set of ropes slowly tangled her legs like writhing snakes made the poor Veela close her eyes as tears overcame them. Stumbling like a drunk ballerina, she lost her balance and fell to the ground, hard. Fear gripped her heart like a vice as she realized how hopeless her predicament is. Sure she had faced many cases of rape like this before, but never this intensity.

She screamed aloud in the night as roughed hands touched her hips, squeezing them softly before being flipped in the Earth, her face slamming in the ground. Stars came to her vision and she barely recovered her senses before there was another ripping sound and Fleur cried aloud as she felt the clothes on her back leave her. The men are practically undressing her.

 _"Please, stop,"_ she murmured in French and one of the men immediately sneered before leaning down on her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.

"If you want to be pleasured girl, all you had to do was ask," he whispered making Fleur's stomach bile rise at the mention of their intentions. She can't believe this is happening to her.

 _"Non'"_ she replied in a whimper making the men laugh when the sound of her voice betrayed her fear.

"Alright who's going to go first boys?" he loudly asked making the poor girl whimper even more as they took lots on who's going to get her first.

"Ha! I win," laughed a bald one at the indignant faces of his companions. "Don't worry too much boys. I'll take the rear while I leave the front and the mouth to you two,"

Fleur was crying openly now as she was picked by her hair, the pain of it making her scalp on fire as she was thrown roughly to a nearby tree. She barely managed to get her feet under her when a large heavy figure pressed her back pinning her body to the wood with her back at them.

"Don't worry darling. We won't break you that fast. In fact we prefer it slow," he whispered sultrily in her ear before swallowing her ear lobe.

Fleur felt the tears on her face falling freely as the man explored every contour of her exposed back. The air was cold on her skin and she was vaguely aware that her entire upper torso was relatively undressed. A sudden sharp pain near her neck made her scream shrilly in the morning light as she felt teeth bite a loose flesh on her neck.

"You're going to be my whore little veela. That's what your kind is for anyway," commented the man defiling her. Fleur barely registered the words as a fresh set of pain marred her skin as the man marked her again with his teeth.

 _"Help me, somebody. Help me please,"_ her thoughts screamed again and again as the man's hands roamed over her exposed back. She knew that even if she creamed her hardest, no one would be able to hear her. She is in the middle of the woods in nowhere and have little to no chance on making it out alive.

She closed her tear-filled eyes one last time seeing her younger sister and family in her mind. Of all the people in the world, they are the ones she loved the most. The ones who understood what she really is. With her Veela nature, both men and women is a stranger to her. Men cannot resist her allure and ended up like a pack of lovesick puppies and women are just too cautious of her, out of fear of her stealing their boyfriends.

Just as she was contemplating these things, a hand suddenly reached down over her rear squeezing it painfully and Fleur cried aloud as she realized that her skirt is being pulled down. She let one more tear fell down her face and began to think when a large weight slammed into her that maybe, the marriage contract would have been better after all.

...

...

...

Nathaniel Augustine felt his blood boil in anger the moment he stepped out of the trees. His eyes slanted like snakes as it interpreted the scene in front of him. He had only been wandering around, tired at all the introductions and meetings that his father and the other Legislators forced him to attend. He is one of the most popular wizards in the world after all.

The moment he stepped out of the trees, he could practically feel someone crying out for help. At first he merely disregarded it, but after a few more steps he heard sobbing and laughing. The sound of the cries was so pleading that it nearly broke his heart the moment he heard it. Following the sounds as silently as he could brought him here.

Three men are obviously in the act of rape. Two are merely laughing in the sidelines as the third one are nearly done on tearing the lithe girl's skirt off her. She is already undressed, her arms covering her chest to protect her modesty, the long blonde hair she had in tatters.

Creeping even closer, using the bushes as cover he approached as silently as he could to avoid being seen. Apparently that problem was solved by the rapists for him. The three are guffawing so hard that they nearly put a snoring dragon to shame. He barely went another few steps when the girl screamed again making his heart soar with pity. Taking a glance forward, he nearly lost his composure when he saw the man biting the girl's back pulling a large amount of white skin with his teeth.

Nathaniel steeled his nerves as he went slowly into position arranging his self to a better place. Years of practice in his job have given him the needed experience for situations like this. Despite his expertise, every time he did this, he still felt nervous. He grinned inwardly, no matter how trivial the job is he always felt nerves.

His grin however vanished when the poor victim screamed again and this time Nathaniel's eyes hardened into ice as he took in the scene. The rapist apparently have come to finish his teasing and was trying to force the girl's hands to reveal her chest. Wasting no more time, Nathaniel removed the large bow in his back. He could finish them of course with his wand, but he felt that it would be too merciful for bastards like this. No these kind of people deserve a painful death.

Standing up, he flexed his back muscles pulling the string of the bow with it. He smiled, his aim he knew was sure. Guaranteed by the hundreds of arrows he shot again and again in training, he had no qualms that this would be peanut and butter in this range. Eighty kilograms of wood bend under muscles of cord. The gray shafted arrow ready, he took aim at the still oblivious criminals.

 _"How easy it is to take a life,"_ he thought inwardly before releasing the string.

...

...

...

Fleur was in a daze of pain as she stood there pressed to the trunk of a tree. She felt dirty and disgusted as the man's kisses roamed her entire back. Already it was sticky from his minstrations. She was also sure she had many bite marks now riddled across her body. She had seen them once on her mother's neck when her father and mother celebrated their anniversary privately at their room. At the morning when she asked, the two merely blushed before telling her to grow up first.

"SMACK!" that was the sound that cut through Fleur's pain filled mind. At first she barely reacted to it.

 _"I must be dreaming,"_ she thought to herself as she felt the man raping her to stumble over her.

"Gerrof me!" Fleur snarled. She may be dead already in her predicament, but she would fight to the end though. Drool flowed through her back as it came from the wizard's mouth and Fleur cringed as her body is being marred.

"SMACK!" another sound destroyed the quietness of the forest and Fleur just now heard the screaming of one of the wizards that attacked her. There was one more "SMACK!" sound and everything became deathly quiet.

Fleur leaned her head on the tree she was facing. She was tired, so tired that she wondered if she was dead.

 _"Those men mus have grown tired of me and killed me,"_ she thought inwardly. She chuckled out loud. If this was death, then it is certainly oddly peaceful.

She was broken out of her reverie though as she felt the body at her back began to move again.

"No! No! No! I'm supposed to be dead. Please no more!" she screamed shrilly closing her eyes to avoid seeing the malicious faces of the men that would leer down on her. Oh how much she wanted to die rather than be submitted to this kind of treatment again. She also knew that the men have not yet come to the best part. She's mature enough to know what that is.

However no kisses or bites came. She was quite confused when she felt something though drape her exposed back covering her skin from the ice biting wind. The ropes also tying her feet are loosened and she felt her legs gave in as she slumped on the forest floor.

 _"The hell is happening?"_ screamed her pain-adled mind. This is not something that her assaulters would do. She was still thinking that though when a pair of gentle hands touch her arms.

"Are you al-?" the question was never finished.

"SLAP!"

Fleur's right hand burned as it moved in instinct slapping the face of whoever would attack her. She was however surprised and horrified to see that it was not her attacker that she slapped but rather a long-haired person that ultimately look like those elves at the LOTR movies she loved when she was a kid.

'Damn! That hurt," moaned the person as he carresed his cheek. Apparently the force of the impact have thrown him down with her at the top of him.

The Veela blushed in alarm seeing their positions. Not to mention that she is naked under the cape that is covering her body. Her body have moved by instinct, the moment it slapped the poor savior off, it had jumped over him ready to claw his eyes off.

Pushing herself up, Fleur winced and cried aloud as she fell again to the floor. (Thankfully not on him) Quite confused, she looked down at her legs and her eyes watered. Red welt marks covered them, apparently the ropes that have bound them before are tighter than she had imagined. Now that she had noticed, she could feel the stinging pain that came from them. She knew inwardly that she could not walk back to her tent, not in this condition.

"Are you alright?" the person she slapped asked crouching in front of her not invading her personal space. Fleur looked at his face guiltily seeing the slap mark of her hand there.

"Sorry," she murmured in French.

"What?" he looked at her funny and she inwardly cursed. Apparently he cannot understand French.

" _Oui,_ I am sorry," she repeated in English. The person actually smiled and Fleur felt herself blush. He really looked like an elf, long hair?-Check. Angled face?-Check. Handsome?-Check. (She never called anyone handsome before) Pointed Ears?- she looked just to be sure. Yep they're there' -Check.

"Are you alright?" he asked again and this time Fleur noticed the dead men surrounding them. All had arrows embedded on them deeply that the one who actually raped her have the pointy end busting from his skull. She felt no remorse for them, but even she cringed from the horrific deaths.

"Zid you killed zem?" she asked and she internally slapped herself. Of course he did. The bow and arrows at his back are testament to the murders. Not to mention she is talking to an elf. Elves love bows. (LOTR fan remember?)

"Yes," he replied coldly. "Quicker death than they deserve for even violating a lady like you. You feel sorry them?" he asked.

"Oui, I do," Fleur replied honestly and she was surprised when he barked out a laugh. "Good, good. You remind me how cold-hearted I am this days my lady,"

"You are not cold-hearzed. You zaved me," The man just chuckled at her reply.

"Maybe. Maybe I did. But how can you tell that I'm not here to finish their job?" he asked.

Fleur's heart sank as she heard the words. _"Is he also here to rape me?"_ she thought inwarldy but she shook her head to keep the negative thoughts from surfacing.

"Non," she answered, "If you are ere to finiz ze job, you would not ave bozzered to dress me," The elf actually laughed aloud at her answer.

"Good, good. I am outwitted for once. Good answer miss?"

"Fleur, Fleur Delacour," she replied with a smile and a deep sigh of relief inwardly.

"It's nice to meet you Fleur. Nathaniel at your service," he replied.

"Nathaniel what?" Fleur asked curiously.

"Just Nathaniel for now my lady," the person waved off. "I'll prefer if I keep my last name a secret for now,"

"Az you wish," replied Fleur although she is quite peaked in curiosity. But Fleur understands more han anyone the essence of curiosity. Even she kept her own secrets, it would be impolite if she forced him now to reveal it. Not to mention that it is not her business.

"So what now?" asked Fleur.

"My lady?"

"Hmm...?" she looked at him and was surprised to see a tinge of crimson at his face.

"May I have the permission on carrying you?" he asked'

Fleur was caught off guard by the request. Her eyes narrowed at him, is this some underhand way for him to touch her.

 _"If he had bad intentions on you, he would not have bothered untying you,"_ the logical part of her brain pointed out.

 _"Then what is his intentions?"_ the doubtful part asked.

"I do not mean any disrespect my lady but you cannot walk with those legs," pointed out Nathaniel.

"I'll manage," sniffed Fleur and she cringed when she saw her savior raise an eyebrow at her disbelievingly.

"Really I can," the eyebrows raised higher.

"Fine I can't" she sighed in surrender. Looking at the said person she growled. "Try something funny and I'll hex you,"

"Of course Fleur," he replied sheepishly.

"Get my wand," she ordered.

"I don't know exactly where it is Fleur," answered Nathaniel who is scratching his head. Fleur just rolled her eyes and pulled his wand from the holster in his waist without permission.

"Hey that's my-,"

 _"Accio Delacour wand,"_ Fleur called out and she smiled seeing her wand flying ou of the bushes to her hand.

"Well that is...obvious," said Nathaniel as Fleur returned his wand to him.

"Obviously," the Veela snorted. As she lay down, she felt quite confused when he merely coruched there.

"Well? Are you going to carry me or not?" she asked heatedly.

"Oh, right. Right," he replied before scooping her up in his arms bridal style. When he grunted with the effort, Fleur wrapped her arms on his neck to lessen the weight.

"You're heavy," he huffed as he started walking. Fleur merely shrugged.

"You insisted,"

They both chuckled as they passed tree after tree. Feeling relief finally after her ordeal Fleur burried her head to the fabric of his robe at the chest. Normally she wouldn't do this, she never touched a man before, except her father, but on Nathaniel's arms, she felt blissfully safe and contented. Finally free of her pain, Fleur closed her eyes drifting to sleep. She smiled inside when a thought struck her.

The allure she controlled always was rocketing sky-high and the man holding her was unaffected by it. As an added bonus, he's very good looking too. With those last thought, Fleur Delacour finally entered the world of dreams. She doesn't know that her knight in shining armor are definitely trying to keep his composure, not sure to believe that he is holding the most beautiful woman in his entire life.

 **GUYS RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE. THIS WOULD BE A LONG TALE. DON'T WORRY THEY'RE GOING TO MEET HARRY AND THE OTHERS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Stirrings of the Heart

Chapter Three

"You got that fire started yet?" Harry asked as he set down the water pitchers that they have collected.

"No, Dad's having fun with the matches," said Fred.

What he said was an understatement. Arthur Weasley was having the time of his life despite having no success at all in lighting the fire. But that was not from lack of trying. Splintered matchsticks littered the ground around him, but he was paying no attention to it.

"Oops!" he smiled like a little boy as he managed to light the match and promptly dropped it in surprise.

"Come here Mr. Weasley," offered Hermione kindly, taking the proferred box from him and showing him how to do it properly.

As they are waiting for the fire to be lit, Harry wished he had six more eyes. Evidence of magic are everywhere, there was plenty to watch while they waited. Their tent seemed to be pitched right alongside a road on the field and wizards and witches keep passing through. Some of them even stopped as they greeted Mr. Weasley. The older wizard kept up a passing commentary to his children and Harry and Hermione to keep them on the loop.

"That was Cushbert Mockridge," he pointed out an enormous wizard with badly dressed Muggle suit. "He was the head of the Goblin Liaison Office," Harry was disoriented. All the names and introductions made him feel light-headed, not to mention that nearly every wizard that was introduced to them reacted to the sound of his name and eyes went to the scar on his forehead more than once.

"...and that's Bode and Croaker, they're Unspeakables" continued Mr. Weasley, oblivious to the tired actions of everyone. Only Hermione have managed to keep her attention wide open though. Harry isn't surprised. It was only Hermione out of all of them who is able to stay awake even in Binn's class at History of Magic.(That's a great feat, Professor Binn's voice was like Darth Vader and could make even the most attentive student light headed after ten minutes of lecture)

"They're what?" asked Hermione.

"From the Department of Mysteries, top secret, nobody knows what they are up to,"

Thankfully there was the whistling sound of the kettle and Harry felt relief that Mr. Weasley's tirade was cut off. They had just started cooking eggs and sausages when there was the sound of a firecracker explosion coming from the front of their tent followed by a large shrill of a bird. Harry knew that sound. The lat time, he heard it, he was deep inside the Chamber of Secrets being chased by a large snake.

"Fawkes," he called out first ignoring the questioning looks of his friends as he stood up and went out to the clearing outside of the tents. Behind him, he could hear the others following him too.

He barely took ten steps out when he paused midstride as he was badly pushed to the side by a tall figure.

"Arthur!" he called out and Harry's jaws dropped at his appearance. He looked like an elf, not the house-elves that serve Hogwarts and the wizards, rather like an elf in those Tolkien stories. Tall, regal, and proud. The fancy ears did not escape his attention nor the large bow with runes on it. By his looks alone, the person it seems have just jumped out of the storybook.

"Nathaniel!" Harry was surprised seeing Mr. Weasley running in front of them followed by the entire family. By the looks of the Weasley children and Hermione, he could guess that they all had the same thoughts as he does about the mysterious person. Only Mr. Weasley seemed nonplussed by his appearance.

"What happened to her?" the father of the red-haired asked making Harry notice for the first time at the odd bundle covered in green robes that the elf (that's his opinion for the person for now) is carrying. Harry's glasses nearly fell at seeing slender legs exposed at the end of the clothing.

"Stop staring at her!" said the person coldly and Harry took a second to realize that the retort was aimed at him and his friends.

With an extreme amount of effort, Harry pulled his eyes away and instead looked at friends. What he saw nearly made him laugh out loud. Fred and George was sporting mesmerized looks, Ron was glassy eyes with his mouth hanging open, drool was actually falling from it. Hermione was looking at the "elf' with a look of wonder and Ginny was blushing fiery red. Approaching the group, he pulled ten sets of arms away making an apologetic bow at the cold eyes that stared at them.

Pulling five people was extremely hard and it took Harry an entire minute to push all of them in a secluded corner, it took another three minutes though for them to retain their common sense. Immediately the talk was about the person and his package.

"Have you seen him?" asked Ginny excitedly, her blushing have not yet receded.

"Of course," answered George, "That was just an elf,"

"What elf?" asked Ron.

"Seriously Ickle Ronniekins," drawled Fred. "The guy was actually standing in front of you,"

"I didn't recall seeing any elf," growled Ron. "I was too busy staring at the beautiful girl he is holding. You have seen it to right Harry?"

"I, uh-'" Harry felt his voice stuck as he remembered the pale smooth limbs that seem to keep on drilling itself on his brain

"Oh only not you have seen it alright," Fred's voice pointed out snapping Harry out of his daydreaming.

 _"Stupid hormones are kicking in,"_ Harry thought chuckling to himself. With an extreme effort, he pushed the images out of his mind as he focused on the conversation the others are making. Immediately he began to wish he haven't.

"I think I have seen a fair amount of skin on that shoulder when the fabric moved," George said proudly.

"I saw the legs," admitted Fred. "they are gorgeous,"

"Well I've seen the face," Ron puffed out. "That beats all of what you've seen," Harry snorted inside. By the way Ron said it, it was like he expected the girl to belong to him already.

"I wish I had a boyfriend like that," added Ginny dreamily making every eye of his brothers look at her.

"What?" she asked as she realized that the focus was on her. "The guy was extremely handsome,"

"Well,well-"

"It seems like-"

"Our sister-"

"has,"

"a,"

"crush," teased the twins making Ginny blush and Ron scowl.

"You guys are so stupid!" snorted Hermione making everyone look at her. Harry had to admit, he almost forgot that Hermione was there too.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Haven't any of you recognized who he is?"

"Spit it out Hermione and don't keep us waiting on the dark," Ron said quite heatedly making the girl look at him with annoyance.

"Nathaniel Augustine," she said in a matter of fact way that the name was supposed to give explanation to everything else. Harry was bewildered, he'd never heard the name before and by the looks of everyone else in the room, it's not only him that had no clue on whoever that was.

"Okay Hermione," said George. "We have no idea who he is except that his name is Nathaniel Augustine, would you mind sharing to us who he is and how come you know who he is?"

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance. Harry winced inside, that was the first indication that proves Hermione as the legendary Gryffindor-know-it-all in Hogwarts.

"You people need to read the paper more. I mean he was in every book in this century. He was mentioned in _Hogwarts a History, Great Wizards in the Twenty-First, Auror Academy, Big Coincidences that Happened, A-_ ,"

"Just tell us who he is Hermione!" Ron cut out stopping the barrage of book titles that Hermione enlisted. The girl looked hurt for a moment but kept silent, focusing instead a dark glare on the red head.

"Fine if you so insist Ron," she said mockingly making the poor target of her words back up a few paces.

"As I've already said, his name is Nathaniel Augustine," Hermione pointed out.

"You've already said that," Harry heard Ron murmur beside him. Thankfully Hermione didn't hear it. That would have made another arguing match that Harry had no intention to referee.

"According to the books, he is the the thirty-seventh heir on the House Augustine," Hermione stated. "That House was in Ireland and one of the last pure blood houses that supported Muggle-Borns and Half-humans. It also had a very high reputation against the dark arts, that no member of its family tree are lined to relate to any dark wizard,"

"And where does he fit in all those?" interrupted Ron. Hermione just rolled her eyes and ignored him making everyone snicker.

"As I was saying. Nathaniel Augustine was one of the most talented wizards in the world. According to my sources, he skipped his entire fourth and fifth year in Durmstrang perfecting the OWLS exams and reaching top marks on his NEWTS later on,"

"Well someone has beaten you Hermione," commented George making the said girl blush.

"That's not all of it, at the age of fourteen, he passed the Auror Academy and became a full-fledged dark wizard catcher. He was famous on defeating Burgandy Marcokalter, one of the most dangerous sorcerers in a duel and he was also responsible for bringing down the House Carfartez, one of the Pure-Blood extremists family who is responsible for Veela murdering in France,"

Fred whistled, even Harry was impressed. An Auror at such a very young age. Even most fully qualified wizards cannot pass the Auror Academy. If what Hermione said was true, the books are making it an understatement. The person was not only talented, he was rather a prodigy in magic. But a thought clicked on Harry's mind when he remembered the person's appearance only a few minutes ago.

"Hermione, if the guy was so powerful in magic. How come he was carrying a bow?"

"An extremely large bow," Fred pointed out.

"An extremely very large and heavy bow," George added.

"What bow?" Ron asked.

"All right!" snapped Harry making everyone snigger at his reaction to the twins' antics. "Hermione?"

"I'm not sure exactly," said Hermione. "One of the books mentioned that although the family members are mostly Aurors and supported great magical talent, they kept it as a tradition in their family to wield Muggle weapons,"

"Why?" To everyone's surprise it was Ginny who answered the question.

"The Wizarding war in Britain," she mumbled. When everyone turned to look at her, she turned scarlet and focused her eyes on her feet.

"Ginny?" asked Hermione. Harry was sure she was a bit nonplussed that Ginny knew something that she don't. He knew Hermione hated to be outdone. And although she tried to be modest, Harry could sense that she took great pleasure being the highest student in Hogwarts on their year.

"I read it once at one of the newspapers," said Ginny. "They are doing interviews about the history of the wizarding war. I just recalled that one of the wizards they interviewed stated that they had a help of a young archer who never used his wand in combat,"

"Now that's weird," pointed out George. "No muggle weapon can combat wands, especially the ancient ones like bows,"

As everyone started to nod at that statement, Harry had to disagree deep inside. Muggles although having no access to magic at all have paved fairly well at the art of surviving, especially in the field of war. A great duelist can send an _Avada Kedavra_ at a person and kill the target outright. The process can take three seconds at least while a muggle can aim and kill five people with a pistol at the same amount of time.

 _"Besides,"_ Harry thought to himself. _"If I am the wizard being dueled, I would certainly be nervous if I was facing an enemy with a bow that large._ " Harry went to a Muggle school when he was younger. He was fairly sure that his teacher taught him things that relate to these. Something of a bow with larger and heavier capacity releases more arrow velocity. Harry shuddered inwardly, not sure what to do if he was facing an arrow that fast.

Just as he was thinking these things, the face of Mr. Weasley came into view as he approached them with a tired look on his face. Everyone started to gather and start peppering the older person with questions leaving Harry in the back. Just as he stepped to join the others, the soft singing of the Phoenix song began to ring again in the air.

...

...

...

Nathaniel watched as the five kids walk away. He don't like perverts and he was certainly not okay of the crowd that seem to gather around him. He grimaced inwardly as some of them even began to end up open-mouthed and are starting to drool. Others are glassy-eyed and seemed to be in a daze as they zombie walked toward him. Pulling the sleeping girl closer to him, he stared at them angrily.

"What happened to her?" Arthur Weasley's voice asked penetrating the cloud of fury that seemed to have settled on the head of Nathaniel.

"Arthur," Nathaniel acknowledged as the red-haired man approached him. He knew Arthur Weasley a few years back during the end of the Wizarding War against Voldemort. Arthur and Dumbledore alone have ever known for Ireland's secret intervention in the war which comprises mostly him alone during the war.

"Pleasure," replied Arthur Weasley as he took in Nathaniel's greeting. "What happened to her? he immediately asked pointing at the figure latched against his chest.

Nathaniel smiled deep inside. That's what he liked about Arthur Weasley. The man always got straight to the point and don't bother anymore with the pleasantries that most wizards seem to traditionally attached these days.

"She's a rape victim Arthur, found her in the forest. I need to lay her down for a while before we find out who her companions who accompanied her here. Is your tent available?"

"Yes, yes of course. Right this way," said Arthur Weasley as he led them down toward a small path. Nathaniel sped up his pace the moment he stepped forward to escape the ever increasing crowd of "drool zombies" as he followed the red-haired man. It barely took a minute to reach the small housing.

"It's not much, but its home for a while," gestured Arthur at the two small shabby tents.

"Arthur, its barely big enough, nor large enough to fit even my height," Nathaniel pointed out incredulously. Arthur actually laughed at his words.

"Apparently despite your experience my friend, it seems that you still have much to learn. Just go inside and mind the decorations,"

Nathaniel just looked one more time at Arthur Weasley before he pulled the sleeping Fleur closer and gently entered the entrance to avoid waking the sleeping girl. He was a bit annoyed though that when he passed Arthur, his eyes seemed to glaze over as he saw Fleur before he collected himself and instead looked ahead. Nathaniel don't understand it at all. Sure Fleur was a beautiful person, but that is no excuse for people to start fawning over her like lovesick jackals.

The moment Nathaniel stepped inside, he laughed aloud at himself but shut up fairly quickly too as the sleeping figure in his arms twitched at the sound.

" _How stupid of me not to realize that there was Enlargement Spell on this tent,"_ he chuckled inwardly.

Smiling to himself, he looked around. He had walked into what looked like an old-fashioned three room flat, complete with bathroom and kitchen. By the size of it, it was big enough to fit an entire family. There was a set of crocheted mismatched chairs and cushions on the floor and Nathaniel grimaced as he was assaulted by the smell of cats. He never liked cats.

"I borrowed this from my friend Perkins at the office. Doesn't camp anymore, poor fellow he's got lumbago," said Arthur as he entered after them. He was mopping his bald head with a handkerchief and looking at him as he surveyed the room.

Nathaniel of course was aware of the Weasley's financial problems and knew the fact that the elder wizard beside him wanted to hear his opinions about the place.

"It's beautiful Arthur. Thank you," he admitted. In a sense it was true, the house did seem to give a lively feeling.

Arthur beamed at the comment and muttered a small "welcome" at him before indicating a bed where he can put Fleur in. There's only one problem. The moment he tried to put her down, she tightened her grip and didn't let go of him making Nathaniel look helplessly at the older wizard beside him for help.

"Stay with him son. She's been through a lot," said Arthur comfortingly as he pushed both of them to the bed.

Nathaniel felt awkward. By the gods, he was blushing furiously as he patted the girl gently at the head humming a soothing tone. This is the first time he had been in bed with anybody, but the fact that it was a girl he was holding was making it even more uncomfortable. Not to mention he was holding a very beautiful girl in his arms, the mere knowledge that he was sharing a bed with her stretched his nerves to breaking point, hell even dueling against the Dark Wizard Burgandy haven't forced him to be this nervous.

"Nathaniel?" the sound of Arthur made Nathaniel look to the side at the standing red head.

"You do know that your friend's a Veela right?" he asked.

Nathaniel was stumped at the declaration. Now he understood why those people are starting to drool and zombified. They are attracted at her _allure._ He was aware that most Veelas try their very best to hide their allure to avoid unfortunate consequences, looking at Fleur latched into him, he understood _._

 _"Her allure must be in full force after the incident. No wonder the people are mesmerized by her,"_ he thought. He was aware also of the fact that he is immune to it. In fact he was planning to ask his father about it, the moment he got out of this predicament.

Nathaniel sighed as he looked at Arthur. "Thanks for the heads-up Arthur, no wonder you are glassy eyed a moment there," he pointed out making the older person scratch his head chuckling softly.

"Yeah, I was surprised at first. Just don't tell my wife about that," they both laughed softly for a while before the silence drew again and Fleur's soft breathing was the only sound.

"So, what is her name?" asked Arthur.

"Fleur, Fleur Delacour," answered Nathaniel and he was surprised Arthur's eyebrows shot up at surprise.

"You know something Arthur?" Nathaniel asked.

"In fact I do Nathaniel," nodded Arthur. "In fact, only now do I see the resemblance. Stay here with her while I check something out,"

"Arthur wait-," Nathaniel's words was never finished as the older wizard scrambled out.

Sighing Nathaniel slowly removed the bow and arrows at his back with his left hand (painstakingly since Fleur won't budge) placing them neatly at the floor. Glancing at the beautiful woman beside him, he can't help but caress gently the long hair of her head. He could still feel the shivers that spasmed her body. He sighed inwardly again. She had quieted down compared five minutes before when he carried her.

"Fleur," he murmured her name softly.

"Don't leave me please," she sounded so vulnerable and afraid that his heart nearly broke hearing it.

"Do not worry little flower I won't leave you," he assured her with a soft tone.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise,"

She sighed contently before putting her head over his chest making the said person blush furiously. He had an automatic urge to push her away when her breathing get slower and calming down. Smiling softly at his predicament, he glanced slightly at Fleur and was startled to find her fast asleep. The tight hold she had on him, of course he noted and he was also aware of the fact that he can't move an inch without waking her up. He was glad though that he wasn't spasming like before.

Making himself a bit more comfortable, he looked again at Fleur's beautiful face. Even when she was asleep, she looked nothing less than breathtaking. It's such a shame that a marriage contract was looming over his head. She could be someone, he could fall in love with. In fact the first stirrings are already starting to show.

Smiling sadly at the irony of his situation he relaxed and almost forgot something.

"Glaze," he whispered softly.

There was a small burst of fire like this morning and Nathaniel smiled at the beautiful bird, with wings of gold and silver and feathers of red that glided silently to his still available shoulder. With his remaining hand, Nathaniel scratched the Phoenix's forehead as it closed its eyes in obvious pleasure.

"You have done well my friend," commented Nathaniel as he continued scratching its head. The phoenix made a small musical sound as it escaped his palm and gently glided at the back of the sleeping Veela.

"No, don't disturb her Glaze. Come back here," hissed Nathaniel but shut up quite quickly when Fleur murmured. Nathaniel looked annoyingly at the bird who made a choking sound and he blushed when he realized it was cackling in laughter.

 _"Stupid peacock,"_ he thought inwardly when his jaw dropped. Blaze was having tears in his eyes and Nathaniel watched in fascination as it landed on the bite marks at Fleur's exposed neck. Nathaniel was aware of phoenix tears. It was one of the rarest healing elixirs that in the wizarding world. It was said that it can even heal Basilisk bites. Taking a look at Fleur's red marks, he watched in fascination as they slowly disappeared.

"Blaze, for her sake, I thank you," muttered Nathaniel gratefully stroking the golden plumage of the bird. The phoenix just chirped in a welcome tone before flying at the top of the bed singing softly.

Immediately a calming peace settled around Nathaniel and he felt himself going sleepy. Surrendering himself to drowsiness he pulled unknowingly the sleeping figure close to him who responded on making a pillow out of him as her hands went over him. He was not even aware of the little fact that her entire body was now pressed on him. With a small snore, Nathaniel also entered the world of dreams.

...

...

...

Fleur woke an hour later feeling very comfy. She was alarmed though feeling that her pillow was steadily rising and falling and she looked up in alarm seeing Nathaniel's face asleep. She might have torn away but for two reasons she can't. First was the fact that an arm was draped over her hip latching her to the sleeping figure and secondly was the mistake of looking at him straight in the face. Fleur felt something stir within her as he look at the peaceful face. He looked so handsome and at peace that the French Veela felt a horrible need to kiss him.

Crying softly again at how unfair life is when she remembered her marriage contract, she looked around and unknowingly latched even more at her sleeping knight as she absorbed alien surroundings.

Just as she was thinking these thoughts, a soft singing filled her head and she felt oddly drowsy as she lay her head again at his chest. Somehow he felt safe at his arms. She can't explain it but she knew deep inside that his life is entwined with hers. Nearly falling asleep, Fleur was struck with a thought.

 _"I haven't thanked him yet for saving me,"_ she thought.

Fighting back the urge to sleep, Fleur looked at the oddly peaceful face just lying centimeters to her own. Gulping softly and feeling very self-conscious Fleur steeled her nerves and leant in to plant a small lingering peck at his lips. Automatically she felt bad. She had after all just stolen a kiss. Sighing at her impulsiveness, the French witch slump her head to his chest again before snuggling closer. She could feel the odd beat of his heart following hers. She let a tear fall as she closed her eyes though. Deep inside she felt a warm feeling in her gut and the young Veela didn't yet understand that she was starting to fall in love with someone she barely knew slowly.

 **HELLO READERS! SORRY IF I HAVEN,T POSTED THIS SOONER. THE INTERNET'S A PAIN IN THE ASS. WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER, THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP! DON'T WORRY I'LL GIVE HARRY HIS OWN LOVE LIFE. I TELL YOU IT WOULD BE AN UNEXPECTED ONE.**


	4. A Father's Love and a Date

Chapter Four

"How dare you touch her?!"

Fleur snapped awake in a panic forgetting all sense of sleepiness in her mind. Through sleepy eyes, Fleur barely saw the blur of navy rushing past her. She panicked in alarm as the first indication that trouble was brewing when her breathing pillow was literally yanked out of the bed and thrown to a side roughly, breaking a few ornamental pieces.

It took Fleur another minute to arrange her muddled thoughts into coherency and she gasped in fear realizing that the person in navy blue clothes was actually her father. She was a little late in realizing this though. The older man have her savior in the ground punching the lights out of him with his fists.

As a result, Fleur cried in a panic when she saw that his cheek bone was shattered and his once slanted nose now broken. What's worse is that her Father was not yet done pummeling him. Seeing the crimson blood running down his lips snapped Fleur out of her daze of fear and surprise. Pulling the cape that covered her close, she pounced on her Father,pulling him off from the groaning figure in the floor. His father thrashed in her grip throwing curses at her savior. Fleur realized too late that he was lost in a haze of fury, that he can't even recognize her.

"Papa,Papa! Please stop," cried Fleur as she felt her hand slipping over his robes. She knew deep inside she can't hold her Father off for too long. She was proven right again as her father broke free from her grasp and was back on top of Nathaniel, bloody fists flying. Being a gifted wizard and Auror, Nathaniel was able to defend himself to a fair extent by using his arms to defend the blows.

"You think you can rape my daughter and get away with it?!" snarled her father. Nathaniel tried to roll to the side but his father smashed his face directly with a fist making the said person groan in agony.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard," as Fleur feared, her father took his wand and pointed it at the semi-conscious figure in the floor.

"Papa wait! You're missing something," yelled Fleur taking out her own wand and pointing it at her father. She knew that was extremely stupid and she would probably have an earful of parental anger later, but she can't just stand by and watch her father murder the one who saved her. Just as she was about to pronounce her hex, someone beat her on the punch.

 _"Expelliarmus!,"_

The spell was a strong one and Fleur watched in fear as her father was thrown off his feet and crash solidly to a wooden table, throwing its contents everywhere. Automatically, Fleur rushed to his father's side checking on him, sighing deeply in relief when she didn't find anything truly damaging.

"Damn it Sebastian!" said the person who hexed her father angrily. Fleur recognized him at once. Nathaniel had called him "Arthur" last night, he was the owner of this tent.

"For once listen and think before you do something rash man!"

"What are you talking about?" Fleur gasped in surprise seeing her father this mad. He was practically turning red in anger. Last time Fleur saw him like this, was when somebody tried to kidnap her mother to be used as leverage in politics against their family.

"That man!" he pointed at the groaning and bloody face of Nathaniel. "Was practically touching my daughter!"

Only when her father had pointed at Nathaniel that Fleur remembered him. Practically running, she crouched down over his bloody form ignoring her father's calls on her to come back.

She sobbed seeing the once handsome face now destroyed and torn. One eye was practically swelling, his nose was unrecognizable and some of his teeth was missing. His cheekbones are completely in the wrong angles and when he grinned at her, his smile was lopsided.

"Lizzle Flower," he murmured touching her face gently. Fleur felt her tears fall even more as she recognized broken arms.

"Ur awake," he whispered.

"Yez, I'm zorry. I'm zo zorry," Fleur muttered touching his palm. Somehow despite the small touch, the veela knew it was right. There was no awkwardnesss in it.

"Nutz ur fault," he replied looking at her glassy eyed. "My miztake, sleepin wid you,"

"Please, I'm zorry. My fazzer ave ze wrong impression when e' zaw us like zat," she apologized.

"Understable, fathersh are pretty protectiph when the onesh they lovesh ish in dansheer,"

Fleur actually chuckled when she heard that. Nathaniel still have the grace of making a joke even on his current state. Looking back, she saw Arthur and her Father having a very heated discussion where her father was practically going pale on every word that the red-haired man is saying to him.

"Flour," Nathaniel's voice made Fleur look down on him again.

"Yes? And itz Fleur, not flour. I'm not used on baking Monsieur Nathaniel," Fleur giggled when he looked at her with a funny expression.

"I shed Flour? I think I said Flour correctly," Rolling her eyes Fleur just straightened his hair back again ignoring the looks of five pairs of eyes outside peeking and the curious looks that her father gave her every now and then.

"You have to wear someshing," commented Nathaniel after a few terse minutes of silence.

"I'll manage with this just fine," sniffed Fleur smiling softly.

"Fleur, no offense but as much as I like seeing your exposed shoulders and limbs. I had to point out that you are practically wearing nothing except the cape I gave you,"

 _"He's right Fleur,"_ the young Veela looked up from the place she was kneeling to the sad ashamed voice of her father who is approaching her.

 _"Papa?"_ she said in acknowledgement as he neared. Out of impulse, she stood between him and the still semi-conscious figure on the floor. She was afraid that her father would start pummeling her savior again, and this time she isn't sure he can survive another session with those bloody fists.

His father didn't stop until he was in front of her. There was a few seconds of silence between the two before her father broke down and hugged her fiercely.

 _"You're alright Fleur, You're alright,"_ he murmured in her ear again and again making Fleur's own tears fell down on her face. The relief was obvious in her father's voice and she automatically forgave him from pummeling her savior. She suddenly shuddered as memories of her ordeal came rushing back to her and just realized how close she had been on being violated and killed. It was just pure dumb luck that Nathaniel stumbled upon her and saved her sorry hide from being finished.

 _"I'm safe now Papa,"_ Fleur replied in her native tongue as she returned her Father's embrace.

 _"You have no idea how frightened I am when Arthur told me you are attacked,"_ her father murmured in her ear. _"I'm so sorry Fleur, this is my fault for telling you that marriage contract,"_

 _"No Papa. It was I who overreacted. I shouldn't have run from you that way and I shouldn't have stayed away from everybody,"_

 _"I love you my flower,"_

 _"And I love you too Papa,"_

 _"Episkey!"_

The sound of the spell and the sudden grunt of pain from Nathaniel cut the daughter and father's reunion short. Disenganging herself from her father's embrace. Fleur looked amusedly at Mr. Weasley now helping up a very bloodied but this time repaired face of Nathaniel.

"Hey, do I look better now?" asked Nathaniel grinning at Fleur and the Veela giggled seeing his savior now back at his proper self. However she can't help but feel terrified when her father stepped forward looking down the handsome long-haired figure.

"Arthur, would you mind getting my daughter dressed?," requested her Father in a voice that would have made Fleur run out of the tent. It was incredibly monotone and in her opinion, wrathful.

"Sure thing Sebastian," nodded Arthur before approaching her and steering her out to another part of the room.

 _"Papa don't hurt him,"_ said Fleur softly as she passed her father. He only nodded and focused his gaze at the younger man in front. Fleur looked at Nathaniel seeing him sweating, she gave her a reassuring smile and she was surprised that only his lips moved in a failure of returning the gesture.

As Mr. Weasley led her out, she can't help but wonder if she was going to see Nathaniel alive again. After all, he was a potential mate for her. Very few men are immune to a Veela's allure after all. It's really an added bonus that he's quite good looking. Yes she'll do her best to win him over. Marriage contract or not.

...

...

...

There was a certain saying that tells about young men being afraid of meeting the fathers of their girlfriends. Nathaniel never put much stock on that saying. He is after all a wanted bachelor despite his young age of sixteen and have taken great measures of avoiding fawning girls stalking him like lions in the wild. How wrong he was.

Today he stood sweating and numbly shaking as the tall figure of Sebastian Dealcour eyed him up and down. Truly he felt like a dark wizard caught in an Auror's gaze. He was also vaguely aware with the small fact too that his clothes are rumpled (special thanks to Fleur who cuddled like a house cat while they're asleep) and the bloodstains on his face which he didn't manage to erase cleanly with the towel that Mr. Weasley have lent him. Not to mention the small fact that he was caught red-handed sleeping with a partially-nude-extremely-beautiful-woman (In his defense, he didn't see anything) would probably put him in a bad lamp light against the said father.

"You saved my daughter," Sebastian said simply after a moment of nervous silence catching Nathaniel off guard. He had been expecting accusations and shouting at least. His English was better than Fleur's.

"Yes, yes I did," he replied. Not that he wasn't modest, but Nathaniel learned long ago that modesty and denying your actions was two different things.

"Thank you," he replied extending out a hand to him making Nathaniel wary at once. With more than ounce of hesitation he took it shaking the man's hand. He was then surprised as the French laughed out loud.

"Ease up Monsieur," he boomed. "I'm not planning on punching your lights, out as you English so gladly like to put it,"

"I'm not English," Nathaniel automatically replied making the man's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really?" he replied in more than a tad bit of curiosity. "Anyway I forgot my manners. Sebastian Delcaour at your service Monsieur," he bowed. Nathaniel stood uneasily seeing the gesture. He isn't used to the bow, reminded him of House-Elves here in Britain and some other places. His family have made it a point to their servants not to bow at them, only those who are too thick headed continue to do so.

"Please don't bow to me Mister Delacour-,"

"Sebastian,"

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Sebastian Monsieur. You have earned that right as much when you saved my daughter," Fleur's father said with a smile.

"Oh, right," stammered Nathaniel slightly. He isn't used at all on all these formalities. There's a good reason why he let his father do the politicking for his family after all. He was about to go silent again when he kindly remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot Mister Delacou-, Sebastian I mean," he corrected when the man's eyebrow shot up at the mention of the"Mister". Nathaniel Augustine's my name," Nathaniel extended out his hand which Sebastian shook it. He was surprised though when something flickered in Sebastian's eyes.

"You're not in any way the son of Gregory Fredrick III Augustine are you?" he asked.

"Yes I am Sebastian," replied Nathaniel and he can't ignore this time the light in those blue eyes when something akin to curiosity and acceptance flicked through them.

"Ahhh, that explains the appearance," said Sebastian. "You look more your grandfather than your father though if I might add,"

"You know my grandfather?" asked Nathaniel. Now that certainly peaked his curiosity. He barely knew his grandfather, the last time he remembered seeing his face was when he was only a babe. His father kept on telling him stories about the old man that was murdered due to his stand against the injustices in the society.

"Yes," replied Sebastian melancholy. "Met him once when I was a boy, he looked absolutely like you. I had to say you did inherit his, irregularities," his glance moved a little at the pointed ears making Nathaniel cover them with his long hair immediately. He hated people mentioning and looking at his birth defect. Sebastian must have noticed his discomfort for he pursued the matter no longer.

"And I might also add that you also followed his penchant to use muggle weapons," pointed out Sebastian as he removed the large bow at the side, glancing at it appreciatively. Nathaniel fidgeted a bit seeing his beloved bow being held by another. He crafted that bow when he was a young child and have been a constant companion for him than he ever remembered.

He however smirked when Sebastian Delacour tried and failed to pull the string even halfway. Nathaniel was amused, even though he isn't surprised. The bow was eighty kilos after all of solid wood. Him and only him could use it, especially with the magical runes that he placed on it to prevent it from landing on stealing hands.

When Sebastian failed to bend the stubborn wood one more time, he sighed sadly and returned it down to where he pulled it.

"I owe you an apology Nathaniel," he said in a weary tone.

Nathaniel wasn't surprised, it would be a shock after all to anyone when you found out that you had casually attacked and broke the face of your daughter's savior. As it was, he just smiled and waved it off.

"No apologies needed Sebastian. I would have done the same thing in your place if I see my daughter sleeping with someone you don't know," Nathaniel was relieved when a ghost of a smile touched Sebastian's lips.

"Still my boy, I shouldn't have lost control over that. I nearly broke your face in the process," Nathaniel merely shrugged casually.

"Not the first time I have my face broken actually,"

"Still, I certainly want to express my gratitude for you in saving my daughter Monsieur. I know you don't need it, but I'm the Director of International Magical Affairs in France. If you ever need my help, don't hesitate to come to me," Nathaniel nodded once and smiled at the older man quite grateful for his offer.

"Thank you Sebastian. If I need you, I won't hesitate to call," that probably satisfied him for he slapped him in the back good-naturedly.

"Well if we don't have any more pressing concerns in the moment. I think my time alone with you is long overdue," he then went and whispered in his ear. "I could practically feel my daugher's eyes boring holes in my back," the two of them was silent for a moment before laughing aloud together.

Of course that was the time when Arthur and Fleur stepped out together.

...

...

...

"So I left for a couple of minutes and you two are best friends together already?" asked Fleur mockingly as she stepped out looking at the two laughing figures in front of her. They quickly sobered up seeing her. His father stepped forward hugging her briefly and murmuring in her ear,

 _"You look lovely my flower,"_ he murmured softly so that she can only hear despite it being French.

 _"Thank you Papa,_ " she replied. _"Although I had to say, that the dress you brought for me are a little bit too much,"_ She was right in a sense of course. The dress that Arthur made her wear was practically made for Wizarding nobility. It was a blue dress that hugs her figure nicely accentuating the curves of her hips, exposing a fair amount of skin at her back and chest. Still it is a modest one and not vulgar at all. Not to mention that she was clean again and her hair was tied to a ponytail making her look like she wasn't assaulted at all.

 _"No my flower, you deserve to be beautiful and tonight was for you,"_ Fleur just smiled at his father's embrace and after a moment released it, looking at her knight in shining armor.

Her smile and heart however automatically fell as she saw the glazed eyes that is looking at her. It is the same eyes that she saw the majority looking at her most of the time when affected by her allure. Looking at her feet, she groaned sadly inside. Just when she thought she had finally found someone that would be immune to her allure, this happened. It seems that fate kept on fooling her around and breaking her heart when she least expected it.

"You're beautiful little flower,"

"What?" Fleur looked in confusion seeing him smiling at him. Gone was the glassy eyes and the idiot expression that he wore for a few seconds ago. Instead it was replaced by a look of absolute admiration and respect that it took all of Fleur's self-control not to grin like a lovesick girl.

"Nuzzing, thank you," she replied hoping that her voice was not breaking from the relief that flooded her system. She was very grateful then when Arthur suddenly interjected between them.

"Your father sent word Nathaniel," Arthur Weasley dictated. "I've informed him of the unfortunate events and he said that he'll meet you at the top box tonight at the match,"

Now that caught Fleur's attention. Being in the top box means either his family is a very respected person or he is just insanely rich. Of the first reason, Fleur have a hunch that she was right. On the last one, she isn't sure yet.

"Oh come on Arthur do I really have to come?" whined Nathaniel making Fleur giggle at his reaction. He sounded like a little boy being forced to brush his teeth. The realization hit her too late. She never giggles.

 _"Merlin what's going on with my head?"_ she asked herself. Years of practicing her cold and snobbish demeanor to prevent men from approaching her have rubbed a little on her character and Fleur just don't do, most of the things girls in her age usually did.

"Just change already man. And don't hit the poor messenger," sighed Arthur tiredly. Apparently he is in no mood to play the whining game of her knight in shining armor. "Oh and use this," there was a blur of silver as Arthur threw something into him that made him groan even more.

"Oh don't be a baby Nathaniel," Arthur raised his hands in exasperation as he pushed the poor person into another room "Get dressed, be well mannered and make sure to make yourself presentable for later," There was one more push and Fleur lost sight of Nathaniel as he was almost thrown by the redhead to the room. The last words that Fleur heard from him was somewhere like "Dumb Politics,"

Fleur raised an eyebrow at Mr. Weasley who was wiping a handkerchief at his forehead. When he saw her looking at him, he gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry Miss Delcaour, Nathaniel's one of the most best people I have ever met in my life although he might act childish and annoying at times. Merlin knows that kid deserve much, much more happiness than he was given,"

Opting to keep quiet, Fleur just gave the older man a little smile before turning back to his Father who had looked on the entire scene with no small amount of amusement.

 _"So shall we go Papa?"_ Fleur asked when she reached his side. He gave her a sad smile before bending down and kissing her brow.

 _"I think not my flower,"_ he replied making Fleur confused.

 _"What do you mean Papa?"_ she asked.

 _"I'll understand if you want to refuse my offer but I think it would be much more safer for you tonight if you would go with Nathaniel than us at the World Cup,"_

 _"Why would I be safer with him Papa?"_ asked Fleur quite confused. Her father although not that high in the Ministry rankings are still a department head, and are entitled with a security escort of at least two Aurors in official trips like this. Not to mention that her father was a very capable wizard and duelist even in his old age. There's also the small mention of her mother which could turn harpy at any indications that her daugher's would be threatened.

 _"Trust me on this my flower,"_ insisted her father. _"I had a feeling that something terribly wrong would happen tonight and I would be more at peace knowing that you are staying on more capable hands,"_

 _"And aren't your hands capable enough Papa?"_ asked Fleur. _"I want to spend time with you and Maman and Gabrielle tonight"_ she was speaking truthfully, her younger sister have been ecstatic when she heard that they are going to the Quidditch World Cup together. In fact, if it isn't for Gabrielle inisisting that she should come to, Fleur would have been more than happy to stay behind.

 _"I'm not doubting that I'm not capable on defending you my flower,"_ replied her father unwilling to back down. _"But there is other people better than me that is capable of protecting you,"_

 _"Nathaniel's just one wizard,"_ replied Fleur heatedly and was surprised when she saw her father sporting a grin.

 _"What are you smiling about Papa?"_

 _"So it's Nathaniel now? No Monsieur this or Monsieur that?"_ he asked making Fleur blush crimson at his accusations.

 _"It's not like that Papa,"_ she replied more than a little annoyed. _"I just realized now, but he never told me his surname. Do you know it?"_ she asked. Her father merely shrugged.

 _"More than I should be. If he haven't told you his surname yet, then its not my place to share. His father's an honorable man and although I've pummeled him just now, I believe that the son would make a great one,"_ Fleur just sighed in defeat at her father's argument. She knew that if her father was set on something, it would be very hard for anyone if even possible to change his mind.

 _"Alright Papa, I'll go with him. But only for tonight, and I'm not sleeping with him again for no reason,"_ her father actually laughed aloud at her words.

 _"Of course my flower, seeing you sleeping with someone for the first time have rattled me bad enough. Twice would be unbearable,"_ sniffed Sebastian making both of them laugh at the memory an hour before. After a few terse minutes of silence, Fleur just hugged her father one more time trying to convey all the feeling and love that she felt to the man that had supported her, her entire life.

 _"I love you my flower,"_

 _"I love you Papa,"_

 _"I'll see you later. Be careful, stick to Nathaniel always,"_ with one final kiss at her brow, Fleur stared forlornly as her father exited the tent leaving her behind. Already she felt vulnerable and she can't help the tear that involuntarily fell from her eye.

"Your father loves you very much you know," Fleur was startled when she saw Mr. Weasley sitting on a corner making himself as incospicious as possible.

"He only wants you to be safe, he might not show it but the incident that happened to you clearly rattled him more than you know," he added.

Fleur just nodded, not trusting herself to speak as that would cause the floodgates in her eyes to open again.

"Don't worry lass, my kids and I would be sitting at the top box with you and your date tonight. We'll keep you company and an extra pair of eyes won't hurt either," and with that final note Arthur Weasley went outside ignoring the startled expression of the Veela at the word "date".

Flustered and blushing furiously, Fleur busied herself at arranging herself in the mirror putting the jewelry that Arthur lent her at the proper places. Its not much, just a couple of earings and a silver necklace that belonged to one of his ancestors once. As it was, the Veela felt it oddly sufficient. She's beautiful enough even in her natural way, its a challenge for her to improve that more.

"Are they gone yet?" the terrified voice of Nathaniel asked and Fleur can't help the choked laugh that came out of her lips.

"Yez and come out zer and show me what you look like,"

"I don't think that's a good idea," whined the long-haired person retreating back to the room till his eyes are the only ones left peering out.

"Oh I zink itz a very good idea," Fleur smiled with such evil that would have made a vampire quail and a werewolf slink back to whatever misbegotten person he is before the transformation.

"Uhmm Fleur stay away," begged Nathaniel whiningly and Fleur can't hold back the predatory gaze that came to her face as the poor person vanished inside the room. Muttering about people being childish Fleur strode in the still open door and what she saw made her heart skip a beat.

If Fleur thought that he was good-looking before, now that was understatement. Dressed in robes of silver that are buttoned in the middle, he absolutely looked breathtaking. The long sleeves covered his arms perfectly and the train of loose robes made him look regal. His long hair was brushed down straightly and no evidence of the fight before can be seen on his face. A small wooden ornament adorned his head designed with small wildflowers giving him a kingly look. If it was not for the shy grin that adorned his face, she was sure that she would have been looking at some woodland king on some time before.

"So?" Nathaniel twirled in a small motion making the silver of his attire glitter like stars in the evening. "What do you think?" he asked smiling.

For the first time in her life, Fleur was struck speechless. Even she in all her beauty cannot match the regality of the person in front of her. Feeling a bit out of place, Fleur looked at herself forlornly and slowly began to fiddle. Red blushes started to stain her cheeks as her crush developed even more.

"Little flower?" Fleur was snapped out of her reverie when Nathaniel lifted her chin up to look at him. She was sure she was blushing so furiously now that even he can see it. She was also vaguely aware that their faces are frighteningly close. Her _allure_ was losing control and for a moment she began to have a frightful feeling that her knight in shining armor might become glass eyed like the others.

"Fleur, are you alright? You're not sick are you?" he asked and Fleur can barely string words together as she was mesmerized by the handsome face in front of her.

 _"You're supposed to be the Veela here,"_ the rational part of her mind screamed.

"I-I-I-I-I'm f-fine," stammered Fleur pulling away from his fingers (why do they have to be so smooth?) and taking a few steps back away. She was however surprised when he sighed and looked away. She knew that action, she'd done it a lot of times when boys gawk at her and drooled when they stared too much. She hated it, and being used on her snapped Fleur out of her cloud-nine. With an extreme amount of effort, she smiled and began to pull playfully the edges of the sleeve making the person frown in confusion at her.

"You look nice" Fleur commented as she circled him. She could practically feel those blue-eyes like hers poring holes over her head. Ignoring it, she continued her tirade. "You know, you look actually quite more pretty than I do," that did it. Nathaniel's wary stare became a mock expression as he was insulted by her comment.

"Am not!' he denied automatically.

"Am true," Fleur replied smugly.

"Am not!"

"True,"

"Not,"

"True,"

"Not,"

"True,"

"Whatever," Fleur smiled victoriously as Nathaniel rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. She was however surprised when Nathaniel picked something up from a small box and approached her.

"Wear this Fleur," he said softly holding over her a small circlet of pure starlight. A small gem of white was shining at its front giving it an unearthly glow. Fleur immediately fell for it. She isn't a fan of gems and such things but the circlet was beauty manifest itself. However its not that she doesnt have any reservations.

"Nathaniel I can't wear zis. Zis was expected for you to wear, you wear it,"

"I made my decision that you should wear it Little flower. You are my date tonight and I would have you wearing the best tonight," he said in a tone that asked for no rebuke. Not wanting to disappoint, Fleur bowed her head and she felt her hair move as the circlet was placed gently on her head. Straightening, Fleur gasped as she looked at the mirror. If she was beautiful before, the circlet made her three times more. Standing together with Nathaniel, they complement each other very well. He with his regalia, and her with her beauty.

"Nathaniel itz beautiful. What iz it?" asked Fleur in a hushed tone.

"It is made with _Ithildin_ and belong to my grandmother once,"

"Nathaniel I-,"

"There's no need to say anything little flower'" cut Nathaniel. Smiling shyly at her, he held out a hand to her.

"Would you honor me to accompany me to the Quidditch World Cup my lady?"

Grinning in spades, Fleur took the offered hand. Marriage contract forgotten for a while, she smiled widely and happily at her date tonight.

"Yes,"

 **GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME, THIS WRITER NEED YOUR OPINIONS TO BOOST HIS CONFIDENCE. THANK YOU!**


	5. A Promise Made

Chapter Five

Clutching the purchases that they bought an hour later, Mr. Weasley in the lead, Harry and the others followed the lantern-lit trail that passes through the wood. Already Harry was feverish with excitement. He could already hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts of laughter and the never ending singing. The atmosphere was really one that belonged not to the muggle world and was highly infectious. Harry couldn't stop grinning, this is after all his first time to attend an event such as large a this.

The small group walked through the wood a complete twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, or in Ron's case, craning his neck to get a glimpse on the Veela that Mr. Wealey introduced to them a few moments ago. Harry actually was struck mute at the pair when they exited the tent. One who insisted that his name was just Nathaniel and even gave Mr. Weasley a warning look not to say anything else was one of the most handsome people Harry ever met. Judging from the blushing faces of Ginny and even Hermione, that was saying something. He also gained a respect for the taller person that when he was introduced, his eyes did not flick to his scar like everybody else and when they shook hands, he even said to him. "I know how you feel when you have fame and can't escape it,"

His partner was as good as he was, in fact even better by a large margin. If Nathaniel was a star, the Veela who is holding into his arms are like the moon. With her silver blonde hair and moon-like glowing skin, she was absolutely breathtaking. A smile was even plastered to her face permanently and she barely acknowledged them as she kept taking snipping glances repeatedly at her partner, who for good measure was vaguely unaware. Her name was Fleur Delacour when introduced and it took Harry four kicks to bring back Ron to normalcy. The poor shmuck was actually drooling and Harry can't blame him, even he took all his willpower not to stare. Fred and George was glassy-eyed and Mr. Weasley was trying hard not to look at their direction.

"Well here we are," Mr. Weasley said brightly and Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at the enormous stadium looming in front of him. Though Harry could see only a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding it, he could tell that ten cathedrals would fit comfortably inside it.

"Seats a hundred thousand," said Mr. Weasley spotting the awestruck look on Harry's face. "Ministry's task force of five hundred have been working on it whole year. Muggle Repelling charms on every inch of it,"

Harry just nodded. He was fairly aware of what Muggle Repelling Charms do. He had been listening to Hermione in a daze last year when the bushy head have done her usual review for them at the exams. Knocking at his brain, he vaguely remembered that the charms were like memory tampers. Every time Muggles came anywhere near, they'll suddenly remember urgent appointments and had to dash away again.

Congratulating himself for memorizing the lesson, Harry followed Mr. Weasley and the others as they approached the nearing entrance. Already large crowds of shouting witches and wizards are there, it seems that the presence of two Aurors standing in the entrance is all that prevented a stampede to get inside.

"Great, we have to get in line," grumbled Fred as they registered the crowd in front of them. Harry had to agree with him, those Aurors are so serious looking and it would not do at all if he found himself at the wrong end of their wand.

"Dad, can't we just snuck in our tickets?" asked Ron. "We are at the top box and not the same as these people,"

"For once in your life Ronald have some patience," scowled Hermione automatically the moment she heard Ron's sarcastic remark. "You are not above the law as you think you are Ron!"

"Come on Hermione," replied Ron unfazed by the girl's outburst. "If we wait, we would end up at least thirty minutes before we would be allowed inside,"

Harry just rolled his eyes to the heavens as the argument between the two escalate again. Putting himself at the back of Mr. Weasley who had gotten in line and have very wisely not joined the argument of the two teenagers Harry sighed, he had gotten quite used hearing his two friends argue back and forth but that did not mean that he was unaffected by it.

Sighing tiredly at the long wait that is about to happen, Harry looked up to the heavens looking at the stars. He had always been fascinated by the heavenly things as far as he could remember. At his time in the Dursleys when he was locked outside of the house to freeze and learn not to repeat his "freakishness" he'd look to the sky and see the stars glittering there, the lamps of the night. Pulling himself off them, he sighed once more and reigned himself to the long-wait that he's going to do.

...

...

...

If there was one thing that could accurately Fleur right now was afraid. The way she clinged to the right arm of her "date" with both hands are testament enough that she is clearly losing her nerve. It had been good enough at first. Fleur was giddy when Nathaniel asked her out formally to accompany him to the top box. Even without her father's permission, she would have gone anyway. It had been nice at first, being introduced to the family of Mr. Weasley and meeting the famous Harry Potter who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. She had been quite disgusted though when she met the others. The twins named Fred and George have been glassy-eyed at first when they met her but they recovered quickly and focused on anything but on her. The girls irritated her as their eyes are glued at Nathaniel whose focus was on Harry Potter. What she hated the most though was the redhead boy who drooled while looking at her, by his stare, she could practically feel him undressing her in his mind and judging by the direction of his eyes glued to her body, she knew that her guesses are not far off.

That alone should have given her the warning that her day is not as perfect as she had dreamed it to be. The two of them have barely walked five minutes away from the tent when a small crowd began to gather around following them. Fleur cannot blame them though, her heritage as a Veela even with the _allure_ held back are practically like a beacon for the male population. Many boys old and young have love-struck expressions on their faces as they sized her up and down like a piece of meat. Only Nathaniel's arm who draped around her shoulder when he noticed the onlookers kept her from totally panicking. Normally Fleur won't allow boys to touch her, that seemed to give them the "go" signal to something more. But on her, she allowed a small leeway, on his arms she felt safe, protected and the best of all, Fleur got the feeling she could trust him. It's a great relief he is immune to her _allure,_ only he and Harry Potter so far are the people she met who could claim that fact.

On the other hand she was slowly getting annoyed at the giggling and snickering, not to mention the pining of the women around them. More than a few have looked daggers at her when they saw her and it took all her self-control not to turn harpy in anger when one of her haters hissed at her calling her half-human. However their attention was pointed mostly at Nathaniel who same as ever have the stoic expression that he wore, the moment they stepped outside and Fleur was impressed at his self-control, more than one have talked to him (much to Fleur's chagrin and jealousy) and he politely turned them down with that ever said smile on his face.

 _"Why did he had to be so bloody handsome?"_ Fleur's mind growled automatically when she heard a small group of French girls arguing softly among themselves whether they could have a picture with him.

Looking up at Nathaniel as they continued to walk, Fleur was again mesmerized just how handsome he is. Together, she knew that both of them are practically standing out like diamonds in a pig trough among the crowd. Not to mention that they are both wearing too expensive dress robes that only can be seen among the more richer and powerful Houses. It does not help at all that Fleur noticed the muggle-clothing that the majority of the crowd wore, it made the two of them stand out even more.

She was still processing these facts when a rough hand suddenly pulled the sleeve of her dress making Fleur stumble and screech in alarm when she felt the fabric almost tear at the pressure. She was still trying to regain her feet when she felt something flew past her hair, a strangled yelp followed. She was about to stand up when a jet of red passed her ear centimeters apart only and Fleur instinctly reacted by pulling her wand from her sleeve ready to defend herself.

However there was no need there was a BANG and a muffled thud that followed making people scream around them. Fleur only just saw the last of it as she stood up seeing a man fall to the ground stunned. Another was at his side on the ground trying covered in what was obviously Devil's Snare. The poor victim was pushing it away with his hand while the plant tried to slowly strangle him. Looking at her side, she saw Nathaniel pointing his wand in their direction bearing a cold look in his eyes.

"Nobody...touches...her...again!" he said simply but every person in the crowd heard it clear as day. Pulling Fleur gently away from the group of people who had elected wisely not to follow the two of them anymore, Nathaniel led her to the entrance of a stadium.

Fleur was silent for a while, as she contemplated her thoughts, she knew that he had protected her all over again, but did he really care? Her thoughts came back to the cold look in his eyes before. She knew that look, the one where you want nothing more than to curse a person into oblivion. She had seen it many times with her father when he tried to protect them from bigoted fools who wish to harm their family.

"Fleur I'm sorry," Fleur was shocked if anything can be said about her, when she heard the statement. She had no idea at all what he was apologizing for. Stopping in her tracks, automatically she forced Nathaniel to face her as she stared up at him.

"Zere's nuzzing to forgive Nathaniel. In fact, I ave some zank you zat needs doing," Nathaniel just shook his head slowly and Fleur smiled inwardly at the gesture. She is slowly beginning to understand him, he is nothing but modest all of the times despite the obvious talent in his magic.

"I forced you to come Fleur. If you had gone with your Father, you would not have faced this. I'm sorry that I was so selfish," he apologized.

"It iz my dezision Nathaniel to come wiz you tonight'" comforted Fleur as she steadied the shaking hands with her own. "Nobody could have guessed that zose people would have lost control of zemselves,"

"But still-"

"Itz iz not uncommon for me to faze problems like zat Nathaniel. Itz part of being me as a Veela. Zere's nuzzing I can do to change it," said Fleur cutting him off. She was pleased as he chuckled softly and was glad that he was done with moping around himself.

"Not if I can help it Fleur. Don't worry, I'll be your knight tonight my lady," he bowed formally and Fleur raised her eyes at the heavens at his antics.

"Zen I'll be your lady tonight Zir Knight," curtsied Fleur making both of them laugh. Taking the proferred arm, Fleur grinned widely again as the two of them marched toward the entrance ignoring all eyes and murmurs with eyes only on each other.

...

...

...

Nathaniel was one of the brightest wizards in the Wizarding world. He is an excellent Auror at the Corps. He was one of the most logical people in Ireland, he is the heir of one of the strongest Houses. Nothing ever makes him confused except maybe for the beautiful Veela now holding his arm.

He's old enough to know of course and recognize that he was slowly getting attracted to Fleur. But he knew deep inside that he can't for many possible reasons. There is the political backlash that could topple his family, there is the thousand and one protesters that would come if he ever associate with the Veela, not counting the bigots in the world that would surely protest if such a thing happened. He groaned deeply inside, there is also the marriage contract that is hanging ove his head, threatening to fall if he took one step in the wrong direction.

But if he allowed his heart to speak logically though, he can't fathom the facts why in the world would she want to spend time with him. Will she ever see him more than a friend? She's perfect in every way, incredibly gorgeous, witty, and if he based on the character judgement he is so proud of. A far more better person than he could ever hope to be. She could bag anyone she wanted in a heartbeat and more. For the love of all that is right, he couldn't fathom why she ever even agreed to accompany him tonight. After all who is he but a wizard with a lot of political baggage with a talent for cursing people.

Despite all the reasons that seem to bury itself on his brain, he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow there might be still hope for their friendship to be something more. Every small way that gives a clue, the way she smiles at him felt genuine. The way her fingers tingled when they touched his arm sent obvious messages to his romantic side. Looking at her today as she looked back at him with her blue eyes in happiness.

It all felt to good to be true.

...

...

...

Harry like all the others was bored, tired and desperately anxious. He had been craning his neck from side to side trying to get a glimpse at the interior of the building that they are supposed to enter. It had been a complete thirty minutes already and the line he is standing in was barely half-way in. He could tell that he was not the only one annoyed though, Fred and George are selling some of their products to the nearby witches much to Harry's enjoyment and Ron's jealousy. Hermione as usual buried herself on a book while the three older brothers of the Weasley family who had arrived a few minutes prior are talking to their father about the incoming match.

Just as Harry arranged his abused legs from standing more waiting, the people around them began to gasp and chatter wildly making Harry turn to the direction that they are staring at.

"What's going on?" asked Ron who had fallen in step beside him.

"I don't know," said Harry. Truly he didn't really know, the last time he had seen people act like this was the muggle television. where the usual crowd gather and oggled at their favorite Celebrities.

"I'm sure its some-ahhhhhh," Ron automatically have a glazed look and the drool fell from his mouth. Harry stepped on his foot to bring him back to reality and when that did not work, he focused on whatever the people are looking at.

Harry's eyes opened like saucers at once. He felt like he was watching a scene from another world in another time. There side by side walked Fleur and Nathaniel with smiles plastered on their faces. They looked absolutely radiant, Fleur had one of her sleeves down exposing her white shoulder while Nathaniel was sporting a happy grin that is very different from the one he wore when they left them a few moments ago.

"Harry," Harry shook his head when he realized that the two stopped at him. Nathaniel had a questioning look at his face while Fleur was hiding behind Nathaniel's back to avoid Ron's "undressing" glare.

"Nathaniel, Fleur, its good to see you guys again," exclaimed Harry as Fleur gave him a wave from her spot.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry after a while ignoring the crowd around them.

"Same as you are," replied Nathaniel. "I thought you guys have already went inside?" asked Nathaniel knowingly.

"We should be if the line is not so damn infuriating," answered Harry looking at the long line of people between them and the entrance.

"Aah, that can bea easily arranged," said Nathaniel. "Come, gather whoever is with you and follow me," He was about to strode away when Harry called out to him.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Inside of course, unless you prefer to be somewhere else Harry," said Nathaniel.

Turning towards the others Harry quickly began to explain to them his new friends' plan and was glad to see the relief that most of them try to hide. Ron was the only one who it seems to be, not in tune with the world at all as he looked at Fleur hungrily. It took two twins and one Hermione to bring him back to the real world. Now trailing after Nathaniel and Fleur, he is scowling since his face now had many paintings of the Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum, who it seems according to the twins, Ron had proposed to.

Arriving at the gate, Harry watched interested as the two Aurors stepped forward to block Nathaniel's path only to step aside as Nathaniel showed them something akin to a muggle badge on his hand.

"Proud git isn't he?" commented Ron behind him.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry quite surprised at the jealousy that his friend exibited.

"Him, that hybrid bloke having that Veela as his prize,"

"Ron that bloke you are referring to is helping us, is helping us get inside," Harry pointed out.

"He doesn't deserve that Veela, one thing for sure," said Ron scathingly.

"Oh will you stop it Ronald," Hermione's voice joined them. "I think the two of them make a good couple if they are older,"

"And since when did somebody asked your opinion Hermione?" scowled Ron. "She only likes him because he's pretty,"

"More than we can say for your crush on Krum ickle Ronniekins," joined Fred.

"At least the girl has tastes," interjected George.

"Unlike someone-,"

"-we know-,"

"-who wished-,"

"-an-,"

"-engagement-,"

"-with the-,"

"-Bulgarian-,"

"-Seeker-,"

Harry laughed aloud with the rest as Ron scowled dangerously at his brothers and Harry almost missed it when Nathaniel returned with a curious expression on his eyes.

"What are they laughing about?" he asked seeing Ron chase the twins with his wand out, only for it to explode transforming into a rubber duck much to the amusement of the onlookers.

"Nah, its just the twins teasing Ron with his idol Viktor Krum," replied Harry still smirking as Ron threw the duck at them waving his fists in anger as he chased the two demanding for his wand.

"Oh," answered Nathaniel as a thoughtful expression came to his face. "Well Viktor is a good friend of mine. I could introduce you to him after the match, I'm sure he would have no objections on meeting you Harry,"

"Really?" asked Harry quite surprised. He is not a big fan of Krum, but he heard enough from Ron and the others to know that he was a very good Seeker indeed. Being a seeker himself made him curious enough how he differed from Krum.

"May I take my friends with me?" asked Harry. Nathaniel gave him a smile and a nod. "Why would you do that though?" he added making Nathaniel look back at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you want to help us? What's the catch?" Nathaniel just smiled at him.

"There is no catch Harry. That's just simply what friends do for each other,"

Harry was struck dumb at the answer. Of course Harry haven't had that many friends, the few ones he considered as much are the ones related simply to Hermione and Ron with an exception of a few classmates he had. Although famous, the entirety of Hogwarts doesn't register him at all and most would rather find it safer to stay away from him. Not that he blamed them for that, his life had been danger after danger after all.

"So if that's all Harry, I believe I'd better go now. Miss Delacour is not uncomfortable with me not hanging around her for too long," Nathaniel said. Harry just chuckled.

"Thank you Nathaniel. I really appreciate what you did,"

"You're welcome Harry. After the match just find me and I'll introduce you," said Nathaniel. "Oh and for the record Harry. Being the Boy-who-Lived and all, you're surprisingly the opposite of what I came to expect to meet,"

Harry just chuckled and waved good-bye as the two went in. He was then approached by Hermione at the back.

"A real gentleman isn't he?" she whispered dreamily and Harry was surprised seeing the infantuation in her eyes.

"And a good friend," Harry added.

"Yes," she replied and Harry smirked inside seeing that she barely registered his words.

"Wait, where's the Veela?" asked Ron stupidly as he joined them. Hermione sighed and looked at him with an irritated expression.

"Surely Ronald is that all you care about?" and with that, she just stormed off back to Ginny.

"What's gone to her?" asked Ron. Harry merely shrugged, he had been quite confused as well. Hermione just phased from a love-struck one to a very irritated witch in a manner of seconds.

They were given no time to ponder it though as Mr. Weasley emerged and ushered them in the entrance to the Quidditch World Cup.

...

...

...

The stairs in the stadium was clear purple, the carpet now losing much of its rich color being trodden by hundreds of people already. Fleur was about to follow the crowd when Nathaniel beckoned to her on another narrow set of stairs, this time adorned in royalty red.

Fleur had been making guesses of her own when the Aurors at the entrance flinched when seeing the House badge that Nathaniel presented to them. Of course she had tried to get a glimpse on it but was foiled when the said person hid it in his robes much to her chagrin. He however stuck his tongue out at her in an incredible display of maturity and had regretted it at once when Fleur used a sticking charm on it making it glue on his chin. However despite the fun time they had, Fleur was quite sure that Natahaniel was just no ordinary wizard. The way her Father talked to him, she was quite sure that her father was quite scared, even Arthur who is his friend seem to treat him with a medium of respect. Tonight Fleur was going to find out, either he liked it or not.

...

...

...

Nathaniel watched Fleur fidget as they kept climbing towards the top box. He had wisely avoided telling her his surname quite unsure what would happen if she knew who he was. Nathaniel was tired, very tired of the adoration and fame that the wizarding world seemed to heap on large amount at him. How he wished he could be just that regular Auror who worked his day in the office and go home at the end of his time. No, he had to be the pretty boy that had to talk to the press and convince everyone that everything is fine because he was there.

That's one of the main reasons why he can't tell Fleur who he is. Will she be fawning over him like a puppy? Will she run away seeing him as a celebrity? Or would she be like one of those fangirls that he clearly began to hate?

He was brought out of his thoughts as he saw another man approaching them with blank eyes staring at Fleur hungrily. Making sure that Fleur didn't notice it, he sent a stinging hex with his wand at the man and was delighted seeing him drop like a sack of potatoes, a red mark on his knees. Focusing now on his beautiful date, he vividly ignored the large amount of people that oggled at them as they passed. Once Fleur waved and Nathaniel saw again Sebastian Delacour and what is supposed to be Fleur's family. A smaller girl as a miniature version of Fleur and a tall Veela who is taller than Sebastian smiled at them which he supposed is her mother.

The two kept climbing until at last they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box with a fair number of people. He recognized the Prime Minister of both Ireland and Bulgaria, he was fairly acquainted with both of them. He also saw his Father talking to the Minister of England, who gave him a wink seeing him with a date. Unwilling to avoid attention, he filed at the front seat to avoid talking to anyone. He was sure that some people sooner or later will talk to him and blow his cover with Fleur. Seating beside him, Nathaniel was pleased seeing Fleur smiling with delight at the scene below them.

A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels along the oval field . Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come fro the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the the field stood three goalposts, fifty feet high, right opposite them was a giant blackboard advertising Magical Items to the people.

"So how is it?" asked Nathaniel.

"It's beautiful," whispered Fleur beside him.

"I'm glad you accompanied me here today Fleur,"

"So am I Nathaniel," answered Fleur as she laid her head at his shoulders.

"Well, well. Would you look at this, the famous Nathaniel Augustine cuddling with a Veela whore," a voice said silkily and Nathaniel took all his willpower not to curse the man who said it to bits.

He was a pale man with blond hair and a pointed face. A younger version of him stood at his side and a woman that was obviously his wife stood at his side. She would have been nice-looking if she was not wearing a disdainful look at Fleur who went rigid at the comment and are now squeezing his hand painfully.

"And who might you be?" asked Nathaniel stonily as he stood up, he could feel Fleur pulling his hand down obviously trying to get him to seat back. Nathaniel's having none of it.

However someone beat him to it. The Minister of Magic of England, Cornelius Fudge strode forward grasping the blonde's arms smiling and bowing to his wife.

"How do you do? How do you do Lucius?" asked Fudge unaware of the tension in the air. "Let me introduce you to Mr. Nathaniel Augustine. He is with his father Gregory invited by the Irish Minister himself. And let's see, Nathaniel this is Lucius Malfoy, one of our greatest contributors,"

"Pleasure," replied Nathaniel trying not to make his sound in a hiss. He was aware of the Malfoy family, it was said that they are part of You-Know-Who's inner circle but eluded capture. Depending on their attitude, Nathaniel could fairly guess that the family was a bad egg.

"Now if there's nothing else, I daresay we might get our seats and prepare to watch," said Fudge as he left the two.

Nodding sneeringly at Nathaniel, he paused for a moment before whispering to him, soft nought that could not be heard by Fudge, but loud enough for Fleur to hear it. "You better make sure that Veela whore finish pleasuring you enough boy. Nobody knows what can happen tonight," and with that final word the family left off leaving an angry Nathaniel and a puffy-eyed Fleur.

"Nathaniel," whimpered Fleur and Nathaniel quickly sat down putting his arms around her making small shushing sounds as the young woman trembled. He understood her feelings very well. She wasn't strong as she showed on the outside, she isn't also the scared girl that people like him are sympathizing, testimony of recent events that just happened. Like him, she had been rejected and are judged by people for what she is rather than who she was. The only difference is, he learned to master his emotions unlike her who had to face the constant threat that threatened her kind every single day. It would be more than enough to break a person emotionally and mentally.

It was something he wanted to fix, Merlin he don't know how, but he had to try for her sake.

Kissing her brow, he barely registered the Weasley family that arrived or the knowing smirks of both his father and Fleur's. He also missed the fact that she was now sitting on his lap with her hands around his neck.

As her breathing slowed, he once again took a gaze at her face. It was so damningly beautiful but vulnerable as well. For now there was the barest hint of a smile on her face since her eyes are closed. Her ear pressed to his heart and was following the heartbeat it gave off.

It was a sight that he would treasure all his life, and he felt honored that she exposed herself to him like this. It was a trust stronger than the bow he made, a trust he is willing to die for.

"Fleur my name is Nathaniel Augustine,"

...

...

...

Fleur heard him, she knew who he was. She knew what he was, what he had done, what he could do, what he stood for. But for the love of all, she just doesn't care anymore. Here safe in his arms she was safe, no one would hurt her.

"Nathaniel,"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me,"

"I won't,"

"Promise?" For a moment he was silent and Fleur was afraid for a moment that she stepped her bounds. When she looked up at him though, she saw nothing but care.

"Promise," Fleur's heart skipped several beats as he leaned down, too near for her to be comfortable with, and she found herself staring at those eyes like hers. Her eyes fluttered shut again as their lips brushed only for a moment.

 **HI GUYS I'M SO GLAD SOME OF YOU ARE FOLLOWING MY STORY. I NEED YOUR OPINION READERS, WHICH IS BETTER IN YOUR OPINIONS? SHOULD I SNUCK IN A HERMIONE X KRUM IN MY STORY OR NOT?**


	6. Quidditch World Cup

Chapter Six

Gregory watched silently as the lithe Veela curled like an overlarge teddy bear on his son's arms, wiping at the tears that leaked from his eye, he can't help but be proud of his now grown-up boy. He was aware of course that his magic is in ever threat of danger until next year when the marriage contract calls out its debts, but he had time to deal with that. He was also aware of the fact that their House would face serious oppositions when word ever got out that Nathaniel Augustine would court a Veela. The Irish after all was one of the most bigoted countries about half-humans followed by Britain. He was still thinking these thoughts when the Irish Minister leaned on him.

"Are you sure it is a good idea not to stop them?" he asked looking at the pair below them. "The press alone at home would have a field day discrediting you once word of these got out,"

"I will handle the pressure when the time comes Minister," answered Gregory not removing his gaze at the now smiling pair. "My son have given so much for our country, even his freedom have been given up for this. I'm just lucky now to see that he would be at least be able to hope that the one he could love was the one contracted to him,"

"But really Gregory, a Veela?" asked the Minister. "You do know how the political backlash would fire against us if let's say the marriage even happen,"

"If its his decision Minister we can do nothing about it," replied Gregory trying to keep his voice monotone. "He is of age now next year and his life would be now on his hands,"

"But surely you could do something," protested the Minister. "If the planned marriage ever happens, it would give our enemies every leverage they need to take our own words against us,"

"What do you want me to do Minister?" asked Gregory now heatedly. "Nathaniel is a strong lad, he would not easily be dissuaded in his decisions. If he doesn't go with the planned marriage, he might as well be a muggle for Merlin's sake,"

"You're his father Gregory. Talk to him, convince him, remember what your house stood for. As I recall, the House Augustine never did let their opinions overcome the greater good for the wizarding society,"

"I'll do my best to try Minister," replied Gregory curtly. That seemed to have finally convinced the minister as he nodded and went back to his seat. Rubbing his head with a handkerchief, Gregory again took the forms of Fleur Delacour and his son pressed with one another. The infantuation between those two are obvious and Gregory wished it to blossom into something more. After all a marriage contract would be binding and there's no such thing as divorce on their world.

...

...

...

Fleur felt blissfully happy and afraid at the same time. She knew that she is taking a tremendous risk with her heart the moment she felt her attraction to Nathaniel Augustine due to the marriage contract over her, but still the young Veela can't help herself. The crush that she bore for him now was evaporating swiftly replaced by a feeling of attraction that she can't understand. It was not because of his name or his wealth, sure she knew who he is based on his name and have tremendous respect for him due to the morals he and his family stood for. It was not also because of his handsome features, though Fleur had to admit its a very good bonus on whoever will be able to lucky enough capture his heart. Rather Fleur was attracted to his caring nature, who he was rather than what he was, and what an odd couple they look like. The handsome elf and the Veela. In the end she was just glad that she can now call him friend.

She was a bit afraid though when she realized how fast her attraction blossomed to the young man. Being a Veela normal rules of the romance department apply to her. Veelas are more like sirens of the old myth after all. They attract young men towards them using their songs and beauty to their doom. The only difference Veela have with their aquatic cousins it the small fact that they used their beauty to find the right mates. When a Veela found someone that is a possible mate, the hunt would begin that would usually leave the poor victim under the half-human's influence.

Taking a snipping glance at the handsome person who had his hand protectively around her shoulders Fleur can't help but feel guilty. She knew it would be unfair for him if she ever became a subject of her hunt. Despite the brief time they had been together, Nathaniel had been nothing but kind and respectful to her. He comforted her when she needed it the most and have not taken advantage of her when she allowed him the small touches, which was more than she could say for the other men.

"Fleur?" Nathaniel's voice brought Fleur out of her tirade of thoughts.

"Look'"

Fleur looked in surprise seeing a green and gold comet zoom into the stadium separating into two comets as it went into opposite directions hovering over the screaming crowd. A rainbow suddenly arched towards the two lights at the different ends of the comets and Fleur can't help but the join the gasps and awes the crowd is making much to the amusement of Nathaniel beside him. Now as the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it.

"Leprechauns," chuckled Nathaniel beside her stopping Fleur immediately who like the majority of the crowd have rummaged under their chairs to retrieve the gold. "Don't bother Fleur, Leprechaun gold vanish after a day,"

Fleur pouted at the amused look that adorned his face when she looked forlornly at the fistful of gold that she had gathered when the leprechauns passed. An idea soon came to her head when she spotted that the number of people bent down on their chairs are decreasing as the Leprechaun gold that are being plundered are almost gone. Glancing at the fake "gold" in her hands, she automatically threw the ones she picked up at the crowd causing another round of rummaging and fighting.

...

...

...

Nathaniel laughed aloud at Fleur's little attempt to cause more havoc. The few dozen fake money she graciously threw are being fought over by a fair number of wizards. He was astonished seeing Fleur who most of the time since he had met her was either sniffling, being moody or crying now laughing without concern at the crowd below them. He felt his heart lighten seeing the beautiful girl so carefree. In his heart he preferred seeing her this way than the crying one.

Fleur flopped down beside him and Nathaniel was surprised when she leaned her head over his shoulder shamelessly. A small coughing sound made him look back and he saw his father gave him a thumbs up and a teasing wink from the Minister of Ireland himself. turning beet red, Nathaniel chose to ignore the two men and focus on the stadium and the beautiful pillow beside him.

"And now without further ado, allow me to introduce the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" roared the announcer and the right-hand side of the stand which was a solid block of scarlet roared its approval. Immediately Nathaniel felt Fleur stiffen as a group of Veela with golden-blonde hair, the opposite of Fleur's silver entered the stadium.

"Fleur?" he asked seeing her sporting an expression of distaste. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't like zem," Fleur said with a sour tone and Nathaniel looked at her in confusion.

"Why?"

"Zey give us normal Veelas a bad name," she replied curtly and refused to say anything more.

Nathaniel was still thinking these thoughts when the music started and he felt his brain go absolutely blank. Looking at the dancers below, he felt something tingle his brain and all that matters is that he had to watch the Veela dance, because if they danced something terrible would happen.

As the Veela danced faster and faster, thoughts that are not his start to form in Nathaniel's confused mind. He wanted to do somethin that could attract the attention of the Veela right now. Jumping down seems to be a very good idea. Why is he thinking these thoughts anyway?

"Nathaniel!" Fleur's voice cut like a whipcord on Nathaniel's dazed brain. Blinking like a goldfish, he felt a hand grab his own and living fire coursed through his system kicking the Veela influence off of him. Immediately he felt tired and flopped down slowly and thankfully on his seat helped by a couple of slender hands. Now gaining coherency he looked at the indignant face of the silver-haired Veela beside him.

"Fleur?"

"I zought you are immune," she said softly and if Nathaniel judged right, a little accusatory.

"Immune to what Fleur?" he asked.

"Allure a Veela's Allure," replied the Silver-haired girl.

"I never said I was Fleur,"

"Zo you can feel my Allure?" asked Fleur and Nathaniel was surprised seeing her eyes again brimming on the sides with tears.

"No Fleur I do not," he was telling the truth, he can't feel Fleur's allure like he did with the other Veela down there. He saw Fleur staring at him again and he got a feeling that she didn't quite believe what he said when she suddenly hugged his middle making Nathaniel confused even more.

"Zank you," Nathaniel just nodded having no idea what she is thanking him for.

"HERE COMES THE IRISH!" a voice suddenly shouted making Fleur release him immediately and the two watched in awe as seven green blurs flew past their heads. Nathaniel and Fleur cheered out loud as the Irish did a lap of honor among those wearing their colors.

"Presenting the Irish-National Team," announced the person with the microphone. "Connoly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaand- LYYYYYNCH!" a thunderous roar flooded the stadium as Irish supporters stood up cheering for their team. Even Nathaniel had to be pulled down by Fleur as he stood up to cheer for his fellow countrymen.

The crowd barely sat down where there was a cascade of fireworks and seven red blurs went straight to the Irish team breaking there formation.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, the Bulgarian National Quidditch team! I give you Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Lyon! Aaaaaaand- KRUUUUUM!" the applause that supported Lynch a moment ago was just a whisper compared to the support the audience gave to Krum. Nathaniel was nearly deafened by the roars as the entire stadium went wild. He had to laugh though as Krum did a couple of gymnastic flips in his broom before stopping in his horror ten feet above them. He heard the one called Ron Weasley yelling to his friends.

"Blimey Harry! It's him! It's Krum!"

"Oi Navaniel, who's ve girl?" asked Krum in his broomstick smirking made Nathaniel scowl at his classmate and best friend.

"It's none of your business Viktor, she's just a friend," he replied back, he is vaguely aware that every people within a fifty meter radius are looking at him and Krum who is hovering in mid-air.

"Youve never told me you ave a Girlvriend Navaniel, Congratulations!" and with that happy note, the Bulgarian Seeker went with his team at the middle of the field making Nathaniel blush crimson unable to look at Fleur in the eyes.

"You zon't mind do you?" asked Fleur fidgeting at his side and Nathaniel was surprised seeing her blushing pink in her cheeks.

"No, not really. But the press would surely know about this," groaned Nathaniel thinking of the publicity stunt that Krum had just made. He's a good chap, but the Seeker is a bit thick in the head sometimes and tend to do things that cause more harm than good when he acts before he moves. Fleur was silent for a while and he can't blame her, she was after all just referred as his girlfriend without her consent.

"ANNND THEY'RE OFF!" Fleur and him snapped their heads up and he barely processed Fleur who sat on his lap and the clicking of cameras around them as they watched an Egyptian referee let loose the four balls in the field. There was the whistle and immediately Nathaniel watched in awe as the Irish chasers took stock of the game.

It was Quidditch that Nathaniel had never seen played before. The speed of the players was incredible and the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that the announcer was barely having time to say their names. He watched excitedly as the chasers of his country zoom closely together in one of their formation outclassing the defending Beaters and fooling his friend and classmate Ociella Lyon, the Keeper of Bulgaria.

"TROY SCORES!" and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers as the Chaser did a lap of honor. "Ten-Zero to Ireland,"

The leprechauns watching from the sidelines zoomed up again into the air and formed the great, glittering shamrock. Across the field, the Veela cheerleaders were watching them sulkily.

Despite his limited Quidditch expertise, Nathaniel knew that the Irish chasers were superb. They worked as a well-oiled machine, their movements very well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds. A product of non-stop practice, Nathaniel knew. Within the scope of ten minutes, Ireland has scored twice more bringing their lead thirty to zero causing an applause at the green-clad supporters. Nathaniel felt pity at his friend even as the Bulgarian Keeper.

The match became still faster, but more brutal. The Bulgarian beaters were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers and were starting to prevent them from using their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter and then finally Ivanova managed to break through their ranks, dodge the Keeper and score Bulgaria's first goal.

"Nathaniel!" Fleur's voice caught him off guard as the Veela grabbed his head gently and looked straight at him in the eyes. He felt absolutely comfy and just realized that Fleur was sitting on him. He was mesmerized at those blue orbs barely able to recognize the Veela that danced below them making an extremely large number of people lost coherence.

Only when the Veela stopped dancing did Fleur finally let go of him and returned on making herself comfortable on his lap. Nathaniel was still a bit dazed on what Fleur did when the crowd roared in surprise making the couple look at the red and green blur of the Seekers plummet down to the ground like falling rocks.

"Zey're going to crash!" screamed Fleur and she was half-right.

At the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiralled off. Lynch however screamed a high pitch scream before thudding into the ground, hard enough that it could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan came from the Irish supporters.

"Fool," he heard Arthur Weasley across the bench say. "Krum was feinting!"

Nathaniel just snorted as he saw the Healers ran into a ploughed Lynch and Krum hovering in the air above using the time to look for the Snitch without Lynch's interference. He had seen Krum practice that move when they are on their second year in school. The ever famous "Wronsky Feint" he can't believe that he actually laughed at Krum when he suggested the name. Now he was eating his laughter.

"He'll be okay isn't he?" asked Fleur who is leaning down among the stands. Nathaniel had to blink twice avoiding at looking on the smooth skin at her exposed back and neck as he leaned forward.

 _"Oh God ! I am thinking like a pervert,"_ Nathaniel thought wryly as he imagined what it liked to be able to touch that smooth skin.

"Yeah he'll be fine," waved Nathaniel off though he sincerely hoped that the Seeker was not. He met Lynch a few years back and the International Seeker was big headed and the most self-eccentric person he has ever the pleasure to meet.

True to his prediction, Lynch got to his feet at last much to the applause of the Irish supporters and also much to Nathaniel's delight as Fleur tired of standing up and leaning, have sat on him again this time leaning on his chest. The Seeker's revival seemed to give Ireland new heart and when the whistle blew again, the Chasers began again to move into action with a skill unrivalled by anything Nathaniel had seen so far.

After fifteen more minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals much to Nathaniel's amusement seeing his classmate Ociella Lyon sweating from the strain of the never ending flying Quaffles that seem to came from every direction. The Irish was now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting as expected to get dirtier.

Lyon probably now annoyed at his failings to defend the hoops accidentally elbowed Mullet who spinned a completer clockwise at the air as her head got brained. Screams of outrage came from the Irish supporters in the spectators as the announcer added a penalty to Ireland.

The leprechauns who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of bees now formed a group of words saying "HA, HA, HA!" The Veela on the other hand leapt to their feet and tossed their hair angrily and started to dance again.

Nathaniel stiffened again as the Veela began dancing and it took Fleur's touch on his face to snap him awake. Looking embarassed at his self-control and avoiding the annoyed look of Fleur he nearly gave out a girlish giggle and forced Fleur's head to look down at the stands.

"Look at the referee," he said to the still annoyed Veela and as expected she laughed out loud at the scene. Nathaniel had to admit, it is seriously funny.

The bearded referee from Egypt had landed in front of the dancing Veela and was acting very strangely indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.

"Now we can't have that," said the announcer and Nathaniel could detect the amusement in his voice. "Somebody slap the referee!"

A Healer came from the side sprinting across the field, his finger stuffed in his own ears and kicked the referee hard on the shins. Fleur laughed in front of him and Nathaniel felt butterflies flew past his stomach seeing the girl happy. The kick seemed to bring the referee back to normal as he began whistling for the Bulgarian cheerleaders to shove off. The Veela had stopped dancing for a while and looked mutinous.

"Zis is bad zeyre slowly lozing zer control," muttered Fleur who is seated on his lap.

"What?"

"Ze Veela cheerleaders. Zeyre too young and are zlowly lozing control of themselves," answered Fleur.

"The control to what?" asked Nathaniel. He had no idea what she is talking about. He saw her smirk and shift to look sideways at him.

"Nathaniel you know very leetle about Veela non?" she asked.

"Not as much as I want to learn to be," he answered with a shrug and he felt her twitch uncomfortably on his legs.

"You are aware zat Veela are not completely human, non?"

"Yes," answered Nathaniel simply unsure of where she is going with this. "According to my studies, Veela are just human with err...avian capabilities," he added as Fleur looked at him expecting an answer.

"Oui, Veela are same az humanzz as you are aware being beaziuiful zan normal to attract potential mates," explained Fleur. Nathaniel just remained quiet as Fleur continued. "What mozt people zont know iz zat Veelas can tranzform into large avian birdz to protect themzelves when threatened or feeling a large emozional imbalanz,"

"Wait a second," interjected Nathaniel. "If you can transform as you said. Why didn't you transform when those men attacked you in the woods?"

"I am extremely young Nathaniel compared to the ozzer Veela. I cannot yet tranzform, besides accordin to Maman, the process is excruciating and I av no dezire to feel zat kind of pain," sniffed Fleur.

"Oh, right," anwered Nathaniel wisely not pursuing the subject seeing Fleur's displeasure at breaching it. "So you're not going to transform today are you?" he asked teasingly and regretted it at once seeing stormclouds gather at Fleur's eyebrows.

"You are extremely funny Nathaniel, I wonder wat would zappen at your teeth if I singed them off," she said with an evil smile that sent shivers on Nathaniel's spine.

"I'm just joking Fleur. Just joking," he quickly added seeing the obvious threat that the girl is doing. He's not so sure if she is serious on doing it though, so on the safe side he just took the safer route,"

"Good, now budge up a bit zo I can lean more," commanded Fleur simply and Nathaniel blushed beet red as Fleur shifted on her position on his lap to a more comfortable one. He could practically feel her skin shift underneath all that fabric that separated his from hers.

 _"Merlin I'm acting like a love-sick puppy around her,"_ he thought wryly. _"If my companions in the Auror department heard about this, I'll never hear the end of it,"_

He was brought back to reality though as the referee lose two blasts on his whistle awarding Ireland two penalties. Grumbling silently to himself about how girls can jinx a boy's mind, Nathaniel focused back on the match quite unhappy about what he missed.

...

...

...

The pink blush that stained Fleur's cheeks seemed to be like permanent as Fleur leaned on Nathaniel acting as if her actions are normal. Deep inside though, the Veela was practically questioning her actions. She was attracted to him, no doubt about that, she was however disgusted at her actions. She is actually flirting openly at him and literally throwing herself on his arms. What got her confused was the simple fact that he hadn't taken advantage of her. Wherein some boy would have practically dragged her to the nearest private place by now, he is simply holding her simply and have yet to do anything that could indicate that he was responding to her advances.

Her respect about Nathaniel Augustine rising to new levels, Fleur focused on the match and leaned comfortably on his chest taking pleasure on the sweet scent of nature that came from him. She wondered if it was just a perfume or is it really how he smelled. Either way, she liked it. He is after all looking like an elf, so no doubt about that his perfume was also the same as the fairy tale creature he impersonated.

Glancing down Fleur looked on disgusted as the play now reached level of ferocity beyond anything she had ever seen before. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy. The Bulgarian beaters particularly seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. One of them shot straight at Moran who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"Foul!" roared the Irish supporters and Fleur was surprised seeing herself shouting too. She blushed feeling Nathaniel's chest move as he chuckled at her obvious playful side.

"Foul!" echoed the referee's magical voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran, deliberately flying to collide there and that's another penalty for Ireland,"

Fleur looked worriedly at the leprechauns as they rose again into the air and this time they are forming a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign at the Veela across the field. Fleur's fears was proven correct as the Veela finally lost control. Instead of dancing they began to be throwing small fireballs at the leprechauns who are beginning to scatter and respond with their own magic.

Fleur felt herself shiver up and she began to sweat as she saw for the first time how the other side of her heritage looked like. Their faces are elongated into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders. Fleur felt like she could vomit whatever she ate before seeing the other side of her kind. She haven't ever seen what the avian part of her looked like, but seeing them now, she felt dirty and disgusting. No wonder Veela looked so beautiful, it is just a cover for the monster side of their life. Looking at her hands, she can't help but see them as scaly claws rather than the pale ones she had and she had a sudden urge to curse them off when he felt the pair of arms shift her head to a silver colored chest, that blocked her view of the battle down below her.

"Shhhh, Fleur its alright," comforted Nathaniel gently and Fleur can't help but cry as the pent-up fear nearly broke her from the inside. She realized she was shivering and she felt greatly embarssed as Nathaniel held her with strong arms. She felt stupid already, she had cried more times than she could count at the arms of a stranger, she barely knew. Deep inside though, she got the feeling that he was no stranger and the way he made her feel safe does give her the gentle push that she needed to trust on him.

"I- I'm like zat," Fleur hiccuped and she was horrified to hear her voice like that, Merlin she felt horrible and afraid. How can any man love her knowing that she is "those" creatures right now.

"You are who you are Fleur," said Nathaniel simply and Fleur felt even more horrible seeing him not judging her.

"How can you- _hic-_ hold me when you know I am zat?" asked Fleur. Merlin she felt bad asking him that after he didn't judge her, but she had to know.

"The Veela I rescued didn't throw fireballs at me or peck my eyes out," answered Nathaniel. "As I said, you are who you are Fleur. Not the Veela that everyone sees, not the woman that men fawn over, not the creatue that bigots see, you are Fleur,"

Fleur was struck dumb at his words and she barely registered the other spectators on the match. She vaguely wondered if he was cracked or not, but seeing his no-judgemental face Fleur couldn't help but be relieved.

"Thank you for everything Nathaniel," he smiled seeing her expression and she nearly flipped when he kissed her forehead in surprise.

"You're welcome little flower. That's what friends do,"

...

...

...

Now that Fleur was back to normal and was at least trying hard not to panic seeing the ongoing war with the leprechauns and Veela, the Ministy workers failing to stop the riot, Nathaniel urged Fleur to watch the match as the battle in the air ignored that on the ground.

"Levski-Dimitrov-Moran-Troy-Mullet-Ivanonva-Moran again-Moran- MORAN SCORES" yelled the announcer but the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the Veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members wands and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. Nathaniel this time abandoned letting Fleur sit on his lap and instead convinced her to sit on her long forgotten chair with an arm holding her, giving her much needed support as the wild shrieks of her kind echoed in the stadium. That was of course when something interesting happened.

The Irish Beater Quiggly swung heavily on a passing Bludger, hitting it as hard as possible at Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.

Nathaniel winced and he felt Fleur did so as their was a deafening groan from the crowd. Krum's nose looked broken and there was blood everywhere, Nathaniel was concerned for his friend and was wondering why the referee did not call it when Fleur tugged his hair (Why did it have to be the hair?) and pointed it at the referee. He had become distracted and Nathaniel can't blame him, one of the Veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom alight.

Nathaniel wanted someone to notice that Krum was injured, even though he was supporting Ireland, Viktor was his friend and probably the most exciting player on the field. The Weasley family beside them obviously felt the same.

"Time out," he called out as Krum flew groggily. "He can't play like that, look at him-,"

"Look at Lynch!" Fleur yelled suddenly breaking Nathaniel's tirade as the green clad seeker had gone into a steep dive and Nathaniel was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint, this was the real thing.

"He's seen the Snitch!" Nathaniel shouted.

Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening, the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green screaming their seeker on but Krum was on his tail. How he could've see where he was going Nathaniel had no idea, there was flecks of blood trailing shoring the air behind him but he was drawing level to Lynch and was rapidly closing to the ground.

"Zey're going to crash," shrieked Fleur beside him.

"They're not," roared someone behind him.

"Lynch is," sighed Nathaniel.

And he was right, for the second time Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry Veela. An girlish scream followed making everyone laugh as it was obviously Lynch's voice.

"Wherzz the Znitch?" asked Fleur beside him confused.

"He's got it, Krum's got it, it's all over!" shouted Harry a few chairs away and Nathaniel looked up seeing Krum, his red robes shining was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand.

"IRELAND WINS!" yelled the commentator as the scoreboards flashed BULGARIA-160, IRELAND-170 and the wave of applause that came from the Irish crowd rolled over. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH BUT IRELAND WINS!"

"Why did he catch the snitch?" asked Fleur beside him as she politely clapped along with Irish supporters. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead,"

"It's in his character Fleur. He knew they're never going up to catch up, the Irish Chasers are too good. He just wanted it to end on his own terms,"

"Ze's very brave wasn't he?" Fleur said leaning on him as the Irish chasers did a lap of honor minus Lynch who is still trapped within the marauding Veela.

"Yes he is," nodded Nathaniel simply feeling a little jealous at Krum on Fleur's statement.

As the gallant losers flew past them to do their own final lap, a piece of parchment landed on Nathaniel's lap and he laughed aloud reading the words written in blood.

 _Visit me after the match. Bring your Girlfriend- VK_

Turning at Fleur who is still applauding the Irish Chasers as they took the Quidditch World Cup from their Minister. He poked her at the side making her yelp, looking at him annoyed.

"What did you do zat for?" she asked bemusedly.

"I was wondering, would you like to meet Viktor?" he asked. He saw her looked hesitant for a moment before smiling.

"Oui, as long as you zon't leave me," Nathaniel laughed aloud at her answer and began to drag her towards the Weasleys.

"Come on, we need to bring Harry Potter with us,"

 **FINALLY FINISHED IT…WEW….TOOK ME THE ENTIRE DAY TO GET IT DONE….TELL ME HOW IS IT READERS. A SIMPLE WORD OF REVIEW WOULD REALLY BOOST MY CONFIDENCE UP. THANKS…HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO SUPPORT MY STORY.**


	7. When a Knight Dies

Chapter Seven

Harry jogged trying to keep up with the long strides of the two people in front of him. He had readily accepted the invitation from Nathaniel to visit Viktor Krum with him, however he instantly regretted it when the long-haired person didn't include Ron or the others with him. Not that he didn't actually want to get to know Krum, rather it was because of the jealous look that Ron gave him the moment he broke the news on the others.

He was grateful though at the perfect timing of the twins who made kising motions at their younger brother who at least had the desired result as Ron's ire was directed away from Harry. He saw Fred wink at him once and Harry took the cue on stepping away before the younger red-head register Harry's sudden disappearance. Now here, Harry found himself facing another dilemma.

Fleur in a way was a bit snobbish at first when he talked to her after Nathaniel introduced them again, but that didn't fool Harry. He recognized too well the mask of character that the quarter-Veela is wearing, having been subject to that kind of treatment before, when he was accused during his second year of being the Heir of Slytherin by the entire school. He was however curious as to what made the part Veela wear that kind of mask. Only when Fleur leaned on Nathaniel's arms did she drop the facade and Harry before he could stop himself he have blurted out his thoughts again before he could think.

"Are you two a couple?"Harry flinched when he was then faced by two indignant looks, one from a certain long-haired person whom he had no intention of facing the large bow he owned and the other from a Veela who is smiling rather predatory, reminding him of the harpies at the game just before.

Thus Harry elected the wisest course and have been silent the entire time as he trailed after the two's foot steps in front of him. Rows upon rows of tents are at his side and he was glad that he wisely brought a bonnet to cover his scar. He didn't want the extra attention to be piled on him again, especially since Fleur and Nathaniel themselves alone are attracting a large crowd due to their appearances.

But for all that is magical in the world, Harry can't perceive why in the world did those two react negatively when he asked if they are a couple though. Despite having no experience at all in any field of romance, Harry could clearly see the attraction that those two had on each other. Hell, even the most dense of people could see it.

 _"So why in the world can't they see it themselves?"_ Harry thought as he watched their backs.

...

...

...

"Navaniel come in!" the booming voice of Viktor called out making Fleur overly conscious with herself as she glanced at her rumpled robes (due to too much cuddling during the match) and disorganized hairdo. This is her first time after all at meeting a celebrity (not counting Nathaniel since although he is a celebrity, he never acts like one). Struggling to tame her wild look with her hands, she felt Nathaniel hold her arms forcing her to be still.

"Stop your fussing Fleur," the Veela was surprised seeing him wearing a smirk on his lips. "You look lovely,"

Nodding at her crush, Fleur beckoned to Harry who is staying a good deal at the back to follow them before entering the tent after Nathaniel. What happened then nearly flipped Fleur off her mind. There was a blur of red, a small hiss and the sound of leather smacking into flesh, next thing she knew Nathaniel was at the floor groaning with a large welt on his nose. Immediately concerned she bent to check on him and was surprised seeing him wearing a grin.

"I never thought I would fall for that again," he c'uckled as he lay on the floor. Confused, Fleur glanced at the two red-robed men on Quidditch uniforms laughing and Fleur instantly recognized them.

One was obviously Krum, its not easy to forget his face after seeing a match like that. His nose is still bandaged heavily and he was leaning on the porch, his sides heaving with laughter. At his side is a long-haired person and Fleur recalled the poor Keeper of the Bulgarians, who is outmatched by the Irish chasers.

"Come on you vig lump," said the long-haired dude as he helped a still laughing Nathaniel up with Fleur putting him in one of the comfy armchairs that dominated the room.

Fleur looked in amazement at the tent. Like everywhere else, it seems to have been placed by an Enlargement charm. However it is brightly lavished. A small rack had been placed to the side and Fleur saw the brooms labeled _Firebolt_ on it. A large Bulgarian flag dominated the center and an original skin of a dead leopard are laid on the floor. Everywhere else is a scattering of tables and armchairs and cushions that is obviously designed for the team's comfort. A small fireplace was at the end to keep the cold off.

"You like it?" Krum's voice asked breaking Fleur's observation at the room.

"Excuse me, what was zat again?" she asked. She still couldn't believe she's talking to Viktor Krum, though she is no big fan of Quidditch.

"I asked iv you like it?" repeated the Quidditch player surprising Fleur. She had the distinct impression that most celebrities are aloof and condescending.

"Yes, yes, itz very nice," she answered truthfully and was surprised seeing Krum smile at her first before frowning and kicked a staring long-haired guy who had been glazed looking at Fleur.

"Snap out ov it Lyon. You are veeing rude to our veusts," growled Krum. The one called Lyon yelped before approaching Fleur and made a stiffening bow.

"Vy apologies madam vor staring at you like vat," Fleur just smiled graciously before answering.

"Apologiz accepted Meezter Lyon,"

"French!" yelped the Bulgarian automatically surprising the Veela. "She's French Viktor," he called out to a Krum who face-palmed himself. "Navaniel never told us vat his girlvrend is a vrenxh," Fleur blushed at his comment and automatically blurted.

"I am not hiz girlfriend," two unbelieving snorts answered her denial.

"Like I believed vat," said Krum, "I've seen you voo cuvvle like a couvle a vew minutes ago,"

"He-he's just protecting me," answered Fleur defiantly although her Veela side smelled the air in triumph being called girlfriend to her crush.

"Yeah, and I velieve vat the way he is holving you, he is protecting you very well," teased Krum. Fleur went crimson remembering her position with Nathaniel the moments before where she is literally throwing herself unto him.

"Oh break off you poor sods and piss off," groaned Nathaniel as he finally sat up beside Fleur. Immediately Lyon began making kissing faces at his friend and yelped automatically when the pointy ear sent him a stinging hex.

"Act like your age you buffon," joked Nathaniel. Fleur felt warm inside seeing the three friends banter at each other. It was a strange thing for her who had not any firends at all to see a scene like this. For the hundredth time, she cursed her heritage and wished to be a normal girl. Again she was brought out of her brooding thoughts when she squeaked in alarm as Nathaniel poked her side.

"Stop zooing zat," she shrieked out loud at her date who immediately covered his ears.

"Geez Navaniel, you've got yourself one viery bird," commented Lyon who immediately shut up seeing Fleur's gaze murderously directed at him.

"Call me bird one more time Monsieur Lyon and I will zhow you how fiery I can be," growled Fleur. The two friends laughed at the terrified Keeper who immediately apologized repeatedly before Nathaniel cut him off.

"I assume you are not formally introduced to them Fleur," he said. "Fleur meet my classmates at Durmstrang. Viktor Krum, International Quidditch player and our hopeless romantic. (Hey! I'm not hopeless) And Ocyella Lyon same International Quidditch player and our Veela in school-," the rest of the words was blocked out as the two dog piled the Augustine heir and Fleur gasped as they end up in a flurry of arms and limbs each hitting one another. She was jsut wondering if she should break it up when Harry suddenly emerged from the tent's entrance.

"Arry what happened to you?" Fleur automatically asked very concerned seeing Harry's disheveled appearance and glassy eyed looks.

...

...

...

"Disheveled" actually was a very polite word that Fleur used on describing Harry's state. The poor boy stood there nervously fidgeting in aprehension as his two guides didn't appear after a few minutes from the Bulgarian Quidditch Team tent. This is the first time he would be subjected to be introduced to celebrities and the Boy-Who-Lived isn't used to this kind of feeling.

Of course as usual, Harry's luck didn't hold out long. Standing there alone at the entrance of the tent earned him more than a few curious looks. It was a small group of Veela cheerleaders from the mascots of Bulgaria who plucked up the courage to wave him off. Too bad for Harry that the Mascots are a very big fan of celebrities and Harry either he liked it or not is a celebrity.

...

...

...

"Iz he going to be alright?" Fleur's worried voice asked as Nathaniel unsuccesfully tried to erase the coloring in his hair and the permanent smile that is plastered on his face.

"I'm not sure," replied the long-haired person as he unsuccesfully tried a couple of charms to erase a lipstick shaped kiss on Harry's cheek. "It seems he is still on cloud nine," he added smirking sligthly at Harry's face.

Fleur frowned at the barely concealed amusement that came from Nathaniel. She is still a little bit miffed when she learned that he knew more about healing than she ever did. The laughing of Krum and Lyon at Harry's state didn't help her mood either. The two are now in a separate room laughing their hearts out as she and Nathaniel remained to remedy the mistake.

Mistake on Harry's part actually meant the poor boy was now covered in lipstick kisses from the head down to his navel. Fleur groaned inwardly knowing that only Veelas are capable of such acts as this. They also stole his shirt and scarf (probably as a reminder) and have signed their names on his bare skin with lipstick too. Their are a couple of bite marks making Fleur almost slap herself with her kind's lose of control. The remaining problem was that the lipsticks won't leave no matter what they try, and even Nathaniel-famous-Augustine can't remedy it.

"They certainly are...aggresive aren't they?" asked Nathaniel as he failed another spell for the hundredth time on the colored kiss.

"Veelas tend to do zat," answered Fleur who felt useless sitting down as he watched him work his magic on the boy. "Ezpecially the teenager onez," she added.

"Hmm...I just wondered, why aren't acting like your err...cousins who "borrowed" Harry here?" asked Nathaniel.

"We ave a choice you know," replied Fleur quite astonished at her denial even to herself how she is not like those girls. "Eizzer we allow ourzelves to be lozt in our Veela side or our human side,"

"The Veela side is the love-sick one right?" he inquired earning him a raised eyebrow from Fleur.

"Yezz Nathaniel, the love-sick one," Fleur replied curtly.

"Have you ever fallen to that side Fleur?" he asked and Fleur can't help but smile at the curiosity that laced his voice. Looking amused at the pointy ear looking up at her she leaned down on him so close that she can practically breath the air from his nose. Fleur inwardly smirk seeing him flinch and turn tomato red at her flirting.

"I zink, zat is a personal question Monsieur Augustine," for good measure Fleur just rubbed the tip of her nose with his and instantly regretted it when she felt the urge to kiss him completely before turning away.

"I-I- uh," he mumbled and Fleur gave him a kick to the shin to brought him into cohesion.

"Ow what was that for?!" he growled patting his injured anatomy.

"You gotta focus more on your work Meezter Augustine," smirked Fleur triumphantly as Nathaniel scowled.

The two's tirade however was suddenly broken by a large explosion outside followed by the screaming of people. Immediately Krum and Lyon was emerging from the separate room all joking purposes gone with their wands on their hands. Nathaniel also was serious as he stood up and now Fleur realized why he is famous.

Gone was the joking and playful part of him that dominated her entire time on knowing him. There was also no sign of the caring persona he is sharing with her that ensured her that she is safe. No trace also was found of his affectionate side who had allowed her fliritng on him. Now as he stood with his wand on his hand, he projected nothing more than bad news on whoever he is facing tonight. Fleur was vaguely aware of the words he is barking.

"Viktor, Ocyella head into the woods with Fleur and keep her safe," the two Qudditch players just nodded and began to pull Fleur up who had immediately began protesting.

"Non wait, what about Arry?"

"Blaze!" Nathaniel immediately called in the air and Fleur thought for a moment if he was demented when a there was a flash of fire as a red phoenix with blue plummage emerged in mid-air and landed on Harry.

Nathaniel stared at the phoenix's eye for a moment and Fleur realized with a gasp that he is communicating with his familiar. After a few seconds the phoenix squawked once more before disappearing in a flash of flames with Harry's body. Nathaniel now turned his attention at them.

"Go Viktor! I trust her to your care, run to the woods. I've sent Harry to his guardians and Fleur," he looked at the girl who is quite now panicking as the screaming voices outside increased. "Your family's been informed,"

"Now go!"

Fleur felt her arms being dragged by Krum as she was forced outside with Lyon behind her. The moment Fleur adjusted her eyes from the light of the tent to the darkness outside. She could practically see people running in all directions with the majority running into the woods fleeing form something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire.

A loud explosion came, followed by screams and Fleur noticed that a group of wizards are marching and blasting everything in the way. She was then aware that they didn't have faces and instead are wearing masks. High above them, Fleur was horrified seeing struggling figures of Muggles were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards are puppeteer and the people above are marionettes being pulled by invisible strings, Two of the figures were small and Fleur realized in horror that they are kids.

Ministry wizards are attempting to reach the group and are being hindered by the crowds as the number of masked figures increased even more. Fleur watched an Auror being hit by a curse and the poor man panicked as he was burned alive. Another was hit at the face and began screaming when smoke came from his eyes. She was nearly jolted off by Krum as he pulled her with him. Fleur just then realized that Nathaniel was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait, where's Nathaniel?" asked Fleur in a panic searching desperately for any sign of the long-haired person.

"He vent to elp the Ministry to deal ve the Veath Eaters," answered Lyon behind her and his statement panicked Fleur.

"Non! Wait we need to go back," she yelled at Viktor who had a a vice grip on her hands.

"No, Navaniel can vake care ov himselv. He is better van you know," reassured Krum. Fleur however was having none of it. She tugged at her hand fruitlessly as she looked for any sign of Nathaniel.

"Non! Non! It iz too zangerous!," she cried out as she continued running. "He can't zake care of zem all alone on hiz own,"

Fleur was unheeded by the two Quidditch players and soon she found herself looking up at trees. The colored lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished. Dark figures were blundering in through the trees, children are crying, anxious shouts and panicked voices were everywhere in the cold night air. Fleur felt Viktor continue pulling her towards the deeper part of the forest where the screams are cannot be heard any longer.

Twenty minutes later, Fleur felt Krum let go of her as he slumped tiredly to a tree trunk while Lyon just bend over with his hands on his knees as he struggled for much needed air. Fleur herself was no better, she just realized that her feet hurt and she whimpered seeing her abused feet still wearing the high heels. Sitting down on the forest floor, she slowly eased them off and gave a sigh as her feet is freed. The dress she wore was so rumpled now that it hindered her movement and her hair wa now free having escaped from its bun.

"I vink ve are vree now," panted Lyon as he straightened up. Krum just nodded and said nothing. Fleur however was chagrined. Looking at Lyon, she hissed.

"How can you leave your friend like zat?!"

"He is a vully qualivied Auror Vleur. Navaniel can mage himselv," defended Lyon.

"But still-," Fleur barely finished her sentence when her eyes widened seeing a jet of light coming at to her direction.

"Look out!" Fleur screamed too late as she ducked. A jet of red air passed over her head, she saw Lyon got hit at the back and crumpled immediately while Krum got one on the face, it is a direct hit on him as he sat on the tree trunk.

Fleur drew her own wand immediately and was about to rise when she felt a wand point connect at her slender throat.

"Not so fast Missie," Fleur's heart fell into a pit seeing a man with black cloak like those that attacked the camp leering down on her. She nearly gagged smelling beer on the man's breath.

"Look what I caught," he yelled at someone and Fleur nearly flat-lined seeing four more.

"A Veela whore," laughed the scarred man as he pulled at Fleur's wand and snapped it in half. Fleur nearly cried as her wand lay broken beside her. It was her first wand since her first year.

Fleur's concern about her wand suddenly evaporated when the man raised her hand over a tree in a lopsided position over her head before casting a sticking charm to lock them both up. Fleur automatically cried when he felt the man suddenly started making out with her ripping her blue dress with one pull off leaving her in her bra again and shorts. The cold air giving her goosebumps.

"Non! Non! Ztop!" begged Fleur through the tears as the man wasted no time on touching her chest and kissing her neck. She was so frightened now. She is in the middle of nowhere again and this time no one would save her. Krum and Lyon are knocked out. Nathaniel was nowhere and she is defenseless.

Fleur's eyes widened automatically when she felt the man's hands trace her belly button going down to her shorts the fingers entering the thin fabric going down.

"Non! not there! Don't!-" Fleur's begging was stopped and silenced as the man mashed his lips with hers and Fleur gagged at the stale smell of alcohol it bring.

She automatically screamed on the kiss as an unwelcome intrusion from the man's fingers went inside her and the Veela side of her was screaming to give in. Another finger was added and Fleur felt living fire burn through her system as her entire body bucked. Pleasure undeniable went through Fleur's brain as she closed her eyes in shame and defeat letting the tears flow as her body went along with whatever the rapist in front of her is doing. Therefore her Veela side taking over, Fleur felt carnal as the man's hands made her burn and create sounds that is very unknown to her before.

 _"Stupefy!"_

Fleur automatically recognized that voice and hope flared like a candle in her heart kicking her Veela side off the rign and Fleur looked up in surprise. Sure there he was, Fleur cried in tears of joy as he dueled four wizards at once, her ever knight in shining armor.

Fleur grunted again, her thoughts becoming muddy as the man's hands increased its tempo on her and Fleur bit her lip not making the intended sounds she knew he wished to hear from her as she watched in fear and worry as the long-haired rescuer of hers receive curse after curse making Fleur watch in horror as blood came from his wounds even as he returned fire from his wand. He seemed to take the curses to be able to counter with his own. Sure enough two people are lying now on his feet.

 _"Crucio!"_

Fleur screamed loudly as a hundred knives are plunged at her body. Her brain feels like its being torn in two and her very nerves are on fire. She wanna die, she wanted to die, she could hear the maniac in front of her laugh aloud at her suffering as he ploughed her more with his hand. Fleur was just wondering when it would all end when she felt herself fall and a pair of gentle hands cradled her making shooshing sounds of comfort. Fleur just buried herself on his hair not caring that she is wearing nothing. She felt safe at last. Opening her eyes a bit, Fleur can't shout enough in time as she saw the curse coming.

...

...

...

Geoffrey Maccrage was nearly dying as he lay on the forest floor. He lost a lot of blood when that "elf" arrived and started hexing them. It has been an easy job, corner the Veela that is a daughter of one of the high prominent members in France. Break her and send her back to her daddy in shambles. They had accounted for everything except for that damned "elf" coming. Now dying, he looked in anger as the "elf" cradled the Veela comforting her. Well he's dying better bring someone with him to hell. He aimed his wand...

 _"Defodio!"_

...

...

...

Fleur felt it all, saw it all. She was still halfway through her scream when there was a sickening crunch and she felt Nathaniel grunt in surprise...look at her in concern one more time before falling backward in the ground. Fleur blinked not sure what happened, she felt something warm trailing down her face and she touched it with her fingers.

 _"Why is it so stick?"_ she thought to herself before looking at Nathaniel's body with a pool surrounding it. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came as she realized she is covered with all that sticky stuff. Breathing hard Fleur took the cold hand that is lying a few feet away from her saying nothing and with a blank expression as she simply sat there at his side.

When the Ministry officials came later. All they see are five dead people, two unconscious Quidditch Players, one body covered in blood with a phoenix crying over it and a pale girl covered in blood kneeling like a statue over the "dead" body.

 **FINALLY IM DONE! REVIEW READERS PLEASE!**


	8. Consequences of Being the Knight

Chapter Eight

Tonight was just a regular night for the small village of _Che Villa._ People are busy trying to get back to their homes, their is the occasional sounds of wives scolding their husbands for being late, the ever nightly sound of the small band at the town square and evening laughter of others who are enjoying their drinks a little too much.

However a few kilometers away from the village a large chateau stood alone like a candle in the flame. Most people ignore it due to the fact that the people living there are "esteemed" officials of the government as most of them thought. Many are jealous that such people are well off like that and couldn't help but gossip saying that there is a never ending laughter inside the house. How wrong they are, for in fact the exact opposite of what they are talking about are occuring for the last three days.

...

...

...

Apolline Delacour watched sympathetically as Fleur began to climb up the stairs back to her room. She wanted so much to help her daughter but she isn't exactly sure how. Looking at her husband who is staring at the barely eaten bouillabise in the middle of the table didn't exactly help things. He had a look of loss etched on his face as he realized his plan on cheering up his elder daughter have failed miserably. Sympathizing Apolline touched his hand, it took him a minute to release the pent up breath that he had been holding when Fleur left.

"I failed her,"

"No my dear," said Apolline soothingly moving at her husband's side lending him the support that he so greatly needed right now.

"If only I had been there sooner..."

"Sebastian, what's done is done. You know you can't change that," argued Apolline.

"But-,"

"No but's from you Sebastian," Apolline cut off looking at her husband in the eyes. "You did what you think was right and I couldn't have done better," she smiled inwardly as Sebastian relaxed a bit before slumping down like a rag doll in his chair. They sat silent there for a while taking strength from each other when Sebastian broke the silence.

"I never thought I would see Fleur like this," he sighed. Apolline merely took his hand.

"So do I,"

"You have any idea what is causing her actions to be this infuriating?" asked Sebastian.

"No, and I was quite surprised that even the Veela colonies have no records or intelligence about this kind of problem," answered Apolline truthfully. Even she was actually surprised when she sent a message to the nearest Veela colony on their home that will explain Fleur's behavior.

When the representative Veela arrived and examined her daughter, she explained that indeed there was something wrong and she had no idea what it is. This left the two in a bewilderment as to what is going on with their daughter and they have less than stellar answers due to her way of behaving.

"Do you think it is just teenage hormones?" asked Sebastian and he nearly balked seeing Apolline's annoyed gaze pointed at him.

"Veela don't get teenage hormones like usual humans do Sebastian. I believed I have told you that already," said Apolline mockingly at her husband who nodded rapidly like a chinese cat. Despite his good character, Apolline knew he is still a bit of a kid inside and that's one of the main reasons why she married him.

"It hurts to see her like this Apolline. I can't help but wonder if it is because of the Marriage Contract that I told her about that is causing her to be like this," said Sebastian.

"Marriage Contracts doesn't spill your magic like it is doing to Fleur," pointed out Apolline. "When a magical contract is broken, it automatically cancels the magic and would drain a wizard or a witch with its powers. Or in this case a Veela would drop dead in a few seconds once it is broken,"

"I wonder if it was because of that boy Augustine that she had a crush on," muttered Sebastian.

Apolline just grimaced inside, she knew that Fleur was head over heels over the one who saved her three times during the Quidditch World Cup. Proof of the way she was acting was enough when she never ever let go of the _Ithildin_ circlet that he lent her. Apolline was surprised that such an item is still there. _Ithildin_ or "star rock" had been lost to wizard kind a few years back, thus seeing it when Fleur showed it to her, she can't help but reach for it from her daughter

The half-Veela shuddered at the memory that happened. It was the first time that Fleur yelled at her, and l mean literally yelled leaving her stunned at her daughter's reaction. She blatantly refused to let it even leave her palm and somehow forced another argument with his father when he demanded that she hand it over to him, to be returned to the family that it belonged to. She had refused flat out, reasoning that it is all that she had left of him and the argument escalated that forced Sebastian to actually hurl a small hex at Fleur that wounded her mouth.

Of course Sebastian automatically regretted what he had done and apologized repeatedly to his daughter but the damage was done. Fleur now allowed no male, even her father to touch her. Sebastian understood the situation and have accepted it sadly reassuring her that he was after all responsible for all that is going on. Apolline knew that it hurt him inside unable to communicate to their daughter and for the first time in her life, Apolline felt herself at a loss.

She was still mulling these things when there was the sound of feet running down the staircase and was surprised when she saw their younger daughter crying while holding her teddy bear.

"Gabby what's wrong?" Apolline immediately asked using the girl's pet name as the small figure wrapped itself on her legs.

"Fleur won't play with me mama," she sobbed and Apolline sighed. Things in the house literally went upside down due to Fleur's sudden change of character. She knew Gabrielle and Fleur was as close as no sibblings have ever been and Gabrielle was just too young to understand that her elder sister is having a very serious problem.

"Gabby, your sister have lost a friend," explained Appoline gently as she soothed her younger child. "Give your sister some time and she will be playing with you again,"

"But Maman, Fleur is not smiling anymore," whimpered the smaller girl. "I don't want to see big sister so sad. She doesn't even smile at me when I tickled her,"

"I know Gabby. I know," sighed Appoline and looked at her husband.

"I think we need to visit Nathaniel at St. Mungo's in Britain," he said after a few terse seconds.

"Are you sure?" asked Apolline. She was concerned greatly with the major population of Britain. They were one of the most bigoted country next to Ireland of course, and she isn't comfortable with the fact that she would be bringing her half-cranky-emotional daughter there. Sure Fleur never turned harpy before, but that could easily change at any time, especially with a place like that.

"Yes, I'll floo the minister about our plans later today," said Sebastian. "I might not like that Augustine boy a lot but he saved Fleur's life many more times than even I care to count and I have a gut feeling that he can save her again from whatever is going on with her right now,"

...

...

...

Healer Gordian was one of the best healers known to wizarding world. He is the leading researcher that allowed Wolfsbane potion to be created, he was one of the largest advisors on many both magical and muggle hospitals, he had been the leading Healer on many maladies and never did he met any kind of disease that is challenging for him and his experience. Except now...

Gordian had never seen anything like it before. He had been on the Alps tracing the possibilities of a rare plant when he was abducted by no other than Albus Dumbledore and dragged here in St. Mungo's still on his official snow wear. Now looking at it, he was next to baffled by what he is seeing.

He and his beautiful new intern Maria was standing over a person's body on a surgical bed separated from the others outside as he patted the person on different parts not quite understanding what was going on. The person's breath was labored and Gordian knew that if he isn't treated soon, he will die.

The person was dying, that he was certain of and surprise. The effects of the curse was worse than anything he had ever seen in his entire life. He guessed that the hexes that had hit the person before have been twisted to a degree that it reacted on the dark magic that hit him giving in a new reaction. The effects of the Cruciatus curse even paled compared to this.

The person's flesh was pale and his skin is covered with sweat. The temperature alternated between hot and freezing at random. Unable to do anything, Gordian resigned to himself on treating the symptoms first.

The person was convulsing strongly, clinging to life. He bled from the mouth, nose and ears rapidly and the Healer was horrified seeing that the blood was black oozing out on the surgical table. Beside him, he could hear his intern vomiting. He had already used ten of his unique spells and five muggle medicines designed specifically to supercharge his cells to combat the effects of the curse and start the bodies internal repair.

The empty vials of the Muggle medicine littered the floor aimlessly around the Healer's feet in failure. The bleeding would simply not stop. A snuffling sound came beside him and Gordian sighed seeing Maria looking scared and helpless. The younger healer was simply out of her league.

"Maria go help treat the other patients. Leave this problem to me. There is nothing more that you can do," ordered Gordian.

"But Master-,"

"Go Maria!," snapped Gordian and he saw the girl flinch in fear before bowing muttering a small "As you wish master," before leaving the room. Gordian sighed, he never yelled to Maria before. He had to make it up to her later.

The sudden blaring of his warning device brought Gordian's attention back to his patient and he groaned seeing new symptoms and worse now. The person's skin was drying up, Gordian immediately uttered a spell to keep the person's hydration up and Gordian was horrified seeing he skin beginning to turn brown and coarse at the tip of the limbs.

Less than an hour later, Gordian had to put up a stasis spell on the arm to prevent it from dying completely. The arm had dried up and the skin had dropped off in many parts like fire burns. Gordian worked desperately on keeping the remaining limbs alive. He used both magic and muggle ways known to him hoping something would work. Gordian was panicking' he had never been so outclassed in his entire life. He looked worriedly as the face begun to rot like being burned again from the inside out. Throughout all this, his wounds continued to bleed. The convulsing had long stopped.

Hours later, Gordian faced defeat. With a ripping nose, a large part of his cheek fell of his face leaving raw muscle beneath. It landed with a splat on the floor, the mouth in his face dripped dark blood. Avoiding the blood and separated fleh Gordian opened the patient's right eye. It spun wildly, its Iris completely white. All of his blood was almost gone now despite the blood-replenishing potion that Gordian's been pumping in him. With tears of shame and helplesness in his eyes, Gordian waved his wand placing the body in a stasis field to prevent it from completely dying. He went to the door hating himself about what he wa going to do. He still had one option left, but he knew Dumbledore would be against it. Still, he was going to inform them. It might be the only way left to save Nathaniel Augustine.

...

...

...

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot of Britain, Order of Merlin First class wizard was strolling back and forth on the hall outside the surgery room for the last two hours. A few feet from him sat slumped the obvious figure of Gregory Augustine flanked by two Irish Aurors who is tapping the wooden floor with his foot non-stop making the older wizard wish to put a silencing charm on him only to silence the irritation that is banging on his ears.

Dumbledore was concerned for the young man who is inside the surgery room. Not only was he one of the most talented wizard in the world, he is also a student of Albus a couple of years back when Dumbledore as his responsibility as Supreme Mugwump made an international visit at the Irish Wizarding Community.

Dumbledore smiled to himself as he remembered the eleven year old boy that time, he is nothing more than a little tyke that Dumbledore is accustomed on seeing in Hogwarts First years. However when the young boy played a prank at the most famous wizard in history and have been successful on doing it in front of the Legislation of Ireland with nobody noticing it, Dumbledore was impressed with the boy's talent. He was not so impressed however when he remembered himself skidding down the floor in front of everybody.

The boy isn't as powerful as Harry could be when harnessed. Dumbledore knew that as a fact. However he is one of the most creative wizards Dumbledore has ever seen. During his fourth year, Dumbledore for curiosity's sake have visited Durmstrang again as an International guest. He of course knew Durmstrang's reputation about Dark Arts and Albus always made it a point to check on the progress of young souls in that Institute.

He was at the table at that time deep in converse with their Headmaster when Nathaniel and a Seventh year student ended up in a scuffle. Of course in Durmstrang's way, such arguments can only be solved through Dueling. Dumbledore hated the practice, for him it only proves that the one who is stronger get the say.

The duel started as Albus expected it to be, using advance offensive spells and a fair amount of Dark spells (which Dumbledore never approve of), the seventh year student forced his opponent backward to avoid being mincemeat. The Hogwarts professor actually sighed not wanting to see the triumph on the older students' eyes. However a sudden yelp from the older one caught Dumbledore's attention.

Looking in wonder at the fourth year, Dumbledore recognized that he is casting no protective spells as he merely dodged and swerved nimbly to avoid the cascade of curses coming at him. Dumbledore feels like he is watching a cat play with a mouse before killing it. When the older student was nearly panting in the effort of hitting his opponent. That's when the real fun started.

Moving in a way that Dumbledore has rarely seen, the young man sent a rain of disarming spells at his opponent. That alone surprised Dumbledore. Disarming spells are pretty useful when you are aiming to disarm than hurt. However the spells that this student are using are varied. Some are strong enough to destroy a full shield charm by any regular and competent wizard. While others are no more than a breeze of wind in the hair. Suffice it to say it has been a very interesting match that Dumbledore observed. The boy had style, Dumbledore knew, and since that day he befriended the loner kid and friendship had grown more to a family bond with the headmaster and the kid.

Dumbledore nearly stumbled when the door of the room suddenly opened revealing a bloody and very haggard looking Gordian who immediately slumped into one of the chairs putting his hands on his head.

"Gordian what happened is my son okay?" Gregory automatically asked as he nearly ran to the Healer's side.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'VE SUCCEEDED!" Gordian immediately roared sending Gregory a few steps back and surprised even Dumbledore. He never saw the healer lost his cool before.

"I'VE DONE EVERYTHING I CAN AND THERE'S NOT A BLOODY THING I CAN DO!" he continued ranting and Dumbledore sympathized seeing the crazed look that the man had. "I CAN'T HEAL HIM! TWENTY YEARS OF MY LIFE I'VE SPENT ON THE ART AND I CAN'T HEAL A PERSON IN NEED!"

"What is going on here?!" the confused voice of Healer Jover asked. He is the current head of St. Mungo's and are a respected healer all the same. He is in the middle of an interview with one of his patients when the uproar began.

Gordian was about to throw another tantrum when he immediately calmed down followed by a sigh of relief as he slumped on the chair behind him. Looking to the side, Dumbledore gave a silent nod of thanks to the Irish Auror that casted the Calming Charm at the panicking Healer.

"You mean to tell me that my son is not well at all?" asked Gregory after deeming that the healer is not about to make any outburst again. Gordian shook his bald head as tears started to flow.

"I really tried Mr. Augustine. I did my best but its something I have never seen before,"

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore as he bent down to look at the sobbing Healer.

"I meant that the real damage the spell caused was simply flesh rottening," explained the Healer. "Even though it is a spell associated and labeled as dark magic, it was a relatively simple one, one that I could cure easily,"

"So why didn't you"" Gregory snapped apparently from hearing all the details and just wanted to get to the fact what in the bloody hell was wrong with his son.

"Peace Gregory," commanded Dumbledore in a booming voice before looking at the healer. "Continue,"

"When I checked his body Headmaster, it revealed that he is hit by at least ten spells and that isn't the case of the problem at all. Four of those spells are of course as I said is the Rotting Curse, the Cruciatus curse, the Body-Bind Curse and the Blood-loss curse, those four are the reason why I can't help him at all and his body is not accepting any of the healing spells or muggle medicines I give to him,"

"I don't understand," muttered Gregory. However Dumbledore did...

"Merlin," Dumbledore whispered as he connected the dots. "So that's what it is," he whispered.

"What do you mean "that's what it is," Albus? Tell me?! Tell me?!" the last words are nearly spat from Gregory's voice.

"Are you sure you would want to know Greg? That would be-," Dumbledore however was cut off by the man's shouting.

"OF COURSE I BLOODY DO CARE THAT'S MY SON IN THERE!"

"Sir! Keep your voice down or I would have to remove you from this prestigious hospital," said Healer Jover beside them. Gregory sobered up and Dumbledore nodded to Gordian who began explaining at once.

"Mr. Augustine, what would happen if a person is hit by a Cruciatus Curse?"

"He starts twitching and scramming of course," snorted the Augustine in his chair.

"And if he is hit by the body-bind?"

"I guess the name of the curse give it overview to what it does,"

"Good," sniffed Gordian. "Now imagine if you are hit by a Body-bind and followed by a Cruciatus?" asked the Healer connecting the dots.

"My god!" gasped Gregory as he realized it. "You would be still but your body wanted to twist and turn,"

"Yes," answered Gordian. "Now look at your son Mr. Augustine he is first hit by the Binding spell followed by the torture curse. Based on hypothesis, you would simply fell down and be rigid as a board even when you can't move,"

"That doesn't explain my son's predicament,"

"I know, I know, I'm getting there Mr. Augustine," said the Healer. "Now as I explained before three out of the four spells that caused the damage was associated with dark magic and we all know how unstable that kind of magic is. The real problem is the three of these spells combined have triggered something new, something that is wholly unexplored in the field of Healing ever,"

"Well what is it?" snapped Gregory impatiently.

"A new curse, or to put it better a new painful way to die,"

"I've got to see my son!" the paling man suddenly said and without further talking to the aged Headmaster or the Healer burst in the room that Gordian have just came out of.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore," Gordian apologized but Dumbledore just shook his head.

"You've done everything you can Gordian. There's nothing to apologize for,"

"I could've done more so," said the Healer sadly as they heard a wail inside the room and Dumbledore sighed.

"Is there any way that we can save Mr. Augutine's life Gordian? If we lose him, we lose the heir of the Augustine House in Ireland,"

"Is that all he is to you Dumbledore? Political leverage?" said Gordian indignantly at the aged Headmaster,"

"No Gordian," Dumbledore rectified immediately. "I'm just stating the importance he had on the wizarding world. One cannot deny the fact that if his house ever fall, Ireland would be no place for Muggleborns and half-bloods," Gordian sighed in resignation seeing the truth in the old man's words.

"Still I had to ask Dumbledore. Why did you bring me all the way here to help a single person?" Dumbledore just closed his eyes and flashes of his time with the kid appeared, time when he helped him through his homework when he visited Durmstrang, when they walk the mountains where Dumbledore showed him the Yetis, the training when he was older. How the young man always hugged him calling him "Grandpa"

"It's because he is my family Gordian," said Dumbledore. He saw Gordian nod at his side.

"And what if I say I had a way to save the boy?" said Gordian making Albus look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're sounding it as if I won't be liking whatever you are planning," Gordian just cackled a humorless laugh.

"Trust me when I say Albus that you really won't,"

...

...

...

Fleur stumbled out of the fireplace followed by her mother and Father. She had been weak and cold the last few days and she barely recognized her father asking her if she was alright. As she took in the sights of the British hospital, she dimly reflected her past two days.

It had been a shock to her when they literally dragged Nathaniel's bloody body after the Aurors found them. She haven't even been able to say goodbye to her friend as she lost him. She had cried and cried her heart out when her father returned her home safe not hearing a word from anbybody about Nathaniel's state. She had tried composing a letter but broke down remembering his blood all over her.

Fleur was numb, number than she had ever felt before and all that gave her the warmth she needed was the small circlet of _Ithildin_ that Nathaniel never got the chance of getting back. First night she slept at her house, she had screamed into the dark when visions and dreams of men touching her, groping her and having their way with her attacked her sanity. It was worse when she remembered the arms that covered her, protected her, made her safe. He had died trying to save her and Fleur knew it was all her fault.

She had been eating less and less, Fleur felt no appetite, no love and no comfort even as she sat on her bed the second night after she fought with her father. She didn't mean it but her father tried taking the piece of jewelry that all she had left for him. What's worse was the fact that she flinched and panicked when her father touched her arm. She had screamed and hollered in fear before running out to her room. Fleur knew she was dying especially when she felt her magic leaking slowly away. Veelas without their magic are dead, and despite her parents efforts' they have not been able to find a remedy.

 _"I am broken,"_ Fleur thought to herself as she tried to fight down the tears that threaten to escape her eyes. It was a godsend when her father told her that they can visit Nathaniel in England. However when she asked if he is dead or alive her father didn't answer her.

She was still mulling these things over her head when she suddenly felt a painful squeeze on her rear and it took her a second too comprehend that somebody groped her behind. Fleur yelped clinging to her mother crying as the hand didn't let go of her end. There was a loud bang and the pressure left Fleur's rear. Fleur felt her mother's hand holding her as she buried her face into her shoulder shaking uncontrollably.

"DON'T TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!" Fleur heard her father roar at whoever assaulted her. She could hear sniggering as the man responsible replied.

"Well she is a Veela isn't she?" he asked. "Damn that ass is fine!" There was another bang and he heard the man curse in anger.

"You French! You bring Veela harlots here and attack us, you'll pay for that!"

"Get out! Get out!" a female voice shouted and Fleur looked up seeing an old witch with a vulture in her hat waved the young men off the building. He saw the man whom she assumed groped her made a flying kiss in her direction making Fleur shudder before sliding out the door.

"I'm sorry for that," said the old witch as she espied them. "Augusta Longbottom at your service,"

"Sebastian Delacour," answered her father shaking the hands of the older woman. "I can't thank you enough for sending those people off who attacked my daughter,"

"Pleasure's mine Mr. Delacour. I would love to say that not all English are like those bigoted fools. Oh by the way, are you alright young lady?" she pointed the question at Fleur who nodded.

"Good, good," she said. "I would love to chat more Mr. Delacour but I have my own business to mind. Pleasure meeting you. Welcome to St. Mungo's,"

Augusta Longbottom was barely two steps away when there was an animalistic scream that echoed among the hall making both patient and healer cover their ears in pain. The sounds are blood curling and Fleur covered her ears to try and muffle out the worst of it. Fleur cannot even decipher if whoever is it is male or female. The painful cries are intolerable and excruciating to listen to making Fleur to presume if they are only a shadow of pain the poor soul must be suffering under. Another agonizing howl has tears pricking in Fleur's ears.

 _"Surely someone must be putting that soul out of its misery,"_ she thought. Surely it would be better to die than to live in such a nightmare.

"Who is that?" shouted one of the Healers situated in the reception desk.

"It comes from Mr. Augustine's room," answered a honey-haired woman as she tried to close the door leading to a hall where the sounds are emanating.

 _"Augustine? Augustine? Nathaniel Augutine?!"_ Fleur's thought processed.

"Mama, Papa, its him!" said Fleur loudly as her parents gazed at her incomprehensibly.

"What?...Fleur wait!"

Fleur dashed forward that open door ignoring the protests of the Healers and her parents' frantic calling. Her heart burned in an inside fire, she felt her magic flowing back to her in large amounts giving her legs the strength as she passed corridors filled with patients and halls that have many exits. She let her allure out in full blast seeking the heart of the one man who made her feel alive and safe again. She didn't care that as she dashed wildly among the crowds there was more than one wizard who lost control and manage a grope on her. For Fleur it was all worth it if only she could be reunited to the one she cared about.

Few minutes of running, Fleur later stumbled to a room secluded from the others. It had double doors and are locked. Taking her wand out, Fleur muttered a small _"Alohomora"_ on the locks and was satisfied when she heard the lock click. Her allure was nearly shouting at her that the person she was so crazy about was just inside.

Taking a breath, Fleur gripped the handles of the door and opened it. What Fleur saw made her gasp and nearly lost her footing as she stumbled backward, she immediately looked away repulsed by what she saw.

There on the bed was a pale shadow of what once was Nathaniel Augustine. The whole side of his face looked like it had been burnt off. His jaw, neck arm and chest looked like it was covered in charcoal and was flaming with an inner fire. Everything else was covered in bandages with a salve and cream covering them. It did not take long for Fleur's imagination to know what is under those bandages. For Fleur it felt like looking at an Inferi(Dead man resurrected from the dead). Its hard to imagine that this person was Nathaniel Augustine. If not for the part of his face that is not destroyed yet, Fleur would not have believed it was him.

Fleur padded softly to his side of the bed sitting on the side of the bed fighting the urge to vomit as the smell of rotting and dead flesh came wafting on her nostrils. Leaning cloer to his ruined face. Fleur couldn't help but let her tears flow as she remembered his selfless sacrifice.

"I am zorry Nathaniel," she cried and waved her hands uselessly. "You zo not dezerve zis,"

Suddenly his eyes flicker and a guttural moan escaped his lips. Fleur jerked back and clamped a hand over her mouth. She felt stupid, she should not have disturbed him, this is not a fairy tale book of princesses and knights. This is the real thing of flesh and blood and Fleur repeatedly cursed herself for coming here to satisfy her own selfish needs.

Fleur watched in horror as those eyes settle on her once before and she saw sheer pain and terror on those once vibrant blue eyes. His hands shudder and clutch at the sheets, his entire body shaking madly before he arches forward and howls out in pain again.

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Fleur blurted out in French as she scrambled forward trying to ease the howling and shrieking man back to the mattress. His hands thrashed and the blanket covering him was torn to bits as his hands made claws, clutching the sheets. Fleur could practically feel him shivering as he howled.

Without wasting any time on doubts, Fleur unzipped the jacket she wore not minding that she is exposed only with her white t-shirt as she draped it over him. Immediately he began thrashing again and howling in pain as his hands went wildly. Unable to stop the hands, Fleur threw herself over the bed as Nathaniel's howls increase violently. Grabbing the flailing hands, Fleur pinned them beneath her and pushed her head on her chest like she did at the World Cup curling like a ball on his arms, holding him close muttering non-stop as he wailed and screamed in pure agony.

 _"Je Taime Nathaniel,"_

 _"Je Taime Nathaniel,"_

 _"Je Taime Nathaniel,"_

 **SORRY FOR THE WAIT! IT TOOK ME A WHILE BUT WELL HERE IT IS. THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWERS AND I SALUTE YOU REVIEWERS. AT LEAST YOU TOOK THE TIME TO WRITE SOMETHING.**


	9. Fates Intertwined

Chapter Nine

Nathaniel was hell annoyed even as he felt his entire being on fire. He had been what most humans call the "last walk", the place where you walk in a dark hall and at the end was a bright door waiting for you. Nathaniel was glad in fact, finally some peace that he had been waiting for his entire life. As an Auror he had committed many acts, killed too many despite his comrades reassuring him that it was for the common good. It would be a fitting end for his life, alone and at peace without dragging anyone else along with him. And just when he was almost to the door, he felt something yank him back to reality and the next second he knew, his entire being was on fire.

The young auror panicked at first when all he can see was smudges of gray when he opened his eyes. No color of the world was shown to him at the moment, and if that wasn't bad enough he automatically felt his blood boil inside him and his nerves started to twist and bend inside him. His bones seemed to have a mind on its own as it repaired itself and the skin, he wanted to scratch them badly. For him, it seemed that beetles have lain eggs on them and have started eating him from the inside out. The Curuciatus curse compared to this was like a pinch. Opening his mouth, Nathaniel was horrified when he can't form words except the occasional grunt. Without further ado, he opened them as large as he can and screamed as he felt himself nearly going insane from the pain.

Nathaniel Augustine never screamed, he never did, even if hit by a direct Cruciatus Curse. For the record only him and Dumbledore himself could still retain their wits and their feet when struck by the torture curse. Yes they could feel it but it takes great will and determination to actually ignore the pain for a few minutes before succumbing to it. Most wizards associating with dark magic have taken a liking into the spell since any wizard hit by it would be instantly incapacitated . That's the reason why Nathaniel have been training his pain tolerance in his younger days and in the matter of a month, he already had a five minute window in holding the pain at bay before succumbing to it.

 _"So much for experience and training,"_ Nathaniel thought grimly as his head was nearly split in two with the pain from within.

He twisted again and flailed as a fair amount of bones was rearranging themselves inside him. A blanket was draped over him and Nathaniel was annoyed both by his lack of vision and the blanket itself. He felt it was suffocating him. As the paing again became unbearable, he twisted the blanket with his clawed fingers and instantly ripped it into shreds. Automatically he howled again as the it continued to intensify and Nathaniel shivered at the cold that followed it, he suddenly wished he haven't ripped the blanket off.

A soft fabric this time he felt was put softly on him and Nathaniel smelled the flowery smell that came from the fabric. It didn't ease the pain in his body but it soothed his mind giving him a fair bit of cohesion again as the cold increased. He was still being grateful for the small reprieve when the pain again came double and Nathaniel can't help but flail his arms in helplesness and howl in suffering as the torture continued.

Immediately a pair of soft hands grab his wrists and held them still when Nathaniel's eyes widened in immediate pain at the heavy weight that pressed itself on his chest. Hissing and spluttering in pain, Nathaniel tried to push the person away but failed miserably when he felt both of his arms pinned beneath her. His sensitive skin who felt like beetle chow was burning extra at where the person pressed on him was holding.

 _"Can't they even give me a moment's rest,"_ Nathaniel's thoughts snarled as he bumped and tried to throw off whoever is making a pillow out of him. Hissing aloud, Nathaniel smirked seeing that his hands was too near her hip (he had a fair guess that its not a boy). He had no qualms hurting anyone even if it man or woman as long as it is a danger to him or his family.

Opening his palms, Nathaniel smiled finally seeing another way of relieving his pain. Grabbing the right hip with a vice grip, Nathaniel smirked amid the thrashing as whoever it is yelped. Like a wrench, he pressed his fingers down on the smooth skin and soft flesh and was awarded with her scream of pain and warm blood trailed his fingers soothing his pain on the trail areas as his nails cut deeply.

Still whoever it is was stubborn and he increased the pressure and he felt her became taut as a bowstring when she didn't budge from her place on his chest. She was hurt but she continued to hold on like a stubborn wart.

 _"Who is this girl?"_ thought Nathaniel annoyingly as he increased the pressure in his hand again and now he was pretty sure he had torn the skin with his claws. He was still smirking in victory when he heard a whimpering repeating sound that would change his life forever.

 _"Je Taime Nathaniel,"_

 _"Je Taime Nathaniel,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Dumbledore was furious, it did not help matters either as he delayed the two Delacours who had gone bustling a couple of minutes after their daughter. Healer Gordian had specifically informed him that under no matter would any person enter the room where Nathaniel is. For safety measures, they had even moved the poor boy here in this room to avoid potential curious eavesdroppers. Everything went smoothly of course, until the young woman came bustling from nowhere avoiding the Auror guards and went into the room without hesitation. Dumbledore wanted to slap himself.

He barely listened to the words of an angry Appoline Delacour nor the threats of her husband, a very now purple Sebastian. Looking to the arguing Gregory and Gordian at the side, Dumbledore silently casted a ward in the door to prevent any more unwanted entries into the room leaving the overly concerned couple behind and went to stand with the two.

"I'm telling you Gregory, there's nothing I can do," the exasperated voice of Gordian said as he tried to reason with a very irritated Irishman.

"I've specificaly and let me repeat specifically said to you and Albus here that under no reason would any wizard or witch enter the room,"

"Isn't there anything you can do at all?!." asked Gregory trying to hold the anger and panic in his voice.

"Of course not!" snapped Gordian. "That is a very precise Dark Magic that is healing your son in there Mr. Augustine. It transforms the magic of the any person within ten meters and merges it with that of your son. Now that would work if it is only his magic, but I'm telling you having that person in with him would seriously complicate things,"

"Then why didn't you lock the bloody door?" asked Gregory.

"Oho! Who had said that he would handle the security ?" mocked Gordian. "I seem to recall you volunteering yourself and the Aurors with you on that task," he looked darkly at the two Aurors behind the Irish who shuffled uncomfortably under the stare.

"I meant serious threats, not little girls!"

"That does not excuse it! Dark Magic does not choose its victims, young or old, boy or girl,"

"This is all your fault," growled Gregory pointing an accusatory finger at the Healer. "If you haven't suggested it at all then my son wouldn't have this problem hovering over his head. I could have you-,"

"What?!" cut off the Healer. "Arrested? I'd love to see you try, cause either you like it or not Mr. Augustine you have agreed to it as well! So go ahead arrest me!" challenged the stout healer.

"Please gentlemen be civilized," interjected Dumbledore sharply stopping the torrent of words at the two men. "For once in your life, act like your age and not fight among yourselves like ab pack of rabid dogs!"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and sighed in relief. He had accidentally lost his cool and all this arguing and shouting is starting to get on his nerves. When he looked at the two men again, they are now silent but had the eyes saying that they would argue again if they could not find middle-ground.

"Gordian talk to me, what would happen at Nathaniel inside due to these unfortunate events?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well I can't really explain what would happen Albus," said the Healer. "As I said before Dark Magic is really sophisticated and unusual, not to mention the spell I used on him is still experimental-,"

'You never said anything about it being experimental!" hissed Gregory as he swelled like a bullfrog about to blow.

"Mr. Augustine Please," interjected Dumbledore before the man could blow up. "We all are concerned for your son here, so please shut up a bit and let's get the facts,"

"But-!"

"Silence!" snapped Dumbledore his ire rising making the said wizard shut up. "You! continue," he pointed at Gordian who gulped.

"Yes, yes, before I was cut off, I've already said that Dark Magic is experimental. It might help Nathaniel or it might literally kill him," he paused seeing Gregory swell again but silenced immediately at Dumbledore's glare. "Now as I said that spell feeds on magic on its surroundings and the very fact that a person in there would result to uhhh...serious changes,"

"Exactly what changes are we talking about Gordian?" asked Dumbledore.

"It really depends on the being itself Albu," shrugged the Healer. "Even I could not properly answer that. But if my research is right, if it was a werewolf, a vampire or anything-,"

"Itz a Veela,"

The three looked up in surprise at the red-rimmed eyes of Apolline Delacour. They had conviniently already forgotten that the French family is still there.

"What?" asked a confused Gregory looking at the beautiful woman his concentration lapsing at her beauty.

"To be exact itz my daughter in zere," said the French woman. "And she's part Veela,"

"Oh Sweet Merlin," groaned Gordian as he slided on the wall down landing on his rear. "This just keeps getting on better and better,"

"What do you mean Gordian? Is this bad or good for us?" asked Dumbledore.

"If you're asking about the outcome Albus it would be bad, very bad," laughed Gordian mirthlessly in a hollow sound.

"Stop your antics already Gordian and tell us why?!" said Gregory heatedly behind Dumbledore looking pale now as he listened at the conversation that is going on.

"Well look at it this way Mr. Augustine," explained Gordian sarcastically as he looked at the Head of the Augustine House. "If we described the regular magic that we are using everyday as an object, it would be a book. There is the cover that explains what it is, the pages that hold the details and everything we need to know about it. Now when we described Dark Magic it would be like a map with a few details, it shows you the place, the way to get there but it never gives the detils on how to do it. And if we described Veela magic, it would be like water. You know it is water and that's all. It doesn't explain anything after that and that makes it dangerous,"

"Are you telling me my daughter is dangerous?" hissed Sebastian at the Healer's explanation.

"Oh yes I do Mr. Whoever-you-are," waved Gordian off at the French. "I thought being married to a Veela would already make you at least aware of that fact by now,"

"So basically my daughter is in danger there right now?!" asked the Frenchman.

"Yes, the moment she entered that room, the dark magic will already start leaching on her magic and doing Merlin knows what,"

"I need to get her away now," said Sebastian and he barely took three steps towards the door when Dumbledore placed himself immediately between the door and the very angry french father.

"Stand aside Dumbledore!" snarled Sebastian as he removed his wand. "This is none of your business,"

"Actually it is my business," answered Dumbledore cooly. "It has been my business the moment that boy in there called me Grandpa,"

"I don't care Dumby," spatted Sebastian. "That's my daughter in there and I would hex you if I have to, to get her out,"

"No!"

"Your funeral then," muttered Sebastian softly.

The entire St. Mungo's building shook and everyone started panicking as the sound of a duel is heard along the corridors.

...

...

...

Inside the room, Fleur was on the floor sobbing as she applied pressure on the wound at her side. It stings and it would not heal at all even as she applied spell after spell that said healing on it. The white shirt she wore a minute ago is now clenched tightly pressed on her hip as it absorbed the blood that came from the gouges that Nathaniel inflicted on her. He didn't blame him of course, his reaction had been defensive when she stupidly threw herself over him.

Speaking of the said person, Fleur watched in amazement as his skin slowly returned to normal and unblemished. Even the bald part of his head that for a moment ago have been hairless are now returning the long silver hair that belonged to him. Looking at him now, he looked like he was just sleeping. It was a great difference to the thrashing he made a mere moments ago. He had stopped almost immediately when Fleur said _"Je Taime,"_ to him.

Looking at him Fleur went beet red as he took in the exposed chest of the said person. He is in no way skinny or muscled, in fact it looked like a normal chest for a normal person. That of course was still a mystery to the young Veela. This is the first time he'd seen a male specimen chest naked of course.

Taking a look at her side, Fleur sighed in relief as the bleeding had already stopped. Her Veela heritage are again acting on her system and are repairing the damaged skin already making it flawless again. Taking a snipping glance at the person in the bed, Fleur squeaked as she realized that she is wearing nothing from her waist above but her white bra. She folded her arms over her chest hiding them from view easily and Fleur sighed in relief at the small fact that she do not have big breasts.

Padding slowly at the side of the bed, Fleur looked innocently at the handsome face that a moment before had been contorted in pain and rage. Now it looked serene and peaceful giving Fleur the sudden desire to kiss those lips. Immediately a fluttering feeling came on her gut as she remembered the stories she read when she was little. The ones where the prince kiss the princess and bring her back to life. Leaning over Fleur suddenly felt foolish.

 _"This is no childish fantasy where you'll kiss him and he'll wake up. This is the real world,'"_ said the rational part of her mind.

 _"But you do like him,"_ interjected the love-sick remaining part of her brain.

 _"Don't be stupid, remember that you are already engaged to somebody,"_ reasoned the rational part and Fleur automatically choked remembering the Marriage Contract that her family held over her. Looking at Nathaniel's face she can't help but give a sad smile.

 _"How beautiful it must be to choose a person whom you could really love,"_ she thought to herself. Fleur knew she was doomed already to a life where there is a major possibility that she could become a sex-slave.

 _"At least just this once,"_ she thought as she leaned over and planted her lips softly on the sleeping person. When she drew back, Fleur can't stop the first tears that fall on her eyes and it landed on the cheek of her crush.

Fleur gave a yell of fear a hand suddenly grabbed her arm in a strong grip and she nearly flinched when she saw Nathaniel looking wildly around with those startling blue eyes of his before landing on her.

"Fleur," he said softly and in confusion as he stared at her. Fleur felt a sudden desire of happiness as she threw herself over him hugging the confused Irish ignoring the blaring alarms of her brain that she is scantily clothed.

"Fleur what's going on, where am I?" Nathaniel asked in surprise as he timidly returned her embrace. Fleur could feel him going taut as he is starting to realize that the woman who is hugging him is bare-skinned.

 _"So shy,"_ thought Fleur happily. Any other man would have fainted by now from the full blast of her allure and those that should survive would have taken her now right then and there. As it was she didn't let go as she tortured him a bit with that knowledge knowing that he can't bear something like this. She was rewarded later with his stuttering voice.

"Uhmm... F-F-F-Fleur, I mean Miss Delacour, please put s-some clothes on,"

Grinning, Fleur extracted herself from his embrace before looking him straight at the face with her arms still around his neck. Feeling courageous Fleur pecked his lips with a chaste kiss and was surprised when he looked dumbly at her. Fleur can't help but smirk at his expresion.

"You Monsieur Augustine are such a gentleman," she purred sultrily and she can't help but laugh out loud seeing him try to form coherent words but no sound came out.

"Zoo cute," she crowed one more time before fully extracting herself and pulling him up in a sitting position before pulling the jacket she had blanketed him a few moments ago over her. She can't help but smirk as she felt his eyes roam over her exposed back though.

"You zee zomething you like Nathaniel?" she asked innocently when she was fully covered at the red-faced Augustine heir.

"Wh-what?" he stammered helplessly. Fleur smirked seeing him so confused. She leaned down as she sat on the bed with him their faces a few inches with each other.

"I zaid, do you zee zomething you like...Monsieur?" she said as the point of her nose bumped his. Fleur was openly fliritng now, she sincerely hoped that he would not break and ravage her. She knew he could overpower her in minutes and do to her what she feared the most. But deep inside Fleur wanted to test him, to see the real him and know how much his control would be.

...

...

...

Nathaniel's heart thumped repeatedly so hard on his chest that he was surprised his ribcage haven't been broken yet. His vision was filled with the beautiful face of the Veela in front of him and he can't help but be fascinated with those startling blue eyes like his. He could practically breath the very air that came form her nose at their closeness. It would be very easy just let go and claim those lips as his. She was after all the one who is throwing herself at him.

He was inches from it already when Nathaniel remembered the world cup, where he came to understand Fleur better, when he promised to protect her, when she snuggled like that to him, how she allowed him to be close to her and hold her like no man have ever done before. Immediately he came to a decision.

Looking at Fleur's eyes, Nathaniel finally saw what he needed to see. There is desire there like any other girl he had seen, but there is also the trust he came to accept and the fear on which she is holding on.

Smiling he grabbed Fleur's neck softly and lowered her to plant a lingering kiss on her lips, no more that that. He immediately felt satisfied when Fleur pulled up, a confused look on her eyes and the relief in there. A pink tinge stained her cheeks and he can't help but smile as he straightened up and poked her forehead gently.

"Ow! What was zat for?" she pouted and Nathaniel was relieved seeing the awkward tension have finally been broken.

"For oggling at me like a little girl," he answered smiling. glad that the young Veela was back to her old self.

She was about to retort when the door opened loudly revealing a woman that looked a lot like Fleur. Nathaniel can't help but wonder if that is her older sister. The woman in question started speaking rapid French at Fleur and Nathaniel was surprised seeing her reply in the same way before leaving him and hugging the tall one smiling and saying something in French. Nathaniel was still wondering what they are talking about when a sight greeted him that made his heart soar.

"Grandpa!" Nathaniel called out and he immediately tried to stand up and fall when his legs did not support him. Immeidately a pair of strong arms caught him and Nathaniel smiled seeing the twinkling eyes that he missed.

"Nathan my boy. Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked as he helped the young man back to his bed.

"Slight bit of pain, can't stand up, nothing that a good night's rest will do Gramps," said Nathaniel proudly as he waved his arms.

"Easy there young man, you gave us quite a fright when you got sick," said a voice and Nathaniel grinned seeing his father approach him with two aurors. He was hugged one more time before something clicked and he looked at Dumbledore concerned.

"What do you mean I got sick Grandpa?" he asked and was more confused seeing the look on Dumbledore's eyes.

"You were out for two days Nathan, you came close almost to dying and we uhhh...had to use sophisticated methods to bring you back," said Gregory.

"Sophisticated methods?"

"Yes, never mind that now. You are now healed and that is all that matters," said Gregory.

"Let me through! Let me through!" a voice interjected and Nathaniel looked at the bald face of the Healer who had just appeared beside Dumbledore.

"Nathaniel meet the one who did his best to heal you, Healer Gordian," introduced Dumbledore.

"Thank you for saving my life," said Nathaniel holding out a hand at the bald healer.

"The honor is mine Mr. Augustine," answered the Healer taking the proffered hand. "Though I might say that I am surprised the spell did work properly after all,"

"What spell?" asked Nathaniel curiously. Gordian was about to answer when Albus gave him a stern look that made him clamp his mouth shut. Nathaniel did not miss it.

"Grandpa what are you hiding from me?"

"Some things that needed to be understood first before being answered my boy," answered Dumbledore. Nathaniel just nodded, he trusted Dumbledore more than anyone and are used to the secrets that the old man is hiding. If he was hiding anything, then there was usually a good reason to why is he doing it.

"Good now if you don't mind Mr. Augustine I'd like to do an overall check-up on you," interjected Gordian.

...

...

...

While the others are busy fussing over the young Auror, Apolline herself was examining her daughter. She was quite frank surprised seeing for the first time in two days that her daughter was all smiles. And to her relief, she didn't feel any magic leaking out of the young Veela.

 _"I wonder if that boy is the cause of these,"_ Apolline thought to herself. She was aware that Veela magic is based on love and many of it is a mystery even to the Veela herself. To have a unique based occurence in their kind is not uncommon. It happens all over and Apolline planned to send a message to the Veela colonies to inform them of this event. Glancing at her daughter and the person on the table, Apolline couldn't miss the look of adoration on her daughter's face.

 _"He seems like a fine young man isn't he?"_ Apolline asked in French and grinned as her daughter nodded.

 _"Oui, he is,"_

 _"And very honorable too,"_

 _"Oui,"_

 _"Is he immune to your allure?"_

 _"Oui,"_

 _"So you've put a claim on him then? You better get a move on before other Veela start to notice him,"_ she teased and was awarded with a scowl from her eldest daughter.

 _"I can't even if I wanted to,"_

 _"Would you mind explaining why?"_ Apolline was surprised when tears came to her daughter's eyes.

 _"I am engaged to be married to seomeone I don't know Maman,"_ she whimpered and Apolline put an arm around her shoulder in comfort. However she was surprised at her next words.

 _"And so is he,"_

 _"What, he was contracted also?"_ Apolline asked and when Fleur nodded she wanted to face-palm herself with the stupidity of people. Looking at her daughter and the young Augustine heir, she could see the compatibility they had with one another clearly. It's such a shame that a very good match is ruined by political planning.

 _"He told me at the World Cup,"_ said Fleur. _"He said that it is a tradition in his family and he expressed his distaste on it,"_

 _"I see, but that doesn't mean that you can't be friends though,"_ comforted Apolline.

 _"I guess,"_ whimpered Fleur. _"I just wished that it could be something more,"_

Apolline just nodded in silence and held her daughter in comfort. After a few minutes the crowd surrounding Nathaniel started to disperse and Fleur looked at her mother.

 _"Would you like me to introduce you Maman?"_ Apolline just smiled.

 _"Of course, lead the way,"_ she answered. It would be interesting to know the person who captured her daughter's heart after all.

...

...

...

"Thank you Gordian, for everything," said Dumbledore as he clasped the man's hand went they went outside.

"My pleasure Albus, this had been my most adventurous memory after all ever since I took this profession," answered Gordian as he helped Maria pack their things.

"If you need anything my friend. Don't hesitate to ask," said Dumbledore.

"Of course, of course," nodded Gordian as he slung his pack. "Just make sure that you keep an eye on the kid. The memory loss of his was a huge surprise, though I think for the good of all it is better that he doesn't remember at all,"

"Yes, I intend to send him to a friend's house. Their is someone there who might be needing his Auror skills and he'll be closer to school after that,"

"Really? good, that is very good. Watch over that Veela as well, I have a feeling that their lives are connected in more ways than one,"

"You feel that too?" asked Dumbledore with one eyebrow raised. "That's odd cause I feel what you said about them too,"

"Magic," muttered Gordian. "Leaves us confused as always,"

"Indeed," answered Dumbledore as they clasped hands one more time. "Stay well my friend,"

"And you too Albus," and with that, there was loud CRACK and Gordian and his assistant are already gone.

As Dumbledore turned back to the hospital, he saw the Delacour family approaching the fireplace. Sebastian was frowning and Dumbledore can't blame him, he had been transfigured to a puppy and put in a cage of course. Apolline as usual was glaring daggers at the men who dared to oggle at her or her daughter. Dumbledore smiled though seeing the young Veela turn her head many times at the hall with red eyes and Dumbledore had a fair guess on who she is turning back to. When there was a swish of fire and the Delacour family disappeared. Albus Dumbledore can't help but think what Gordian had said and can't help but agree.

Nathaniel Elias Augustine and Fleur Isabhelle Delacour had their lives intertwined whether be it for good or ill.

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE READERS. I'VE TAKEN THE TIME TO WATCH JURRASIC WORLD. MAN IT WAS AWESOME! ANYWAY GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS GUYS SO I CAN KNOW HOW YOU WANT THE STRY TO IMPROVE. ;-)**


	10. New Beginnings

Chapter Ten

Harry never dreamed the day that Nathaniel Augustine would come to the Burrow. It had been two days since the rise of the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup, and he still remembered clear as day what happened that night. The blinding flash of the phoenix that carried him back to the burrow much to the surprise of a very terrified Mrs. Wesley, the Veela cheerleaders that he met, the laughter of Viktor Krum and the Bulgarian Keeper.

When the others had arrived after the incident, Ron immediately started to ignore him, even going so far as demanding that he leave his room. Of course the incident got Ron the ire of Mrs. Weasley and the youngest male red-head found himself in the attic sleeping with the ghoul while Mrs. Weasley insisted that he made himself comfortable at Ron's room and stood at her decision despite his protests.

"You are part of this family Harry," she said simply at him after half an hour of protesting on his part that he would be fine sleeping at the couch.

Nothing happened interesting for the last two days on the Weasley household other than the Daily Prophet Newspaper informing the people that the Dark Mark was seen over the Quidditch World Cup and a reporter named Rita Skeeter slandering the Ministry of Magic with her articles. The report was actually so bad that it even forced a very irate Mr. Weasley to go back to work during his vacation accompanied by the ever enthusiastic Weatherby (aka "Percy Weasley) of Barty Crouch, the head of the Inernational Magical Affairs Department.

For keeping his promise on updating his godfather about current events, he owled him about everything except the part about the Veela triplets cornering him. The lipstick marks on him are still there much to Mrs Weasley's annoyance on failing to remove them and Ginny's loathsome looks every time she sees them.

He was relieved when the girls owled him saying that they are safe (They had slyly stolen his address about the Burrow before). However Harry nearly panicked when the letter they sent to him are accompanied by four photos of them, three are single shots of the ladies and one was the four of them together outside the Bulgarian Quidditch tent with him being stuck in the middle. Being a bit innocent about things, Harry left the four pictures standing beside his bed, (he had to admit that they are indeed beautiful). He regretted it later as he was teased mercilessly by the twins and Bill when they found out.

That's why wisely Harry didn't elect to tell Sirius about it. He can't stand another round that would surely come from the teasing that would come from his godfather, who is the ever womanizer if he'll ever hear about it.

After that of course life went back to normal minus Ron who was so beefed in jealousy at his friend ever since he was invited by the young auror to be introduced at Viktor Krum started avoiding any eye contact on the Boy-Who-Lived. It didn't help matters that when he went down from the attic , he had espied the pictures of the young women that waved at him from their frames. Cursing the good luck that his friend seemed to have, he kicked the table where the pictures are situated causing two of them to flop down.

Of course as usual Harry was unaware of this and just assumed that Ron was being annoyed that he was sleeping now at the attic while his room was given to Harry. So Harry kept quiet about it for now. Being stuck with the Dursleys did in fact made Harry lack his socialization skills. So he decided to let Ron simmer and just focus on getting ready for his return at Hogwarts.

At the tables this morning found Harry laughing along with everyone (minus Ron who glared daggers at his best friend). As usual the Weasley family are doing their usual argument.

"-and I've got that Howler from one Mundungus Fletcher that exploded scattering and reducing my quill and eyebrows to cinders," said Percy Weasley the third Weasley brother pointing at his singed eyebrows.

"Actually Percy, I think that better look suits you," commented George with a serious fake face.

"Yeah, at least you could now peek closely to better be precise on those Cauldron bottoms report," added Fred wiggling his eyebrows at their older brother who scowled.

"You might think my work is a joke but I tell you, if no one is monitoring those Cauldron bottom thickness, we would find ourselves flooding with imported products that has below the ministry required regulations,"

"Oh shut up Weatherby," waved George off eliciting a round of laughter from the table minus Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Percy who scowled and returned their attention back to their food.

However the twins are not letting their older brother go with that either.

"Imagine the front page tomorrow of the Prophet," said Fred giving Percy a sly look. "Terror runs amok at the Quidditch World Cup while Ministry personnel are busy about Cauldron Bottoms,"

Everybody can't help but laugh aloud as Percy went a deep shade of scarlet and was halfway up his seeat when Mrs. Weasley put a hand on his shoulder pulling him down. Giving her glare at the twins, that sobered everyone up a few minutes later. However the silence did not last long.

"It sounds like something that Rita Skeeter would write," said Bill as he took a bite from the porridge that he is eating.

"Rita Skeeter never lets anyone look good," muttered Percy at his seat, he is still a bit miffed by the twins' comments about his job.

"I had to agree with you on that one Perce, remember when he interviewed all the Gringots. charm-breakers and called me a long-haired peacock?"

"Well it is a bit long dear," said Mrs. Weasley gently grabbing a pair of scissors at the counter. "If you could just let me-,"

"No, Mom!"

Rain lashed against the living room window, as usual Hermione was now immersed in the new books for their next year that Mrs. Weasely bought for her, Harry and Ron in Diagon Alley. Charlie was draining a firewhisky which Mrs. Weasley have a very disapproving look to. (She had just caught the twins begging their older brother to at least have a sip). Harry was polishing his Firebolt which Ron gave jealous looks into. Fred and George having escaped Mrs. Weasley's rantig were siting in a corner, quills out, talking in whispers, their heads bent over a pieces of parchment in the floor.

"What are you two up to?" asked Mrs. Weasley sharply, her eyes on the twins and the littered papers on the floor.

"Homework," answered Fred in a tone that Harry was sure he was lying.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're still on holiday," said Mrs. Wealey poking her head trying to glimpse at whatever her children are writing.

"Yeah we left it a bit late," said George.

"Now Mum," said Fred, looking up at her with a pained look on his face. "If the Hogwarts Express have a fall when we return to Hogwarts, and George and I died, how would you feel to know that the last thing we heard from our beloved mother was an unfounded accusation

Everyone laughed, even Mrs. Weasley. However there was the regular chime and everybody looked at the clock that Mrs. Weasley made for her family.

"Oh your Father's coming!" she said suddenly as Mr. Weasley's hand suddenly spun from "work" to "traveling", a second later it had shuddered to a halt on "home" with the others, and they heard the floo roaring alive as Mr. Weasley stepped out looking completely exhausted. He took one look at his wife bearing a tray for dinner before saying.

"We have visitors,"

"What? Who?" asked Mrs. Weasley in surprise. She was however cut off when the Floo roared again and this time the tall form of Albus Dumbledore went out catching everyone's interest in the room.

"Albus?" said Mrs. Weasley in shock seeing the Headmaster who bowed once to her. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I'm sorry Molly for disturbing you but I need a favor," said Dumbledore.

"Of course, of course anything," said Mrs. Weasley as she and her husband ushered the HEadmaster to the dinner table followed by the others a fair way back. "What can I get you Albus?" she asked when the Headmaster was settled in.

"A bit of a tea perhaps but we shall wait for the other person to arrive," said Dumbledore.

"Other person? Who-?" Molly's next question was stopped as the Floo roared again and everyone gasped at the person who stepped out. Long hair, blue eyes, a fair face, Hary could literally hear Hermione drooling and Ron mutter "It's the git," before looking back at the surprise guest who bowed low at the Weasley matriarch.

"My name's Nathaniel Augustine Molly Weasley. I'm honored to be in your house,"

...

...

...

Fleur was less than stelar happy now. Of course she had been more than relieved when her love interest was now back up and running. However their time together had been so limited when her father pluck her and her mother away from the person and led them home. Their she nearly laughed herself out sick when her mother told her the reason of her father.'s grumpy actions. Apparently he had been transfigured to a puppy by the Hogwarts Headmaster when he tried to barge in forcefully into the room.

She laughed herself out loud when she was told much to the shock of her parents seeing their once so cold and icy demeanored daughter are now almost back to normal (She still wouldn't let any male touch her, that includes her father). Of course once the humor had wore itself out, Fleur was all smiles as she played with her sister Gabrielle much to the delight of the youngest Delacour and again with the worried expression of her parents.

However when Fleur finally returned to her room that night, she can't help but flop down sadly at her bed looking out of the window. The view was in fact amazing, huge plains illuminated by lamps stretch over for miles and miles while the evening air bring the salty and frsh wind that comes from the sea. If this was morning, Fleur could actually see the glittering waters out in the distance. This is the reason, Fleur chose this room, it made her feel alive and free unburdened by the problems that her heritage is giving her. On other times the view alone would have calmed her down, but not this time.

For starters' school was starting again in less than five days and Fleur was dreading her return. She had developed more of her feminine appeal this summer and she knew that her classmates would be less than happy with the changes about her. It didn't help her thinking about the future knowing that she had no friends either to look forward to other than the three Veela who is in the same year as her.

It is the nature of a Veela to tend to stand out among the crowd, the magic that binds them literally made this to help them find mates. Of course Fleur was unaware of this at first during her younger days when she was still at second year. However when her third year started it had been hell since then.

When her allure started manifesting, those days are the starting point when Fleur once so warm and friendly became cold and distant to everyone else. Her male friends that she once had started drooling and gaping like fishes at her while the female ones she had started avoiding her due to jealousy of her and the ever increasing fear that she will steal their boyfriends. Even the instructors hated Fleur outright, the ever constant distractions at class due to the boys losing their concentration when she was around and some instructors falling on her charms made them outright hostile to the young Veela.

Of course Fleur reported this all to her mother who comforted her as best as she could but informing her daughter that this is all part of a Veela's life. Now that of course broght Fleur down more than any number of glares she received. She can't just imagine what her life would be in the next four years of her school. Of course as Fleur found out, the only way she could save herself from her classmates would be to ignore them, although that did not make the ordeal any less painful.

Fleur was still contemplating these thoughts when a musical chirp made her look outside her window. She put her hands in surprise though as the majestic bird flew in the moment she opened the window. Flying in circles at her room, it gave one more beautiful chirp before landing gently on her table its once majestic wings now tucked in its side.

The young Veela can't help but look at the beautiful bird in awe, it is a phoenix. Its feathers are blood red and some parts of it are black complementing the colors beautifully. Its plummage was dark blue in color and the eyes stared at her with an intelligence that not any normal animal could do. Hoping that it was the right thing to do, Fleur extended her hand slowly towards the phoenix as it looked at her quizically for a moment. Fleur vehemently wished it would not be offended, Phoenixes are noble birds and very prideful, annoy one and the consequences are not pleasant.

Gulping Fleur let her hand stay a few inches from its head before it gave one more musical note and stretched out its head at her soft palms allowing her to pet him. Fleur initially flinched when she felt the burning feeling from the bird's feathers and she had to laugh at herself silly when she just remembered that phoenixes are creatures of fire. She barely managed to finish five strokes when the phoenix chirped again pulling itself away before extending its claw at the girl. Fleur was surprised seeing it clutching a letter.

 _"Is this for me?"_ Fleur asked in French and gave a sigh of relief when the phoenix chirped again. She was unsure though if it is an answer or merely a random squawk. Tearing open the letter, Fleur's eyes widened seeing who is it from. She had never expected him to write to her after all this time.

 _Dear Fleur,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. Blaze is quite reluctant on acting the messenger bird. I've got more scratches than I bargained for when I finally convinced him. And before you ask I will say "NO", Blaze the phoenix who delivered this letter is not my familiar, he's just my friend. Though Merlin knows where he got that pride from._

 _Anyhow how are you little flower? I'm sorry if I haven't been able to protect you properly at the World Cup. My father told me you are raped due to my stupidity on leaving you alone. I hope you can forgive me even though I would understand if you would wish not to. I'm staying at the Burrow here in England as a favor to Albus. Hope you are well there my little flower._

 _PS: If you want to reply just give the letter to that dumb-ass bird. Threw him some bread if he refused though, that would put him in a good mood._

 _Love;_

 _Nathaniel_

Fleur for a second wanted to apparate and slap the lights out of him when she read the letter. "How dare he blamed himself! Doesn't he know that without him I would have lost my virginity and possibly my life now?" Fleur's mind was furious. Grabbing a quill and a parchment, Fleur began to scribble angrily making French curse remarks at the person's stupidity and sanity. When she was done, she turned to the phoenix who had wisely stood still as the Veela tied the letter at its feet. Even the bird was wise enough to know that it is a very bad idea to anger a Veela and this one seemed angry enough.

"There," smirked Fleur as she finished. "Get that letter to your stupid friend and gave him a scratch for me will you?"

The phoenix just chirped once before flying out of the window vanishing in a brilliant spark of fire as it teleported. Fleur smiled though as she remembered the letter. Even though it was a bit self-pitying, Fleur was happy that she is in her thoughts. Closing the windows shut, Fleur smiled.

 _"Maybe I should play with Gabrielle tonight,"_ she thought happily as she went out of her room.

...

...

...

Harry poked a few owl treats at Hedwig's cage trying to amuse the ill-forgotten bird. She merely huffed and hid her head on her wings giving her master the cold shoulder as he sighed at his failed effort on winning his owl's heart back.

"It's been over a week since I've received anything from Sirius," Harry said looking at Hermione who was still busy reading her book "You don't think Sirius has been caught do you?"

"No, it would've been in the Daily Prophet," said Hermione in a matter of fact tone. "The Ministry would want to show that they'd caught someone after that incident in the World Cup wouldn't they?"

"Yeah I suppose..." The door suddenly opened revealing Ron who was still eyeing him in a way that made Harry confused.

"Here's the stuff Mum got you in Diagon Alley. And she's got some gold from your vault too and she's washed all your socks,"

He heaved a pile of parcels onto Harry's bed and dropped the money bag and socks next to it before walking away. Harry was barely finished piling his underwear into his cauldron when Ron made a loud noise of disgust behind him.

"What is this supposed to be?"

Harry choked back a laugh when he saw Ron holding up something like a long maroon velvet dress. It had a moldy looking lace frill at the collar and matching lace cuffs. It had the smell of mold in it and the dress looks fashionable enough for the late seventeen hundreds.

Of course that is as usual for Mrs. Weasley to barge in carrying a fresh set of black school robes arranging them at the top of Harry's bed.

"There you go dear. Now make sure to arrange them well on your trunk to avoid them being rumpled.

"Mum] you've got me Ginny's clothes," protested Ron holding up the moldy dress.

"Don't be silly Ron, those are not for Ginny, they're for you,"

"What are they for?" asked Ron looking at the frizzy white collar on the dress.

"They're listed on your school supplies," said Mrs. Weasley waving his Hogwarts letter in front of him. "It said that you're going to need dress robes this year although it did not specify why," She then folded another robe on the trunk but this one had the collar of midnight green on it. Harry looked at it quizically, in all ways it is the same as hisb school robes albeit in a different color only.

"I think it would bring the color of your eyes out dear," said Mrs. Weasley fondly as she settled the robe along with the other clothes on the trunk.

"What are those?" Ron asked eyeing the other dress envilly comparing the green robe to his moldy maroon ones.

"They're Harry's Ronald," sniffed Mrs. Wealey as she looked at the less than appreciative glances of his youngest son to his attire. "We have to get yours second-handed so stop grumbling,"

Harry looked away not wanting to see the expression of Mrs. Weasley's face when it comes about money. He is still uncomfortable with the fact that he owned more money that his deceased parents left for him than the entire Weasley household put together. If given a chance, he would have happily split his money in Ginggots in half and gave them to the Weasleys, but Harry knew deep inside that they would never accept it.

Unhappy with the direction the conversation is going, Harry silently padded towards the door taking a backward glance at Hermione who was watching him silently. Catching her eye, she gave him a brief nod before burying her face back to her book. Still arguing, the two Weasleys was unaware of the Boy-Who-Lived that slipped silently away from the door.

...

...

...

Nathaniel released the string that are held between his thumb and forefinger unleashing the eighty kilos of draw weight that his bow is holding. There was just the faint sound of the arrow flying in the air for a second before the sharpened point buried itself with a loud "SMACK!" on the targeted tree. Immediately two arrows followed burying themselves in interval at the point a fingerbreadth away from the first one. Nathaniel grunted in annoyance seeing that his interval time between the shots are not the same as his regular ones. Taking another set of arrows, Nathaniel repeated the process his mind processing what the discussion entailed before.

Dumbledore have asked him to look out for Harry Potter which in his opinion was fair enough. He had been impressed by the boy's attitude, normally celebrities like him have the fame going to their head making the person snobbish and at worst acting like a conmplete pig. But the boy in all ways was honest and quite humble in Nathaniel's observation. Although severely lacking self-esteem, he deemed that the person was well enough and might even be a good friend someday.

However what Nathaniel was annoyed about was the simple fact that his "date" with Fleur Delacour as expected have leaked out in public causing a massive uproar in his home country. Pureblood bigots and even a fair number of the population (mainly young witches) are clamoring for his head. His father went home to do damage control leaving Nathaniel here in Britain on Dumbledore's safe hands.

Every part of Nathaniel itched to return to his country and help his father settle the trouble. It was after all his fault and responsbility for bringing Fleur along with him during the Quidditch World Cup. Being an Auror, it is not in Nathaniel's character to swerve away from a fight. Now standing here safe and snug while others cleaned his mess leaves a bad taste in Nathaniel's mouth.

Silently fuming, Nathaniel released the arrow he was holding botching it completely and missing the trunk that he is aiming at. Of course that did not help his mood at all seeing that he missed his targeted trunk or the little fact that his arrow landed in the moss making the wood unusable now. Nathaniel sighed, now he would need to fletch another stick to refill his quiver of two dozen at his back.

"I never thought you'd miss," a voice at the back said making Nathaniel twirl around instinctively his hand nocking another arrow automatically at his bow. Only the sound of..

"Please don't shoot, its just me," stopped Nathaniel from skewering whoever it is that disturbed his practice.

Raising an eyebrow, Nathaniel smirked seeing Harry almost land on his butt as he tried to escape the arrow's line of sight. Chuckling softly Nathaniel helped the panicked boy up as he recovered from the fact that he was about to be turned into a pincushion a few seconds ago.

"Don't ever do that again," muttered Harry as he dusted the grass clippings from his jeans. Nathaniel merely shrugged at the boy's ranting,

"I'm not the one sneaking around on people at the middle of the night," said Nathaniel with a ghost of a smile at his face. "Haven't anybody ever told you not to sneak on Aurors?"

"Never met an Auror before,"

"You do now," Nathaniel said making Harry roll his eyes at the statement.

"Anyway what are you doing here Mr. Potter?"

"Harry,"

"What?"

"Just Harry, don't call me Mr. Potter makes me feel old," said Harry shrugging at the small O that formed on Nathaniel's mouth.

"Oh right, so what are you doing here outside Harry?" asked Nathaniel flopping down on the ground where Harry is seated.

"I had to get out of the house for a while," answered Harry as he stretched out on the ground making himself comfortable as he stared upward at the heavens. "Ron and Mrs. Weasley are arguing about Ron's robes,"

"Why what's wrong with them?" inquired Nathaniel curious that something as trivial such as dress robes could be an argument subject.

"Other than the fact that the robes are fashionable in the year seventeen hundreds and smelled as bad as it looked, then no there aren't any problems,"

"Ron's the red hair one who scowled when I invited you to join me on visiting Viktor right?" asked Nathaniel trying to recall the red-hair's face at his memory.

"The lanky one, yeah," answered Harry. "Mind you Nathaniel, he is not so pleased when you left him out when we went to Krum,"

"Not my problem and I don't really mind what he thinks of me," shrugged the long-haired person. "It's my choice who I bring with at that time. There's no point in thinking about what other people think of my actions. I thought being a celebrity would have made you aware of that already Harry,"

"No, not really," Harry shifted uneasily making Nathaniel look at him quizically. Now that surprised Nathaniel, apparently the boy was uncomfortable with the fact that he is celebrity and judging on his fidgeting, Nathaniel was a master at reading a person's movement. He devised that at least the person in front of him now hated being the center of attraction.

"So what's all that lipstick marks that still cover your face?" asked Nathaniel wiggling his eyebrows pointing at the kiss remnants that the Veela cheerleaders left on him trying to point the direction on another safer zone.

"What? These?" Harry chuckled as he tried another desperate attempt at wiping the marks off. "They just won't come off,"

"It could be worse," said Nathaniel as he examined the kiss marks. "Last time I've seen them, they are a bright red, now they're just a dull brown,"

"Still, I won't appreciate it if I went to Hogwarts and everybody would start gazing at me dure to them," grumbled Harry.

"Ah Hogwarts," said Nathaniel remembering about what he discussed with his father a few moments ago. "I believe I would be one of your classmates this year Harry,"

"What? Really?" asked the boy as he perked up in surprise. "That's great assuming the girls don't tear you apart from your good looks," said Harry with a grin. Nathaniel grimaced at his statement.

"I'm not good looking,"

"Yeah, you wish. You with that girl you brought with the world cup have made "Witch Weekly" already," informed Harry.

"Witch Weekly?" repeated Nathaniel quite confused. He is not a big magazine fan and are quite uninformed about this one. Harry seeing his confusion waved him off.

"It's a magazine that portrays witches and wizards like who is the most handsome one or the most beautiful,"

"Oh, that's great I guess," mumbled Nathaniel though inwardly he is groaning. He doesn't need more fame than he needs right now.

"Yes it is," continued Harry unaware of his displeasure. "Every girl I know has been owling me asking how to contact you. And the boys seemed more than happy on finding who your beautiful companion is," Nathaniel grimaced inside again. He knew Fleur won't like the way she is portrayed.

"Again that's great, anyway how is Hogwarts?" asked Nathaniel in an effort to change the topic.

Nathaniel was glad when Harry begun an improptu of description about the school. First reason was the fact that the topic about Fleur was avoided, and secondly was because he was becoming more interested about Hogwarts with every word of Harry. He was quite confused when Harry began telling him about the different Houses that comprised it. In Durmstrang its just two dorms, boys and girls separated with many rooms. Of course the strongest wizards or withes get the better rooms while the lousy ones get the smaller ones. The method of course was competitive but it forced the students to try harder. Durmstrang was strict but with good reason.

That's the reason why Nathaniel was confused about Hogwarts. Having a system like that would create dissension and unnecessary hatred between the children of different Houses. It also made making friends nearly impossible in having a different House and the fact that some of the Houses (Gryffindor and Slytherin) are bordering on disagreement to the point of anger.

They are still discussing these topics when there was a sudden booming sound making the two of them sit up immediately. Quite surprised at the sound, the two wizards gazed at its direction and was surprised that it came from the sky.

"Harry is that a-"

"Falling star? Yes," smiled the younger wizard as the ball of light streaked from the sky. "Make a wish now Nathaniel,"

"A wish?" asked Nathaniel in surprise not getting what his younger companion is talking about.

"Yeah, in the muggle world we make wishes when a falling star comes. Its sort of a fairy-tale anyway," said Harry.

"Oh, alright,"

However before the two of them can make a wish, the burning star is becoming nearer and nearer to their destination making Nathaniel heart's sank to know that it is really a falling star in the Earth and not just any star passing by.

"Oh man," wined Nathaniel as the star landed with a great crash sending smoke and debris everywhere fifty miles (he guessed) away from them.

...

...

...

"Oh man why?" asked Harry confused. Of course he had seen the star and it is his first time seeing a star land for one.

"You want to go visit where the star landed Harry?" asked Nathaniel and Harry got a feeling that his friend is purposely trying to change the subject.

"Why?" he asked. "It's the middle of the night Nathaniel, not that I'm not interested to go but Mrs. Weasley will have our hides if she ever found out that we have gone without her knowing," Harry knew of the Weasley matriarch's temper and have no desire on facing it for one.

"Oh I'm sure she's going to make an exception on this one," smiled Nathaniel and Harry isn't fooled seeing that it is a rather forced smile.

"What are you hiding Nathaniel?" asked Harry immediately facing his companion with a stern gaze, the guilty start that the "elf" made, made Harry even more suspicious than before.

"We don't have time Harry. If you want to know, I'll explain it on the way," said Nathaniel now urgently dropping all pretense of cheery facade.

"Fine, but you need to tell me," said Harry. "How are we going to get there anyway?,"

 _"Accio Firebolts,"_

There was a cracking sound and Harry had to duck as two brooms came crashing going straight to Nathaniel's hands. And Harry gave a start of surprise seeing him holding his Firebolt and another one at his left.

 _"I need to learn that spell,"_ Harry thought to himself as he dusted himself up. Receiving his broom from Nathaniel, Harry wasted no time as he kicked off the ground after the long-haired person who wasted no time talking the moment he got his broom.

Immediately Harry felt the joy again of being in the air as he flew on his broom. With the speed their Firebolts are doing, Harry hypothesized that they'll be soon there momentarily. But despite his joy, his mind isn't deterred. Putting a bout of speed, Harry leveled on Nathaniel's side who is still concentrating on their destination.

"So what is this all about Nathaniel?" he asked the moment he was at his side.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Just spill it already Nathaniel," said Harry annoyed at how close-mouthed his friend is.

"What do you know about stars Harry?"

"They shine," Harry answered not sure where this is going.

"And?" Nathaniel asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"That's it," Harry answered and was confused when Nathaniel shook his head.

"It's different in the Wizarding world Harry," explained Nathaniel as they slowly begun decelerating when the crater is almost at their sight. "When a star falls here Harry, it isn't an "it" at all. They are transformed into a "he" or a "she","

"Wait a second," interrupted Harry. "Are you telling me a star is a person?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Exactly, and that isn't the best part yet," answered Nathaniel ignoring the unbelieving stare of the Boy-who-Lived. "You see stars are very powerful creatures but here on Earth when they fall, they lose their power and their memories except for their shine. However their hearts are a main ingredient for a potion that restores the youth of a person and a single milligram of it are able to reverse the counter-effects of old age,"

"So you want to go there to get the heart?" Harry asked not liking where this conversation is going.

"What? Of course not," answered Nathaniel sharply. "However other people would also be attracted to it and I can name some who would happily cut out a heart without remorse,"

"So what are we going to do?" asked Harry as they finally descended and started walking. Even here the smell of burning sulfur reached his nose already.

"Easy, we're going to save him or her," answered Nathaniel with a feral smile. They're almost at the edge of the crater when Harry said.

"I still find what you're saying quite hard to believe you know,"

"Of course,"Nathaniel said as he stepped at the edge. "However there's your proof," he pointed out below.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise seeing a young woman his age wearing light blue plain one piece gown wandering over the crater. She is very beautiful with a chiseled face her long blond hair reaching over her back and despite the distance. She glowed faintly like a dying light as she walked around and Harry could see her pale skin almost letting the light from her faintly dying down. And when she turned towards their direction, deep blu eyes met emerald ones and the Boy-Who-Lived was struck dumb as she gave a faint smile at him.

 **SORRY GUYS THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED SO LONG, CLASSES ARE STARTING AGAIN AND IT ISN'T EASY BEING A THIRD YEAR MEDICAL STUDENT. HAVE A VERY EARLY HAPPY FATHER'S DAY EVERYONE AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW MY STORY TO GIVE ME AN OVERVIEW HOW TO IMPROVE IT AND BOOST MY CONFIDENCE AT THE SAME TIME THANKS.**


	11. Rescue and Planning

Chapter Eleven

Harry was dumbstruck. The girl was actually smiling at him, immediately he felt something lurch within his stomach that he was sure does not fall at all inside the category of hunger. He was still so busy ogling at her when he saw 'her stumble to the ground when she took a step towards their direction. Harry's heart immediately jumped up in concern as he saw her beautiful face wince in pain.

Ignoring his friends' call to wait, Harry immediately slid down to the crater running towards the girl's direction. He was halfway towards her when they suddenly heard wolf howls permeatin the area and Harry glanced back in alarm and no small amount of fear towards his companion who is now leveled with him. Harry's not stupid, he already heard that kind of sound a year ago when he faced Professor Lupin during their attempt at capturing Peter Pettigrew to prove Sirius's innocence.

Harry was still contemplating these thoughts when another wave of howls answered somewhere behind them. Harry felt his blood turn cold and the immediate feeling to turn and run nearly overwhelmed him. He now understand how a rabbit feels when being stalked by a wolf. One werwolf was bad enough and by the sound of the howls, this time its a lot more than one.

 _"It must be a pack,"_ Harry thought to himself as he tried with a great effort to get his limbs moving again after that second of paralyzing fear.

"Go Harry!" Nathaniel ordered in a stern voice that brook no argument. "Go and grab her and get out of here!" he urged pushing the Boy-who-Lived towards the girl's direction.

"W-wait," stuttered Harry as he nearly fell after being roughly shoved by the long-haired person. "What about you?" he asked as he gave many more than one back glance at the person he is leaving behind, the Gryffindor lion inside of him roaring to get back to the fight and not abandon his friend.

Harry's question was answered for itself as a large humanoid furball arrived at the edge of the clearing, its red-eyes focused down on the stumbling girl who made a scream of fright as the wolf bounded towards her jaws snarling.

"GO!" Harry's overdrive kicked in as he ran toward the girl, his knees burning in protest at the way they are being demanded to move.

 _"Merlin I wish I have been exercising more,"_ thought Harry as he put more effort on his strides.

Glancing at the rampaging werewolf, Harry's heart sank seeing the large beast easily outsripping him on the other direction and was nearly at the girl who had quite given up now on standing and is doing her best to crawl away on the opposite direction as fast as she can.

"SMACK!"

Harry was surprised as the werewolf suddenly made a completely ferris wheel turn in the air before crashing on the ground a few meters from the girl who squeaked in alarm. Nearly there, Harry's eyes turned wide seeing the gray shafted arrow buried nearly halfway on the beast's side.

"DON'T STOP!" Nathaniel's voice called out and Harry's eyes widened when he saw at least a dozen more wolves coming out of many directions and Nathaniel had his bow out and was putting down werewolves as best as he can. Two are already turned into pincushions but many more are coming. Harry was confused as why he is not using his wand. He was still frozen to the spot when there was another movement at another direction and Harry nearly fainted seeing people in black robes and...

"Are those blood red eyes?" cried the girl in fear who also noticed the newcomers. That snapped Harry out of his trance. As boring as Professor Binns is in his History of Magic lectures, he listened enough already to know that these newcomers are Vampires. And judging by the looks that they are giving the girl and Nathaniel's explanation a while ago. They're not here as friendlies.

Pulling his wand from his pocket, Harry wasted no time shooting Disarming and body-bind spells at the newcomers while running the remaining meters towards the girl. As Harry expected of course, the Vampires are not hurt, much less hit by his spells as they blocked most of it. However it has the intended result that Harry wants. It stopped them from advancing even more. Reaching his intended target who had now covered her head with her hands, Harry grabbed her wrist and yelled in pain when she bit his hand.

"Let me go," she shrieked when he pulled away immediately to check his injured anatomy.

"You need to come with me," said Harry as he ducked to avoid a curse that one of the vampires sent at his direction.

"Leave me alone," the girl cried out when Harry tried to grab her again.

 _"This is getting difficult,"_ Harry thought as he stood up and sent a couple of disarming jinxes at the now approaching vampires. He grinned when one of them was hit and his wand sent flying to the tall grass around them. However he ducked almost immediately again when a barrage of curses was sent against him.

"Damn," Harry said aloud as the spells nearly singed his hair. Looking at the girl who is now tremblig uncontrollably with tears, Harry wracked his brains for him to find an excuse for her to move and come with him. His solution showed itself on him sooner than he thought.

There was just the small vibration of a growl behind them and both young people turned sharply to face the fangs of a black wolf who is now crouched a few feet from them. Its eyes was yellow and foam was coming out of its mouth. Harry only thought one thing before the wolf lunged.

 _"Oh crap!"_

It came like a bullet. One moment the wolf was crouching poised to pounce, next second it is in the air claws outstretched towards the girl who is rigid in fear. Harry had to thank later whatever deity that seemed to have blessed him with his seeker instincts as he grabbed the girl on her slender waist and twisted her away from the ground only a second before where the claws of the wolf would have torn her to shreds. As it is, it only scratched the hamstrings of her feet making her yell out loud in pain as the gouges bleed profusely. Wasting no time Harry pointed his wand at the wolf who was not expecting on finding no resistance was badly outbalanced on the smooth ground of the crater.

 _"Petrificus Totalus,"_

Immediately the wolf seized up like a statue and fell to the ground. Harry wasted no time on checking the girl's wound knowing that his body-bind would not hold the wolf for long. The girl on the other hand was now crying openly both from fear and pain.

"Hey, hey," Harry said trying to force a smile to calm her down. "Everything's going to be alright. I'm Harry what's your name?" he asked while trying to bind her wound and sending random jinxes at the vampires who is just coming too close for his liking.

"You're going to kill me," she whimpered when he tore a piece at the end of her skirt and are binding the gouges of the wolf's claw.

"No, we're not," said Harry who is trying his best to remain upbeat even as he watched from the corner of his eye the merry band of vampires coming. Even Mr. Wolf behind him is already twitching its tail.

"Don't fool me," she snapped as best as she could in her wasted state. "You're here to cut me open for my heart,"

 _"I thought she had no memories,"_ Harry's eyes widened at the thought remembering his friend's information a couple of minutes before. However he was again cut off from remembering when the wolf behind them started to growl softly.

"Listen lady-,"

"Yvaine!"

"What?"

"My name is Yvaine," she said trying to pull herself together as she tried to stand up but crying dismally in pain after falling dismally back to the ground, her feet not supporting her.

"Climb to my back!" Harry said urgently as the wolf began to slowly move. Yvaine wasted no time on arguing as she threw her arms around his neck, Harry standing up with her in a piggyback fashion as he stood up. He blushed horribly feeling her chest pressed to his back nor the body heat that came from the contact with her body on his. Putting the thoughts aside, Harry whistled at his friend indicating that they must go now.

...

...

...

...

Nathaniel released another arrow on their heads and was rewarded with the terrified yelp that came from the werewolf who is hiding behind a fallen log. Nathaniel grinned as the werewolves made no more effort on moving forward. After turning five of their number into something that resembled hedgehogs with arrows protruding, the remaining wolves seemed content to hide and becoming more arrow-shy as the standoff goes on. It was better this way, Nathaniel only had three dozen arrows on his quiver and he had used more than half of it already. Taking a fast estimate at the remaining wolves Nathaniel grimaced.

 _"Six wolves, ten vampires. Not good!"_ Harry thought inwardly. As good as he is, it would take at least three arrows to take down a wolf not to mention the vampires too. There was also the second option of him using his wand but Nathaniel wanted to take no chances. Every magic cast here would have a residue and he would very much prefer it if nobody would be any wiser to suspect his presence here.

 _"What is taking that boy so long?"_ Nathaniel thought inwardly as he sent another arrow to one of the wolves who is a little bit more courageous than its fellows as it tried to take a peek.

"Nathaniel!" Harry's call made the said person to look at his direction only for a moment. The wolves noticed it too and immediately one of them took the opportunity leaving its covering area and with great bounds reared towards the distracted figure claws outstretched.

Nathaniel however was no noob. Dropping his bow, he flicked his wand from his holster pointing it at the approaching wolf.

 _"Stupefy!"_

A jet of red light pulsed from the wand straight towards the furball. The wolf was expecting it however. Jumping to the side it easily outstepped the stunning spell, however it was not prepared for another jet of light that followed a millisecond after the first one. Pushing its hind legs, it launched upwards to avoid being knocked out from the fight. Yellow eyes met blue ones and the still sane part of the werewolf's brain registered the smile on its opponent's face.

 _"Oh fu-!"_ he never finished swearing inwardly.

 _"Reducto!"_

There was a muffled grunt and a small explosion of flesh making Nathaniel grimace as the wolf's body was nearly torn open by the force of his spell. Meat and bones are everywhere and the wolf's body landed in front of him with a small thud limp and unmoving, a pool of blood coming slowly from its chest on the ground.

A sharp whistle from Harry made Nathaniel look up from his surveyed kill. The boy was running pell mell at his direction carrying the girl while ten vampires are after his heels throwing random spells at the boy who is casting shield charm after shield charm to avoid a direct hit. Blood roared on Nahtaniel's ears as one of the vampires cast a green lighted spell. Nathaniel had no doubt that it is a killing curse that was just sent.

Resheathing his wand on its holster, Nathaniel picked up his bow and sent a couple of arrows at the wolves to force their arrow-shyness a little longer. Nathaniel knew he was faster at the bow than the wand, redirecting his aim at the vampires, he sent three arrows out in a heartbeat. He was rewarded when one of them fall down and another crashed into the ground moaning in agony with an arrow stuck on his thigh. One was deflected by the others despite its velocity.

Of course like the werewolves, the vampires wasted no time taking cover as best as they can as another two arrows flew over their heads. That gave Harry the interval time to sprint without beijng chased and in a matter of seconds was at his side panting from the effort of running, carrying the girl and casting his spells.

"W-what n-now?" asked Harry as he tried to gulp large amounts of air. The girl at his back glanced fearfully at Nathaniel at first and the Auror can't blame her. Five minutes when she barely arrived here and everybody is out to get her. Giving her a friendly smile to quell her fears Nathaniel rounded on Harry.

"When I give the signal, you run like hell back to the edge of the crater where we left our brooms while I cover you. Don't stop until you reached the Burrow,"

"Wait, what about you?" asked Harry feeling not at all pleased that Nathaniel was playing hero again and leaving him to run.

"No time," muttered the Auror as he stood up from his crouching position and sent another hail of arrows at their attackers.

"No!" snapped Harry his Gryffindor side winning. "We go together or not at all," Nathaniel breathed deep ready to retort something to the overly noble Boy-who-Lived when their argument are cut short.

"Look at them," the girl said and the two spared a glance and was greatly relieved seeing the carnage that is going on.

It seems that the Werewolves now a bit recovered from their arrow-shyness have now leapt from their hiding places ready to attack. The vampires are having none of it however. Unwilling to share the prize to the wolves, the children of the night realizing that the wolves would reach their prize first than them turned their wands at their new competition.

"We gotta go now," hissed Nathaniel as he shoved Harry forward taking the momentum to move while the two groups are busy trying to kill one another. Making sure that his new ward is still running, he remained a few paces back with an arrow nocked ready on the string.

By the looks of it, the wolves are easily outmatching the vampires. Numbered fewer than the children of the moon, the vampires are slowly being torn to pieces and as Nathaniel expected, one of the wolves deviated from the warzone and started after them. Wasting no time, Nathaniel draw and loosed the arrow in a heartbeat eighty kilos of wood bending, sending the arrow at a speed that the wolf barely see.

"SMACK!" the arrow was nearly buried on its eye, the shaft protruding from the socket making the werewolf stumble once before falling down dead.

"Nathaniel," Harry called out and the long-haired person wasted no time running after his friend who is now boarded in a broom, the girl holding on his waist. Jumping on the end of his own broom, Nathaniel cast a quick Dillusionment Charm on them both just as more people apparated in, only to find out later that their prize is now gone.

...

...

...

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Harry winced inwardly. It is one thing to listen Mrs. Weasley scold her children and another to be the subject of her ire. Immediately Harry began to feel sorry for the twins who is being subjected to this shouting far more than he had ever had. For such a kind hearted person, she absolutely looked like a Sabertooth who had lost its cubs.

"NO NOTE! BED EMPTY! IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! BLESS YOUR PARENTS SOUL THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN ABSOLUTELY DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU YOUNG MAN-," she continued ranting on and Harry can't help but feel guilty as some of her words are proven true. Nathaniel had made a quick dash once he sensed the outburst and Harry can't help but feel what a coward his new friend is.

"AND WHO IS THIS WOMAN WITH YOU?" she seethed seeing the sleeping form of Yvaine now being piggybacked on Harry's back.

"She was-," Harry stopped contemplating on what he is to say. There's not a chance in heaven that he was about to say that she was a star. Mrs. Weasley would have her chucked out in an instant before he could explain anything due to the danger that she would bring to the family. And as much as Harry loved being with the Weasley's, he can't just help but think that some lying would do for him to protect her.

"She's a friend of Nathaniel's at school," he lied. Immediately a sour pit erupted on his stomach and Harry inwardly grimaced with the fact that he is lying to the family that had taken him in. "She's injured her ankle when she was wandering around from the forest. We tracked her and found her Mrs. Weasley,"

"Oh!" the Weasley matriarch's face softened at Harry's words and Harry wanted to kick himself on how she effortlessly swallowed her lie. "Well then bring the poor lass in and let's take a look at her," she said motherly. "And where's Mr. Augustine by the way?"

"He said that he needed to message Professor Dumbledore," Harry shrugged not mentioning that Nathaniel chickened out at the approach of her.

"Oh well then, come in and let's take a look at her shall we,"

...

...

...

Nathaniel opened his eyes and he found himself standing at a bright room filled with different portraits staring back at him. Silver instruments littered the hall and an old desk stood in the middle. A small perch are set at a side and the phoenix on it gave a musical chord of welcome at him. At the chair sat Albus Dumbledore writing something and he gave a start of surprise as he recognized the presence of his unofficial family standing his office.

"Nathaniel," he smiled setting down the quill he is writing with and standing up to hug the young man.

"Gramps," Nathaniel smiled returning the father gesture.

"What brings you here my boy?" asked Dumbledore curiously as he let go of his protege. "Its barely a couple of hours since I left you and now you are back here,"

"Apparently Grandpa, serious business and its a matter of emergency" answered Nathaniel.

"Really?" muttered Dumbledore. "And what would that be my boy?"

"I think Grandpa that it is better to show you than tell you," said Nathaniel as he withrew a memory from his head and twirl it around his wand.

"Of course, follow me," said Dumbledore leading Nathaniel to the corner of his study where a large bowl was set. Putting the memory on the pensieve Nathaniel twirled it with his wand.

"Its amazing that you have your own personal Pensieve Grandpa," said Nathaniel admirably as he watched the memory join the swirling contents of the water. Dumbledore just chuckled at his statement.

"If you are an old person Nathaniel. You'll understand why I have a pensieve,"

"Right, well here we go," the two of them dipped their faces into the water and dove into the memory of the event.

Thirty minutes later, the two stood up straight from the pensieve their backs cricking from the soreness of standing up so long. Nathaniel of course recovering faster than Dumbledore who need a couple more minutes of stretching before finally satisfied. Seating at the armchairs near the table, Dumbledore drummed his fingers again and again at the surface as he pondered what he had seen. Nathaniel just sat silent waiting for the old man's decision.

"This is not looking good at all," said Dumbledore after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?" Nathaniel looked curiously and Dumbledore sighed seeing the question at the young man's eyes.

"The star have the worst timing ever," explained Dumbledore. "We had too many unknowns this time, Bertha Jorkins disappearing, Lord Voldemort disappearing from Albanya, the Dark Mark set on the Quidditch World Cup and now we have visions of Harry himself,"

"I agree that things are a bit hectic right now, but what does it have to do with the new star that falls Grandpa?" asked Nathaniel.

"Many things my boy," sighed Dumbledore. "Last time the star falls in this world, it nearly causes a crisis as people fight over it. And based now on this fragile peace that we are holding my boy, such an event is I rightly believe an omen for something to happen,"

"Bad or good?" asked Nathaniel raising an eyebrow.

"Dark times are coming again Nathaniel," said Dumbledore. "We must all be ready for it. The dreams of Harry about Voldemort is proof enough of what it is,"

"Are you saying that the Dark Lord would rise this year Gramps?" asked Nathaniel.

"I'm not sure Nathaniel, but I had a feeling that something world-changing would happen this year," he looked quizically at the young man who is frowning at his statement. "That's the reason why I'm appointing you as Mr. Potter's legal guardian for the time being until Sirius is proven innocent. Keep an eye on the boy Nathaniel,"

"Do we need to tell him?"

"No, not until we have enough reason to tell him so,"

"What about the girl?" asked Nathaniel.

"Give her a new identity and owl me what you and her agreed on. Its very pivotal that she remained that way. A star walking here would be the target of most magical people,"

"Where should she stay? Molly Weasley would really disaprrove having her in The Burrow,"

"I agree," said Dumbledore before thinking deeply and and contemplating what to do.

"I think we should bring her here at Hogwarts," suggested Nathaniel. "She'll be as safe as anywhere and we'll be able to keep an eye on her,"

"Nobody knows who she is?" asked Dumbledore.

"No one except a pack of werewolves and probably dead vampires by now," He shrugged.

"I see," said Dumbledore as he thought about what his protege suggested. "Good. I'll send her a letter informing her that she had been accepted at school,"

"What about the others?" Nathaniel pointed out. "Should we inform them about this too?"

"No, maybe later and not now,"

"Good,"

...

...

...

"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!" screeched Molly Weasley as she listened to Harry's words.

"Please Mrs. Weasley," begged Harry, trying to make the Weasley matriarch see reason with his argument.

"You're only fourteen years old young man. I'm not letting you sleep with that woman in the same room," she glared darkly at the blond girl who yelped in fear hiding at Harry's back.

Harry gritted his teeth at the plump woman's stuborness. She had been kind enough to help remedy Yvaine' damaged muscles. Now it was covered in soft bandages but the girl still can't walk in her state. The reason for this argument was the simple fact that Yvaine won't go anywhere without Harry, she practically clung to him like a wart unwilling to let go. The glaring of Ron, the scowling of Ginny and the yelling of Mrs. Weasley didn't help on matters either. Harry had no problem whatsoever on sleeping at the same room with Yvaine. However Mrs. Weasley was having none of that.

"Mum's right you know Harry," said Ginny looking sulky at the beautiful girl hiding on Harry. "She's just a stranger after all,"

"She's my friend," Harry insisted with gritted teeth.

"And I see no reason whatsoever that she needs to sleep on the same room with you," said Mrs. Weasley. "She can sleep together with Hermione and Ginny,"

"Mrs. Weasley how many times must I tell you that she's afraid and have been through trauma," insisted Harry.

"Yes I understand that dear," said Mrs. Weasley softly trying the mother figure tactic to bring the young man to accept her decision. "But she'll be safe with Ginny and Hermione also like you,"

Harry fumed unable to answer the reasoning of Mrs. Weasley. He knew she had a point, why is he insisting that he spend the night with her anyway? Harry was confused, why would she want to be with him of all people. She should be with Nathaniel, he's the one who planned all the rescue mission along.

"Let's ask her what she wanted to do," proposed Harry and Mrs. Weasley nodded looking at the young blond.

"Alright missy what-,"

"Yvaine,"

"What?" Molly Weasley's nose flared seeing her being cut off by the young girl.

"My name is Yvaine," she said softly squirming under the older woman's gaze.

"I'll keep that in mind next time little girl," said Mrs. Weasley with no fair amount of threat in her words. "So where would you rather spend the night? Together with Harry here which is very immoral," Harry had to clamp his mouth shut to avoid hissing at Mrs. Weasley's words. He loved the plump woman, but her mother henning can be very disturbing sometimes.

"-or spend the time with other witches like your age," she smiled brightly indicating that this would be a better idea. However her acting was all for naught.

"I'd rather spend the night with Harry Mrs. Weasley," she gave a soft smile which in turn was the opposite of the furious look that came on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"Now listen here little lady," she snarled sending the blond girl a few steps back, surprised at her outburst. "This is my house and you will do exactly as I tell you,"

"And this is my life you are entertaining with," snapped Harry who had now lost his temper. Grabbing the wrist of Yvaine he led her to Ron's room, nearly tripping on the floor steps as he carried her not looking back at the furious shouts of Mrs. Weasley.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER COME BACK HERE DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Purposely acting deaf, the Boy-who-Lived slammed the door behind him unwilling to listen to the screams of the mother down the hall.

...

...

...

"Mum," Ginny said sadly as she watched Harry disappear with that stupid girl he brought home with him.

"Don't worry darling. He's still fourteen years old, we've got a lot of time left to convince him that you would be the perfect match for him," said Mrs. Weasley soothingly as she caressed her daughter's hair.

She knew that Harry was stubborn, but eventually she would see Ginny as she is and be able to arrange a marriage that Molly so desperately wanted for her daughter. The Potters was one of the most richest families in Britain and being married to one with ensure the family's alliance with the aristocrats of the society, and Molly Weasley can finally live the life of luxury she dreamed of.

...

...

...

Nathaniel apparated outside the wards of the Burrow that Dumbledore placed there two years ago. He smirked inwardly having the knowledge that the family living here have no idea that the wards surrounding their house to protect their visitor can literally be compared to a fortress. Any unfortunate Death Eater who would dare an attempt at the boy's life living here would see Heaven quite early literally. Casting a small recognition spell, Nathaniel stepped forward when he felt the wards break down after recognizing him.

The moment he stepped into the yard, there was a burst of flame in front if him and Nathaniel grinned seeing his old friend familiarize himself in front of him. He was however unprepared when the phoenix nipped his ear hard, drawing blood.

"Ow! What was that for?" Nathaniel asked indignantly as he held his bleeding ears to avoid it being a target of the quite demented (In his opinion) phoenix flying in his face.

The bird gave a small sounds and Nathaniel turned beet red realizing that it is cackling in laughter. Rolling his eyes to the sky and wishing that the bird would be less sarcastic, Nathaniel held out his arm and the phoenix perched there contently before raising a single leg in front of him. Nathaniel smiled seeing a letter attached there.

"It's from her isn't it?" he asked the bird who gave a musical chirp before settling in his shoulder to give him access to both arms as he opened the letter.

 _Dear Nathaniel,_

 _You're an idiot if you think that what you have done deserves nothing more than praise. I'm not angry at you Nathaniel, I'm just angry rather at your way of looking down on things. Don't you know that you have saved me from a horrible fate? Remember, those men are going to rape me...break me. If you haven't come along, they would have succeeded and I won't be here writing this. So thank you Nathaniel and don't blame yourself for things that even someone as powerful as you cannot control._

 _Anyway I'm starting to get gloomy talking all these doom and gloom stuff. How are you? I miss your hair by the way, reminds me of corn. Just joking. It's my birthday tomorrow, so I need to sleep early today since some of my friends are coming for tomorrow. Wish you could come Nathaniel but my father was a bit adamant about you and refused my request. Anyway, hope to see you soon._

 _Love_

 _Fleur_

 _PS: Tsup! I think you deserved this kiss._

Nathaniel blinked twice as he gazed at the lip sized kiss that is attach after the signature. He shifted in his feet thinking about the letter, Fleur's right about him holding things accountable. Even things that he cannot control. Chuckling softly at his stupidity, he folded the letter, stuffing it into his pocket when he just remembered that tomorrow is the beautiful girl's birthday.

"What should I get her Blaze?" Nathaniel asked thoughtfully as he contemplated what he was going to buy. The bird just sang softly, swaying a bit in his perch on the shoulder.

Nathaniel racked his brains on what he is going to give. Despite being an obvious girl dream, the poor long-haired boy had to agree that he was less than stellar when the knowledge about girls is the topic. He could get her a dress...

 _"No! Bad idea,"_ his thoughts butted in. Maybe if he could just find a jewelry shop...

 _"Fleur doesn't like things like that you retarded idiot,"_

Maybe a pet...

 _"I really am horrible when it comes to girls,"_ his mind admitted when he sighed in defeat. Annoyed by his shifting and moving, the phoenix flapped its wings twice before landing on the ground and pelting the thoughtful person with a few well placed rocks that he kicked.

"Blaze what the-," Nathaniel's face widened in shock as he observed the ground and the phoenix who is hopping on it.

"Blaze you are a genius!" Nathaniel laughed aloud as he finally had an idea on what to give. Drawing his wand from its holster, Nathaniel pointed it at the Earth and began chanting.

...

...

...

Harry carried Yvain up the staircase as best as he can, thanking inwardly that the girl was so lithe despite her height, that even someone as malnourished as him could shoulder her.

"Harry, you shouldn't have gotten on so much trouble for me," whispered Yvaine when Harry gently eased her down on a sitting position at his bed.

"It's my choice Yvaine," answered Harry with gritted teeth. He is still a bit annoyed with the way that Mrs. Weasley acted and it would take some time for him to dispel the anger in his mind.

"Either way, I want to say thank you for everything Harry, for both saving me and protecting me when I arrived here," she smiled softly at him, her blonde hair shining softly at the firelight. Harry just scratched his hair in embarassment at her praise.

"Really, you have nothing to thank me for Yvaine. It was Nathaniel all the way who-," his words were stopped when a hand grip his forearm hard. Gulping softly, he looked at the brown eyes of the girl who is staring deeply into his emerald ones.

"Harry, thank you," she said sternly not letting go of his wrist.

"Uhmm...welcome I guess," he stammered in a reply. It was not a good idea to argue against women after all, especially drop dead gorgeous as this one. Even if she is a star, in fact, it was maybe the reason why he would agree with her.

"Goodie," she smiled patting hi cheek before making herself comfortable on the bed.

 _"I don't understand women,"_ Harry thought as he settled himself on Ron's bed after he changed himself to his pajamas and shirt. After a few minutes of laying his head on the bed, he smiled hearing the fallen star snoring softly on his bed. Sighing deeply, he also went to sleep and his dreams are visited by the face of Yvaine.

Unnoticed by the two youngsters, Nathaniel entered the room carrying a small box of wood and he smiled seeing the two contented faces of the youngsters sleeping softly. Murmuring a small blessing of luck at the two of them, he sat on the floor and began to compose his letter for Fleur's birthday tomorrow.

 **HEY GUYS SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE, AND WE ARE REALLY GETTING CLOSER TO THEIR RETURN AT HOGWARTS. ANYWAY SPECIAL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS EVER SUPPORTIVE OF MY STORY, SORRY FOR THE SMALL MISTAKES AND AS I TOLD YOU GUYS BEFORE, IM NOT A VERY GOOD WRITER BUT ILL DO MY BEST TO LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS.**


	12. Gifts, Hidden Enemies, Training

Chapter Twelve

Fleur was sound asleep dreaming about flying hamburgers chased by a cat when there was a massive jolt on her bed making her snap up in surprise. She was still a bit groggy from her sleep when a loud cheery voice snapped her wide awake in the morning.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Fleur winced at the volume that her little sister shouted her greeting. When she recovered enough, she smiled when she recognized the small bundle of silver hair smiling happily at her.

"Gabrielle don't ever do that again," she said jokingly before jumping over her smaller sister hitting her with a pillow. The little girl squealed happily avoiding her older sister's pillow before she settled herself on the older girl's lap hugging Fleur's midriff affectionately.

"Happy Birthday," she repeated fondly as she buried her smiling face on the night shirt of the older Delacour.

"Thank you Gabby," Fleur replied patting the smaller girl's head making her snigger. Giggling, the smaller veela untangled herself from the hug and ran out of the room making Fleur smile happily at her little sister's antics. She had pouted horribly when Fleur fell into a doom and gloom mode and not playing with her as she usually did when her crush was at Death's door.

Fleur was still thinking these thoughts when Gabrielle returned holding a small picture frame. Fleur gasped when she saw that it was a picture of her and Nathaniel when they are walking side by side towards the stadium at the Quidditch World Cup. The pictures waved at her and Fleur can't help but smile when she saw her knight in shining armor's grin as he winked at her before intertwining his arms with the Fleur beside him.

"How did you come by this Gabby?" Fleur asked as she looked at her smaller sister's playful eyes.

"Mama and Papa said you like Mr. Elf so I draw you two as I see in the paper, only this time more colorful," she answered giving Fleur a smacky kiss on the cheek before settling again on her lap. "Those bad men said bad things about you. They're bad," she pouted making Fleur smile. She knew that she was the main subject of ridicule these days in the paper when the word got out that she is the date of Nathaniel Augustine during the World Cup.

"Don't worry about them Gabby," Fleur assured the younger girl who is looking at her with those cute eyes. "I'm happy having you around,"

"Yipee," Gabrielle squealed as Fleur tickled her. "So you like my present?" she asked hopefully making Fleur smile. With her little sister, she had her wrapped on her thumb. How could anyone refuse those adorable eyes?

"Of course I did Gabby," she answered grinning as she bumped the smaller girl in her knees like a ride making Gabrielle laugh happily in delight at her older sister's playful action.

She was still bouncing Gabrielle up and down when a thought brought her to a jolt. She is seventeen now, she is legally an adult. Picking her new wand from her bedside Fleur smiled at it before pointing it at the window. She grinned happily when it opened, opting for a new move, she flipped her wand over her messy bed and was rewarded when the bed started fixing itself. She can do magic now without recursions. Looking at her younger sister who is oblivious at her thoughts, Fleur cast a charm making her hair turn pink.

"Fleeeeuurrr!" she squealed indignantly as she saw her reflection on the mirror. Laughing aloud. Fleur ran at the door followed by a shrieking Gabrielle demanding that she turn her hair back to normal.

"Happy Birthday!" greeted Sebastian and Apolline as Fleur came to the dining room on the first floor of their house. She was about to run and hug them both when Gabrielle caught up to her and pushed her to the floor laughing wildly and squealing that she return her hair.

"Okay that's enough now," chided their mother as the two younger Veela pulled apart still giggling. Waving her wand, Gabrielle's hair returned to normal much to the joy of the younger Delacour.

"Maman look, I can do magic now," informed Fleur smiling as she let little butterflies rise from her wand. Gabrielle made a small game on catching the butterflies much to the enjoyment of the rest of the family.

"I'm so proud of you Fleur," said Apolline as she hugged her eldest daughter. "And Happy Birthday again,"

"Here's your gift Flower," said Sebastian as he stood by her daughter's side. He is fairly aware that Fleur was still a bit afraid of boys this time and didn't push her boundaries despite him being her father.

Looking at the two boxes that her father gave her, Fleur looked at her parents who nodded at her. Tearing at the wraps of the first present that came from her mother, Fleur's eyes watered seeing a set of beautiful silver earrings' that complemented her hair beautifully. Fleur don't like jewelry much like other girls her age but she was mesmerized by the earrings that time when the family and her went to town. Of course having a price that is a bit high, she discarded it as something that she can only fancy.

"Maman," she whispered before hugging her mother.

"You're welcome dear," smiled Apolline patting her older daughter's head. "Now why don't you open your other presents and let's call it breakfast,"

Fleur smiled and turned her attention to her remaining gifts. She received a new wand holster from her father(The old one was broken along with her first wand). Her three Veela friends at school have chipped in and gave her a dozen books pertaining men and how to charm them. She had blushed horribly when her father peeked at the said books and she quietly vanished them back to her room. The triplets like any Veela love flirting and they made it their personal mission on finding Fleur her own boyfriend. Her last gift was from her grandmother and the moment she opened it Fleur gasped at its content.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked her mother with a sly smile as she observed the gift and her daughter's reaction.

"Maman, this is-," Fleur started looking at her mother and the gift.

"Yes, your dress robes," said Sebastian as he smiled at her reaction on the gift. "Your Headmistress said that you all need dress robes this year. However if I might say, it would also be good enough for your weddin-OUCH!" Sebastian winced as his wife stepped on his foot glaring at him daggers that could freeze hell.

"What your father meant to say," pointed out Apolline at Fleur's fearful reaction when her marriage was mentioned. "Is that it would look beautiful on you dear, don't you agree Sebastian?"

"Yes, yes," squeaked Sebastian a crescendo higher than his normal voice as he was put down by his wife's stare.

Fleur smiled ruefully as she set down the beautiful dress. Despite her downed mood due to the fact that she was reminded of her soon marriage, Fleur can't help but admire the dress. It was one of the most beautiful dress robes she had ever seen. It was soft and flimsy made of white and silver linings that would make the wearer comfortable even as it retain its regal look. It matched the color of her hair also.

"Well I'm hungry if all of you are not," announced Appoline as she sat at the table giving her husband a sharp glare that soon promised pain. "How about you set those beautiful presents to the side and tuck in Fleur?"

"Yes maman," answered Fleur as she folded the dress and sitting down beside Gabrielle who is spooning a large amount of porridge in a very unladylike way.

"Hush Gabrielle, behave," scolded Apolline at the younger Delacour who merely giggled stucking her little tongue out at her mother who rolled her eyes in exasperation before leaning and wiping the smaller girl's lips who giggled again.

"So Fleur you're of age now, do you wish to enter the Triwizard Tournament?" asked her father after they had finished eating and Apolline is at the kitchen washing the dishes while Gabrielle was dozing at Fleur's lap.

"Yes papa, Madame Maxime already registered me as one of the students who would be joining the others on going to Hogwarts," answered Fleur softly in order not to wake Gabrielle. Her father just nodded twice.

"Are you realy sure you want to enter this tournament dear?" he asked after a sigh. "You know you don't have to prove anything to us. We are proud of you already and I couldn't ask more for a better daughter,"

"It's something that I need to do papa," Fleur said twirling Gabrielle's hair in a finger. "I want everybody to know me as Fleur and not just the stuck-up Veela that enchant the teachers to giving her good grades. I wanted to prove to them that I am as human as they are," she explained.

For the last week, she had been fighting tooth and nail to allow her parents to allow her to enter the Triwizard Tournament. Of course they had been adamant, her father called it foolhardy and her mother phrased it as a witless plan that could kill her and ruin her life. However Fleur was having none of it. She was tired of the way her classmates are treating her and the tales that Madame Maxime told her of that she could finally be accepted as who she is, is too tempting to ignore. So she decided already and despite their arguments, her parents finally relented. She can't blame them though, half of the champions in the tournament died before it was closed and her parents can't help but worry for her.

"So England then?" asked her mother as she sat on the living room with them.

"Yes Maman," nodded Fleur. "The tournament would be held at Hogwarts. You have any idea where that is?" Her mother merely shrugged.

"I dont't know Fleur. Most magical schools, especially the big ones hide their secrets from one another. Though my friend had a pen pal once from Hogwarts and if I'm correct, the way their school is handled is quite interesting,"

"Yes, and its famous for having Albus Dumbledore champion of Muggle-Borns to as Headmaster of that school," interjected Sebastian with a scathing tone.

Fleur looked in surprise at her father's voice. She was made aware by her mother that her father was transfigured to a puppy in St. Mungo's by Albus Dumbledore. They had made fun of him ever since much to his chagrin and annoyance.

"He's the only reason why I'm trusting you to be safe from this blasted tournament," muttered Apolline. "If the tournament would have been held in Durmstrang, not even Merlin could have stopped me from refraining you on going there," Fleur chuckled at her mother's words. She knew that her mother was very protective of her and her little sister. It didn't help that the assaults on them made her even more overprotective.

"Don't worry Maman. I'm not even selected yet as school champion. Madame Maxime told us that an impartial judge would be the one to pick out the school champions," informed Fleur.

"Oh I'm sure you will be the one picked," Apolline said with a slight grimace. "With that grades of yours and your potency at charms would make you a perfect candidate for school champion,"

"Maman," Fleur whined at her mother's praise making both of her parents laugh at her reaction.

They were still laughing when there was a burst of fire in the middle of their living room, scaring both older Delacours at the uninvited visitor and making Gabrielle wake up from her nap. She took one look and jumped down from Fleur's lap, running towards it in a couple of steps.

"Birdie!" she shrieked before grabbing the tail of the surprised phoenix and pulling it to a hug much to the chagrin of the majestic bird who squawked indignantly dropping its package into the floor.

"Now that was an unusual sight," groaned Sebastian as he pulled himself up from the floor. He had been thrown backward when the phoenix flashed in front of him. Apolline laughed as he recovered. Her being sitted in the sofa had merely gasped in shock unlike her husband.

Fleur had to admit, the sight of the phoenix (who if possible supporting a very fearful look) being made as a teddy bear by her sister was a very peculiar sight. She knew who it was already, the blue plumage was evidence enough of it identifying as Blaze, Nathaniel's friend.

"Maman, Papa, can we keep him?" asked Gabrielle happily as she cuddled the poor majestic creature who looked like it wanted to die than be treated as a teddy bear by the younger girl.

"Uhhh." Sebastian was blinking like an owl as her younger daughter pouted and is giving him those adorable twinkling eyes that he can't say no to. He was saved from her request by his wife who crouched in front of Gabrielle.

"Oh sweetie, what did I tell you about keeping pets?" Apolline said while stroking Gabrielle's arm who pouted. "Let that poor bird go and I'll buy you a book about Harry Potter when we go to town tomorrow.

"Really?" Fleur covered her face as her little sister jumped in joy making the phoenix (who is conveniently forgotten) looked like it was becoming sick from the up and down direction it was subjected to. She knew that the younger Delacour is a great fan of the Boy-who-Lived and she filled her room with pictures and tomes of books about him.

"Fleur its a letter for you," said Sebatian scowling a bit as he recognized the seal that marked the letter.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Apolline slyly as Fleur turned beet red and grabbed her letter before her mother could grab it and read it aloud.

"Well, well, I can't believe my little flower is now grown up and have set her sights high to someone like Nathaniel Augustine," teased Apolline shaking her head as if losing. "And here I was hoping you'll find a nice boy first rather than a celebrity,"

"What do you mean Maman?" asked Gabrielle innocently and Fleur covered her face as her mother made an elaborrate (and well fabricated) explanation to her sister about Fleur having a boyfriend abroad.

"Ooooh! Is it Mr. Elf?" squealed Gabrielle making Fleur blush at the roots of her hair with the inquiries her family is making at her. "I can't wait to see you both get married,"

That statement of course got the uninvited reaction from the family. Sebastian choked on his coffee. Fleur blushed crimson like a tomato and Apolline nearly fell from the couch laughing. If the phoenix is a human, it would have been seen shaking its head at the humans in front of him.

"So when are you going to open that letter?" asked Apolline as they finally sobered up a bit. Gulping, Fleur tore the seal and was greeted by Nathaniel's elegant handwriting.

 _Hey Fleur,_

 _Yeah you're right. Sorry for being an ass at my former letter. Sometimes I just tend to think of things that I could have done rather than things that I have already done. Anyway this is not the purpose of this letter._

 _HAPPY BIRHTDAY! I don't know how old are you anyway today but let me give you my congratulations of reaching such an age. I'm staying here at the Weasley's house with Harry Potter. Don't you know that one of the brothers here who saw you can't stop talking about you? You've got fans here Fleur._

 _How are you? You know I missed those blue eyes of yours. Hope to see you soon. I'll be attending Hogwarts with the others here tomorrow. It seems that I need to retake my lost years in education to garner the support and respect of the other families in my country. Missed you little flower. Harry sends his regards and greetings._

 _Nathaniel._

 _PS: I have sent you your gift with Blaze. Mind you that phoenix really is as lazy as it looks._

 _PPS: Do be careful when opening that gift and whatever happens, don't squash them when they come out. Say "Homenium Revelio" at the gift wrapper once they all reveal themselves._

 _PPPS: My second gift is attached to the feet of Blaze._

"Well what does it say?" asked Apolline eagerly as Fleur finished reading the letter. "Does he ask you for a proposal? Or is he asking you out for a date?"

"Maman!" blushed Fleur horribly at her mother's words. For someone so old, her mother is starting to act like a teenager.

"Well you don't want to disappoint him, open the gift already," said Apolline as she picked up the large box that the phoenix dropped when Gabrielle hugged it.

Fleur accepted the package grunting at the effort it took to carry the gift before placing it at the sofa. She was a bit confused when she faintly hear muffled voices within the box. Looking at her mother and father who is as curious as she was on its content. Fleur removed the lid and she shrieked in panic by its content.

"Now that was rightfully a scream if I ever heard one-,"

STUMP!

"Ouch! Be careful with the way you are hurting my head woman,"

"If you start acting like a real person then I would gladly stop thuming your brains,"

Fleur and the entire Delacour family (minus Gabrielle who is lovingly stroking the plume of a certain bird who is looking blissful) was gobsmacked as small figures about an inch tall are coming out of the box's lid, grumbling about their treatment. Fleur's head spinned, the figures are miniature versions of people, some wear armor like soldiers others are regal like nobles while others are normal ones. It did not help the fact that they are looking miniature life-sized but rather life like.

"Oh and you think since our maker made you a little more beautiful than I am then you could just order me around like some peasant in a-,"

SMACK!

"My foot, my bloody foot," Fleur watched as one of the miniatures in beautiful golden armor and cape wailed painfully as it clutched its foot after being stomped by the miniature version of a woman.

"What are they?" asked Sebastian as he crouched with his daughter looking at the interesting figures who are helping each other to extract themselves off their containers.

"I don't know," answered Fleur who is amazed at how the "small people" seems to have a life of their own.

"The letter doesn't say anything?" quipped Apolline looking as much interested at the milling miniatures as her husband and daughter are.

"No Mama, but it said that I should say," Fleur checked the letter again before reading it out loud.

"Homenium Revelio,"

BANG

Fleur watched in amazement as the box transfigured itself in a puff of smoke to a small landscape place that is shaped like a square in its base as long as their family's dinner table. A castle stood in the middle and Fleur felt her breath hitched at the beauty of it, it seems like she is looking at a miniature version of a map. Village houses dotted the long river beside the castle. There are forests, small miniature animals and even birds. The people who is now completely out of the box began chatting immediately and entered the landscape to their homes.

"Excuse me madame," squeaked one of the miniatures and Fleur's attention was brought to the lady who had stomped at the knight a minute before. Looking at her now, Fleur could see the queenly visage she holds. If she is human-sized, Fleur would have guessed that she would be on her early twenty's at best.

"Are you Mademoiselle Fleur Delcaour?" she asked in fluent French surprising both Fleur and her parents.

"Yes," Fleur replied nervously can't believing that she is talking to a miniature person. She really is looking life-like despite being an inch tall and only as big as her thumb.

"Oh stop your fidgeting Mademoiselle, we meant you no harm," chuckled the small lady. "Oh where's my manners, my name is Aela and this guy," she kicked the armored figure who is dozing while leaning on his spear. "Is my Custodes, Tyrael. Say hello you mangy git,"

"Hello," waved the knight at Fleur who can't help but grin at his actions.

"Ohh you're so cute," the teenage veela squealled at his action. The knight huffed in indignation at her words.

"Oh no, I maybe small but I tell you girl! I am not cute! I am never cute! I am-"

STOMP!

"Ouch! Bloody hell woman," Fleur smiled at their antics. Aela had clashed her high-heeled shoes on Tyrael's exposed calf and even Fleur winced at the impact. She was sure it would leave a mark.

"Apologies Fleur," said Aela. "My custodes is a very competent soldier but get overboarded at times. He is still adjusting to is new position and is still being educated proper manners," she gave the knight who is a head taller than her a dark glare making him squeak in fear.

"I'm sorry but if I may ask, what are you?" asked Apolline who had been silent this entire time while the miniatures focus on Fleur.

"Well that's weird, cause as far as I am concerned. We don't know," Aela answered Apolline with a wry grin. "Only our maker could truly explain what we are,"

"Maker? Who is your maker?" interjected Sebastian.

"Well that would be Master Nathaniel then," said Tyrael. "He transfigured us from patches of dirt and gave us life. In return we do what he wants us to do,"

"Impressive," muttered Sebastian with more than a little bit of praise in his voice. "To be able to transfigure such things as this is quite the feat,"

Fleur had to agree with her father. Transfiguration is one of the hardest branch of magic. Most wizards and witches for the record only learn the basics of Transfiguration. More or less inanimate objects to animals with it merely having a basic instinct. To be able to Transfigure dirt into people that is exibiting human intelligence is on par with the skill on being to change into an Animagus. The spell needed, requires lot of power, intelligence and not to mention complicated wordings.

"So you are Mr. Augustine's gift to our daughter?" inquired Apolline.

"Yes Mrs. Delacour," answered Aela. "Some of you might think it barbaric, but to us it would be an honor,"

"They're like House-Elves aren't they?" muttered Sebastian at the back. Fleur and Apolline just ignored him and focused on Aela.

"So you said that you are created to have a purpose right?" asked Fleur. "So what is your purpose," This time a sly smile appeared on Aela's face.

"Well that's a very convenient question Mademoiselle. For as far as I am concerned, my master's last words was the simple order of befriending and protecting you,"

Fleur frowned at the miniature's statement. She was confused about the "protecting" part but she was also doubtful about the befriending one. After all, it felt weird on befriending and talking to something as small as your thumb. As Fleur returned to her room that day to write his reply, she can't help but smile about the weird but interesting gift that Nathaniel sent her

Only by the time that she return to Beauxbaxtons will Fleur really appreciate the gift that Nathaniel had given her.

...

...

...

Harry fidgeted unhappily as the atmosphere around him turn from uncomfortable to icy. It has been two days since he brought Yvaine here to the Burrow and everyone other than the twins, Nathaniel and Hermione have come to accept his decision on having Yvaine around. Ron was still ignoring him and it seems that Harry can no longer recognize his best mate with the acting and sneering that Ron is directing at him. His weird attitude towards him seems to have even increased more when he first noticed Yvaine who is acting like a leech, going wherever Harry goes.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley on the other hand treated Yvaine like dirt on the house and had begun a silent crusade on discrediting the poor star (or girl) publicly in front of everyone to turn Harry against her. They had already called her lazy (Yvaine revealed to Harry that stars don't work at all), ugly (they're obviosuly jealous), crippled (since her hamstring is still unhealed and Mrs. Weasley preferred to let the girl suffer than help).

The Weasley matriarch also seems to have assigned the chores in the house to get Harry as little time to get to know Yvaine better. Ginny even went so far to corner the blond girl, threatening her to leave Harry be and reducing her in tears. Apparently stars are not used on stressful situations like this. Today was no better.

Sitting at the dinner table with the entire Weasley family(minus Bill and Charlie since they returned to their jobs a couple of days ago), Harry felt like a wanted criminal being judged at the stern gaze that came from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. The reason was probably Yvaine who after five minutes under the gaze of the Weasleys have scooted closer to Harry that their shoulders are nearly bumping.

Of course Harry said nothing but he was blushing like a tomato much to the amusement of the twins and Hermione. For all intents and purposes, Yvaine was a very beautiful person and Harry cursed his hormones at overreacting. Looking at the other faces, Harry could clearly see that Ginny was glaring hardly at Yvaine (who had wisely focused on the food) while Ron was avoiding Harry's eyes and kept glancing at Yvaine like a piece of meat.

But nothing could be compared to the face of Mrs. Weasley who is going red like a volcano about to erupt. She had barely touched her spoon and is looking at Harry like she wanted nothing more than to lock him in a room and leave him there for the rest of the day, Beside her Mr. Weasley and Percy was busy talking about work and have not noticed the tense atmosphere around the table.

Just when Harry felt that the tension was at breaking point, the door opened catching everyone's attention as Nathaniel entered in with a dozen things around him. Harry heard Hermione and Ginny sigh dreamily as their crush smiled at them all sheepishly. Behind the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron scowling in his plate.

"Sorry I'm late," he grinned unaware of the situation he just walked in to. Dumping the books and materials he carried on the sofa. He sat on the table with others stretching his muscles comfortably.

"I've got Yvaine's things as well as mine," he said while pouring himself a bowl of porridge. "Diagon Alley's very packed today. Actually its a good thing there are ready-made robes ready at Madam Malkins or else we wouldn't have time to wait for Yvaine's robes for Hogwarts,"

Mrs. Weasley scowled at her plate making Harry sigh in apprehension. He knew she had been miffed when Dumbledore arrived a day ago and informed them that both Nathaniel and Yvaine would also be attending Hogwarts this year. Nathaniel had pulled him aside after that meeting and informed him that the reason Yvaine was admitted to Hogwarts was for her to be protected. Nearly everyone at the Wizarding world is searching for the star right now.

Soon and to Harry's great relief, the dinner was finished without incident and no outburst from Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George automatically went to their rooms, same goes with Hermione and Ginny (but with many a backward glance at Nathaniel). Ron just stared one more time at Yvaine who hid at Harry's back as she caught him staring before climbing up the stairs towards the attic. Harry just sighed at Ron's attitude. If he couldn't curb his jealousy, their friendship is in serious jeopardy.

"Yvaine, Harry. Come with me outside," ordered Nathaniel as he rose from the table and left towards the door. Looking at each other quite surprised by the long-haired's words, Yvaine and Harry followed leaving behind a muttering Mrs. Weasley to clean the plates who can't help but mutter a quiet insult at Yvaine for not helping and being lazy.

"We better get out of here before he curses you more," Harry muttered to Yvaine silent but soothing.

"I agree," she answered morosely before following Harry.

Walking outside the door, they are both caught by surprise from a stick that came out of nowhere. If it haven't been for his seeker instincts Harry would have a large welt in his face right now.

"Defend yourself," barked Nathaniel with a serious expression. The Auror was all business tonight.

Looking at the stick in his hand, Harry was surprised to see a crudeness in it like a sword. Nathaniel wanted to fight him.

"What should I do?" Harry turned to Yvaine who is as surprised as he is.

"I think you should defend yourself,"

"Why? I'm no match for him in a swordfight. I'll only be embarassed," whispered Harry exasperated.

"Because he's coming,"

"What?"

Harry barely ahd time to dodge the blow as Nathaniel struck him on the ribs, and stumbled backward. Thinking fast, Harry lunged forward but Nathaniel easily parried the blow, twisting and turning in confusing directions Harry aimed at Nathaniel's head. The solid smack of wood against wood sounded in the night.

"Improvisation, good," exclaimed Nathaniel, eyes gleaming. His arm moved then in a blur and there was an explosion of pain at Harry's head. He collapsed on the ground like a sack of potatoes dazed.

"You didn't have to do that!" Harry groaned angrily pushing himself up. He felt dizzy and unsteady. Nathaniel arched his eyebrows' at his words.

"Really? A real enemy wouldn't hesitate to hurt you, and neither will I. Should I ponder to your...incompetence so you'll feel better? I don't think so,"

Blood roared at Harry's ears. This guy sounded like Snape and Harry just won't let it pass. Charging like a bull, Harry two handedly swung his stick overhead only for Nathaniel to step aside and whack him hard in the backside, hard.

"Never turn your back to the enemy!" snapped Nathaniel as he attacked forcing Harry to be on the defensive.

"Pull your arms in. keep your knees bent," instructed Nathaniel as he showered the poor boy with hits pausing every once in a while to show Harry how to execute a certain move. Harry learned quickly, but no matter how he tried, he couldn't hold Nathaniel off more than a few blows.

"What is the purpose of all this sword-fighting?" asked Harry as he panted back towards the house. They are finished for now.

"You'll find that sword-fighting is a lot like dueling," explained Nathaniel as he made himself comfortable at the sofa. "Even with basic spells but with the right moves, you coul defeat the right opponents,"

"I see,"

With a tired groan, Harry threw himself over his bed. Removing his shirt, he groaned again. He hurt everywhere, Nathaniel had not been gentle with his stick. He was right though, pain is a great motivator on learning. He was still feeling busted when a blanket was draped over him. Turning, Harry met Yvaine's brown eyes who looked at his state pitifully giving him a soft smile. Butterflies flew in Harry's gut. She really is beautiful.

"Don't worry Harry, you did great tonight," she comforted and Harry forced his mouth to say thanks only for the sound that came out was.

"Uh-huh," Harry wanted to strangle his throat at the dumb reply.

Smiling, she pecked him gently in the forehead before turning back to her own bed and blowing the lights out throwing the room into darkness. Looking at her form, Harry could see she is faintly glowing and he can't help but be mesmerized by her beauty.

"You're over your head Potter," he muttered to himself before closing his eyes. One thing he was sure, when he woke up tomorrow to return to Hogwarts. He would be aching all over,

Unknown to Harry, a certain red-head was peeking at the attic, watching the pair's interaction. His fists clenched and he cursed the Boy-Who-Lived that in his point of view, have hogged all the women and the fame. One thing he was also sure, when they return to Hogwarts, he would give him a piece of his mind. And that girl, he stared at the slender figure sleeping peacefully. If Ronald Bilius Weasley timed it right, she would be all over him soon.

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE READERS. TOO MAY EXAMS AT COLLEGE. AGAIN I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR KEEPING UP WITH MY STORY. FOR FURTHER UPDATES, DON'T WORRY THE SMALL MINIS ARE GOING TO BE A MAJOR PART OF THE STORY, ESPECIALLY FLEUR. RON WOULD BE A PROBLEM, SO IS GINNY. HARRY AND YVAINE WOULD BE TIPTOEING THE PUPPY LOVE PHASE SOON. AGAIN THANK YOU FOR READING. DONT FORGET THE REVIEW READERS. I'M HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ARE REVIEWING MY STORY.**


	13. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

Chapter Thirteen

It was a normal Weasley morning, four red-heads are busy running around, frantically packing their things while biting a toast in their mouths. Harry just watched amused as the twins began shrinking their joke shop's products that they have been developing to avoid Mrs. Weasley's crusade against their dream of forming Weasley Wizard Wheazzy's. He had been enlightened by Hermione about the twins' ambition.

"I shouldn't have fixed your things last night," smirked Nathaniel behind him making Harry scowl. The long-haired Auror never stopped gloating on being the one who cleaned up Harry's mess last night before he tucked in. Now his trunk is well-arranged and organized unlike his previous trips to Hogwarts.

"You want to practice a bit Harry? These guys would take at least an hour to form up before becoming ready," said Nathaniel beside him making Harry groan.

"Are you kidding me? I'm purple and blue all over, and now you want to beat me up all over again,"

"Aw come on Harry, it'll be fun," grinned Nathaniel as he gestured Harry to follow him.

"You and I have a very different notion of the word fun," grumbled the Boy-Who-Lived as he unwillingly followed the tall elf.

Reaching outside, Harry was unsurprised seeing Yvaine sitting beneath the windowsill reading a book. Since the few days before, seeing the ire of most of the family directed at her, the girl-star have taken into hiding every day under the flowers and have caught up to her school-books. For someone who is supposed to be a roaring ball of fire and inanimate object in the sky, Yvaine was acting pretty human. Even Nathaniel was surprised that the girl had memories (though she didn't share with any of them yet), all stars based on his sources are supposedly dumb as a baby when they arrived.

"Hey Harry, Nathaniel," she greeted the two of them with a smile, and she smirked even more as she observed again the practice sticks that they used last night. Harry was groaning like a stiff board this morning when he woke up with purple and blue bruises. "So are you guys going to bang each other to pieces again?"

"Not really," said Nathaniel as he immediately poked Harry in the ribs with the end of his stick, catching the Boy-who-Lived off guard and adding another bruise to his list. "But I plan to have fun," he grinned at her making Harry whimper at the future prospect of being beaten more. Its a good thing he had endurance practice with his uncle's beating at him.

"Faster," snapped Nathaniel quite harshly at him as he made a whirlwind of moves against him that left Harry's arms sore from being hit. Harry was blushing red in shame as he heard Yvaine laughing softly at him as he was made into a punching bag.

WHACK!

"Damn! What was that for?" groaned Harry as he clutched his left leg from the stinging sensation that came from one particularly large whack of Nathaniel's stick.

"You have too many mind," said Nathaniel disinterestedly as he checked his fingers making a facade of boredom much to Harry's chagrin. "I don't know Harry but you are aware that a powerful psycho is hunting your hide up and down and won't stop until he killed your right?"

"Yes," replied Harry with gritted teeth. The pain in his leg is making him cranky.

"Good, cause I think you are not taking this training seriously," said Nathaniel with a little bit of mocking at his voice. "You mind too much Potter, mind the sword, mind the people, mind your movements, too many mind,"

"What are you talking about?" Nathaniel just grinned at him that had no humor on it.

"No mind,"

Without warning again Nathaniel swung at him with an overhead cut that would have knocked him senseless if he didn't react barely in time. Sidestepping Harry felt the whish of the wood pass him. He was still congratulating itself for missing it when it suddenly shifted course and whacked him hard in the chest. Harry stumbled backward wincing and he was horrfied that the elf was raining a cascade of blows at him that made him hurt everywhere despite his frantic attempts on defending himself. Yvaine sniggered at the side making Harry's ears burn in embarassment.

 _"What is he talking about?"_ Harry thought as he got whacked hard in the ear.

 _"Too many mind? What is that supposed to mean?"_

WHACK!

 _"What do I lack?"_

WHACK!

 _"Mind the people? Is that saying that I am a showoff,"_

WHACK!

 _"I must look stupid to Yvaine right now!"_

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

"Ow!Ow!Ow!" protested Harry as he clutched his injured ribs. The three consecutive blows was harder than anything he had received from the Auror somehow "What was that for?" Harry asked wincing at the pain. He was surprised at the cold look that Nathaniel is giving him.

"You can't seem to get it on your brain do you?" he then made an attempt on a overhead slash that Harry barely parried.

"What are you fighting for Harrry?"

"What?"

"I said-," he made a side cut this time and Harry winced at the welt that it left on his left arm. "-what are you fighting for?"

"I-I-," Harry stammered a response as he got another welt from the stick of Nathaniel.

 _"What am I fighting for?"_ Harry contemplated. _"For my parents? Does it matter, they are already dead and they aren't the reason that I faced Voldemort twice already. Sirius? Ron? Hermione? Aaaagh! I've never been asked this question before. Is it because of my saving-people attitude that I am fighting? Nope. Then what?"_

Harry stumbled as he got hit again by Nathaniel and he staggered backward cursing a bit, just in time to hear Yvaine giggling at him being a punching bag. Casting a glance at the girl, Harry felt again the unfamiliar lurch in his stomach. She seemed to beautiful even in the morning. Even though she shines more perfect at night, she is a star after all.

A horrible feeling came to Harry as he finally pieced a puzzle and his heart wormed with horror. Nathaniel said that a star's heart is the main ingredient on making a person young again. So if that is the case, is it possible that it can revive a semi-dead person like Voldemort again? Harry felt sick as he imagined Yvaine chained to a table in a ritual circle while a man with a knife approached her slowly.

 _"If I don't know what I am fighting for now. Then I'll fight for her to survive!"_ Harry thought with resolve.

That was all good for Nathaniel chose that time to attack with an overhead stroke that would have brained Harry if it had connected. But this time Harry's ready. Filled with renewed vigour with his thought, he surprised the Auror by attacking with his own overhead and locked the crosspieces of their sticks together, stalemating the fight.

"So Mr. Potter what are you fighting for?" repeated Nathaniel as he forced Harry a step back. Harry just grinned.

"Can you keep a secret?" Nathaniel nodded and Harry took it as his cue.

"I fight for her," he whispered softly, only for him to hear.

Harry nearly stumbled as the elf pushed him strongly, sending him stumbling on the ground with his butt. Looking at the elf he was surprised seeing his sword in a guard position but with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Good,"

...

...

...

 _"Dumbledore's right,"_ thought Nathaniel as he watched the fallen star and the Boy-who-Lived interact with each other smiling. Yvaine had automatically checked on Harry dabbing his worst bruises with a towel she had readied when they started bashing one another. Nathaniel has not been holding back after all.

Looking at the smiles the two youngsters are sharing, Nathaniel can't help but remember the prophecy that Dumbledore showed him before he came here. He had been skeptical and unbelieving when Dumbledore shared his views about it.

 _"And he shall have power that the Dark Lord knows not,"_

"But is Love really more than enough to conquer the most powerful wizard alive?" murmured Nathaniel to himself. Stealing a gaze at the smiling duo, he can't help but sigh.

"It must be...no, it needed to be," Just as he finished muttering this a brown owl arrived and pecked his ear.

"Hello girl, is it a letter for me?" he asked pointing at the envelope that the owl is carrying.

The bird just hooted once and the moment that Nathaniel removed the sigil, the owl flapped its wings and flew away. Glancing at the letter, Nathaniel forgot all the doom and gloom of the Prophecy as he took in Fleur's slender writing. Of course somebody had to ruin his smile as Mrs. Weasley popped her head in the window and started calling them back.

...

...

...

Fleur checked her reflection one more time at the mirror as she removed the last blemishes from her face. She sighed sadly, today is the day that she is returning to Beauxbaxtons after all. Dressed in the blue robes of the Academy, Fleur grabbed her trunk and went down to the fireplace where her parents are waiting for her.

She had barely reached the bottom stair when a bundle of silver grabbed her waist in a tight hug that sent Fleur landing on her butt. Smiling she patted the small head of her sister who is crying.

"Fleur can't I come with you?" asked the mini Veela with her adorable eyes puffy. Fleur can't help but grin at how cute Gabrielle is when she is like this. It had been a tradition fo them every year. Fleur was always asked by her younger sister to go with her.

"No, Gabrielle. You're still so young," comforted Fleur. In fact if not for the Triwizard Tournament this year, Fleur would have considered not returning for her seventh year at all.

"Give it a couple of years and you will be able to go to school too," said Fleur. Seeing that her sister isn't letting go yet, Fleur sighed. She needed to do a compromise. "Be good to Maman and Papa Gabrielle and I'll get you an autograph of Harry Potter,"

The effect was instantaneous. Gabrielle's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she hugged her sister fiercely promising that she'll be a good girl and owl her daily.

Now that Gabrielle is satisfied Fleur approached her mother and Father who stood on the side. With the usual hug her mother gave her, Fleur can't help but blush red as her mother teased her a bit about a certain guy with angled ears that she liked. Approaching her father, Fleur can't help but feel a little awkward. Her father had not touched her ever since that fight they have when she was being unreasonable and sick.

"Papa I-," Fleur started but was stopped when her father clasped her shoulder. It is not the same as his usual hug, but today it is enough.

"Take care my little flower," he said with a wan smile and Fleur can't help but nod with a smile. Just as she was pulling away she was surprised when her father gave her something.

"Papa this is-,"

"Yes, the second gift of your elf friend," Sebastian said. He never called Nathaniel by his name, he always reffered to him as "your friend", "elf" or "elf friend".

"Well what does it do?" asked Fleur as she eyed the silver ring with a ruby on it. It is very beautiful and regal if she may say so. The engravings it had on its sides making it look ancient and powerful at the same time. This is the second jewelry she owned that came from Nathaniel. First is the _Ithilden_ circlet which she never returned and now this ring. Her father had detected enchantments and powerful magic on it and have confiscated the thing on her birthday to run diagnostics to ensure that it isn't cursed. That of course had Fleur annoyed and angry, as a result she haven't talked to her father for a day after that incident.

"Well I'm not quite sure but the Aurors didn't detect anything except a simple command and alarm ward that will activate whenever the person who is wearing the ring fall into danger," answered Sebastian.

"Command what?" asked Fleur as she fitted the silver ring in her index finger. It fits on her perfectly.

"That I don't know," Sebastian admitted ruefully. "Though I had to admit that your friend seems to have your interests at heart when she sent this useless gifts to you,"

"They're not useless Papa, they're very interesting," Fleur chided his father gently. "I'm already good friends with Aela and Tyrael and I'm starting on getting to know the others,"

"I still don't get why you had to bring them with you though," snorted Sebastian making Apolline glare at him.

"Whatever Fleur decides to make her happy she can take with her. It's not that there's rules in Beauxbatons that states not bringing new friends," defended Apolline.

"Friends? More like pets more like it,"

"What did you say?! I'm not anybody's pet you overgrown piece of wheat!" shouted Tyrael in Fleur's breastpocket where he, Aela and a couple of her guard is hitching a ride to accompany Fleur.

"Well I better get going then Papa," said Fleur as her father opened his mouth to answer the miniatures sudden outburst clearly cutting him off. Tyrael and Sebastian can last twenty-four hours arguing and insulting one another and still not be tired by it.

Grabbing her trunk and the (newly renovated) chessboard which is charmed to look like a small rectangular bag but instead containing a small village where a fair number of the miniatures are going to stay when in Beauxbaxtons with Fleur, the young Veela finally entered in the fireplace and smiled at her parents and sister.

Her eyes rested on the table where the crowd of miniatures are waving at her goodbye and she smiled at them. (The rest of the Minis are staying in the house where the landscape of the castle stood much to Apolline and Gabrielle's delight and Sebastian's chagrin.) Fleur dropped the Floo powder on the grate and said clear and loudly.

"Beaxbaxtons Academy of Magic!"

Fleur felt herself spinning and the next instant she is in another fireplace and at least twenty pairs of eyes look at her. Putting on the ice mask that she wore, Fleur walked past everyone of her classmates silently not saying hello, and nobody doing otherwise. Following the well versed corridor that she is used to leaving the frosty welcome she had Fleur reached her dormitory and was quite glad to see that the common room is still empty. At least nobody would be hissing or spiting insults at her. Fleur was sure that her little date with Nathaniel on the Quidditch World Cup is flying on the papers and more than one envious girl here at school would try to take the mickey out of her.

Reaching the last room of the dormitory, Fleur touched the door handle with her hand, and silently the door opened revealing her room where she stayed for seven years. She was glad that the stuffed panda that she had was still there. It had been her only friend when everybody started leaving her due to her heritage.

"Well, is this it?" asked Tyrael as he and the others are set gently by Fleur on the open chessboard at her table revealing at least thirty miniatures who looked at their new surroundings curiously.

"Yes Tyrael, this is it," answered Fleur as she lay down on her bed and watched her "gifts" take in her simple room. She was sure that they are going to laugh at her stupidity and desert her or worse tease her. However she was surprised when Aela spoke up with a smile on her face.

"I don't know about you darling but this room is nice!"

...

...

...

 _Dear Nathaniel,_

 _Thank you for the gifts that you have sent me. I never expected that you would be sending me presents for my birthday. The miniatures are great! Aela and I are already good friends, I am curios though about how you succeeded such complex Transfiguration. The ring was checked by my father since he detected some magic emanating from your gift. Please don't tell me you sent me something illegal, Papa doesn't like you enough as it is. Anyway I'll be starting school tomorrow at Beauxbaxtons. I'm not quite excited on the prospect of going back, nearly the entire school hated me due to my heritage as a Veela. Anyway take care Nathaniel._

 _Love, Fleur_

Nathaniel smiled after reading Fleur's letter for the third time this day. Nathaniel's not stupid, he knew that her and him can't be together due to the fact that both are them are contracted to be a husband and a wife of somebody else. Still he can't ignore the affection he felt for her though he's not sure if she feels the same way. Sighing he tucked the letter in his snakeskin wallet which held all of Fleur's letters since Day One.

"Is it Fleur?" asked Harry at his side who caught his friend's quickly changing facial expression. It was obvious as day that Nathaniel fancied Fleur, even a blind man can see it.

"Yeah," Nathaniel sighed sadly as he focused on the changing countryside as the car that the Ministry loaned them (Enlarging Charm in the interior to fit the Weasleys plus Harry, Hermione and him) zoned past the buildings of London.

Even with the charm though, its not an uneventful journey, Halfway through the trip, one of George's new "experimental" fireworks went off sending Crookshanks panicking causing Ron to yell with fright and pain as the large cat clawed his way up his leg. It didn't help at all that it took a while for the large furball to recover from the surprise. It was a relief when they finally got off at King's Cross Station. Nearly all of them have been severely scratched, and Nathaniel groaned when he noticed his disheveled hair. It would take at least another twenty minutes to get it all straight again.

Joining the others Nathaniel checked his ticket and frowned when he observed the large cards bearing the Number of the Platforms. There was a large nine and a ten, but no three-quarters. He vaguely wondered if the twins were making him a subject of their prank and have changed his ticket numbers. Harry must have seen his confused face as he gazed up and dow the station for he pushed his trolly to his side.

"You look quite as confused as I am during my first day here,"

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"Follow me," said the Boy-who-Lived leading him to the center of the pillar, facing the blank wall between the plackards Nine and Ten.

"There, Nine and Three Quarters," Harry grinned at the Auror who looked incredulous at the blank wall in front of him.

"You're kidding right?"

"No way," interjected George and Fred as they popped up on Nathaniel's side.

"You see-,"

"Ickle Harrykins here-"

"Never know-,"

"how to-,"

"make a joke-,"

"So-,"

"If he says something-,"

"You gotta be sure-,"

"that he's not-,"

"kidding,"'

When Nathaniel gazed at them with a confused expression, the twins grinned evilly at each other before grabbing the rucksack of the said person and before he could get the words of the protest out of his mouth, the two threw the rucksack through the wall which vanished as it passed through the barrier. Nathaniel gazed in confusion about what just happened looking back and forth to the faces of Harry, a smirking twins and the amused looks of the others.

"So you're just going to walk through?" quipped Nathaniel.

"Couldn't have put it better than myself," answered Fred smirking at the awed face of the "elf"

"Ingenious," answered Nathaniel brightly and he can't help but approach the barrier tapping it on its solid sides. It was a creative way of hiding one of the transport mechanisms to Hogwarts. No sane wizard or Muggle would ever suspect that this pillar was the barrier to KIing's Cross. His inspection was however cut off as Mrs. Weasaley coughed.

"Come on boys and girls. It's nearly a quarter to eleven, the train will leave soon,"

Five minutes later, Nathaniel found himself walking with Hermione as he emerged from the Muggle world to the Wizarding one. Immediately he found himself on a platform with a scarlet and black steaming train on the vicinity. Looking around, Nathaniel can't help but grin as he observed the students saying farewell to their parents. The midgets which he assumed was the incoming first years are pale and some parents are crying as the mothers smothered them. Harry, Hermione' Yvaine and impossibly Ron, who seemed to have cooled off and is no longer as jealous as he was before at Harry walked towards the train door and Nathaniel laughed aloud as he saw a large plackard reading 9,3/4.

...

...

...

Harry could practically feel his eye twitching from annoyance at the stares that are targeted at their small group as they pushed through the throng of people towards the train entrance. It didn't help that Yvaine and Nathaniel are attracting a lot of unnecessary attention. Yvaine with her beauty who Harry can't help but admire. She practically looked good on anything, even with the simple shirt and baggy pants that she had salvaged from his things. They are Dudley' hand-me downs and that is saying something. Nathaniel on the other hand had girls fawning over him already, and those fair few that recognized him are busy arguing on how to get his autograph. It was a miracle that he haven't noticed all the attention yet.

Harry, Ron (who was thankfully almost back to his old self, much to Harry's relief) Hermione plus the two new students set off to find seats once they boarded the scarlet steam engine. They then hopped back down onto the platform to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The Weasley matriarch has recovered from her displeasure on Harry and gave him a motherly hug too.

"i might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Mr. Weasley as he shook hands with Nathaniel.

"Why?" asked Fred keenly who popped his head out from a window to look at his father.

"You'll see," said Mr. Weasley. "Don't tell Percy I've tipped you off. It's classified until the Ministry sees fit to release it to the public after all,"

"You'll see what?" said Ron.

But at that moment, the whistle blew and Mrs. Weasley pushed them to the train doors.

"Thanks for everything Mrs. Weasley," called out Hermione who had leaned out of the door to talk to her.

"Oh it was my pleasure dears," shouted Mrs. Weasley as she jogged along the train waving goodbye to them as it picked up speed.

"What's happening at Hogwarts? What's going on?" Fred bellowed out of the window as their parents sped away from them.

The dwindling figure of Mrs. Weasley just waved goodbye once more and smiled. As the train made its first bend, the two of them had already Dissaparated. With the two adults gone, the three Weasleys, Harry and Hermione quizzed the only person left who can only be considered as informed left.

"So Nathaniel, mind telling us what's going on this year?" asked George in his most intimidating voice at the Auror who is nibbling the end of his quill as he sat facing an empty parchment.

'Huh-what?" he asked quite confused and Harry rolled his eyes as he recognized the expression on his face.

"Oh forget it guys, he's too busy writing a letter for his girlfriend," said Harry as he pushed the Weasley twins out of the compart and closing the door after them leaving him, Yvaine, Hermione and Ron who was throwing snipping glances at the blond girl in front of him.

"So what's really going on Nathaniel?" asked Harry.

"As your father said, it's classified," he muttered, not taking his eyes off his work. Harry was about to snap a snarky comment back when they heard Draco Malfoy's voice boasting that he was about how he was supposed to be on Durmstrang.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him?!" Hermione said angrily. "It would have been better if he was there, at least we wouldn't have to put up with him,"

"Durmstrang's another wizarding school?" asked Harry. To his surprise it wasn't Hermione who answered but rather it is Yvaine.

"Yes," she answered and turned scarlet when every face in the room minus Nathaniel was turned at her. "I-I read it in one of the books Nathaniel bought me," she stammered, uncomfortable being the focus of the attention.

"She's right," said Hermione stiffly, stealing the spotlight from the blond girl. "According to _Magical Schools in Europe,_ it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts,"

"I think I've heard of it," said Ron vaguely. "Where is it? What country?"

"Bulgaria," Nathaniel interjected without taking his eyes off his letter.

"How'd you know that?" asked a miffed Hermione, who is severely displeased that someone knew more than her.

"I am an Auror remember? It's part of the job description to know which is which and where is where," shrugged Nathaniel and no longer entertained questions as if his statement explained everything.

"Explains the reason why fur capes is part of their uniform," said Hermione. "Bulgaria's very cold much of the year,"

"Ah think of the possibilities," said Ron dreamily. "it would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident,"

"Excuse me but who is this Malfoy you are talking about?" quipped Yvaine much to the delight of Ron who transferred at her side of the compartment pushing Harry aside and flinging an arm over the beautiful girl's shoulders and began a very long monologue about the Malfoy heir.

Harry's blood boiled at his friend's flirting and judging by the looks of Nathaniel and Hermione, they are also disgusted by his actions. Harry wanted nothing more than to strangle Ron with his bare hands and was halfway decided to do it when the compartment door opened revealing Neville, Seamus and Dean.

After two hours, the talk had been Quidditch and open flirting at Yvaine who was pale from all the pokes and prods she is getting from the boys minus Harry and Nathaniel. They had only stopped for fifteen minutes when the food trolly arrived. The others have paid no attention at Nathaniel, unable to recognize his as the famous young Auror. Harry on the other hand was racking his brains on finding an excuse on how to salvage Yvaine from Ron's grips who had begun to pull the young woman towards his body like he practically owned her. Harry doesn't want to go with a row against Ron, he is his best mate after all.

"Gran didn't want me to go," Neville said miserably half an hour later. Hermione have buried herself again at a book while Nathaniel was nibbling at his quill halfway done with the letter he is writing. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though,"

"It was," exclaimed Ron. "Look at this Neville,"

He rummaged straight at his trunk and Yvaine took the chance to escape situating herself beside Nathaniel, taking shelter from the protective aura that the Auror emanate. Ron noticed it too and scowled angrily at her actions much to Harry's delight and Hermione's amusement.

"Oh wow," said Neville as he watched the miniature Krum scowling at Ron's clenched fist.

"We saw him right up close too," Ron boasted as he momentarily forgot Yvaine. "We were in the Top Box when-,"

"For the first and the last time in your life Weasel," drawled a mocking voice.

Everybody sighed at the sight of Draco Malfoy and his gorilla bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door which Seamus and Dean had left ajar.

"Don't remember asking you to join Malfoy," said Hermione angrily putting down the book she was reading.

"Shut up you mudblood!" snarled Malfoy but was quickly sobered up when Nathaniel stood immediately, his height looming over at Malfoy who paled considerably when he recognized who is standing in front of him.

"Mr. Malfoy, what a surprise," said Nathaniel with a cold smile. "Send your father my regards and tell him not to play Death Eater without his mask won't you?"

"How dare you threaten me and make an accusation you filthy blood-traitor?!" hissed Malfoy. "My father will hear-,"

"Oh I'm sure he will hear about it, after I hex you to next year,"

"You wouldn't dare-,"

"Nathan let him go," a new voice said catching everybody's attention.

Harry looked at the fearful face of Yvaine and was not surprised seeing her scared. She had stressed to him a night ago when they sat star-gazing that she dislike any form of violence whatsoever. Apparently this row with Malfoy have rattled her already. Looking at Nathaniel who nodded before sitting down and Malfoy's victorious smirk, Harry doesn't think it's a good idea after all.

"At least someone recognized my superiority," said Malfoy looking at Yvaine with an expression like Ron that sickened Harry.

"So what's your name my lady? And why are you sitting with these losers. You'll be better off with me," he made a grab at her but was stopped when Nathaniel grabbed his outstretched hand in the wrist and gave him a cold look.

"I may not have hexed you but I can still break your bones," there was a loud pop and crack that made everybody in the compartment wince, sending Crabbe and Goyle fainitng and Malfoy screaming in pain at his damaged hand.

"You tell anyone I did this, then next time I'll break your fingers one by one understand?" Nathaniel threatened.

Malfoy nodded vigorously with tears on his face. He doesn't look pretty boy Slytherin anymore with the face he is having now.

"Good," and with one shove, Nathaniel sent him out at the compartment wailing before returning to his work in silence as if nothing happened. Harry looked at his new friend and mentor with awe. If he can send Malfoy reeling like that, then he is more than worthy to be his friend. Before Harry could open his mouth to congratulate him, someone bested him to the puch that made Harry laugh aloud, Yvaine to smile and Ron to scowl angrily.

"Nathaniel that was brilliant!" shrieked Hermione as she jumped and hugged the surprised long-haired person in the neck without warning.

 **UH-OH ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES, HERMIONE MUST HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT RIGHT? ANYWAY THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY GENTS AND LADIES. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND WORDS OF SUPPORT. FOR THE QUESTIONS, DON'T WORRY, ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE CONTINUING OF THIS STORY. I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES. I'M CONTINUASLLY BORED AND HAVING A GIRLFRIEND FOR THE FIRST TIME.**


	14. Sorting and Mourning

Chapter Fourteen

"Master," the voice of Bartemius Crouch Junior cut the stillness of the silence that pervaded the room. In front of him, the small form of Lord Voldemort lay in swaddling clothes no smaller than a baby. Coruch smiled as he observed the Dark Lord's temporary form, even this small the Dark Lord can still imitate the aura of fear that he always possessed to everyone in the vicinity.

"My loyal servant. I assume that your mission to subdue Alastor Moody have gone successful yes?" said Lord Voldemort in what was supposed to be a sweet tone but ended with a hiss.

"Yes my lord. Even though Pettigrew was hit by a rather serious cutting hex, we managed to lock the Auror in his own trunk. I've left Wormtail to suffer and bleed out downstairs. That would teach that useless rat not to be clumsy next time, he nearly ruined the operation when his noise alerted Moody," scowled Crouch. "Either way Master,all is now ready for my infiltration at Hogwarts and the downfall of that Potter Boy and the Mudblood lover Albus Dumbledore,"

"Good,good," hissed Lord Voldemort in satisfaction. "Well done my servant. However how goes your investigation of that fallen star that landed a few days ago?"

"Fruitless my lord," answered Crouch warily. Long and bitter experience in the last war had taught him that the Dark lord have the tendency to _Crucio_ anyone who brought him bad news. Failed missions on the other hand tended for him to kill the Death Eater assigned as an example to others.

"I've scouted the entire area my lord. All I found was a pack of werewolves dead along with several Vampires of the House De Fabille and a number of different Aurors, potion makers and mercenaries milling around the sight,"

"So somebody got the star before we did," Voldemort said thinking thoughtfully. Crouch was surprised he isn't tortured at all. "Such a shame, but keep an eye for any news of it Barty, I cannot begin to explain to you how great it would help in my rebirth,"

"Of course my lord,"

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"There is another matter my lord," said Crouch. He isn't at all comfortable on making this request to the Dark Lord. All knew the Dark Lord's contempt at part humans.

"Well, what is it?" hissed the small figure.

"During my scouting of the star crater, I have managed to capture one French Veela and have brought her here. I want to ask if you could at least give me a day to have fun with her before I go to Hogwarts,"

Crouch sweated when the Dark Lord is silent for a while and was nearly sure he would be _Crucioed_ for his request when the Dark Lord laughed suddenly surprising Crouch and at the same time, sent his hairs on the neck rising.

"You my loyal servant need not ask my permission. You are the one I trusted most of all after all. Go and have your fun, but be sure to dispose of the body afterwards. Feed her to Nagini afterwards. She's always hungry,"

"Thank you my lord," bowed Barty. "Now may I take your leave,"

"Have fun," waved Voldemort off with a chuckle like stones grating,

Leaving the presence of Voldemort, Barty went upstairs quickly ignoring the wounded, crying form of Wormtail in the couch and went straight to the spare bedroom to where he deposited his prisoner. Turning the knob, he grinned seeing the red-haired Veela's eyes turn to him in fear. She is bound with iron cords on both wrists and blood is seeping on some parts of her skin.

"Well let's get started to it shall we?" he sneered as he approached her loosening his belt.

...

...

...

 _Green eyes opened as he stretched himself out after years of sleeping. He felt bored after all these time, moving his limbs to kill the cramps he idly checked the long claws that he had. For a creature as majestic as his kind, its only proper that he took care of his hygiene. Being very few of them left after all, they must both be feared and beautiful. Flapping his wings twice for better moving, he sniffed the air with his nose taking in the surroundings which he have cultivated fourteen years ago. He can't help but make a low chuckle as he smelled the ever present growth of life. His container have improved well after all and the gift that he had given despite grudgingly all those years ago are well spent._

 _Pushing his massive bulk off the rocky ground of the cave he slept, he opened his wings again in the air taking in the pleasure of being awake. Creatures such as he are animals who love freedom most of all, it is the only thing that separated them from the mindless beasts that they hunt._

 _As he was flying flying in the air, he can't help but notice another set of odors though. First is the smell of fate. Now that peaked his curiosity, it had been centuries since a prophecy was coming through and judging by the smell of this one, it would be a big one. Here in the realm of dreams and spirits between Life and Death, he had the ability to see and smell things clearly. Second is the rotten smell of a broken soul stained by Dark Magic. If not for the fact that he haven't eaten yet, he would have vomitted on the spot. He can't put his talon on that one yet but he knew that it is something old and possibly ancient magic. Third amused him the most. The smell emanating is faint and he guessed that his "partner" might have not spent enough time with whoever it is._

 _Landing on a small cliff facing the ocean, he put his scaly head on his front paws and took a small nap as he contemplated the smells he identified. He had slept for a long time after all and that would make anyone a little lazy, even powerful creatures such as him. Dozing slightly, he reviewed what odors he learned today. The Prophecy, the Soul and lastly the pheromones of a very hot tempered but sad bird._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Fleur opened her eyes groaning softly as she stashed her annoying alarm clock below the covers of her bed. Feeling groggy from her nap, she would have taken another extra five minutes sleeping if not for the alien sounds that is coming from her table.

"Heave, come on men! Put your backs into it," yelled a diminutive male voice.

Pushing herself up with her elbow, Fleur was greeted with the sight of her new miniature friends working on stone and tiny beams of wood on the land that Fleur and his family created for them so that they could have a place to stay while here in Beaxubaxtons. It was not very large, in fact it was only as wide as a family pizza box, but Aela have agreed that it was enough. She can't believe that these kind of people came from soil at all. They are incredibly life-like. The ones pile of soil and grass haphazardly put in by Fleur and Gabrielle are now being cultivated by them and Fleur could see the beginnings of a road and a small village.

"Good morning Fleur, have a nice nap?" asked Aela surprising Fleur who is too awestrucked watching her "birthday gifts" labor around.

"Yes my lady," answered Fleur looking at the small figure of Aela who is sitting near a small river with a fishing pole in her hand.

"Now, now that won't do at all Fleur. How many times have I told you not to call me my lady?" said Aela testily.

"But Aela, you're a noble,"

"But that doesn't mean I enjoyed people calling me my lady all the time," frowned the small woman. "Look at Tyrael, he is a knight but he never seemed to tire flirting twenty-four seven at me despite my rank,"

Both women giggled at her answer. Fleur had learned from the other females from the small community that the major gossip was about Aela and Tyrael. The lovesick knight have been smitten by the beautiful noble ever since they are created and Aela doesn't seem to mind that Tyrael showered her with gifts and odes of love and ballads.

"You're not just leading him on are you?" asked Fleur in a soft voice in order to avoid letting the other miniatures hear their discussion.

"No I'm not Fleur," answered Aela with a smile, her tone growing gentler at her answer. "Tyrael's not bad but let's just say, where's the fun if I answered him here and now? I won't be called a woman if I just fell for him right away,"

"I suppose," said Fleur a little bit unsurely. Despite her beauty, Fleur have next to zero experience when it comes to her love-life. Sure she had a lot of suitors but those are mostly dure to the attraction caused by her _allure_. No one else other than her father and Nathaniel have complete resistance to her Veela heritage.

 _"Speaking of Nathaniel, I wonder how he is today?"_ she thought dreamily remembering the handsome "elf" she is pining after. She was surprised then when Aela touched her pinky finger sitting on their "land" laughing softly.

"Ah-ah girl you're in love," she teased making the Veela turn red.

"No I'm not!" replied Fleur hastily earning her laughter from the other inhabitants.

"Oh come on Fleur," shouted Tyrael from another side of the box near the workers. "You can't deny that you are head over heels over our maker. Especially not after that loud words your are moaning while you're asleep,"

If it is possible, Fleur even turned redder than before at Tyrael's words. She can't deny that she's having a not so innocent dream last night when she's asleep. Veela after all are creatures of love and worse, passion. When they have fallen for somebody, they can't help but have dreams of being intimate with their said persons.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Fleur denied trying to maintain her voice steady and true.

"Oh really?" said Tyrael slyly making Fleur wonder if it's just better to smash the miniature to paste to save her the trouble.

"Cause I remember the words you said last night mind you?" said Tyrael in a dreamy voice that made Fleur ashamed of herself. "What are those? Oh yes I remember. I guess it was like this," he began to imitate Fleur's sound badly that everyone laughed and Fleur transformed tomato red as Tyrael began to make moaning sounds that Fleur was sure she had dreamed about.

Trying to save whatever dignity she have left, Fleur bid Aela a hasty goodbye before running to her private bathroom trying to block out the sounds of laughter that came from the others as Tyrael began making her begging sounds more pronounced. Locking the door of her bath, the Veela slid to the ground taking control of her thoughts.

 _"Do I love Nathaniel?"_ Fleur asked herself. _"I've more than thrown myself over him and he never yet took advantage of me,"_

 _"Are you sure it's not just a friend you're looking for,"_ another voice in her head asked.

 _"I don't know. He's my friend but I want it to be something more,"_

 _"You're engaged you dumb bird, and so is he. Are you really wishing to risk loing your magic for a boy?"_

 _"Yes, No, I don't know,"_

Finished arguing with herself, Fleur sighed sadly pulling her nightgown over her head and approached the shower turning it on. A few seconds later, Fleur can't help but cry over the unfairness of it all. She had fallen for him already, that was a fact she can't deny.

 _"Maman was right after all,"_ Fleur thought to herself as she remembered one of her mother's lectures about Veela. _"A Veela without love is like a fish out of water and can't survive long,"_

Turning the water to its hottest temperature, Fleur kneeled on the floor mourning silently the fact that she can't be with the one she had fallen for and doubting very much that he would even consider loving a Veela like herself. So engrossed Fleur was on her sorrow that she never noticed the two figures watching her hand by hand hiding in the glass that held her toothbrush.

"This is so unfair for her," whispered Tyrael.

"I know," answered Aela sadly squeezing Tyrael's hand tighter as she watched their new charge cry.

"Should we tell her?"

"No, not until our Master tells her first," said Aela sternly.

"She has a right to know you know," pointed out Tyrael.

"No one else has," agreed Aela. "But it's not our decision to make. It is theirs. What kind of friends are we when we butted in on something that is not related to us?"

"What should we do?"

"Nothing for now," answered Aela before smirking at her lover. "But as for you, you better turn around before that naked Veela turn around for that would make me extremely jealous,"

"Oh, yes, right madame, I mean my lady,"

...

...

...

Through the gates, flanked with statues of knights and animals the sweeping carriages trundled, in what was dangerously a gale wa transforming into a full blown out storm. Leaning against the window of the carriage they are seated at, Nathaniel can't help but admire the castle of Hogwarts coming nearer, its great towers and parapets adorned by many lights being obscured by the rain. He had heard many stories from Dumbledore about this school, all of them good and was quite excited on seeing it.

"It's so massive," whispered Yvaine in awe in front of him beside Harry who is sporting an amused look at her and him at their expressions.

"Believe it or not my first impressions at Hogwarts are the same as yours and her's," said Harry when he caught Nathaniel looking at him.

"I pity those first years though," said Neville beside Nathaniel. "I wouldn't fancy sailing on the lake in this kind of weather,"

"Don't worry Neville, Hagrid's with them. They'll be quite safe," assured Harry at the chubby boy who nodded, squeezing his toad harder in support whose eyes bulged larger at being pressed.

After nearly twenty minutes of sliding and skidding, one which forced Yvaine to jump Harry in fear much to Neville's and Nathaniel's amusement as the Boy-Who-Lived blushed, their carriage finally arrived on the stone steps in front of the giant oak doors of Hogwarts' entrance. People who had occupied the first carriages in front are already dashing inside. Harry, Neville, Yvaine simply walked calmly as Nathaniel casted a Water-Repelling Charm over their heads. Three minutes later they are joined by Hermione and Ron who is dripping wet scowling dangerously. Nathaniel and Harry sighed, the red-head was so puffed up in jealousy when Nathaniel was hugged by Hermione a few moments ago.

"Blimey how are you guys so dry when- AARGH!"

A large plastic balloon filled with water exploded at Ron's head bathing the red-head with cold water. Drenched and sputtering, Ron staggered sidewards towards Harry just as a second water balloon dropped bursting at Harry's feet, sending cold water over his sneakers. People all around them shrieked and started shoving one another in getting out of the line of fire. Nathaniel was amused seeing Draco Malfoy slip and crashed into his two gorillas sending them to the floor in a cascade of arms and legs. Looking up, he saw a pink Poltergeist in a hat and tie aim again as he dropped another bomb.

"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves come down here at ONCE!"

Nathaniel recognized her at once. Minerva McGonaggal have been in the original Order of the Phoenix in the first war. Nathaniel remembered her well enough. He vaguely recalled though that during one of his discussions with Dumbledore that she is a Head of a House here. Whatever that means.

"PEEVES GET DOWN HERE NOW!" she barked at the poltergeist who merely cackled.

"Not doing nothing," lobbing a water bomb at Ron again who was too stupid to duck this time earning him a facefull of water. "Already wet aren't they little squirts, Whheeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who screamed. However it never connected as a jet of light hit it midair bursting the balloon.

"I believe enough is enough Poltergeist," Nathaniel said amidst the spluttering crowd.

"Eh-who are you?" cackled the pink ghost.

"Nobody really," answered Nathaniel in a bored tone as he aimed a small stone at the Poltergeist zipping the unwanted object inside his nostril sending Peeves coughing and retching away into the halls. Intense silence followed and Nathaniel saw every eye looking at him. The students held awe while McGonagall's had admiration.

"What?" he asked aloud.

"Nathaniel, that's brilliant!" said Ron momentarily forgetting his jealousy on the young Auror.

"Nobody have ever bested Peeves like that before," added Neville who the same as Ron was awestrucked by his performance. Nathaniel merely shrugged before returning his wand on it's holster and took no longer any notice with the faces surrounding him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come in," ushered Mcgonagall as she waved the soaked students inside the hall. Nathaniel can't help but notice the knowing look that the Professor gave him when he passed her.

Nathaniel can't help but be mesmerized by the Hogwarts' Great Hall as they entered. It was the largest room yet that he had ever seen. His Auror instincts kicking in, he estimated that you could fit a dozen muggle houses in here and still have room for a morning jog. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the firelight of the floating candles above. Four long tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall sat another table which Nathaniel guessed must be where the staff sat watching over the proceedings.

Following Harry and the others, Nathaniel smirked hearing Hermione explain to Yvaine the ceiling which are enchanted to look like the night sky above. He can't help but be a little bit sorry for the fallen star, she had after all been thrust in a world where almost everybody wants her dead and a strange one at that. He is incredibly thankful that she is not a pain in the ass and is not grumbling and bemoaning her predicament. It would be much easier to watch and protect her.

Sitting beside Harry, he noticed the different insignias that adorned the Black Robes of the students.

"What are the insignias for?" he asked when Harry finished talking to a Ghost which introduced himself as Sir Nicholas but everybody corrected him calling him Nearly Headless Nick much to the ghost's chagrin.

"Oh right, with all the excitement around I forgot to mention to you the different Houses," said Harry.

Nathaniel then listened intently (and so did Yvaine much to Hermione's annoyance that she lost her audience) as Harry began to explain the Hogwarts House system to them.

"So Hufflepuff is for the loyal and hard-working, Ravenclaw is for the smarts and knowledge seeking, Slytherin for the ambitious and cunning, while Gryffindor is for the brave?" summarized Nathaniel after Harry's done.

"Don't forget the bold!" said Neville loudly earning a few catcalls from the other Gryffindors.

"So how do you get sorted to your Houses?" asked Nathaniel.

"It is a h-,"

"It is a test of magic that is very painful and would leave you groggy for days," Hermione was cut off by one of the red-headed twins sitting nearby them whom Nathaniel can't tell if it is Fred or George.

"A-a test of magic," stuttered Yvaine fearfully. Nathaniel knew she had good cause for worry, although Yvaine had studied most of the books before coming here, she is less than stellar about practical magic. He and Dumbledore is supposed to deal with it after the welcoming feast tonight.

"Are you sure it is what you say it is?" asked Nathaniel with a raised brow. The brief time at the Burrow taught him not to take the twins' word seriously.

"Yes!" Fred or George exclaimed in a serious tone. "I still remembered mine, almost got me expelled during my first day when I accidentally turn Mcgonagall's hair blue," Nathaniel was about to respond when a hand touched his shoulder making him look up at the stern face of the Gryffindor's Head of house.

"Mr. Augustine, Mrs. Florencia please stand in line with the other first-years to participate on the Sorting Ceremony,"

"Of course Minerva," answered Nathaniel making Mcgonagall's lip tighten in a small line.

"It's Professor Mcgonagall here Mr. Augustine. It's not war time anymore," she answered before walking off much to the confusion of the others.

"Why is she angry at you?" quipped Harry when the Transfiguration professor was out of earshot. "That was the first time I've seen Mcgonagall angry at a student without reason," Nathaniel just sighed at his young charge as he gazed the stern Professor avoiding eye contact with him.

"Minerva and I go way back during the first war with Voldemort, she...disagreed with certain methods I did," Nathaniel explained standing up. "Come Yvaine, let's make a good first impression," he smiled encouragely as the frightened star stood up, following him to the ragged wet group of first years who just entered the Hall. Behind them the encouragement of their friends followed their footsteps.

Marching to the front with the others, they are surprised seeing an old hat sitting in a stool. Only when the hat started singing did Nathaniel truly experience the true magic of this place.

...

...

...

Fleur walked past the beautiful garden that adorned Beaxubaxtons' main corridor making her way to the Hall of the school where students took their lunch. The French school was more like a giant apartment than a castle. Rooms are reserved for classes while private gazebos and areas are created for the students who wished some privacy. Slender corridors connected the hallways making it impossible for any student to walk without being seen.

As it was, Fleur was glad that she had made it down here quite early in the morning. Most students are still dozing in their beds at this time and Fleur hopes to have breakfast in peace before facing the other students with her ice queen demeanor. Walking past the corridor, she encountered merely a couple of students which gave her the hated look before reaching the doors of Beauxbaxtons' Hall of Meetings.

Pushing the door open, Fleur padded in gritting her teeth at the looks the few students present sitting there are giving her.

 _"Seriously why can't they just mind their own business!"_ Fleur thought angrily as she plopped herself down on the farthest round table in the corner with her back at them to avoid the stares.

Keeping her temper in check, Fleur began piling her plate with her usual fare of Bouillabise and shellfish when a hand suddenly covered her eyes and a sweet voice began asking her aloud.

"Guess who?!"

"Kayla, Maribhelle, Alyssa! Come on, you know you three look all the same, and sound the same," Fleur sighed as the hand left her eyes and instead three Veela triplets sat beside her.

 _"So much for not being seen,"_ Fleur thought wryly. With the three, every eye in the room would be centered on them. The three are the most eligible women in the school after all. Same as age as Fleur, they are the daughters of the Veela Colony head here in France and are receiving special education that separated them from other students of the Beauxbaxtons. They are also Fleur's only friends. She can only identify them with their hair color, the three practically look the same. Alyssa had brown, Kayla's is red while Maribhelle's is gold. All three of them are reserve cheerleaders on the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team.

"So how's your summer Fleur?" asked Alyssa who began to braid Fleur's hair into a ponytail.

"It was good...I guess," answered Fleur non-truthfully. It was all in all hectic and Fleur can't kick out the soft smile of Nathaniel out of her head.

"Hmm you smell different this time Fleur," pointed out Kayla who is munching a grapefruit in her mouth.

"What do you mean- Mmmph!" Fleur's eyes widened as Maribhelle captured her lips with a peck before releasing immediately smacking her lips together as she contemplated in thought.

"Yep, you're in love!" she exclaimed loudly and shamelessly after a moment forcing Fleur to turn tomato red as every eye focused on her. Girls are jealous while boys are well, same as ever drooling.

"Keep it down will you?!" hissed Fleur earning her three identical smirks.

"So our dear flower goes one summer without us and now she had boyfriend," teased Kayla earning her a smack in the arm from the quarter Veela.

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Says the one who is ripe as an apple?" pointed out Alyssa earning her a hard glare from Fleur. "Your face practically says it all,"

"I've no idea what you are talking about," snapped Fleur irritably focusing more on her food.

"You're a Veela Fleur, you better get used on breaking boys' hearts," commented Maribhelle pinching Fleur's backside sending the quarter Veela squeaking in alarm. The few boys who saw the movement can't help but now stare and dream about the blond's ample backside.

"I'm not planning on breaking anyone's hearts,"

"Shame, so who is it?" asked Alyssa.

"It's a secret,"

"Finally she admitted it," pointed out Kayla.

"Wait-,"

"It's alright, we'll tell you about our new boy target as long as you tell us yours," compromised Maribhelle with a grin at their blushing friend.

"Alright, alright, but I tell you nothing will come of it," said Fleur feeling a pang of pain at how unfair her life is due to the marriage contract. Leaning it to her best friends she whispered.

"Nathaniel Augustine,"

"Ooooh!" squealed Kayla in delight much to Fleur's annoyance and if not for Alyssa holding her hair, she might have jumped the red-hair.

"Talking about low sights Fleur," Alyssa said chuckling. "You had to snag your claws to the Number One heir to the defender of Half-Breeds in Entire Europe,"

"So is the rumors that you have bedded him true?" asked Maribhelle curiously sending Fleur's temperature somersalting.

"What? What are you talking about Bhelle?!" asked Fleur appalled at her question. The golden-haired Veela merely shrugged.

"That's the general rumor in the mill since last week. Many said that you had confounded him into sleeping with you at the Quidditch World Cup. Haven't you read the paper Fleur?"

"No, Papa was keeping it secret," Fleur answered realizing why her father had been a little secretive to her about the news.

"Well you better keep your head down this year girl," advised Kayla. "Nearly every girl here wants to tear you apart from your cheek on "supposedly" snogging one of the most handsome celebrities and the boys now think that you are ready to bed them,"

Fleur's eyes watered and she nearly broke there and then crying if not for her pride and the sad fact that everyone on the vicinity would love seeing her broken, minus her best friends. As it was, she just steeled herself and made a sad smile taking a spoonful of bouillabise not even tasting it.

"Fleur, I'm sorry," Alyssa patted her back gently and Fleur smiled forlornly at her friend.

"It's not the first time that rumors are made about me,"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Alyssa faintly. She was silent for a while before broking into a wide grin. "So you want to know our prey this year?"

"Well whoever the poor schmuck is, I pity him already with all you three going after him," said Fleur with a small smirk at her friends grateful at the change of topic."So who is he?"

The triplets looked at one another grinning before staring at Fleur and answered together.

"Harry Potter,"

"Ohhhh!" Fleur finally understood who attacked Harry during the Quidditch World Cup.

Not far from them, a pureblood seventh year clenched his fists in eagerness with his cronies as they observed the Delacour heiress laugh aloud with her friends. He and his henchmen have heard the news (fake rumors) of how she now allowed boys to touch her. Tonight he and his friends are going to take advantage of the half-breed and the wonders her body possessed.

...

...

...

Nathaniel's left eye twitch dangerously as the Sorting Hat finished the song. The twins are going to have it when all this is done. At her side, Yvaine was scowling dangerously that he feared the expression would become permanent in her face.

"So we just have to put on the Hat," she said almost to herself as Minerva called on Ackerly Stewart to sit on the stool and put on the hat. "Harry's going to get it when we're done her,"

"First we had to make sure we are in the same house as they are," whispered Nathaniel behind her. She nodded as the Hat called Hufflepuff for the young boy.

Thirty minutes later their are merely one more child that need to be sorted before Nathaniel stood behind Yvaine putting an arm at her shoulder in support as she become paler and paler in every second.

"Don't worry, just walk up, put it on and do your best...I guess,"

"Oh gee, great advice, thank you very much," replied Yvaine sarcastically as they are the only two left.

"You're welcome,"

"Greetings Hogwarts Students. Before we tucked in to our feast, allow me to introduce to you our two new students, Mrs. Yvaine Mary Florencia (Nathaniel was thankful that Albus was great at forging and making new names) and Mr. Nathaniel Elias Augustine. They are both transferees from Durmstrang and would be starting their Fourth year here at Hogwarts," he clapped politely which was followed by the staff and a few seconds by the students.

"Professor Mcgonagall would you please do the honors," Albus waved his hand at the Sorting Hat who frowned at the last two.

"Mrs. Florencia you are first, come on and sit," ordered Mcgonagall gently as she eased the terrified girl at the stool before putting the hat on her head.

Nathaniel had to trust on his Occlumency training as he heard the male population of Hogwarts snigerring and commenting the fallen star. Not all of the comments are pleasant and the majority is rude. Some purebloods are even talking about preparing marriage contracts since it would be a waste of beautiful body if they don't shag her. Still fuming, Nathaniel barely recognized it when the Hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The left table cheered and the relief was evident on Yvaine's face as she approached the left table much to everyone's annoyance as the jealous prat Ron the Weasel grabbed the star in a hug on which she stiffened and made everybody scowl at his tact. But Nathaniel had his own worries as it was now his turn.

"Mr. Augustine if you would please," requested Mcgonagall in a chipped voice.

Focusing on the hat, Nathaniel sat on the stool proudly as every eye focused on him before the hat was placed on his head covering his eyes.

 _"Merlin! What are you?!_ " was the hat's exclamation in his head much to Nathaniel's chagrin.

 _"This is the first time I've seen a mind so altered as this. This is ancient magic kid!"_

 _"Your job is to sort me, not judge me you old ragged hat!"_ thought Nathaniel angrily and he could hear the hat chuckle.

 _"It's been a while since I've met your kind kid. Yes, I've been present during the last songs when your ancestors took to the sea and are never seen again. Imagine my surprise seeing their bloodline again,"_

 _"You're deviating from your job!"_

 _"Of course my mistake. Hmm let's see. You have power and cunning, a good mind to that believes knowledge is power. Your loyalty astounds me boy, hmm plenty of courage and not lacking for impulsiveness also. But where..."_

 _"Hurry up!"_ Nathaniel urged knowing that a minute had passed since he sat there. He could hear the students grumbling already about how long it would take.

 _"Good! Good! Your words says it all, very cheeky my elf friend. Of course, rare to be all four so let it be.."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **HEY PEOPLE SO HERE ENDS ANOTHER CHAPTER. AGAIN I THANK YOU MY REVIEWERS AND MY FOLLOWERS, I KNOW MANY OF YOU DON'T LIKE AN OC AS A MAJOR CHARACTER, BUT I'M TRYING. THE NEXT CHAPTERS WOULD BE QUITE INTERESTING AFTER THIS, I PROMISE. AGAIN THANK YOU.**


	15. Friends,Potions and Saviors

Chapter Fifteen

"What?! No way!"

"That's so unfair!"

"So what are we supposed to do?!"

"Hogwarts isn't the sam without Quidditch!"

Nathaniel almost wished his pointy ears isn't as sensitive as the others as they absorbed the cascade of sounds that broke through the Great Hall. Wincing terribly, he had to resist the urge to cover them as almost every male at the school protested loudly at the loss of their favorite game. The loudest perhaps comes from the Gryffindor table in the form of the Weasley twins who conjured a large trumpet and are blowing it to add to the noise.

Even for someone as Albus, it took a couple of sparks from his wand and a rather loud _Sonorus_ spell to calm the aggravated students back to their sits in silence.

"Yes, I know that our Inter-House Quidditch Competition would not be held this year for a change of something new," he paused. Nathaniel had to give it to his foster-grandfather to have the talent of making the students curious, entranced and awed at the same time.

"Thanks to the efforts of our Ministry this year," he indicated the two ministry officials sitting on the table who bowed curtly at the acknowledgement. "I am glad to inform everyone that Hogwarts, School of Witchraft and Wizardry will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year,"

If the sound before was loud, it didn't compare with the thunder that followed after Dumbledore's announcement. The massive halls itself shook with the sound as the students cheered and this time Dumbledore didn't make any effort on silencing the student, instead letting the sound die on its own.

Nathaniel smiled inwardly. The traditional members of the Tournament are Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbaxtons. It would be good on meeting the students of his previous school even if they are competing. But what excites Nathaniel the most was the small fact that he would be meeting Fleur again. He had been racking his brains the last days, finding an excuse to visit the beautiful Veela back in France. Now it seems that fate had smiled for him providing the needed necessity on bringing his flower back to him. Trying not to let the massive grin that threatened to come out show, Nathaniel focused od Dumbledore, fighting his excitement down.

"Yes, yes I know all of you is excited with the prospect of representing the glory of Hogwarts and our achievements. However let me tell you that these contest is not for the faint-hearted. If you have any doubts or fears, I suggest you put the thought of entering the tournament out of your minds," said Dumbledore.

"So let me present to you the Head of International Magic Cooperation, Barty Crouch to present the rules of the upcoming tournament,"

Nathaniel recognized the goatee person almost immediately. Even in his old age, the veteran of the previous war still a formidable figure and Nathaniel's respect for him increased. Unlike the other leaders of the resistance at the war gainst Voldemort, Barty Crouch was different in a whole new level than his colleagues. Aurors are given more leeway and are authorized to kill than to capture. The usage of Unforgivable Curses against Death Eaters are implemented and the supply of Veritaserum during Crouch's campaign depleted severely. Sure it was bad-press now at these peace times but you can't be lovey-dovey at times of need. If not for Barty Crouch, half of the people alive won't be standing here today.

"Due to the rising Death toll of the previous tournaments, the International Magical Cooperation have deemed that it would be unwise for students to participate without the skills needed to survive in the tournament," Barty chipped never breaking his tone as he said the words. "Therefore as a temporary rule in the tournament this year, only students seventeen years and above are allowed to enter this tournament-," Crouch was unable to continue as the students began to shout and protest at the unfairness of the situation.

"That's rubbish!"

"Why can't we participate?!"

"It's so unfair!"

"SILEEEENNCE!" Dumbledore's massive voice boomed drowning everyone's protests. Only after everybody was silent did Crouch continued.

"Eternal glory awaits the ones chosen as champions for their school, a thousand galleons have also been donated by Mr. Lucius Malfoy as a reward for whoever wins the tournament,"

Nathaniel grinned inwardly as Ron, Harry and Hermione looked sick at Crouch's declaration. Glancing at the Slytherin table, Nathaniel wasn't surprised as the Malfoy Heir started pumping out his chest looking like a celebrity and a complete fool at the same time.

"A binding magical contract binds anyone who will enter this tournament, so once chosen there is no turning back. An impartial judge will be used to choose whoever will be chosen as champion and your Headmaster assured me that he has taken the necessary precautions at the same time," Looking at the outraged faces around him, Crouch tipped his hat in satisfaction.

"Albus," he turned to Dumbledore who nodded at him before going back at his seat. Standing now on the podium, Dumbledore flexed his coat like Merlin almighty himself. Nathaniel sighed, had to talk to his gramps about the insane theatrics later.

"So now that you are all fed and sleepy, I wanted to add a few things in the announcements before we all tucked in to bed. Again the Forest is forbidden for any student to enter under any circumstance be they seventh year or first year," Nathaniel could faintly tell Dumbledore's twinkling eyes glance at Harry and his friends before continuing.

"Also Mr. Filch has passed me the roll that the number of forbidden items have increased to two hundred and eighty-five. Also at the first week of September the dignitaries from the other schools would start to arrive. I want all Hogwarts students to be in their proper attitude on welcoming our foreign peers once they joined us here. Now without further ado Tip,Tip and off you go. Prefects lead your House to your dormitories and good night," Dumbledore waved them off and the students started to stand up with the usual scraping and banging and began walking out, swarming the double doors of the entrance hall.

"They can't do that protested one of the twins!" who had not joined the crowd moving through the door but was standing up and glaring at the Headmaster who was deep in conversation with Mcgonagall. "The champions get to do all sorts of stuff that would be beyond interesting, and a thousand Galleons prize money to boot,"

"Yeah!" said Ron with a dreamy look in his face. "Yeah a thousand Galleons,"

Nathaniel rolled his eyes at the youngest Weasley. He is no different than the dumb dorks who is easily entranced by money and would fight tooth and nail to get it. For Nathaniel, he was only excited of the prospect on meeting again the girl whom he lost his first kiss to.

"Come on," said Hermione who is standing with Yvaine. "We'll be the only ones left here if you don't move,"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Yvaine followed by Nathaniel and the twins set off for the entrance hall. On the way to the Gryffindor dormitory, Fred and George debated ways in which Dumbledore might stop those who were under seventeen from entering the tournament.

"Who's this impartial judge, who's going to decide who the champions are?" asked Yvaine who regretted it immediately when Ron grabbed her in the waist shamelessly chuckling not recognizing the looks of outrage from the people he was walking with.

"Dunno but it's them we have to fool. I reckon a fair dose of Aging Potion might do it,"

"Albus is not dumb enough to let the judge be bamboozled by an aging potion you know," interjected Nathaniel.

"Assuming you can correctly brew it first," muttered Harry beneath his breath making Fred and George snigger, Nathaniel to cough and Hermione a faint smile. The elf had heard enough about Ron's potion-making skills when he is spending time with Harry at the Burrow. The red-head's skills are next to non-existent when it came to potions.

"Yeah but he's not the one who decides who the champion is," said Ron shrewdly making Nathaniel raised an eyebrow at the miniscule amount of intelligence on his head. "Sounds to me like once this judge was confused, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore or no Dumbledore,"

"But people have died though!" protested Yvaine in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry that led to another staircase.

"Don't worry baby, I'll protect you if that happens," said Ron stupidly nearly making Nathaniel vomit his food. Apparently everyone was of the same opinion, Hermione had her wand out, Harry's knuckles were white ("He's bloody jealous!") while Fred and George are shaking their heads at Ron's attempts at flirting are horribly disgusting.

"Where's the fun without a little risk?" he said airily pulling Yvaine towards him. Nathaniel was surprised that the beautiful girl still haven't slapped the lights out of him. She must be reigning in her patience to the limit despite his manhandling. Stars are peaceful and violent-free creatures after all.

"What do you reckon Harry? Be cool to enter right? Imagine a thousand Galleons..." He never got to finish his words as he sunk right through the infernal step that all Gryffindors learned to avoid since their day one at Hogwarts. Yvaine took the opportunity to run at Harry's side when Ron let go of her, nobody bothered to help the red-head up as he scrambled to retain his footing. A suit of armor creaked and clanked, laughing wheezly at the poor victim.

"Shut it you!" growled Ron as he banged the visor down on the exhibit and gestured at Yvaine to come to him.

The blond shook her head and Ron turned scarlet in anger. Even Nathaniel had to hold his side trying to compose himself to hide his laughter. Apparently the git looked at Yvaine as an object and not as a person. Blushing furiously, Ron left them bumping Harry's shoulder roughly as he went down the staircase.

"Well that went well," said Fred, not in the least concerned at his brother, continuing in their tracks towards the Gryffindor common room.

"On behalf of our asshole brother, we want to ask your forgiveness Yvaine," bowed George making Yvaine blush.

"It's alright, I really don't mind,"

 _"Very bad liar,"_ Nathaniel thought inwardly. By the faces of everyone, he knew nobody believed her. It was plain as day that she was rattled by Ron's actions. However Fred and George humored her and bowed again before leading them to a picture of a fat lady with pink robes.

"Well here we are," said Fred brightly at the newcomers. "Welcome to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room," Nathaniel looked incredulously at the portrait and at the Weasley.

"Your common room entrance is a portrait?" he asked remembering the Hogwarts Express barrier.

"Yes, sir. Fie points for Gryffindor," answered George with a smile. "Balderdash,"

"What?"

"It's the password to let the portrait allow you access," explained Harry.

Just in time too, as the Portrait swung forward revealing a hole in the wall, wide enough for two to walk abreast. On the distance, Nathaniel could see a crackling fire, cozy armchairs and tables in a circular room. Just as Nathaniel took the first step forward, a hand clasped his shoulders. Looking back, Nathaniel could see a hook-nosed teacher, scowling dangerously with greasy hair looking down at him and the others with disdain.

"Mr. Augustine, Mrs. Florencia and Potter!" he glanced loathingly at the Boy-who-Lived before continuing. "The Headmaster requested your presence at the study, follow me!" He then wept off his black cloak like a bat, leaving the confused students alone and stunned.

"Well let's go then shall we?" Yvaine said innocently before following Mr. Greasy's footsteps, impervious to the shocked faces of her other friends.

...

...

...

"As you can see it is imperative for the Elves that time..." Fleur blinked for the hundredth time as she struggled to remain awake in Professor Beyers lecture. History of Magic have never been the Veela's strength, Fleur tended to be a bit more practical in doing things rather than thinking hard about them. That's one of the reasons why she is a prodigy in Charms but sucked at subjects like Divination (which can hardly be called useful) and History of Magic like today.

Looking around, Fleur could see her other classmates trying hard not to doze off like her. As much as they hated her, they still all agree about one thing. "History of Magic sucked" and Professor Beyers is a boring teacher. He could drone on and on about History and never got tired of droning even if the entire class is snoring loudly. They hardly get any exams from him other than the yearly end ones.

"Hey! Try not to sleep!" an irritated voice hissed and when Fleur ignored it dozing off on her arms in the table, a hard poke at her ribs snapped her open.

"Stop that!" she snapped hissing but not loud enough for the Professor or the other students to hear.

"Good, at least try to listen. I'm tempted already not to let you borrow my notes in this subject," her seatmate threatened.

"Oh come on Ellie, you do know that I'll fail if you didn't find it in your heart to let me borrow your notes," pouted Fleur blinking her eyes playfully. Her seatmate rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning his attention back at the Professor.

"The things I do to keep you happy," he shook his head in an irritated tone.

"Aww, you love me too much to make me sad,"

"Whatever,"

Fleur sniggered at him. Ellie Johannes Jardiolin was the only one in the entire Academy to be known as the Prodigy in History and Potions. Coming from a Muggle family in the Philippines he is the exact opposite of Fleur in academics, and he's her only friend in the school that is not a Veela. Like the blond, he is also one of the top students second only to her. But also like Fleur since he also is a victim of bullying.

Ellie in all ways was a kind person despite falling in the chubby side and is too kind for his own good. Apparently he is a bit anti-social and have problems answering people when they teased him and mocked him. He had been subjected to bullying in Muggle schools before, and here in the magical world it didn't change. The boys, especially the pureblood once having found out that he was a big softie, had made his life living hell to the point that he had to sleep at the potions lab to escape their pranks.

Fleur on the other hand have found a kindred spirit and have befriended him immediately. She can't help but smile always at the fact that he had a weakness for girls and is a real gentleman despite his sad demeanor. Of course he had not been immune to Fleur's allure at first and ended up gobsmacked when she first approached him after he had been pushed in a thorn bush by their classmates. But unlike the boys who merely fell for it and did nothing but curse Fleur and her heritage, the chubby person have utilized his entire potions skills and extreme research that helped him create a potion that made him immune to her allure as long as he drank it regularly. Even with his ideas, it took the better of two moths for him to finish his brew.

"I wish I haven't taken double-history this year," groaned Fleur as Professor Beyers ordered them to write two rolls of parchment about Elven Histories and how they started magic among the other races.

"Look at the bright side Fleur. Tomorrow we will all be going to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament and you can self-study for our NEWTS all you like without Professor Beyers breathing down our necks," pointed out Ellie as he stashed his hard-bound book in a small bag which Fleur frowned at.

"You need a new bag,"

"I know but Keidee gave me this during my birthday and I like bringing it with me always," he said affectionately as he clasped the strap from the "laptop" bag as he called it. Fleur only rolled her eyes as he mentioned his girl.

"You do know that you're going to get nowhere if you do not spend time with her right?" asked Fleur as they went out of the door ignoring the heated looks that everyone gave the both of them as they joined the others on the corridor.

"I mean come on Ellie, you fancy her, she fancies you. Heck, she even knows about our world. Why don't you ask her out already?"

"She's just my friend you know," said Ellie defensively who turned red at her words. "Keidee's just being a good friend to me. She doesn't like me in that way,"

"Yet she sent you birthday presents," Fleur pointed out.

"Friends do that, especially good friends. Even though she is a girl friend of mine,"

"Ahahaha! So she's your girlfriend now is it?" teased Fleur wagging her eyebrows at him who blushed horribly seeing the mistake in her wording.

"I mean not girlfriend, I mean she is a girl and a friend so that means she is my girlfriend-," he stammered horribly that sent Fleur laughing aloud that caused other people to look at her as if she's insane.

"That's not funny!" he growled which sent Fleur even laughing more.

"It is, it is. You should have seen your face!" He growled even more as he pushed the laughing Veela in the back to keep her walking.

"Well Professor Teresa is going to have my face if we're late at Transfiguration,"

"Okay, okay lemme go. I can walk on my own," said Fleur snorting loudly as she tried to compose herself and her laughter into wraps.

They had barely walked three steps forward when...

"BAM!"

There was purple smoke that covered Ellie before a squelching came and a horrible smell came in the corridor that made Fleur want to gag. She soon realized what it was as the cloud dissipitated and Ellie was beet red with tears on his eyes. Fleur covered her mouth in horror (and thankfully her nose) as she realized that it was a puddle of feces that covered his feet. And what's worse was it was his own innards. His blue uniform was covered with brown smudges and trails recognizing them as bowel trains in his pants.

Looking confused at her friend, she immediately realized that it was not his fault as the pureblood boys led by Zachary Ocodet who looked more troll than human was howling with laughter. They are the ones who bully him all the time. The rest of the passerbys also laughed at the person who dropped his bag and books, running away as he was publicly humiliated.

"Have you seen the look on his face?"

"The little cry-baby-"

"Serves him right,"

"Mudblood,"

"Why did you do that to him?" screeched Fleur in anger as she stomped towards the group of boys her Veela side begging her to incinerate them. She usually avoided Zach and his goons but today was too much and it demanded her attention. There was silence as the students watch the showdown. Zach didn't back down one bit as Fleur looked up on him being shorter than the two.

"Oh, does the little pigeon cared for the smelly pig?" cooed Zach insultingly making his friends roar in laughter. "Maybe that's what we would call him now? Smelly pig after all described him today, loosening his bowels publicly,"

"Apologize!" Fleur demanded harshly. Normally her ice queen demeanor doesn't allow her to do thi but blood is roaring on her ears demanding vengeance for her friend.

"What about no?"

"I'll say this one more time, Apologize!' repeated Fleur. Zach shuffled his feet proudly and that alone should have warned Fleur why she avoided his group in the first place.

"Alright," he nodded touching his chin as if thinking hard. "Since you insist on me apologizing for something. I think I'll apologize to this!"

A sudden pain in her chest made Fleur's eyes widen first in fear and second in disbelief. The bully had grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard sending Fleur to gasp in pain at the stinging sensation. Before she could react he mashed his lips into her open ones shoving his tongue down her throat.

"BANG!"

"You bloody pervert!" screamed Fleur as Zachary went flying to a nearby wall by a stinging hex from Fleur. "You touch me again and I'll kill you!" the Veela threatened and left trying to hide the tears in her eyes and the laughter of the bystanders. Nobody felt pity for her, they all thought of her as an object and not a person after all. Walking away from the corridor, she could hear Zach being congratulated by his friends and saying...

"She tastes nice, you owe me ten Galleons..."

Fleur didn't hear any more as she entered the Transfiguration classroom alone and stifled her crying with hear bag before anyone else see her like this. She and Ellie are victims in a world they have no place in.

"This is so unfair," she mumbled trying to get the hurt feelings on her heart under wraps only at her second day in school.

...

...

...

Harry walked behind Nathaniel and Yvaine trying to put as much distance between him and Snape as they entered Dumbledore's office. Harry wished that Dumbledore have sent any other teacher than greasy Snape. Even ghost Professor Binns would be nicer than the Potions professor.

Nathaniel and Yvaine was silent, Natahaniel probably because he is thinking deep thoughts again and Yvaine due to Ron's actions this evening. Harry still itched to hit his best mate for touching Yvaine. He still remembered his practice bout with Nathaniel a while ago.

 _"So what are you fighting for?"_

 _"I fight for her!" Harry then turned and saw Yvaine's brown eyes looked at him innocently and gave him a smile._

Harry shook his head at the confusing thoughts. He had no idea how to classify the fallen star in his life. If she is a friend, a sister or someone he could be romantically involved into. Either way all these choices is a recipe for a disaster since Yvaine was practically a targeted object these days. Surprise, surprise being the Boy-who-Lived, he isn't exactly the definition of normal.

"Butterbeer," Snape said to the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office who moved aside giving Harry the view of the familiar staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Move it Potter!" ordered Snape as he shoved Harry first in the office. "Ten points from Gryffindor for being lazy!"

"That's so unfa-" Harry never finished as the gargoyle stepped back shielding Snape's view away from Harry.

"Bloody git," hissed Harry.

"Is he always like that?" asked Yvaine who noticed the loathing Snape pointed at Harry.

"No, Snape only likes to point his mean side at me," Harry sighed while Yvaine gave his hand a gentle squeeze of comfort.

"Come on you two, it's late and we musn't keep Gramps waiting," ordered Nathaniel.

"Gramps?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow at the long-haired person.

"Yeah, Albus is officially my non-biological Grandfather. So its Gramps," Nathaniel grinned as he opened the door of the office for them.

Walking inside, Harry was greeted by the squawking sounds of two phoenix who is pushing each other like little birds on the perch. He recognized one as Fawkes and the other who had blue plumage he didn't know.

"Blaze, Fawkes behave," ordered Dumbledore sternly to the two phoenix who reluctantly went silent.

"Ahhhhh Harry, Yvaine its so good to see you two. Have a sit" smiled Dumbledore serenely to the two youngsters who nodded before seating in front of his desk.

"What? No hello or anything for me?" protested Nathaniel that made Dumbledore chuckle.

"Its good to see you too sir," answered Yvaine first. "I'm really grateful that you allowed me to shelter here to keep me safe and the identity you have given me,"

"So Nathaniel told you about me then?' asked Dumbledore his eyes twinkling before looking at his young protege who shrugged.

"She has a right to know,"

"Of course. Welcome to Hogwarts Yvaine, it is my pleasure. Our castle might not be as majestic as the heavens but I hope that you find yourself comfortable on it nevertheless,"

"Thank you Headmaster. Other than a few unsavory characters, I think this place is nice otherwise," smiled Fleur.

"I'm glad to hear that," bowed Dumbledore. "Now first of all I had to ask your forgiveness from depriving you much needed sleep and rest but there is a couple of things we need to discuss first for this coming year. I'll start with you Yvaine. How are your academics holding up?"

"I've studied nearly all the books from first to third that is necessary but I still have to do wand magic. Nathaniel told me that you can help me with that," said Yvaine.

"Yes, here," Dumbledore gave Yvaine a large goblet steaming with a murky substance that smelled of bad eggs. Harry had to cover his nose at the smell, even the two phoenixes agreed with him as they squawked indignantly.

"It is a memory transfer potion," explained Dumbledore. "Very rare and hard to brew,"

"And bloody illegal too," muttered Nathaniel whom Albus ignored.

You should thank Professor Snape for brewing it for you Yvaine. It gives you the specific set of memories of a person. In this kind of case, this is my own memories about spells from my first year to my fourth year here at Hogwarts. They will help you survive Yvaine,"

Harry's jaw dropped. Having Dumbledore's spells is an envy that even he could not shake off. It is nearly the dream of every wizard in Britain to even learn half of it.

"I can't thank you enough Headmaster," bowed Yvaine as she received the goblet.

"Think nothing of it my dear. Just make sure that you drink it before you sleep. Your dreams might be a little disorienting and if you feel stomach pains tomorrow, give Madam Promfey a visit," said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir," nodded Yvaine.

"Good, now as for you Harry. I had to impress to you the fact that you need a little more than extra training in my opinion,"

"Why is that so sir?" asked Harry curiously. Dumbledore was serious about this.

"I don't like the rumors that I am hearing Harry and I believe that the time of Tom's return is coming soon. Dark times are coming and I need you ready just in case," said Dumbledore morosely.

"What do you want me to do sir?"

"You've already done it Harry. Nathaniel here will teach you how to fight and survive. I've also legalized him to be your temporary magical guardian until Sirius cleared his name,"

"Wait, he knows about Sirius?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Of course I do," scoffed Nathaniel. "I've fought with Sirius in the previous war, ballsiest duelist I've ever met,"

"You know he's innocent?"

"Dumbledore has already filled me in Harry,"

"Oh, okay,"

"Now I want you to promise me one more thing Harry," said Dumbledore.

"What is it sir?"

"Promise me that you will do your best in your studies Harry, Do your best and don't let anything else get in the way," stressed Dumbledore.

"Of course sir. I will," nodded Harry.

"Good, now off you go the three of you. Long day of classes tomorrow after all," Dumbledore clapped his hands as the three children stood up. However when they reached the door Dumbledore called out.

"Harry my boy,"

"Yes sir?" Harry turned and was surprised seeing Dumbledore looking at him seriously,

"Remember always what you fight for,"

"I will sir,"

...

...

...

Fleur sighed packing her things in the bag as she tried to arrange the parchments of her assignment neatly to avoid being crumpled. It has been a long hectic day, news about Ellie's "accident" and Fleur's "availability" had traveled like wildfire on the school. Fleur had to keep her distance away from boys in order not to repeat the incident. She had not seen her chubby friend in any of their classes afterwards also. Fleur's thoughts was broken as a hand touched her shoulder.

" the library is about to close," said the goblin gently as he helped the quarter Veela arrange the books back in their proper places. "I wish you luck on the Triwizard Tournament Fleur. I know you had what it takes to be the representative of our school,"

"Thank you Layleth," smiled Fleur as she hitched her bag on her shoulders. "May your vault ever endure,"

"And the gold may freely fall into your hand," nodded the goblin in reply as Fleur walked out.

Hearing the library locks close, Fleur trudged along the empty corridors heading back to her dorm room. She preferred Beauxbaxtons more as this, No bigots running around throwing her insults, no drooling males, no girls being envious of her. Above everything else, Fleur just wanted to be recognized and treated fairly. The two things she had desperately yearned for.

So engrossed was Fleur in her thoughts that she barely recognized the blur that is following her among the dimmed torches. With a swift swish of its wand, Fleur's wand came out of its holster and before the Veela could even shout in alarm. Another figure hit her with a complete body-bind from behind sending Fleur crashing down on the ground eyes watering at the impact.

"Told you it'd be easy," a voice whooped that Fleur recognized immediately. A face soon came into view that Fleur was afraid most of the time. He is one of Zach's goons and one of the most lecherous person that Fleur had the luck to meet.

"Hello Veela whore," said Kirk Aroc grinning widely as he captured Fleur's frozen lips with his own making Fleur's heart sink as she recognized their intentions.

"Come on Kirk just undo the Body-Bind and let's just rope her in," said one of his comrades as they dragged Fleur into the nearby garden to hide her better from any night walkers. "I want to feel her shiver before me,"

"Fine," said Kirk pointing her wand at Fleur who immediately felt the body-bind loosen. Fleur didn't even had the chance to shout "Help" when she felt a silencing spell hit her mouth and her hands and feet tied roughly putting her entire body in display for them. There was five of them and Fleur's hope sank. Even if she got lucky enough to be free, she could never fight them off.

"Look at that curves," commented one of the boys lustfully as he traced Fleur's hips making Fleur buckle in protest.

"She's excited!" laughed one of them as he began to unroll Fleur's uniform exposing her navel. "I'll be first!"

"Twist the ring," a small voice from her breast pocket hissed making Fleur look in shock at the Miniature hiding in her uniform. She never recognized it the entire day.

"What?"

"Twist the ring!"

Fleur's attention was broken though as she gasped when Kirk touched her covered breast kneading it softly in his hands. Fleur wanted to die as he trailed kisses on her neck.

"Don't worry little whore. You'll enjoy it very much, I promise it'll be slow and painful," he chuckled as he began to pull her skirt upwards.

"TWIST THE BLOODY RING!"

The shout did the trick breaking Veela's pain filled daze. Fleur's hands are bound but her fingers are not. With her pinky and thumb, she twisted the silver ring in her hand and there was a sudden shout from the rapists as Kirk's head was separated from his body in a flash. They barely finished the sound when one of them went down as a dagger protruded from his forehead.

"Oh I miss being big!" Fleur's savior laughed aloud as he hid behind a shield as a Killing Spell was sent on him reflecting it back to his owner who slumped dead.

"Three down, two to go," he muttered as the remaining two did the wise option and started running away.

"Oh no you don't,"

Picking up a stone, Fleur's savior batted it with his sword sending the stone to the running person whose head cracked nearly making Fleur vomit as brains gutted out of the wound. The last one never made it far as a sword was lodged in his back and he fell softly in the mossy ground.

Fleur looked dumbstruck at the carnage and the golden armored figure that rescued her..."again", A crimson cape was stretched on his back and he seemed to look like a relative of Natahaniel. Same piercing eyes through the helmet, same hair and same...

 _"Are those pointy ears?"_ her brain checked.

"Who-Who are you?" Fleur asked trying to unbind her hands and cover her legs which is exposed above the knees when Kirk pulled her skirt up. Approaching her, the figure held the bloody dagger and Fleur winced seeing it stained with its kill. However all Fleur felt was he bindings cut loose and the blood circling in her flesh again.

"T-thank Y-you," Fleur stammered as she tried to get up but was stopped when her savior pushed her down again.

"Sleep!" he commanded firmly and that's all that Fleur did as her eyes rolled and closed. Her last thoughts wondering how many more attempts such as these will she be facing this year.

 **HELLO ITSSS ME AGAIN! SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE COMMENTS. ANYWAY ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED AND MYSTERIES ANSWERED LATER AS THE STORY GOES ON. WHERE'S THE THRILL IF I JUST WROTE IT IMMEDIATELY? HAHAHAHA!**

 **PS: IF YOU WANT AN IMAGE OF WHAT FLEUR,S SAVIOR LOOKED LIKE, TRY LOOKING INTO ONE OF THOSE ELVES IN THE HOBBIT BATTLE OF FIVE ARMIES. ;-)**


	16. Breaking and Creating Friendships

Chapter Sixteen

 _"Well, well look who decided to show up after all this time?" the scaly creature chuckled shuffling his wings to get the soreness out as the confused figure approach in confusion at his new "sleeping area"_

 _"You!" the figure hissed vehemently as he recognized him. "You should not be here,"_

 _If he had eyebrows, he was sure that it would have risen by now. He didn't understand two-legs and their short wit at all be they have long-ears or rounded ones. Well, maybe this one but he seems to be proving himself more like the people he grew up with rather than his kind._

 _"Me? Why in the world should you tell me where and when I want to be?" he asked in an amused tone as the figure flushed in anger._

 _"Do you have any idea that because of you my life has been ruined for fourteen years?"_

 _"Really?" the scaly creature asked mockingly as he checked his claws for the thousandth time. "I didn't know that. As far as I am concerned, you're the one who made a deal with me or do you now remember it at all?"_

 _"You tricked me!"_

 _"Oh please, I call it manipulation. You want something, I need something and we both have some benefited on it though this kind of home is a little dusty and needs a complete cleanup operation," he looked around disapprovingly at the barren wasteland._

 _"I had to keep my magic bounded after you gave me that curse?" hissed the figure. The creature's scales clinked in irritation._

 _"Curse is it? If not because of our deal and my intervention, your little toddler body would now be fertilizer and all the fame you had now would be non-existent!" growled the creature as he snapped his fangs at the figure who backpedalled in alarm. "And for your information, that curse you are calling is a blessing moron,"_

 _To his credit, the figure held his ground after a few paces with a settled jaw. He had to give it to him for his bravery if not for his stupidity. He could kill him right now and then here, leaving his mortal body in a vegetative state for many years. Only if he had been a bit more clearer with the deal, then he could do it. It's not like he needed him anymore._

 _"Still that doesn't give you permission to butt in my life,"_

 _"You asked, I only compromised," He yawned, bored with the conversation. "Tell you what? Bring that Veela next time with you and then we can talk civilly to one another,"_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Don't be stupid with me hatchling. Now go!" he swished his tail and the figure vanished in a wisp of smoke._

 _"You don't have to be so hard on him," the voice of a woman soothed and the scaly creature sighed as the wraith of a beautiful female elf touched his head._

 _"He's too stubborn,"_

 _"Would you prefer him if he is not that way?" asked the wraith._

 _"No, of course not,"_

 _"Good," nodded the Wraith. "Death has found another piece to play with and I fear for the last member of the Peverell Line, especially now that the prophecy is coming into play._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Barty Crouch Jr. sighed audibly in relief as he sat on "Moody's Office" removing the fake leg from his limb. He wished that he had impersonated anyone else but Moody. The wooden leg itched like hell and the eyeball made him feel disgusting as his brain was unwelcome from the intrusion that the alien object is doing, Still he had been successful on doing his mission.

He had arrived at Hogwarts only this early morning reasoning to Dumbledore that he was held out in the road when he felt someone trailing him. He laughed aloud inwardly as the old fool accepted his excuse wholeheartedly and didn't bat an eye of suspicion before he spilled the guts of the tournament and how they are supposed to handle it.

 _"And there's the gold mine and the problem,"_ thought Crouch as he learned that not only was Potter here whom he will deliver to the Dark Lord soon, but there's also the star that Albus informed him to keep an eye of in the name of Yvaine posturing as a student to be safe.

 _"She's not going to be safe for long,"_ chuckled Crouch as he took another swig of pumpkin juice feeling the effects of the Polyjuice Potion transferring him back to normal.

The only obstacle in his plan however was the Auror called Nathaniel Augustine. Crouch knew the boy Auror who fought like a demon in the previous war that resulted with the painful deaths of many of his comrades. Having him appointed as Harry's guardian was a setback that not even he and his master had anticipated. Of course he could always resort to Killing him and be done with it, but that would cause to much questions and even bring Dumbledore's large nose sniffing. No, he had to arrange his plans and deal with it as it goes by, for now he'll focus on delivering Potter and the Star to his lord. He is his most loyal servant after all.

Fully regaining his original body, Crouch locked the doors of the office setting notice-me-not wards in effect before opening the magical trunk that belonged to Moody. He smiled as he pulled his prize over, setting her on the bed in his office. She is one of the most beautiful woman he had seen even though she's Veela. No, he did not love her, but he sure as hell love making out with her. Grabbing the sobbing female, he climbed on top of her and began his daily ritual on enjoying the pleasures of life.

...

...

...

Fleur smiled hearing the chirping of birds and the ever soft comfort of the pillow on her head. Moving her limbs on her bed, she stretched up ready for the morning when something hit her hard causing her to stiffen like a board as the realization sets in about what happened tonight.

 _"Pillow? Why am I in my bed? Why am I in my room? What happened? Where is those boys that assaulted me? Who is the one that saved me?"_

"Well at least you're here to see me off before I go," a voice said making Fleur jump up in surprise seeing her elven savior last night sitting on the dining table. She was surprised however seeing him made as if of clay, specks of dust falling from his every twitch. He looked like a disintegrating castle rather than the warrior she me last night.

"What are you?" asked Fleur curious and concern as the figure smiled making one of his ears to disintegrate.

"I think the proper question was who are you?" said the figure grinning that caused his front teeth to fall off as dust.

"Fleur are you okay?!" a small concerned voice asked making Fleur look down at Aela and Tyrael who is approaching her with a contingent of knights who looked a lot like...

"You're one of them," Fleur gasped in surprise comparing the other miniatures from the human-sized disintegrating one who nodded in acknowledgement at her.

"Our Master was right, you really are one bright witch despite your origins," he complimented though Fleur felt slightly blighted at his subtle insult at her heritage.

"How did-? How did you become, well like me big?" asked Fleur after a moment of silence.

"It's the ring Fleur," said Aela who had climbed on Fleur's open palm to look at her face to face. Fleur felt amused that one of her closest friends is no bigger than her pinky.

"What do you mean Aela?"

"The ring Fleur was never designed to hold magic," explained Aela. "It is a conductor which draws magic from your core when you need it and released it to us who would respond to your need and protect you,"

"Wait a second, I vaguely remember that in the Histories of magicka, there is only one ring such as this that leeched the magic of the user and give it to objects to make it something else," said Fleur thoughtfully trying to remember the History lessons that Ellie had shared with her.

"Yes, Fleur. That ring in your finger right now was no other than _Aren,_ which all knows as the Blood Ring," said Tyrael making Fleur go pale at the declaration.

The Blood Ring was one of the High Elves' proudest inventions during the birthplace of magic. Created from the finest silver and Ruby found in those times, the Blood Ring was forged as sister of _Barahir,_ the Dragon Ring. While the Dragon Ring was created to ensnare the soul of a Dragon. The Blood Ring's purpose was to create life and destroy it. When the High Elves' disappear, the two rings went missing and many Curse-Breakers and Collectors have searched for these two artifacts in many an age only to fail miserably. Now the story of the two rings are just legends now which may have explained why her father didn't recognize it.

Now with the ring on her finger shining brightly, Fleur felt a little dizzy with the knowledge that she was wearing one of the most priceless artifacts in the magical world. Never did she expected this.

"Our master really thought of you highly Fleur when he sent this to you," said Aela who touched the ruby in the finger who flared brightly, and in a flash the beautiful noble miniature was now life-sized sitting with Fleur on the bed with her beauty that caused Fleur's eyes widen.

"A-Aela?" Fleur whispered Fleur in awe seeing her friend now as large as her who smiled at her reaction. She is the same as her miniature version, her hair is golden and the eyes are brown. Like her savior, she had pointed ears and she was the most elegant person Fleur had ever laid eyes on.

"No other, oh come on Fleur. Don't I get a hug now that I am as large as you?"

Laughing Fleur jumped at her arms and in that single movement, Fleur recalled the night where she was molested again. Her heart breaking faster than a glass Fleur felt the first of tears fall and hurried to brush them away to hide them when Aela caught her wrists.

"Some tears are meant to come out Fleur," she chided gently. "Don't be afraid to let them out especially if you are with the ones who loved and cared for you,"

"Y-you loved me?"

"Both in heart and in soul sister,"

Unable to stop it anymore, Fleur buried her face in Aela's robes and sobbed hard as the older woman caressed her gently humming a lullaby as the part-Veela poured her heart out. She wanted it all to stop, she had been a rape victim more than she could count and it was just a fantastic miracle that she still had managed to keep her chastity pure despite the never-ending attempts of molest at her body. Most of which are succeeding somehow.

"Shhh Fleur, its alright," comforted Aela as she stroked Fleur's tresses lovingly. Fleur shook her head roughly at her statement. She was very grateful that Aela cared, she never had a friend that held her like this before. Not even Ellie or the Veela triplets which treats her right.

"No Aela its not. I never wanted any of this Aela. I just wanted to be a simple girl, go to school, fall in love, grow old and die a peaceful death. With the rate these attempts are coming, I would be dead in three years if not sold at a Brothel as my classmates loved to remind me,"

"You would not be sold in a Brothel! An you're certainly not going to be killed. I'll make sure of it!" said Aela seriously grabbing Fleur and fixing her with a hard look. "I would not allow it and so will my master!"

"You're just telling me that since Nathaniel ordered you to watch over me," sniffed Fleur morosely that earned her a stern look from Aela.

"Even if our master didn't tell us to protect you Fleur, we would. You are my friend and that's the only reason I have, even if I only stay like this for ten minutes and return to being small. Tell me Fleur, if we do not genuinely care for you, would you consider answering why Vrael decided to save you even if it cost him his life?"

"What do you mean?" asked Fleur in surprise before Aela pointed at the armored figure who was slowly disintegrating into sand. The Veela's eyes widened at his state.

"Vrael!"

"Hey," he smiled cheerily as half of his face fell to dust making Fleur choke back in horror at the scene. It seemed that he is transforming to dust itself.

"Aela what's going on?!" demanded Fleur as Vrael's arm disintegrated to nothing.

"Aren is the ring of Life and Death," explained Aela. "For us inanimate objects it brings us life for ten minutes at most. Vrael here have charged himself up to nearly eight hours that would disintegrate him and return him to where he came from. The magic demands payment and it is claiming him. Just as the ring gives life, so can it also take one,"

"Why? Why would he do that for me?" cried Fleur in desperation. Fresh wave of tears falling as she watched Vrael's legs vanish, only leaving him his upper body minus one arm. "He barely even know me!"

"It's not that I need to know you, to protect you my lady," said the dying figure as his chest disintegrates. "My master cares for you and that is more than enough reason for me to give my life to save yours. Besides I got those bastards didn't I?" he chuckled as even Fleur gave a small snigger.

"Thank you Vrael,"

"Think nothing of it my lady,"

"Vrael," Aela's voice called softly catching both Fleur's and Vrael's attention. "It is time,"

"Yes my lady," bowed the knight as Aela put her hand on his forehead. Fleur watched in awe at the two.

"Fra garjzla vae Evarina," whispered Aela.

"Te Garjzla Vae stydja," answered Vrael. He smiled one more time at Fleur before closing his eyes. And with that, the Veela watched as her savior dissolved into dust leaving no evidence of the warrior who brought judgement to her abusers.

"What does those words say Aela?" Fleur asked an hour later when Aela was back to her original size.

"What words Fleur?" quipped the noble who is saddened as Fleur is. In fact she is even more hurt since she is the one who assigned Vrael to tag Fleur and keep an eye on her.

"The ones you said to Vrael before he...died,"

 _"From Dust we came, to Dust we Return,"_

Fleur nodded and soon, she could hear Madame Maxime's knocks informing her that she better get her things packed for the long journey to Hogwarts. Fleur wished that no one would attempt an assault at her again. Not that she's worried that her attacker would be killed, but rather was the fact that her savior's are more than willing to die for her. Outside, she could hear muttering and gossips already about who killed Kirk and his goons.

None of them associated it with the small pile of sand that Fleur had locked away in her trunk that is labeled...

 _"Vrael, an unsung Hero. May he long be remembered,"_

...

...

...

Harry examined their new schedules at breakfast with a frown. He is seated with Yvaine, Hermione and surprisingly Nathaniel in all his long-haired glory that made the girls in the entire hall swoon. A few seats away sat Seamus, Dean and Ron who had been acting like a prat again when he observed Yvaine wanting to bond with Harry more than him.

"Today's not bad," said the star who looked still a little bit peaky when she rechecked her Monday column of schedule. Harry guessed that she must be suffering from the potion Dumbledore gave her last night. It smelled of rotten eggs a mile away after all.

"Herbology with the Hufflepuff's and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins,"

"Divinations and Ancient Runes this afternoon," Harry groaned looking down at his own. He hated Divination due to Trelawney predicting his death and Ancient Runes is one of the hardest according to some students.

"I told you, that you should have given it up like me and Hermione," said Nathaniel making the bushy-hair beam at his acknowledgement of her. "At least I'll be able to keep an eye on you in Ancient Runes,"

"What do you mean Nathaniel?" asked Hermione.

"Let's just say Ancient Runes is the basics of warding and we have already discussed the lessons at the Auror Academy,"

"So this lesson would likely be just a review for you?" said Hermione making Nathaniel smile.

"Yep,"

"But that's cheating,"

"Exactly!" he grinned making Harry and Yvaine to laugh at Hermione's expression of horror. Harry knew Hermione being hated outdone by anyone in the world of academics.

There was a sudden rustling noise above them and a hundred owls come soaring through the open windows carrying the morning mail. Nathaniel received a letter from a beautiful tawny who hooted before she left, Neville Longbottom received also one that deposited a parchment on his lap (Neville always forget everything) and even Hermione has one. Looking for any sign a snowy owl, Harry returned to his porridge in disappointment. It had been a few days since he sent Hedwig to Sirius, did Sirius even get his letter?

"You have to be kidding me!" said Nathaniel whom Harry noticed had blushed to the roots of his long hair holding a photograph of...

"Is that who I think it is?" teased Harry as he examined Fleur's picture wearing a simple spaghetti strap white shirt smile at them.

"Bugger off Harry," growled his mentor as he stuffed the picture in his bag.

"You have it bad man!" laughed Harry aloud and had to duck the tickling hex that Nathaniel sent him.

"Shut up Harry,"

Harry's worried and teasing mood stuck like a wart as the four of them head to Herbology, there he was distracted by Proffesor Sprout showing the class, the ugliest plants Harry had ever seen. Indeed they looked more like slugs than plants protruding vertically from the soil. Each was squirming like an overlarge worm which had large swellings over them. He heard Yvaine gulp beside him.

"Bubotubers," Proffesor Sprout exclaimed happily. "They need squeezing, you need to collect the pus-"

"The what?" said Ron his voice an octave higher.

"Pus, Weasley, pus," said Proffesor Sprout annoyed. "And it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus on these bottles. They are extremely nasty and do funny things with your skin, so use your Dragonhide Gloves. Split into pairs and start working,"

Harry partnered with Yvaine and Hermione to Nathaniel (much to Granger's delight) and started working on the plants. Squeezing the bubotubers was disgusting, but oddly satisfying, As each swell was popped, a large amount of thick yellowish liquid burst forth which smelled of gas. They caught it in their bottles as Proffesor Sprout indicated, nothing interesting happened other than Ron spraying his eyes with pus and had to be delivered to the Hospital Wing howling in pain.

"Well that lessons' interesting," said Yvaine as she walked beside Harry as they made their way down the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. Nathaniel had been summoned by the Headmaster and Hermione backtracked to the library saying that she forgot something.

"It is, though I wish Pus would not be that smelly," said Harry causing Yvaine to giggle. After a moment they are silent walking side by side.

"Harry?"

"Hmm..."

"Thank you," said Yvaine sincerely looking at him in adoration that caused Harry to stop looking at her brown eyes. "I've always looked down in this world wondering what it means to live like humans, you've shown me more than I've ever dreamed of,"

"Yvaine I-," Harry went silent as two fingers touched his lips gently making Harry blush at the smoothness of her skin.

"I wish I could do more to repay your kindness," said the star sadly as she leaned on him and Harry's eyes widened as he felt her soft lips touch his gently with a peck. Harry's knees weakened and all thoughts vanish from his head, even his heart beat faster like a drum.

"Yvaine," Harry said her name (he wished it doesn't sounded like a croak) in surprise burning red as she pulled back, a pink twinge adorning her cheeks that in Harry's opinion made her a lot more cuter.

"Harry," she smiled but Harry could see the nervousness that hid in her eyes worried that she had overstepped her boundaries.

Smiling like an idiot, Harry took her head and gave her forehead a gentle kiss. He can't help but tremble, his nervousness begging him to run and hide while his heart is flying like a meteorite in the sky with joy.

"Thank you for your gift Yvaine," said Harry as he bumped her forehead on his leaning on one another. "I truly appreciate it,"

"Thank you also for accepting me," she whispered smiling.

"And thank you for not slapping the lights out of my eyes," joked Harry making her giggle at his words. However their playful banter was disturbed when...

"Oi!" Ron's voice echoed liked a whipcord. Sighing Harry turned at his "best mate" as he stood there like a tomato watching them bristling in anger flanked by Seamus and Dean.

"Yes Ron?" asked Harry coldly.

"You-She..." he sputtered furiously when Yvaine tugged his arm away.

"Come on Harry, we still have a class to attend today,"

Harry sighed turning his back to his best-mate and following Yvaine down to their Care of Magical Creatures' Lesson. He knew Ron was jealous of him, though he can't see the reason. But he never imagined that the prat would actually destroy their friendship because of that. If Ron does not choose to mature, then he and Harry would have to go their separate ways.

As Harry expected, Hagrid was waiting for them outside of his hut with wooden crates on the ground at his feet. Odd rattling and hissing noises came from the crates and Harry was sure that whatever it is, it was sure to be lethal. Especially with the small explosions that harry can hear.

"Sorry we're late," panted Hermione as she walked in the class followed by Nathaniel who is as usual sporting a bored look that Harry was sure he wa doing for show. The Gryffindor girls are looking at him adoringly and was silently debating how to get his attention.

"I pity you mate," whispered Harry at him as he stood by his side followed by Yvaine. Nathaniel only grunted at him.

"Sometimes I wondered if I should have put up a glamour charm before I entered here at Hogwarts,"

"Glamour charm?" Harry asked.

"A Glamour Charm is a-," Hermione interjected when something else butted in.

"You think you're so good don't you?" Ron's cold voice growled making Harry stiffen in anger. The prat never learns to give up. "First you change subjects to make me look bad, now you are making friends with those foreigner traitors,"

"Watch what you are saying boy!" warned Nathaniel as everybody remained silent to watch the proceedings. Even Hagrid stayed out of it.

"Shut up foreigner freak!" shouted the red-head. "This is none of your business," He turned his attention at Harry.

"You're so disgusting Potty! You know that my sister likes you and you ignored her to focus on that whore standing beside you. What? Is my sister not good enough for you anymore? You disgust me Potter! You are a Freak-"

"SLAM!"

In the matter of seconds, Harry was atop Ron raining blows on the lanky red-head not caring that his first punch was strong enough to draw blood. Roaring in fury, Harry landed punch after punch on his best mate breaking bones and breaking skin. The few days that Harry had practiced with Nathaniel had turned his arms into cords of iron and he isn't letting up as he pummeled Ron's face whose resistance was less than feeble.

"How dare you call Nathaniel and me a freak?!" roared Harry as he broke Ron's nose. "How dare you call Yvaine a whore?! I'll kill you, you Weasel!"

Harry had been called "Freak' his entire life by his relatives and hearing it from Ron was a hundred times worse. Blood pounded on his skull and he imagine Ron's face to that of Uncle Vernon, taking great delight on smashing it to pieces.

"Harry that's enough!" shouted Hagrid as he plucked Harry away fom Ron like a chicken, dangling him on his arm.

"Finnigan! Thomas! Bring Weasley back to the Hospital Wing and tell him he's going to have a week's detention with Filch and I'm going top report his actions to his head of House!" growled Hagrid in full teacher mode as the two students nodded fearfully before dragging Ron away from the stunned class who kept repeating "Freak" again and again that made Harry itch to hex the lights out of him.

"Harry are you okay?" asked Yvaine as she went to his side looking at him with worried eyes. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault for me being here,"

"No Yvaine," said Harry apologetically as he touched her face. "Ron choose his path, I chose mine. There is nothing to forgive,"

"Harry's right," said Nathaniel as he squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Things would not have changed even you aren't here Yvaine. Though I wish Harry would have just left Ron to me. Much more pain and less more damage," he joke and Harry chuckled despite himself. Glancing at the side, Harry saw Hermione looking at him with a worried expression.

"Is everything alright Hermione?" Harry asked. He knew Hermione liked Ron and hated seeing the two of them argue, much less brawl just like now.

"I-I'm going to check on Ron," she stammered before running back to the castle.

"Don't ya worry Harry," said Hagrid behind them as he watched also Hermione's departure. "She's got her heart in the right place, she'll come around,"

"I hope so," muttered Harry feeling forlorn as Hagrid thumped his shoulder nearly causing his knees to buckle.

"It will be," comforted Hagrid "Now why don't we continue with our class or I have to assume you are not interested on it at all?" Hagrid chuckled.

Harry hated being right about Hagrid all along. The big man showed them deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them running around one another inside the crates giving off a powerful squirt once every time that propels them a few inches giving off a bad smell of rotting fish.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," said Hagrid happily.

"Proffesor are they even legal?" Nahaniel asked in disgust as he picked up a skrewt examining it closely.

"Of course they are," answered Hagrid just in time as the Slytherins arrive. "Oi, you lot. Twenty points from Slytherin for being late,"

"That's so-," Malfoy protested but squeaked in alarm and fear as he saw Nathaniel raising an eyebrow at him.

"This will be your project the entire year. Never had them before, so we'll tempt them to eat with a few things I've brought with me," he gestured to another box filled with worms, ant eggs, frog liver and grass snake skin.

"First pus now this," grumbled Nathaniel and Harry had to agree with him. If not for the deep affection he had for Hagrid, he wouldn't dare to scoop a handful of frog liver and lower them to the Blast-Ended Skrewts. Yvaine beside him looked sick as the frog liver she held squelched in her hand.

Harry vaguely wondered if this activity had a point. The skrewts seemed not to mind the liver, but focused instead on biting his hand off. He was sure someone would surely be bitten. The class was disrupted soon as Crabbe upended another crate showering Malfoy in tiny skrewts which took advantage to crawl up his robes.

Harry had to hug his stomach later as he and the rest of the Gryffindor Fourth years laughed loudly as they recalled Malfoy's girlish screams as the skrewts devoured his trainers. Pansy Parkinson had fainted after the incident and have to be delivered to the Hospital Wing. Hagrid had assigned them work to describe why the Skrewts haven't eat the proffered food.

"I'm not sure Hagrid is completely honest with those skrewts," said Yvaine as they approached Trelawney's trapdoor.

"Why is that?" asked Harry.

"Maybe its because those skrewts can sting, bite and burn at the same time," said Neville beside them making Harry and Yvaine chuckle as they ascended the classroom. Nathaniel had went to his Arithmancy subject and have flat out refused to join Harry in Divination.

Harry hated the Divination subject, not really the class but rather the teacher teaching the glass. Trelawney seemed to enjoy predicting Harry's misfortunes that annoyed Harry to no end. He was very thankful that although Yvaine was brilliant, she's not a Hermione and seemed a bit more practical seeing through Trelawney's fraudness the moment she described Harry falling from a castle tower.

"I mean does anybody really believe that she is a true Seer?" hissed Yvaine as Trelawney rambled about stars and planets and how they interpreted the future.

"I don't know," muttered Harry gazing at Parvati and Lavender who was clinging with every word that came from Trelawney's mouth. "Some do while some don't," he smiled at he star whose face softened. However their moment was broken a Trelawney focused on Harry again.

"I was saying my dear that you were clearly born unde the baleful influence of Saturn," said Professor Trelawney, a faint note of resentment lacing her voice.

"Born under what?"

"Saturn dear, the planet Saturn," said the Professor who is definitely irritated that he wasn't riveted by the news. When Harry shook his head, Trelawney stormed off giving them a complicated circular chart to fill in the position of the planets at their moment of birth. It was dull work, requiring much consultations o0f timetables and calculation of angles.

"That can't be right," said Harry after a while consulting his book. "I've got three Jupiters here,"

"Aaah," said Neville who is sitting with them. "When three Jupiters are connected, a midget in glasses would be devoured by a dragon Harry," he imitated Trelawney's voice perfectly that caused everyone in the vicinity to snigger.

Most unfortunate Trelawney heard this and stood up in her full height.

"A detailed analysis of the way planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart," she snapped sounding more like their Transfiguration professor than her usual airy self. "I want it ready to hand in next monday and no excuses!"

"Lousy bat," growled Neville as the three of them walked towards the entrance Hall only to see Draco Malfoy waiting for them.

"Hey Potty! I heard your best friend betrayed you Potty! How does it feel?" he crowed sending Harry fuming in anger at his words.

"Harry its not worth it. Let it be," whispered Yvaine as she linked her arm to his dragging him to the hall. It would have ended there if not Malfoy spoke again but this time not directed at Harry.

"Hey baby, why don't you let go of Potty there and come here. I'll treat your butt nicely than Potty will ever be," Harry stiffened. He may accept insults from Malfoy but he's not going to allow them to insult Yvaine.

"Shove off Malfoy," said Neville beside them.

"Oh Longbottom, didn't see you there. Does she also let you touch her bum Longbottom?"

BANG!

Several people screamed as Harry turned just in time to hear "OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!"

He spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and was pointing at a pink ferret which was shivering on the stone-floor exactly where Malfoy was standing.

"Harry are you alright?" asked a voice and Harry saw Nathaniel running towards him.

"Yeah i think so," answered Harry as he watched Proffesor Moody spin the ferret like a ball in the air.

"Like my addition?" asked Nathaniel with a grin.

"The pink color?"

"Yeah,"

"Perfect, wish I have a camera," ther wa a sudden flash and Harry saw Colin Creevey take pictures of the ferret.

"Never mind,"

Harry was still chukcling with Yvaine and Nathaniel as they sat on the table for lunch. Just in time for Hedwig to deliver a note in his lap.

"Thanks girl," said Harry as he stroke the snowy owl's head. It cooed once in affection before flapping away to take a nap at the owlery.

"That owl's so beautiful," said Yvaine beside him.

"But not as beautiful as you," whispered Harry surprising himself and Yvaine who blushed horribly before returning to her food. Laughing at his cheek and her expression. Harry opened the letter and his eyes widened at the words.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Visit me at the seventh floor beside the portrait of Bilius the Barmy at the night the Beauxbaxtons and Durmstrang Candidates will arrive. Bring Nathaniel and your star girlfriend with you._

 _Love, Sirius_

 **ALRIGHT, SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE...I'M SORRY IF SOME OF YOU DOES NOT LIKE THE STORY. THIS IS JUST PURELY FOR FUN AND THOSE WHO MESSAGED ME NEGATIVE. I WON'T HOLD IT AGAINST YOU.**

 **THANK YOU FOR MY FOLLOWERS AND MY REVIEWERS. KEEP ON REVIEWING FOR ME AND TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS AND HOW YOU WISHED THE STORY TO MOVE ON AND ADD TO MY IDEAS.**


	17. Listen to the Heart

Chapter Seventeen

"I don't think this is a good idea," muttered Nathaniel as he gripped the handle of his broom.

"Oh come on Nathaniel, it is easy. Besides, with the way you handle a sword, I'm pretty sure you're going to make an awesome Beater," said Harry as he hovered over the long-haired person who scowled.

"Remind me again never to make a bet with you," he muttered which caused even the Weasley twins who stood watching to laugh.

Alone of the Weasley family have they stood with Harry after the news broke out that Harry had pummeled Ron during their Care of Magical Creatures class. Although disapproving of the violence, Nathaniel felt that it was long overdue that Harry had put the spoiled red-head on his place.

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Move your feet faster, a real enemy won't wait for you to be composed and ready when he attacks. Move it!" ordered Nathaniel as he aimed spell after spell at Harry who danced and dodged. They had been given permission by the Headmaster to use one of the abandoned classrooms to resume Harry's training. Now he was training Harry's reflexes and is failing miserably._

 _"Only the grass can move like a reed, only those who can be like the wind survive,"_

 _"You're not making any sense!" protested the Boy-who-Lived as he pulled himself up from the ground after being hit by a disarming hex._

 _"I'm speaking metaphorically,"_

 _"Can't you just talk normal?"_

 _"I can, but where's the fun if I just tell you what things meant? You need to learn and read between the lines Harry," Nathaniel chided._

 _"Tell you what? I'll make you a deal,"_

 _"Fine! What deal?"_

 _"If in the next session if I ever got hit, I would do your homework the entire month and you get to speak on riddles,"_

 _"Fair enough, and if you don't got hit?"_

 _"I get to teach you flying and you speak plain normal"_

 _"Agreed,"_

Which led him to his predicament now, Nathaniel wouldn't underestimate Harry next time.

"Okay now will the broom to move up. It won't react unless you will it to be," commanded Harry as Nathaniel gulped breathing hard as he willed the broomstick in the air keeping his balance correct. Harry and the twins rose with him and is checking his moves (and probably reassuring his safety)

"All right I'm flying now, can I please go down?"

"Nuh-Uh," Fred shook his head. "Hovering is not flying. Seriously Nathaniel, you act a lot like Hermione when you are in a broom. Don't Aurors use brooms?"

"They do," Nathaniel blinked as the ground became smaller as he rose higher. "I just prefer to Apparate, saves me the trouble of walking,"

"Well its high time you stop being lazy and start being practical," commented George making Nathaniel scowl at the red-head.

Unlike their prat of a brother, the Weasley twins have sided with Harry and Yvaine and have maintained good relations with them. In fact they have even went as far as scolding their brother and have wrote to their mother of his actions.

"Now feel moving forward and keep your balance intact," Harry guided as he flew beside him. "It's easy just like riding a bike. Remember, slow and steady plus balance and calm,"

However Nathaniel right now was the epitome of anything but calm. Gulping, he grabbed the end of the broom willing it to move forward...to his mistake. There was the sound like a cannon bang and Nathaniel sprung like an zooming arrow to the far end of the field pushing the Comet Two-Sixty at its highest speed much to Harry and the twins' alarm.

"I'm so going to have your head for this Harry!" yelled Nathaniel as he tried to get a semblance of control at his broom as it zoomed around the pitch.

"Look out!" cried Harry just in time for Nathaniel to notice the bludger coming for him (The Weasley twins have released the ball to practice while Harry deal with Nathaniel).

Auror training kicking in, Nathaniel lied flat on his chest as the heavy ball zoomed past him the air whistling in his ear. Before he could start congratulating himself however, the ball turned a complete thirty degrees hot on his tail. Nathaniel put on a burst of speed forcing the old broom to breaking point as he struggled to distance himself from the hard object.

"Nathaniel duck!" ordered Fred as he passed him waiting with a bat on his arm outstretched.

WHAM!

The red-head smashed the ball away with all his strength sending it careening on the opposite direction.

"Are you all right there mate?" grinned the Beater at him as he hovered in the air regaining his breath. The momentary fear of heights of his are now gone.

"I'm okay, just a bit winded,"

"Good, mind you that was one extremely nasty Bludger that-"

SMASH

Nathaniel was nearly thrown off his broom as the Bludger unseated Fred sending his bat careening in the air. Not wanting to have a fate the same as the red-head, Nathaniel forced his Comet to move again as the Bludger targeted him next for execution. He could hear Harry shouting at him in the distance telling him that the Bludger was rigged and he had to destroy it. Worst time for him not to bring his wand to the fray.

"Nathaniel catch!" yelled George as he passed him. The long-haired person barely caught the bat just in time for the Bludger to smash on his left shoulder making him wince as he heard the sound of bones breaking.

Grimacing from the pain, Nathaniel focused his attention on the rogue Bludger as it made another rotation before zooming towards him again. His medieval skills moving in, Nathaniel breathed deep watching the ball move towards him in slow-motion. Watching arrows fly all his life have made him good on spotting fast objects. Mixing timing and grace perfectly, Nathaniel felt his arm vibrate as the bat connected with the ball making it careen to the far end of the pitch...just to come back again. Nathaniel was on the verge of batting it again when someone beat him to it.

 _"Incendio,"_ a sharp lance of fire hit the rogue ball sending fiery splinters on his robes.

"Nathaniel are you alright?" asked a worried Yvaine as the three of them hovered down. In the distance, he could see Fred being levitated by Madam Pompfrey muttering about how delusional the school is and the students compromising it.

"That was a good shot. Thank you," bowed Nathaniel making Harry raise an eyebrow at his side and George to choke down a laugh.

"It was nothing, I had a very good teacher," smiled Yvaine. Nathaniel merely nodded at the praise. Although Dumbledore didn't tell him to train the fallen star. He had taken the liberty on teaching her together with Harry. He has not forgotten the attempts at Fleur and Yvaine in particular was one stunning beautiful 'woman. He was just halfway deciding on returning to the castle when a sharp whistle caught their attention.

"Mr. Augustine!" said an irritated Madam Hooch as she approached them with a glint on her eye that promised trouble.

"Professor, he had done nothing wrong. The Bludger was defective and we had no choice but to des-," Madame Hooch raised a hand stopping Harry's tirade of words. Looking at the long-haired student, her eyes narrowed.

"Is that your first time in a broom Mr. Augustine?"

"It is," confirmed Nathaniel.

"Interesting," mumbled the teacher contemplating deeply.

"Is there a problem Professor?"

"Problem? No," chuckled the sharp-nosed coach focusing on the disgruntled pointy-eared person who is arranging his silver hair again to coherence. "Mr. Augustine, how would you feel participating the Inter-House Quidditch Competition as a Beater?"

...

...

...

Fleur had to step on Ellie's foot sighing audibly as the chubby person yelped in pain at the sudden impact. The poor boy was in love, her Veela senses assured her that much. Even without her abilities though it was deadly obvious for any person who knows Ellie (which for the moment included her, Kayla, Alyssa and Maribhelle). The twenty year old was barely interested in anything but History, stories and anything related to fantasy.

Only a day has passed since the incident involving the death of Kirk and his buddies. Aurors and Magical Law Enforcement members are scouring the Academy high and low for evidence failing audibly. Still it was a great relief for Fleur that the seventh-years and Madame Maxime had to leave for Hogwarts to participate the Triwizard Tournament. Under normal circumstances, the Aurors would never allow potential witnesses to leave, but the Ministry overrode the rules due to the effort given on reestablishing the Tournament.

Of course Fleur was glad that they are finally leaving, she can't wait to see Nathaniel again. She had been daydreaming non-stop of the silver-haired person ever since she left his side on St. Mungo's. They had been exchanging letters non-stop ever since but still she felt incomplete without her wrapped on his arms. She knew that she had fallen for him, but she isn't sure if he will return her feelings. Sure they had shared chaste kisses but that was more for friendship than anything else. As such she is glad for the distraction offered today.

Stuck on the Carriage for the second day, she had finally opted to share her gift with the Veela triplets and her bookworm friend. The three Veelas are delighted seeing the small village of the miniatures and can't help but shower it with compliments about how cute it is much to the chagrin and annoyance of Tyrael who positively hated being called cute.

She had also shown Aren to them although they didn't believe her at first. Only when one of the Miniatures volunteered to be filled with the ring's magic did they finally come around. Fleur knew that the triplets wouldn't betray her and her secret, Veelas protect their own. It is much as a rule of nature for them. And as for Ellie, well Fleur was sure that her history-loving friend would rather saw his own arm than lose her friendship. And that's how they ended up in this mess. The moment the "volunteer" went life-size, Ellie's tongue was glued in his throat and his brilliant mind seemed to vanish into thin air, replacing the wise person that Fleur knew to a lovestruck fool.

"H-h-h-h-h-hi, m-m-my n-name's E-e-e-e-e-llie, p-pleasure t-t-t-t-t-to m-meet y-you my l-l-lady,"

Fleur wanted to slap her friend to coherence although she can't blame him. The "volunteer" proved to be a female elf who in Fleur's opinion was the the fairest she had ever seen before. Clad in white garb, her golden hair seemed to shiver like a waterfall of gold as it reached softly to her rear. Gray eyes twinkled in a fair face as she seemed amused by her friend's reaction.

"And I you, good gentleman," replied the she-elf pressing two fingers in her lips before placing it into his chest. "Yaela's the name,"

With the way Ellie is spluttering and blushing, it is a miracle in Fleur's eyes that her friend haven't fainted yet. Ellie was inexperienced as a cat in water when it came to the romance department, and Fleur was worried that meeting this over-beautiful elf was too much for his mind to prosper. Despite his reservations to the social norm, he is still a male after all.

"Y-y-y-y-you're s-s-s-so b-beautiful," stammered Ellie and Fleur had to slap her face with his stupidity. Comments like that chase girls away, always. However the Veela was proven wrong when Yaela let a peal of laughter escaped her lips at his statement.

"Oh well thank you," she smiled brightly at him. "You're not too bad yourself,"

Fleur winced at the statement. She knew Ellie hated being called fat by his peers, but what irritated him most was the lies that they seemed to drag on him, making false remarks and snarky remarks with his size. He isn't not that fat, but he certainly fell on the chubby side. It becomes worse if you include his negative attitude. Raised in a family that tried to make all the decisions for him, his self-worth is certainly below average.

"Right," he smiled and Fleur could see his face working forcefully to keep the falsehood of it from showing. However it seemed Yaela wasn't fooled for she frowned at his reply.

"Is there something wrong?" Fleur knew she had to salvage the situation before things get out of hand.

"I had to agree with Ellie," Fleur interjected, inwardly glad that the tension dissipated from the room as every eye turned to her,. "You really are beautiful Yaela. Oh where are my manners that's Kayla, Alyssa, and Maribhelle," she pointed out to the triplets who had wisely avoided the conversation though they smirked at Ellie who was purposely avoiding Yaela's stare.

 _"Yep, he's in love,"_ thought Fleur again and she had to push the urge to scratch her brain at the new dilemma. Yaela in all aspects although life-like was certainly just made from dust, not to mentioning that she can only last ten minutes in this form.

"Hi," waved the golden-haired acknowledging the presence of the Veela triplets. "Are you all sisters?"

"Isn't it obvious?" grinned Alyssa.

"Bloody obvious really," muttered Fleur beneath her breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing,"

"So Yaela why don't you sit with there...budge up Ellie!...and we can properly talk," said Kayla playfully. Fleur had to facepalm herself. The three of them really intended to rile up the boy's hormones. And judging by the way he glowed like a bomb when Yaela sat beside him, the ruse is working.

"So Yaela how old are you?" asked Maribhelle once the beautiful girl made herself comfortable on Fleur's couch.

"Hmmm," contemplated Yaela rubbing her chin. "If I based it on the time since I was created, I'll estimate a couple of weeks, but if my real age be based on my mind. I'll be eighteen summers at least,"

"Wow! Eighteen years only and you are as tall as any man I've ever seen," exclaimed Maribhelle. She had put it lightly, in Fleur's opinion Yaela is regal as any woman can be. Add that to the fact that she is as tall as well, Fleur can only match one person with her who would be a proper match. Somehow the thought tasted sour on her mouth.

"Well I had to be," smiled Yaela gracefully at them. "All Elves need to be tall otherwise I won't be called one,"

"What?!" exclaimed Alyssa covering her mouth in awe. "That is impossible, I thought the Elves are now extinct,"

"Not extinct," interjected Ellie making all eyes look at him.

"The ancient texts say that the elves left, not die out. So that doesn't mean that they can be referred to as extinct,"

"That's very...knowledgeable of you," purred Yaela inching closer to the young man who flamed his cheeks in alarm when their shoulders touched.

Fleur had to sigh at Yaela's seductive moves. It was clear as day that her History friend is smitten with the regal female and if she isn't mistaken the roots of love is starting to form. She just wished that Yaela would be serious with him, for he is falling for her; Hook, Line and Sinker.

"I-I-I-I- try my best," he stuttered making the triplets grin at the open flirting in front of them.

"So what are you really Yaela?" asked Fleur hoping to distract the beautiful girl and also prevent Ellie from fainting fully.

"Now that's a question you should be asking my maker about," said Yaela simply before her face broke into a beautiful smile that could make roses open in full bloom. "You should add that to the list that you should ask him when you two...get together,"

Fleur's cheeks burned at her words. The triplets sniggering and Ellie's eyebrow raised didn't help matters either. It was plain as day that she fancied the handsome Augustine heir.

"I don't know what you are talking about,"

"Oh really?" asked Yaela teasingly sending shivers of alarm on Fleur's spine. "So would you mind explaining what rumors Tyrael are talking about. Something like..." she made a dreamy expression. "...Bedroom sounds,"

"Ooooh what is she saying?" asked Kayla curiously making Fleur's fingers twitch as she inwardly stopped herself from strangling the other Veela.

"Well I'm not really sure about it but according to Tyrael it sounded like "Put it in, Hmmf! Fast-,"

"Yaela never finished her sentence when Fleur cast a silencing charm on her just in time to stop her but not fast enough that the triplets heard the first words,"

"Put what in Fleur?"

"Why does it sound like moaning,"

"What are you dreaming Fleur,"

Fleur wanted nothing more than to vanish into thin air at the questions. For every one of them asked, she recalled the not so innocent dreams she had making the part Veela blush alarmingly. Ellie in front of him was burning to the tip of his toes and was wisely avoiding the conversation too obviously. Despite his brainy attitude, he is not so innocent when it comes to love making. He is a male after all. And finally Fleur narrowed her eyes at the not-so-regal-grinning-she-elf in front of her. A thought just occured to her and it would be the perfect retaliation. Without warning Fleur whipped her wand at the beautiful girl in front of her.

 _"Wingardium Leviosa,"_

"Put me down!" growled Yaela in fear and anger as she was automatically levitated in the air much to everyone's shock. "I demand that you put me down!" she wailed in alarm as she reached the ceiling of her room.

"Alright,"

And with a swish of her wand, Yaela went down with a shriek of fear conveniently at the face of an open-mouthed Historian.

"Well would you look at that," Fleur said sporting her own grin at the scene in front of her. The three triplets are nearly wetting themselves in laughter. "I do now believe on love at first sight," Taking a camera from her bag, Fleur snapped a picture to preserve the memory forever.

In front of her was Yaela and Ellie blushing furiously, their lips still interlocked in an accidental heated kiss.

...

...

...

"That's it faster!" encouraged Nathaniel as he parried blow after blow from his student, the sound of wood smacking with one another echoing in the empty classroom they are practicing with. He had to congratulate himself on making Harry this riled up. After a few days of worthless practicing which usually ended with Harry flat on the floor with different assortments of bruises with him learning little, the new training regime had begun.

Nathaniel still smirked when he remembered informing the Boy-who-Lived with the new compromise. Harry paled when he actually did it during their first bout with him laying flat on his back. In Nathaniel's defense it actually benefitted Harry and Yvaine both, the compromise was that every time Harry was flattened, Nathaniel would send a stinging hex on the star who would hiss in pain every time. It was an endurance test for her also. Merlin only knows when these two would fall in an actual battle. As a result two nights of compromise and the results was award winning for Harry at least.

Harry had shown great determination, courage beyond belief, creativity of fighting even in the most unusual way to avoid being bested. In fact he is getting so good that every time they tucked in, Harry was not the only one with bruises. Two days of lesson and rough training made Nathaniel aware of how sharp Harry's fighting instincts are. The boy was a prodigy in dueling if anything can be said about him. Nathaniel himself never saw a body that remembered so quickly. After learning a new move, he could improvise it quickly. And as for fighting style it was overwhelming offense, defense other than dodging and blocking be damned. There wasn't any finesse on it. He'd try to hit you, if it failed he would try another angle and again and again until he finally teed off you. In short he was winging it and was succesful beyond compare. Nathaniel was grateful he taught Harry the sword first. He would have made a Natural swordsman.

As for his fighting style Nathaniel would have given him a medal for it. Once mastering the basics, Harry never moved or lumbered during a fight. He moved with a pitch of recklesness that surprised even Yvaine, constantly trying to be loose and adaptable. The boy had the tendency (or luck) that turned the tables on a fight and was more than willing to put his body in the line to achieve victory. Nathaniel agreed to this kind of fighting, such an attitude would serve him well once facing the Cruciatus curse. All in all put together, his student was a tactical nightmare and is seriously durable. In Nathaniel's opinion to take him out, you'll either need to cut his head off or use the Killing Curse (He had already taught him how to deal with bindings). No cumulative damage will do. There was no getting around that.

But what amazed Nathaniel most was his reason for doing it. Nathaniel used Yvaine to bring Harry's potential out in the open. However he did not expect this kind of rise. Protecting the people he cared about was simply Harry's nature and he could transform from a simple shy person to this natural duelist in front of him today. No he is not just labeled as good. His potential labeled on the best and had the ability to surpass even his. All because of her.

"That's enough," said Nathaniel sternly as he disarmed Harry the second time this evening sending his wooden stick flying away. It was a good fight and Harry more than earned his approval. All it needed anymore was stamina and that would come the moment he grows up.

Sighing audibly, Nathaniel withrew his wand and pointed it at Yvaine who winced, postponing the finishing touches on their assignment for Transfiguration.

"Nathaniel don't," croaked Harry on the floor.

"Sorry Harry," There was a flash of light and Yvaine squealed in pain softly when the stinging spell hit her in the arm.

"And good job. Here, drinks on me," smiled Nathaniel as Yvaine rubbed the red bruise on her arm. The mark would stay an hour at most. Grabbing his bag, Nathaniel pulled out three bottles throwing one to Harry and handing one to the girl before reclining comfortably on his conjured plushy chair.

"Ahhh, that's better," Nathaniel sighed in relief rubbing his back. The last time he was hyped up this much was during his early days in training on the Auror Academy. Popping his bottle open, he took a long gulp on it savoring the cold liquid going down his throat. When he pulled down however he was surprised seeing Harry and Yvaine giving him glaring looks.

"What?" he asked confused at their gazes.

...

...

...

Harry was tired and sore from the training and his throat was screaming for water. He was relieved when Nathaniel threw the bottle at him but he froze automatically seeing its contents.

"Are we...supposed to drink this?" asked Yvaine in a cold voice that sent shivers even on Harry's spine. He had heard rumors that the beautiful ones are the most frightening of all girls. Looking at Yvaine, with her soft face and kind expression one would never expect she could sound like this. Icy tingling crawled up on Harry's skin.

"Y-yes," answered Nathaniel in a tone that shows that he is also unhinged on their female companion.

"This looks like piss itself," pointed out Yvaine grabbing hers and Harry's bottle and shaking it in front of Nathaniel. "It smells even like piss,"

"You haven't even tried it,"

"And I won't!" snapped Yvaine. "Not until you tell me what it is,"

"Fine. Its _Faelnirv,_ Happy?"

"And what exactly is that?" asked Yvaine.

"Its the equivalent of what you call wine here in England and Beer at the West but so much better. For this," he shook the golden colored liquid happily. "Is my family's personal brew,"

"Why does it smell like piss?"

"Purrlease," scoffed Nathaniel. "Its part of its unique...assets. Why don't you try it first before making more ridiculous accusations"

Eyebrows raising in caution, Yvaine took a small sip catching Harry in surprise when her eyes widened and she drained the entire bottle with one gulp. It became even worse that the beautiful girl automatically drank even Harry's portion without warning making Harry stiffen in dissbelief as Yvaine gave a big belch.

"Itsh sho nicheeee...Do shu have morsh?" she slurred swaying back and forth making Nathaniel crash to the ground in peals of laughter as Harry held Yvaine by the arms to prevent her from losing balance and falling all over.

"What did you to her?" demanded Harry accusingly to his laughing mentor who is rolling like a five year old in the ground. He was horrified seeing her face flus and a bad smell coming from her mouth. She was drunk, plain and simple.

"Pleasseh everythinghs twirly-twirly, Harrrish ish that shu?" drawled Yvaine taking Harry's head in her hands and before Harry could retort, his mind went blank as the star gave him a long sloppy kiss in the mouth. Head spinning in alarm, Harry was frozen even as he dimly heard Nathaniel gave another round of snorts and laughter at him. He can't believe Yvaine just kissed him.

"You're shoo handshome Harry. Dontch sha know I reallish likesh you?" cooed the girl making Harry blush at her words.

"She's really drunk," guffawed Nathaniel as he leaned on the chair for support still laughing. "I never really believed that it would work,"

"You intentionally got her drunk?" asked Harry eyes sharpening, glaring daggers at the long-haired Auror.

"Nope, not intentionally," chuckled Nathaniel as they watched Yvaine sat on Harry's lap comfortably before snoring softly leaning on the Boy-who-Lived's chest. "It is a test I want to try but you had to admit that even you like the results," he wiggled his brows at his student who went red.

"I don't know what you are talking about,"

"Please Harry," Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "I'm your mentor and your official guardian so don't try denying this on me," he smiled at him. "I'm happy for you if you two ever get together and I couldn't have chosen someone better for her,"

"But she's a star," protested Harry quite horrified at Nathaniel's words forgetting that he didn't even denied his attraction to Yvaine.

"Yes, but she's also a girl," pointed out Nathaniel. "You have to see it Harry that she likes you as much as you like him. You both deserve love Harry and it would be cruel for both of you if you keep on denying each other,"

Harry sighed looking at the glowing face of Yvaine sleeping peacefully her head a few inches away from his. She looked so peaceful and angelic that Harry didn't feel comfortable at how someone like her could fall for someone like him.

"I do not deserve her," he muttered and Nathaniel nodded.

"I agree, nobody does. But you are as close as anybody ever were Harry, just don't break her heart,"

"I won't,"

"Good then," grinned Nathaniel widely pulling another set of _Faelnirv_ bottles from his bag throwing one at Harry.

"For Quidditch and the Future,"

"For Quidditch and the Future," repeated Harry as the two of them toasted. As he drank the cherry-flavored liquid only one thought entered Harry's mind as it becomes foggy.

 _"Proffesor Mcgonagall's gonna kill me tomorrow,"_

...

...

...

Yaela's nerves were at breaking point as she tried to ignore the stares that seemed to be drilled on her for good reason. Being one of the miniatures that their master created, her loyalties lie with her maker. Yet in all aspects she is a living, breathing, thinking being. And today she was a cornered being, surrounded by her peers ready to answer for her actions.

"So how'd it feel Yaela?" asked Tyrael with a stupid grin in his face as the other occupants of the room frowned at his words.

"Feel what?" asked the golden-haired elf in confusion as she fidgeted on her seat surrounded by the Elders of her kind.

"Don't act dumb Yaela," laughed Tyrael off. "The kiss of course,"

"Objection!" roared one of the Elders in annoyance as the knight guffawed loudly. "That hardly counts as needed in this room today,"

Despite herself, Yaela had to smile at Aela's boyfriend. Tyrael may be annoyingly cute most of the time but he would still be able to crack jokes every now and then to lighten the mood. Even in situations like this today. Yaela knew inwardly that she had not broken any laws. It was only the unusuality of the situation that caused the others to act like what her "accident" is some big deal. Not that she didn't enjoy of course the kiss that just happened. Mr. History interests her more than she wanted to admit. And the way she is falling fast scared her inside.

She was still so busy thinking that she flinched in alarm as the entrance doors opened with a slam revealing a very irate Noble.

"Yaela come!" snapped Aela angrily as the stunned nobles slowly recovered their shock slowly.

"You are impending justice here Aela!" growled one of the nobles.

"You better remember who is the head of this court then," growled the noble as Tyrael stood beside her. "Not informing me of your prosecution without evidence. I declare then that this sessions is void and all things decided here today is null!"

"You can't do that!" one of them protested.

"I can and I will," waved Aela off. "Come Yaela," and with as much dignity as she entered. Yaela followed the head of their community out with many a backward glance at the hall. The Council is a fickle group despite their good intentions and Yaela wondered the recursions that will happen due to today.

"You need to get out of here," Aela's curt voice snapped Yaela's thinking.

"W-what?"

"The Council won't let just what happened go," said Aela following the corridor leading outside. "Me being a noble and appointed by our maker itself will be untouched but you on the other hand they can do with what as they please. You need to leave if you want to follow what your heart tells you to do,"

"What do you mean Aela?" asked Yaela as they turned another bend.

"Geez you're as bad as Fleur. You have fallen for that person you've kissed haven't you?" sighed Aela.

Yaela was so surprised that she froze in her steps unable to comprehend how Aela knew about her confused feelings when Tyrael pushed her in the back to keep her moving.

"Hurry Princess," he grinned and Aela rolled her eyes at him. "Stop your flirting Tyrael or else I won't sleep with you tonight,"

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Yaela in confusion as she jogged beside Aela her long dress sweeping the floor. "It's not that I can just leave,"

"Yes you can. Our maker have made sure that you had a way out when he detected the difference in you from the rest of us,"

"Difference?"

"Yes, difference," said Aela as they reached the exits of the house. "You are not meant to be just a miniature Yaela. You can be something more if you just listen to your heart,"

"I don't understand Aela,"

"Nor do I my friend," smiled Aela sadly. "But I hope you will be able to adjust to the new world that awaits you,"

"What do you mean?" frowned the she-elf.

"This,"

The moment that Aela opened the door all Yaela saw was the flash of red magic engulfing her, setting her nerves on fire and rendering her unconscious.

...

...

...

Fleur with a lot of help from the triplet Veela managed to haul Yaela's tall knocked out form none too easily towards the kitchen section of the carriage. As for now this is Yaela's unofficial room. Nobody ever go there except for Basille and Jean their resident troublemakers who would nick food from time to time. Fleur was confident that she could charm them to be quiet about it. As for the House-Elves they were delighted on caring for a lost kin of theirs and are more than willing to keep it secret. When Aela had explained their current problem, Fleur had no qualms on helping out the now convicted girl. At least it earned her another friend that is not prejudiced against her. The plan was to snuck her on Hogwarts the moment they arrive there. At least Nathaniel would know what to do with her, he is an Auror after all and have more knowledge about situations like this.

Again Fleur made a mental note on asking Nathaniel more about the ring when they arrive at Hogwarts. Aren had surprised her even more when it enlarged Yaela permanently according to Aela that it rendered her unable to return to her true form.

It seems that the ring is more alive than she had ever thought. Every time she wore it, being none other than stylish it seems to breathe even more life on her making her beauty glow outwardly even more that sometimes can be the cause of envy for the Veela triplets and a sense of discomfort for Fleur when the boys (even the most uncontrolled ones) literally worship now the ground she walks in.

Fleur was just to make another turn towards her room when a hand grabbed her making Fleur scream in pain as her wrist was twisted painfully above her head rendering her hands useless. Burning in anger, Fleur turned her head towards her assailant not surprised at all seeing Zach and his cronies.

"What do you want Zach?!" spat Fleur as she tried to kick the large pure blood away.

"My, my Fleur. Fiery as always, is this the position that Kirk had when you killed him?" asked Zach gripping Fleur's wrists tighter breaking the smaller bones.

"What are you talking about?" hissed the Veela trying to maintain her composure as the pain in her arms worsened.

"I was very well aware that Kirk went to see you that night. What a great coincidence that he then died in the morning. Ts2x, bad move little slut. Father will hear of this,"

"I did not kill him," growled Fleur.

"Says the one without evidence," smiled Zach leering at her.

"What do you want Zachary?!"

"You already know what I want Veela," grinned the large boy pressing himself on Fleur pinning her legs beneath her as she was trapped in the wall. Fleur felt sparks of uncontrollable fear as Zach run his fingers on her legs going up. It was Kirk all over again.

"I could eat you up Fleur," growled Zach sultrily as his hand rose up to her thighs. "Marry me Fleur,"

"Mmff! I-I-I- can't," panted Fleur as she trembled in fear when the hand almost reached her womanhood. It froze when she heard the answer.

"What?"

"I'm contracted to someone else already,"

"Who?"

"I don't know,"

"Liar," Fleur screamed only to be muffled by his cronies hands when Zach grabbed her right breast gripping it tightly that Fleur felt stings of pain rise up her spine.

"You're an idiot little slut," whispered Zach to her ear his grip growing tighter that Fleur found breathing hard. "You should be honored I wanted you. I could take you right here and now," nodding to his friends one of them slapped Fleur hard on the face making her lips bleed.

"But you wouldn't want that would you?" another slap followed sending Fleur to tears from the pain. "You're a sex-creature Fleur remember that always," he molded her chest one more time before aiming a punch at her gut sending Fleur groaning in pain at her knees.

"I will have your answer to my question when we arrive at Hogwarts Fleur. Make no mistake, contract or not you will open your legs for me willingly," he said to the crying Veela before walking away with his men threatening the bystanders as they passed by.

Still crying Fleur padded to her room ignoring the stares of her classmates and Tyrael's inquiries as she crashed herself into the shower washing herself from the pain still in her uniform. Taking a small photo from her breast pocket, Fleur took one look at the handsome face of Nathaniel waving at her wearing a long robe at the seashore with a harp his long hair billowing in the wind giving it an ethereal look. She had received it a couple of days ago when she sent him her picture.

Clutching it at her heart for support. Fleur allowed sorrow to overtake her as the hot shower calmed her heart.

"Nathaniel help me," she murmured praying to whatever deity to bring her plea across Life itself.

...

...

...

 _"I hear you,"_ growled the creature as it roared in the air in response, its large wings opening through the edges of the Living and the Dead.

 **SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. SOORY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. PRELIMINARY EXAMS KEPT ME BUSY. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL FOLLOWING. IVE DECIDED TO ADD ANOTHER PAIRING TO SPICE THINGS UP. FOR THE IMAGES OF MY OC CHARACTERS PEOPLE. IMAGINE NATHANIEL AS LEGOLAS IN LOTR AND YVAINE AS YVAINE IN STARDUST. HOPE YA LIKE IT,**


	18. New Friends, New Policies

Chapter Eighteen

The next two days passed without great incident other than Ron having a tantrum at Hermione about not helping him with his homework at Transfiguration, Neville fainting after Snape threatened him with expulsion after melting his sixth cauldron, and Malfoy being bald after Nathaniel "accidentally" slipped a Hair Removal potion in his goblet in retaliation for the blond ponce calling him a Blood-Traitor. Harry's mood can't get any better as he sat beside Yvaine who is in every way unaware of what happened when she got drunk. Nathaniel and Harry in an unspoken agreement elected not to tell her of the heated snog she gave Harry.

"You know why Professor Snape's such in a foul mood don't you?" said Yvaine beside Harry as they watched Hermione cast dark glances enviously at Nathaniel who is snoring on his arm chair, all of his assignments done already. The bushy Gryffindor have taken it as a complete insult when Nathaniel took her place as the top of their class without effort at all and no longer hang around with Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Moody, I reckon Snape's a bit scared of him you know," Harry said that he thought about it every time Harry saw the two of them together, he had the impression that Snape was avoiding Moody's eye whether magical or normal.

The Gryffindor fourth years were looking forward to Moody's first lesson so much that they arrived early on their first lesson and queud up outside the classroom pestering Nathaniel who it seems was acquainted with the retired Auror and seems curious as well as them about the method Moody's going to teach his class.

When the bell rang the three of them rushed to the front seats much to the annoyance of Ron when Yvaine dodged his attempt again to sit with her and instead placed himself beside Harry.

"You're getting better," commented Nathaniel a smirk forming on his lips as he watched Yvaine's graceful moves to avoid the red-head.

"Well thank you," smiled Yvaine.

"Put those books away," Moody's growling voice said as he emerged from the door looking strange and frightening as a deformed human being can be. They could just see his clawed wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.

"Right then," he said as he finished the roll call of the students. "Straight into it Curses, anybody know what they are?" he waved his hands challengingly at the students before beckoning at Ron who had raised his hand.

"Right Weasley, what is Curses?"

"Spells used to inflict harm to another person," said Ron proudly making Moody smirk.

"Congratulations Mr. Weasley, that's an answer that any five year old would have said if asked," Moody scathingly said making Ron blush in anger as the class snigger.

"Curses, they come in many ways and many forms. There are the Unforgivable ones, the strong ones, the mediocre ones and those used for pranks. Now according to the Ministry I would teach you counter curses and leave it at that. But I disagree, it is better that you experience what one wizard can do to another. On a real fight, a wizard won't do it politely when he's about to hex you into oblivion. You need to be prepared. You...NEED TO LISTEN WHEN I AM TALKING WEASLEY!" Mood viciously roared as Ron began tossing paper messages at Yvaine who simply ignored the tidbits of parchment. Apparently Moody's eye can see through the back of his head.

"So any of you know any Unforgivabble Curses considered illegal by the wizarding law?"

"Proffesor don't you think that it is improper to show the children the Unforgivabbles?" protested Nathaniel immediately and Harry had to drag him down to keep him sitting.

"Augustine eh?" Moody's eyes magical and normal focused on the younger Auror. "Pleasure it is to see you again boy," he sneered. "Now this person here," he pointed a grubby finger at the Augustine heir. "Is one of the best Aurors our time have ever seen-,"

"You still haven't answered my question Alastor!"

"Direct as ever eh boy? Fine," he turned his attention to the now attentive students. "The Headmaster and I have agreed on showing you these curses. How else could you learn? As I've always said CONSTANT VIGILANCE!..." everybody flinched at the sound of Moody's voice.

"...but still you need to be prepared. As I've said before the Unforgivabbles is the worst of the worst kind of curses that can be used against you. In fact using even one of them on a fellow human being would earn you a cozy cell for a lifetime in Azkaban," straightening up, Moody's magical eye focused on Nathaniel again.

"Now since you have the guts to interrupt me boy, at least live up to the name of being an Auror. Give me a sample of an Unforgivable Curse,"

Harry was surprised when Nathaniel stood up with a confident expression on his face. He was used seeing Nathaniel so fun-loving or messing around that he barely saw his serious side rise. Even in training, Nathaniel may be strict but he never got to the point where he snapped despite Harry's repeated mistakes. Now seeing him standing unfliching at Mad-Eye was a rare wonder to see.

"I do live to my reputation as an Auror Proffesor. Especially when I am dealing with those people claiming to be under the influence of the Imperius Curse,"

"Aah, nasty one that is, very good Mr. Augustine. The Imperius Curse, the curse of control,"

Moody went to his cupboard and after a lot of shuffling and clanking, removed a jar containing a spider. Harry smiled seeing Ron back away as far as possible from his desk when Moody removed the Acromantula from the jar.

"Hello there my little beauty," he smiled lopsidedly at the spider. "Need you to be bigger for the entire class to see. _Engorgio!"_ Harry heard the youngest Weasley boy's gasp of fear and Yvaine's breath hitch as the spider became larger to the point that it is already the size of a melon.

 _"Imperio,"_

There was another flash and the spider began to tap dance in front of them. Many students laugh at the spider's moves, its legs in elongated angles as it did backflips for them.

"Funny isn't it? I can do whatever I want with her," said Moody sarcastically sending the large spider flying in top of Ron's head. Harry nearly wet himself laughing with the class when Ron screeched like a banshee batting the spider with his hand. Moody waved his wand again and this time Goyle squealed in fear as the large arachnid made a nest on his face.

"What do you want me to let her do next? Fly out the window!" he barked and obediently the large spider banged itself on the glass panels.

"Drown herself?" There was a splashing sound and the students gasped when the spider plopped its head on the water, faint bubbles coming from its mouth as it struggled to breathe. After a few more agonizing moments of torture for the animal, Harry let a relieved sigh when Moody placed the now wobbling spider in his desk.

"Total Control," he explained. "Many witches and wizards claim to be under the Imperius Curse during the first war with You-know-Who. But ask yourself this? How do we sort out the liars? If there's one thing I hate more than anything else; it is a Death Eater that walked free,"

There was silence while Harry and the class minus Nathaniel absorbed the Auror's teachings. Inwardly Harry was impressed, Moody did know his stuff. But looking at his mentor beside him, Harry was confused seeing the long-haired Auror with a frown on his face. His silence was evidence enough for Harry to know that the gears on his head was thinking about something...seriously. He barely noticed the time when Moody started talking again with his lessons.

"Still, I'm not here to teach you how to use the Imperius Curse but rather how to overcome it. Later in the semester we will be tackling the things you need to do when you are hit by it. So now give me another curse?"

This time there were more than a dozen hands up and Harry was surprised that even Neville raised his despite shaking gently. The only subject that Neville ever shared information was Herbology which promptly was his best subject. Sure Neville had been gaining confidence slowly by spending time with him and Yvaine, and with Nathaniel's help who hovered like a big brother for all of them his personality is slightly improving but not too the point where he volunteers information to the other classes yet.

"Longbottom isn't it?" asked Moody as his magical eye swiveled to the school register behind him while is normal ones are fixed on Neville. "Well laddie, give us a curse?"

"The-The Cruciatus Curse," muttered Neville softly.

"Ahh nasty one that is, the Torture Curse," growled Moody as he put the wet acromantula on the desk.

 _"Cru-_ "

"STOP!"

Harry was nearly thrown off his seat as his mentor stood up fuming vehemently that his green aura is practically regenerating from him. Judging that everyone is looking at them, Harry was well aware that he now occupied the attention of everyone in the room.

"YOU-WILL-NOT-SHOW-LONGBOTTOM-THAT-CURSE- ALASTOR!" spat Nathaniel as he caught Moody under his gaze. To his credit, Moody did not flinch or back down but rather stood tall and proud, Harry would have run in the opposite direction now if he was the one facing his mentor's ire.

"Its Professor Mr. Augustine" puffed Moody. "Remember you are the student in this school and no longer an Auror for the time being boy,"

"Oh really?" sneered Nathaniel sending shivers on Harry's spine, beside him he could hear Yvaine whimpering in fear which is a good imitation of what he felt right now. The long-haired person now resembled the devil incarnate with the way his aura keeps boiling up.

"So out of respect for your being an Auror "PROFFESOR", spat Nathaniel. "Then you actually did the background research for your students here right?"

"I did!" said Moody quite insulted by his words.

"Well it would do you good to remember why you musn't show this curse to Longbottom right?" he said stressing Neville's surname.

When a look of disgruntled expression reached Moody's eyes. Harry's confusion turned even more when Neville clung to Nathaniel's robes.

"Please Nathaniel, not here!" he was practically begging by his tone.

"Mr. Longbottom due to reasons personal to you. You are excused for the duration of this class," declared Moody surprising everyone by the stern Auror's decision. " gather Mr. Longbottom's things and get out. Ask your Housemates later for your assignment,"

"Thank you Proffesor," said Nathaniel snarkily making Harry facepalm himself for Nathaniel's cheek on riling up Moody.

"What was that all about?" asked Harry in a whisper as Nathaniel helped Neville pack up his things in a hurry.

"I'll explain later Harry, just enjoy the lesson and try not to be intimidated by the err-..spell that killed your parents," and with that happy note the two of them padded out of the classroom.

...

...

.,...

Barty Crouc Jr. was fuming inside as he watched the young Auror waltz out of his door. The boy practically denied him his fun. He had been planning this lesson for days in anticipation as he learned that the Longbottom boy would be his student. He wanted to see his expression as he saw the curse that drove his Blood-Traitor parents' mad. Now all of that was gone in a whiff of smoke as he walked out. Barty needed some release.

Looking at his Master's target who is sitting in front of him, Coruch inwardly smirked. Yes, there was still Potter and he would take great delight on watching the boy watch the Killing Curse that sent his parents into the Void. His master had ordered him to deliver the boy to him unharmed, but that doesn't mean he can't have a bit of fun first. And tonight he needed some release for what happened today. The Veela he had imprisoned should pray tonight.

...

...

...

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!"

Ellie's scream echoed like a cannon in Fleur's room sending the quarter Veela to botch out the fine calligraphy that she and Aela was working about in surprise.

"What was that?" asked Tyrael who is challenging his men on climbing a small group of Fleur's books stashed together as an impromptu mountain climbing exercise.

"That was obviously a scream," replied Aela mockingly. "And I guess it must be your friend Fleur since no boy like that in this carriage could scream like that.

"Right, I need to go. Sorry Aela," apologized Fleur looking at the unfinished calligraphy that sat idle at her desk. Out of boredom Fleur had harassed Aela to teach her something and the small miniature noble agreed by teaching her the first basics of _Litaevi Kaelivri,_ the ancient script of magic. Though totally useless for now since Aela clammed when Fleur asked what is it for, it still is an interesting and very challenging subject. One that Fleur loved to solve.

The moment however that Fleur stepped out of the door, she was greeted by more or less the faces of nearly half of the candidates from their school. All of them looking as curious at her about what the ruckus was all about.

"Fleur!" Maribhelle's voice called out and Fleur turned seeing her friend look at her with a concerned expression.

"That sounds like Ellie," she whispered keeping the others out of earshot. "Have you any hand in this?"

"More or less yes," Fleur admitted remembering the beautiful elf she stashed in the kitchen for safekeeping. "And I would be more than happy if we can keep people ignorant and away from the kitchen for now,"

"Leave that to me," smiled Maribhelle before she sprinted off the end of the corridor.

"HEY EVERYONE...," the Veela's voice echoed along the entire carriage capturing everyone's attention and Fleur smiled as she quietly padded towards the kitchen meeting no one along the way thankfully. However when she arrived there, Fleur was caught by surprise from what she saw.

"What happened here?" asked Fleur in alarm seeing the wreck of things in front of her.

"He fainted," stammered Yaela defensively pointing at Ellie's prone form with blood coming from his nose.

...

...

...

"Are you alright Neville?" Nathaniel asked as he helped Neville out from the trick step on the way to the Gryffindor common room.

"I guess so. Thanks for pulling me out of the class Nathaniel, I-I don't want to see the curse that drove my parents well you know," shrugged Neville while Nathaniel just nodded.

"Understandable Neville. But one day or another we all have to face our fears one day,"

"I don't believe I can," muttered Neville softly as they took another staircase up towards the tower.

"Oh trust me. Yes you can," said Nathaniel.

"Do you know my parents Nathaniel?" asked Neville surprising the young Auror at the sudden change of subject.

"Yes,at least I know your Father well. Never got to meet your mother,"

"You know what happened to them?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about that," said Nathaniel forlornly remembering the once loud boisterous man named Frank Longbottom reduced to a husk by Death Eaters.

"That isn't right," Neville said thoughtfully after a few steps. "You must be a baby at the time of the war Nathaniel. How in the world did you fight with my father?"

Nathaniel grimaced at the validity of the question. He had hoped no one would be able to notice that one. Neville is sharper than he gave credit for and he was now being cornered slowly. His secret is hi alone and he would bring it to the grave with him if he had to.

"That is private Neville. Personal reasons," said Nathaniel sternly.

"Oh, okay,"

After a few moments of silence Nathaniel asked in an attempt to change the subject. "What are you so afraid of anyway Neville?" The boy just muttered something under his breath making Nathaniel lean sideward to hear it.

"I'm sorry Neville but what's that?"

"P-Proffesor Snape," he muttered as if expecting Nathaniel to laugh at him. In fact the young Auror just smirked.

"Proffesor Snape eh? And pray tell me what makes you fearful of him?" asked Nathaniel though he could probably derive the answer himself.

He had been twice on potions already and he had seen the man gave him a wide berth as large as possible and do not compliment his potions when he passed them. In fact the only time the professor called his name was during the first day roll call. He had also seen the man bully poor young Neville and favor his students above anything else. Overall conclusion, the man feared him (probably because he is a past Death Eater) but also avoided him to prevent accidents and him being arrested.

"Well he always hovers over me breathing down my neck and insults whatever I do. He also takes unnecessary points from Gryffindor because of me and my housemates hate me for that,"

"And...?"

"He also likes to pit me against the Slytherin students for their amusement," continued Neville. "And every time I retaliate he punishes me and not them. He also never forgot the boggart Snape that happened during my third year when I dressed it in my Gran's clothes.."

"You dressed Snape in Augusta's clothes?" asked Nathaniel blinking twice remembering the stern withch's out-dated favorite attire.

"Yes, why?"

"You really dressed Snape in Augusta's clothes?" repeated the Irishman.

"Yes," answered Neville hesitatingly before Nathaniel released a full blown out laughter making a dozen girls in their common room swoon at the handsome young man. On the other hand Neville was confused as the Auror leant on him patting him hard on the back as he tried to get himself under control.

"Sweet Merlin Neville that must be hilarious!" wheezed Nathaniel as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Yes it was," replied Neville as he also remembered the boggart Snape that stumbled on that classroom. Now that he thought about it. It was pretty funny in a third person view point.

"What's the ruckus all about?!" a bossy voice asked and the two espied a lanky boy peeking out on one of the boy's dormitories wearing the Head Boy badge with a deep frown on his face. Neville squeaked and took cover behind Nathaniel's robes while Nathaniel sighed and pushed Neville beside him.

"Be a man Neville," said Nathaniel sternly as the chubby boy attempted to make a run for it again,"

"He's Head Boy," protested Neville.

"So?"

"We need to respect him,"

"Not me. What is it about?" asked Nathaniel loudly to the student.

"You're disturbing our studies," said the Head Boy sternly.

"So?"

"Keep it down,"

"Fine by me," shrugged Nathaniel and the Head Boy student harrumphed before closing his dormitory door.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Nathaniel grinned at Neville who look confused. "What is it that you learn Neville?"

"I-I don't get it," stammered the Longbottom heir.

"Don't let people step down on you Neville. If there's a need to back down, you must back down. But in a way that preserves your dignity,"

"I don't know how," whimpered the younger student. Nathaniel just grinned.

"Well that can easily be rectified. Are you available on every Wednesday evenings Neville?"

"Yes,"

"Good,"

...

...

...

 _"Crucio!"_

At once the spider's legs bent in upon its body, it rolled over and began to twitch horribly rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it had been given a voice, it would have been screaming already. Moody did not remove his wand and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently.

"Please stop it!" Harry was shocked to find Yvaine's voice shrill.

Looking at his seatmate, he was surprised seeing her as pale as winter itself, her brown eyes anger-filled are pointed at Moody.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus curse. That one was very popular too,"

"Right anyone knows any others? Mr. Potter?"

Harry was stunned when his name is called. Of course the logical choice would be him, he had seen that curse beforehand in his memories. He felt it; the power, the light that takes life as fast as hair's breadth of air.

"The Killing Curse," Harry whispered.

"Ah," said Moody another slight smile of satisfaction twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and the worst,"

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound as something like ethereal was roaring in Harry's ears. Instantaneously the spider rolled onto its back, unmarked but unmistakably dead. Several of the student stifled cries and Harry had to hold Yvaine to stop her shivering as she covered her tears on him. Ron had thrown himself backward and have fallen unto Malfoy who is now having a shouting match with him. Harry felt wetness in his eyes disregarding the rest of the words Moody is saying.

So that's how his parents died, exactly like the spider. Had they been unblemished and unmarked too? Had they simply seen the green light an heard the rush of impending death? He had been picturing his parents' death over and over again for three years now but this is the most evidence he had seen on the spell that removed them from his life.

With great effort, Harry wrenched his thoughts back in order and focused on listening to Moody and comforting the crying star holding his heart and hand.

...

...

...

"What-what's going on?" Ellie's groggy voice asked catching Fleur's attention as the boy sat up groaning.

"Hey El's welcome back to the world of the living," greeted Fleur with a smile handing her friend a goblet of apple juice.

"That was the weirdest dream I've ever had," said the boy as he drained the goblet in one gulp and looking around at his surroundings. "Where are we Fleur?"

"At the kitchen why?" asked Fleur inwardly smirking as Ellie frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"No-Nothing, that's weird. In my dream I was in the kitchen when I saw Yaela," said Ellie looking around as if expecting her to pop up. "That must be my imagination since Yaela was in your room right in her original size?"

"Well, it depends on the size you are talking about El's. You must really like her since you are already imagining her,"

"No! Alright yes," confessed the boy as Fleur's eyebrow rose. "I like her. Perhaps too much, I'm crazy. Happy now?"

"Probably not,"

"Huh?"

"You can come out now Yaela," Fleur called out and she can't help but grim eye to eye as Ellie froze like a statue when Yaela stepped out from where she was hiding. She and Yaela had planned this out to make her friend spill his beans of romance and it worked perfectly.

"Hi Ellie," greeted Yaela shyly at the petrified male.

"G-g-g-g-g-He-H-Help..." and with a small gasp, Fleur winced as her friend's eye rolled over his head for the second time before falling back down in a dead faint.

"Have I done something wrong?" asked Yaela in concern as she helped Fleur sat the poor boy back in the couch.

"No, he's just surprised. I guess," muttered Fleur wishing her friend would have more backbone and less brains. "He just doesn't do well at surprises,"

"I wish I could talk to him normally," said Yaela morosely as she tucked a strand of hair lovingly on the boy's face. Fleur felt a little envious at how the two is already smitten with each other. She wished again that she had no bloody marriage contract hovering over her head "He's the reason why I had to leave my people after all,"

"Don't worry. You have heard already that she likes you. That crushes out the doubts I hope,"

"Yes, but what if he doesn't like me?" the golden-haired elf asked in fear. "What if he rejected me? I'll be all alone and no one would want me,"

"Don't be stupid Yaela. He will like you, you are very beautiful," comforted Fleur as Yaela sniffed. She meant it of course. In terms of beauty, Yaela is as close to her as anybody, and she's not jut pretty like Fleur. She had poise and elegance with her that is the very epitome of the word beautiful. In fact Fleur was worried what the effect would be at the male population. Unlike her, Yaela had no allure but she had beauty at her side. That would attract the attention of many, especially self-important Pureblood bigots like Zach who would immediately identify her as shag-worthy. Fleur knew she had to get her friend at Hogwarts, perhaps Nathaniel can help since Fleur herself is under Zach's list on soon-to-be-bedded plan.

"Thank you Fleur, I'm so glad that you're my friend," said Yaela gratefully.

"My pleasure dearie,"

"Now about that bet of ours," smiled Yaela mischievously making Fleur groan.

"Yes, yes I have them. I'm not sure if they would fit you though," said Fleur holding a couple of Beauxbaxtons uniform out at Yaela.

"I'm so happy that my soon to be husband then knows how to use the Enlargement charm then," said Yaela fondly as she looked at the sleeping historian. Fleur nearly have a nosebleed at her words of claim.

...

...

...

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice echoed as the door opened revealing a frowning Nathanel.

"Gramps are you alright?" he suddenly asked in concern seeing Dumbledore's face sweaty and tired.

"Seen better days my boy. Help me up," ordered Dumbledore as Nathaniel held his right hand, supporting him from the Headmaster's wooden chair to the comfy armchair that is found on the far side of the room besides Fawkes' perch.

"Merlin Gramps! What happened to you?" asked Nathaniel in concern summoning a House-Elf to bring a cup of coffee for the wheezing Headmaster.

"Research my boy," sighed Dumbledore tiredly as he plopped gratefully on the armchair. Fawkes chirped on his perch.

"Hey Fawkes," greeted Nathaniel, stroking the majestic bird's feathers. Immediately there was another flash of fire beside Fawkes and Blaze gave an irritated squawk at the red phoenix before looking sternly at Nathaniel.

"I'm not replacing you Blaze, he's the Headmasters' phoenix. You're still my favorite bird," said Nathaniel stroking the feathers of his disgruntled friend. Blaze just made a shrill sound before hiding its face on his wings.

"Your bird had jealousy problems my boy," wheezed Dumbledore as he took a small cup of coffee from a house-elf who immediately Dissaparated away.

"I'm trying to wean him out of it. The only person he'd warm up to was Fleur,"

"Fleur's the French Veela you dated right?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," nodded Nathaniel showing Dumbledore the picture that Fleur sent him. He had been carrying it around twenty-four, seven. He and Dumbledore kept no secrets from one another, at least he hoped that way. The old man can be tight-lipped if he wanted to, but always with a good reason.

"I must say that both of you would look well together my boy," said Dumbledore after staring with misty eyes at the picture and handing it back at Nathaniel. "I do hope I want to see my grandchildren soon,"

Dumbledore was amused seeing Nathaniel stiffen and turn pale at his statement. He inwardly chuckled. The tall boy might charge Dark Wizards in a two to one duel and not flinch, but when faced in the prospect of love-life, he now stood rooted in fear and uncertainty.

"So how's Harry's and Yvaine's training going?" asked Dumbledore in an attempt to change the subject and push the embarrassing moment away. By the way Nathaniel sighed, he knew he was relieved also from the change of topics. He needed to message Gregory later about needing to talk to his son when it came to his love -life.

"Harry's doing well gramps despite the blocks in his magic that you put in him. The boy's a natural in dueling if I've ever seen one," said Nathaniel as he sat on a stool beside the Headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded in approval. Naturals are mostly rare and difficult to find in the wizarding world. There are only a few of them every century, and as such needed to be taken care of and directed accordingly. A regular wizard may train to his fullest and could learn to become a competent duelist. A Natural on the other hand took it in a whole new level. Their wands seem to bond with them in a way that no one else could, it could be said that it would become rather part of them than a tool. These Naturals tend to turn either be the greatest Aurors or leaders of light or the most challenging Dark Lords.

As such, Dumbledore was content outing Harry under Nathaniel's tutelage until he had to step in due to the prophecy. Having Harry as a Natural greatly helps things. That would help Harry survive despite the block in his magic. Dumbledore knew that without the block, Tom's Horucrux would start possessing Harry's soul and Dumbledore won't allow that to happen under his watch. The boy had suffered enough as it is. He owed James and Lily for failing to protect them.

"What about Yvaine?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yvaine's catching up fast too," said Nathaniel. "In fact she skimmed through books like locusts on a field and I fear the Hogwarts Library would be inadequate soon. The girl loved to read too much and can even give Granger a run for her money,"

"What about her practical work?"

"That's the problem Gramps," sighed the young Auror. "Yvaine is seriously and I quote seriously non-violent,"

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore frowned.

"The girl is a prodigy in runes and wards but she flat out refused any offensive spells that could be used to harm another. In fact the only ones she had in her arsenal are non-lethal spells and doesn't even stun,"

"Did she gave you her reasons for this?"

"Yes, she said that stars do not harm people and never will. I fear that if she ever got kidnapped, the girl would be as good as dead,"

"We should keep her close with Harry then. Judging by your report. Am I correct to assume that the two is close, yes?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Gramps," grinned Nathaniel. "The two of them are falling for each other hard and they are still oblivious to it,"

"I see, that is good," nodded Dumbledore in approval. He had given long thought already about the part of the prophecy that says _"And he shall have power that the Dark Lord knows not,"_ and Dumbledore truly believe that that power is love. He had been extremely concerned when Harry did not receive the love from his relatives. Now he was glad that Yvaine had joined the equation. Harry needed the love that only a friend can bring and possibly can grow into something more if handled properly.

"I've also included Neville Longbottom in our daily practical sessions if its alright for you Gramps,"

"Mr. Longbottom, why?"

"The kid had extreme confidence issues Gramps," explained Nathaniel. "I think it must be because he grew up with Augusta. That old witch is extremely strict and in my opinion, not exactly the best guardian that could be provided for an orphaned child. He told me just now that his Grandma kept comparing him to his Father and telling him that he do not live up to his expectations. Hell, he did not even had his own wand,"

"What do you plan on doing about it?" quipped the Headmaster raising an eyebrow at his protege.

"I wanted to ask your permission formally that I train alongside with Harry and Yvaine. The boy had great potential and can be tapped I believe the moment he got his issues sorted out. Seriously Gramps, Neville is more like Frank than we know. All he needs is a good push on the proper direction,"

"Granted. Anyone else you want to ask me about Nathaniel?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes," said the young Auror sternly. "I want to investigate Alastor Moody,"


	19. Je Taime Reunited Once More

Chapter Nineteen

Life at the school returned almost back to normal after a couple of weeks. The only changes was the composition of the new Gryffindor quartet. It had been a shock for most students seeing the new extremely confident group of friends. It was however no big surprise seeing Nathaniel Augustine and Harry Potter now as close as any friend can be. Yvaine as usual was subjected to envious looks by most of the female population being friends with two of the hottest men at the school. However nearly everyone had a migraine seeing Longbottom join the new quartet.

Gone was the chubby, shy boy that the Slytherins love to bully. Instead now stood a confident young man that seem to overlap with Potter's shadow. Those who knew Harry personally was glad for the change. Neville was more than a better friend for Harry than Ron had ever shown. The two godbrothers have brought back the old saying _"Where a Potter goes, a Longbottom follows. And where a Longbottom had trouble, a Potter is always there beside him,"_

In fact the teachers are more than ecstastic with these changes. The four progressed in a rate that they are now competing with Hermione as the top students of the school. Professor Mcgonagall sing Harry's and Nathaniel's praises to anyone who would listen after they Transfiguring things in consummate ease at her class. Little Proffesor Flitwick was also head over heels in praise at Yvaine during Charms and the others are not that far at all. Some teachers accused Harry that he was holding back after all these years. Harry just shrugged and went back with his friends. Neville as usual excelled most at Herbology and are starting to grow some backbone on Snape's taunts.

As it was, Harry was glad about his new set of friends. Nathaniel is as good as any mentor can be, Yvaine can be something more than his friend (Harry had to slap his face to keep the fanciful thoughts away) and Neville is the brother and the best friend that he never had. The only trouble these days was the form of Malfoy and surprisingly Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Nearly all the school now noticed the drift between the once Golden Trio of Gryffindor. Harry of course was always spotted with his new friends. Neville and Yvaine seemed to stuck like warts on him wherever he go. Granger was always seen at the library that many students started believing the rumors that the Gryffindor know-it-all had started kipping there for the nights to sleep. But worst of all was the youngest Weasley male.

Annoyed with the fact that Harry excelled in classes and his source of assignments in the form of Hermione are now gone (Due to Hermione leaving him out to keep her top student status which is in danger of the four's fast acceleration in school), not to mention that his efforts on flirting with Yvaine are less than stellar on being successful; the boy finally turned into a complete idiot. Harry could never associate Ron ever to Draco Malfoy but his actions now prove he can be. He had been an outward bully to anyone not associated with Gryffindor and he had taken to harassing people whose friends are on the other houses. Everyone frowned on his actions minus Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas who seems to be the Gryffindor version of Crabbe and Goyle in Slytherin. Even Fred and George was disgusted by his actions. It became so bad that Harry and Nathaniel took it to Proffesor Mcgonagall forcing the witch's hands to switch Harry's dormitory to save him the trouble of an irate Weasley. Harry had no qualms with it. As far as he was concerned his friendship with Ron was over. He was even more glad when his new dormmates include Neville and Nathaniel.

However Harry had other problems to worry about rather than the-now-crazed-Weasley. Madam Hooch has now declared try-outs for the Quidditch Tournament between the schools and nearly every House Quidditch team are attempting to secure their players on the School team. As for Nathaniel, Harry was dead sure that his friend would make an awesome beater; his only problem left was the broom. However Sirius solved for him that problem.

"He can't be serious," said Nathaniel in a half-annoyed, half-awed voice as he held the note in front of him.

"Oh don't worry he's always _Sirius_ ," grinned Harry using the pun joke his godfather liked. Nathaniel gave him a mournful look before returning his attention back to the letter. Harry smiled, breathing in deeply the fresh scent of grass on the Quidditch Pitch.

"I can't believe your godfather sent me a Firebolt Harry," muttered Nathaniel twirling the high-speed broom in his hands. "Does he even know how much one of these brooms cost?"

"Oh I think he's well aware of how much the broom costs," laughed Harry taking pleasure at the jealous looks that the other players are giving them at their magnificent brooms. "Sirius just doesn't care how he spends his money,"

"Or he is trying to bribe me," said Nathaniel waving the letter in front of Harry. Harry almost choked seeing the letter again. Sirius and Nathaniel had known each other before and his dogfather had made a very interesting "hello" letter which is filled with jokes and pun that would make any reader confused. And to add insult to injury, the end was the sign of a pawprint which Sirius kindly mentioned was from dog manure.

"Maybe, maybe," nodded Harry ignoring the murderous looks his friend is giving him. "Come on! Let's fly,"

...

...

...

Nathaniel couldn't be anymore busy than he was this days. Much to his chagrin and Harry's delight, he had passed as one of the beaters of the Quidditch team for the incoming Inter-School Quidditch match. He wished he had not tried his best on plucking the players off the sky (which included 75% of the applicants).

The other players for the team composed of Miranda from Ravenclaw which would be the Keeper. Nathaniel worries that the slim girl would be knocked out in a game, she was frail though she had good reflexes. Of course Harry was the automatic Seeker, no one in Hogwarts could outfly him. Next are Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bhelle, the original Gryffindor Chasers and Fred Weasley as his partner beater. This earned a lot of grumbling from others since the team is ninety-percent Gryffindor; but Nathaniel agreed on Madam Hooch's decision. The players had earned more than their right to play for the incoming game.

On the other hand, their lessons were becoming more difficult and demanding even for him (only Transfiguration and DADA is peanut and butter for him), particularly Moody's Defense against the Dark Arts Class; at least for the others. He was still hell bent on investigating Moody especially since he heard the sobs of what he was sure a female voice coming from Moody's room one night. Nathaniel's suspicious even grew as Moody put the entire class to test (minus him with he threatening Moody with Azkaban if he was subjected to the test) of the Imperius Curse. Sure Moody maybe paranoid but he was never this paranoid.

However Nathaniel was amused after seeing his three students blush pink as he checked their homework for Divination. It was obvious to anyone (minus their doom and gloom fraud seer teacher) that their works are all made up. However their teacher gave them full marks and Nathaniel threatened them not to cheat again or else they're going to make it up on the training. The three was more than happy to agree.

Meanwhile on their other subjects, Proffesor Binns , the ghost who taught History of Magic had them writing weekly essays on the goblin rebellions of the eighteenth century. While the others found it dead boring, the young Auror found it interesting; especially with the generational feud his family had with the goblins. Proffesor "Snivellus" Snape (Sirius had jokingly called him that in the letter he sent) was forcing them to research antidotes, hinting that he may poison one of them one of them before Christmas to see if their antidote worked. Proffesor Flitwick was making them read three books to ready themselves on the practical for Memory Charms.

The subjects alone, Nathaniel was not worried about. He more than prepared his three responsibilities at least basically in regards for these matters; and h couldn't be more prouder. Neville had finally got some measure o confidence that it took more for Snape to bully him while Harry and Yvaine would have been given an "Outstanding" or an "Exceeds Expectations" in most of their subjects if they are forced to take their OWLS now. Harry had progressed more in his skills that every Wednesday when they went to bed, Harry was not the only one sporting bruises.

What amused Nathaniel however was the small snips of affection that the two youngsters let slip every once in a while. Even Neville who was a bit thick and rough around the edge have noticed how Yvaine and Harry seemed to tetter on the edge of romance with each other.

"She likes him, he likes her. Why can't they just admit it to one another and get on with it?" grumbled Neville behind him as he helped him review their next class for potions.

"Having a relationship is not that easy Neville," sighed Nathaniel who in fact was trying hard not to strangle the two and just bump their heads together to let them realize their feelings with one another.

"I just wished they would see it sooner or later," said Neville looking at the pair. Harry was trying to teach Yvaine to face her fears and combat a boggart that Proffesor Dumbledore informed Nathaniel about.

"How many times have they done it?" asked Nathaniel as Yvaine squeaked in fear again at the large black werewolf that came from the cupboard again and snatched Harry's hand in fear before hiding at his back.

"Ten times,do you mind telling me why is she afraid of the werewolf?" asked Neville shaking his head as the two lovebirds blushed crimson as they noticed their interlocked hands.

"Nah, its not my story to tell Nev," grinned Nathaniel looking at Harry's and Yvaine's flustered expression. "You had to ask either of them if you really want to now,"

"Oh come one, just one guy to another," insisted Neville.

"Nope not a chance,"

"You're so mean," grumbled the Herobology prodigy.

"Glad you know," smiled Nathaniel as he relaxed on the armchair he is sitting at. Looking at the two lovebirds who finally let go of each other, an idea popped in Nathaniel's mind.

"Hey Neville want a bet?"

"Hmm..' about what?" asked Neville curiously looking up from his Potions textbook.

"Ten sickles I say that Yvaine's going to react differently this time," challenged Nathaniel.

"You're on," smiled Neville as he watched Yvaine got ready on a pose to tackle the boggart again. "I say she still reacts the same,"

"Okay here it goes," said Nathaniel expectantly as the cupboard opened again and the werewolf jumped out, eyes blazing and made a terrifying howl as it eyed the beautiful star. Nathaniel was surprised seeing Yvaine's hair nearly stood up at the back in fear before freaking out and jumping at Harry's arms locking on him like a vice.

"Oh Merlin," gasped Neville seeing something wet trailing on Yvaine's legs.

"Okay look away now Neville," sighed Nathaniel as he stood up pointing his wand at the boggart. Immediately the boggart turned into a two year old boy sobbing while a dark shadow trailed behind it. Nathaniel steeled his mind and casted the spell.

 _"Riddikulus!"_

Immediately there was a puff of smoke and a vaccum cleaner appeared in mid air sucking the boy and the shadow away. The cupboard shook again and Nathaniel closed his eyes before facing Nathaniel and a shame-faced Yvaine who is still clinging on Harry for dear life.

"Nathan, I'm sorry," whispered Yvaine as she hid her face behind her long hair.

"It's alright Yvaine. It takes time to conquer our fears,"

"I'm so afraid," whimpered the star. "I keep seeing them every night I went to sleep out there trying to kill me,"

"Its alright to be afraid Yvaine. Its not human in order not to feel,"

"But I'm not human. I am a-,"  
"No Yvaine!" snapped Nathaniel cutting the girl off. "You may not be human but you are now. Its time for you to realize that fact either you like it or not. Understood?"

"Y-yes teacher," mumbled the girl making Nathaniel wiped his forehead in exasperation. The only time Yvaine called him "teacher" was when she was afraid of him.

"That's enough for today Yvaine. Harry bring her to the Room of Requirement on the Seventh floor. Stay with her for the night. She needs you now, watch over her. I'll inform Professor Dumbledore of the irregularity of the situation for now,"

"Yes Nathaniel," muttered Harry before helping Yvaine up and led her out of the classroom.

"Whew, I didn't expect her to do that," whistled Neville seeing the puddle left by Yvaine on the floor. Nathaniel just grunted before handing Neville a cloth.

"What's this?" asked Neville holding the ragged piece of clothing.

"Why that's for cleaning the urine puddle Nev," smirked Nathaniel evilly.

"WHAT?! I'm not touching that!" protested the Longbottom heir as he looked at the puddle of urine and the cloth he is holding. He looked like he wanted to vomit.

"Oh yes you are," said Nathaniel propping himself on the armchair comfortably. "You better clean it Nev or else we're going to start your early practice on resisting the Imperius Curse and still you'll do it once I ordered yo too. Hopefully it won't come to that," he then smirked. "Besides I hear cleaning the floor is character building,"

"I hate you," grumbled Neville as he bent down to work.

"Love you too Nev and oh!" he looked at the Longbottomb heir who stopped at his exclamation. "You still owe me ten Sickles,"

"Shut up Nathaniel,"

"And make sure to have another rag ready once you vomited,"

"I'm not going to vomit," said Neville in a hurt tone.

"Oh yes you are,"

...

...

...

"I'm sorry Harry," murmured Yvaine as Harry helped her to the bed. The Boy-Who-Lived had been a complete gentlemen for her and even brought the liberty of bringing her night things here.

"It's not your fault Yvaine," said Harry gently as he tucked her on the bed like a little girl in the Room of Requirement. She and the others have stumbled on the room accidentally when Neville was having a bad stomach and it transformed itself to a room filled with chamber pots. Afer that, it became either an escape or a relaxation room for all of them.

"We all had our own fears to conquer Yvaine,"

"I know," she whimpered feeling horrible as she remembered her disastrous attempts on taking down the boggart. The book she read said that she just forced the boggart into something funny, but the book didn't explain how the boggart is practically life-like. She was shamed even more when she urinated in her knickers. Even for a fallen star, that was relatively humiliating. If her sisters in the heavens saw her like that, they would be laughing their heart out.

"You want to talk about it?" asked Harry as she remained silent for a while. "It becomes easier when you need someone to talk. The fear and pain is easier to bear,"

"N-not right now Harry maybe later, but not now," she gave Harry a reassuring smile when the boy's face fell a bit. "It's not that I don't trust you Harry. I just need some time,"

"Oh its alright. Sorry to ask," he then stood up to leave. Yvaine was having none of that however.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind telling me what was the form your boggart change into?" asked Yvaine hoping to drag Harry out of his dejected shell. She knew Harry wanted desperately someone to trust and care for him, that's one of the reason why he was over-protective of his friends.

Despite his silence about the whole falling out of the Golden Trio. It was plain obvious that he hurts a lot when they abandoned him. Yvaine wished she could be more for him, sure they may be friends but she sure wanted it to be something more. There's a big taboo for one, she's a celestial being while he is human, that would sure raise eyebrows though she was relatively sure that more than one would have a say in it. Not to mention that she is a walking target, once public knowledge about her came out, she would be a recipient for trouble and she can't let Harry suffer that once she is in a relationship with him. But the selfish part of her also pointed out that she would drive him away; despite the little flirting they are doing, Harry didn't exactly show that he is interested in her that way. She barely heard Harry speaking while she was rearranging her thoughts.

"Excuse me, would you repeat it for me again?" said Yvaine kicking herself for her absolute loss of control. "I kinda spaced out a bit,"

"It's a Dementor," Harry stated. Yvaine frowned, according to the books she read, Dementors are the guards of Azkaban, the wizarding prison in Britain. They are said to be one of the most darkest creatures in existence and have a penchant for men's souls. The Ministry used them to pacify the inmates of the prisons as they feed on their happiness.

"You've seen one Harry?" asked Yvaine wondering how in the world did Harry ever get in contact with beings such as that.

"More than I want to," said Harry as he plopped on the bed beside her.

"Hmm.. I guess there's a story behind it," smiled Yvaine as she sat on the bed tucking her pillow on her lap.

"Yes there is," said Harry surprised as she sat beside him.

"Oh come on Harry, Tell me about it," insisted Yvaine in her most cute look hoping she could have a breakthrough with him. "I do love a good story before going back to bed,"

"Oh aright, but I tell you its not that happy ending that most stories end up with,"

"Righty,"

Harry then narrrated how he escaped his house at Privet Drive. How the Minister himself met him on the Leaky Cauldron, followed by the Dementors showing up in the Hogwarts Express. How the threat of Sirius Black escaping made him wary and hate-filled as he discovered he betrayed his parents, how they end up chasing Scabbers who is in fact Peter Pettigrew who is disguised as a rat to escape justice only to know that Black was his godfather. Then how he used the Patronus and the Time-Turner to drive the dementors away. All in all the story nearly took an hour and it wa nearly midnight when Harry finished.

"That was a good story Harry,"yawned Yvaine as she rested her head on his shoulder. She did not see him turn bright red at her actions. "You should make a good story-teller,"

"I hope not. People would run away screaming if I ever become one," snorted Harry. Yvaine giggled and made the mistake on looking at his eyes.

It was the deepest green she ever saw, like emeralds on fire and Yvaine's flushed as she just realized how close they really are. She could practically smell the air he breathed. Looking at his lips, she was barely aware that his and her face become even closer. She flushed inside remembering that she was just wearing her night-gowna and thoughts about human mating crashed on her mind. It made her feel excited, curious and afraid at the same time.

 _"Just a little bit more,"_ thought Yvaine as their lips neared. She closed her eye ready for it when...

CRACK!

Yvaine flipped and backed away in surprise letting out a little "eep" as she glared at the intruder. In front of them was a little elf with a tea cozy, eyes wide in shock at what he just witnessed. Harry was blushing to his roots beside her avoiding Yvaine's eyes.

"Dobby is sorry to disturb 's and Mrs. Potter's mating but Mr. Augustine told me to give you this so that you will not forget sir," he held out a paper that Harry quickly snatched,"

"Uhmm thanks Dobby, and its not what you think it is," mumbled Harry his voice an octave higher. Yvaine couldn't blame him. She was practically hyperventilating being caught in the act. Would he force her away? Would he run? Would he slap her?

"Of course Mr. Potter sir," said Dobby as he left in another CRACK disappearing from the room.

"Well that was...unexpected, I guess," said Harry sighing.

"Maybe it is," agreed Yvaine hoping to avoid discussion and steer the conversation about just what happened. "Pray tell me what is in that paper,"

"This? It's nothing just a memo from school," he handed the paper to her. It just says that the other schools are arriving at the first of October. That was few days from now.

"Well I guess Nathaniel would be happy to see it," commented Yvaine thinking about their mentor who is head over heels at a Veela. He was practically in denial when confronted about it though. Still they espied him carrying around the Veela's photo everywhere he goes and once sure they are not watching, he would open it and stare at her face for long periods of time. Not to mention that his phoenix is now irritated at him when he wa used as an owl post.

"I'll bet he is," nodded Harry in agreement. It became awkward slience after that. "Well good night Yvaine," Yvaine however is not letting it go without a proper good-bye. Not after the near accidental kiss that happened.

"Harry would you mind showing me your Patronus?"

 _"Expecto Patronum,"_

There was a burst of silver and Harry's Stag cantered around the floor before facing her, the eyes facing hers. It was beautiful and strong at the same time. However something caught Yvaine off guard.

 _"Its good to see a Celestial being again after all these years,"_ the Patronus's voice echoed on her head making Yvaine nearly jump three feet in the air.

 _"Relax, I'm not scary. And yes, you are the only one who could hear me,"_ Yvaine watched in wonder as she reached her hand and touched its nose.

"What is your name?" she whispered so that Harry won't hear.

 _"Prongs. The watcher of the stars,"_ and with that happy note he vanished.

"You like it?" Harry asked seeing the confused expression of Yvaine. Yvaine took a deep breathe of air before smiling at Harry. She was still confused about what happened.

"Yes, he's beautiful,"

"Thank you Yvaine. Good night then," he tucked her again in the bed.

"Good night, and Harry," Yvaine reached out and kissed his cheeks. "Thank you for the story, Mr. Storyteller,"

...

...

...

Nathaniel was pretty sure something happened between the two as they went to class next morning. The barriers that seemed to separate them had gone down a few notches and they are a lot more open to each other that he anticipated. However Nathaniel was plain excited at the prospect of the Beaxbaxtons arriving very,very, soon. Fleur had sent her a message via Blaze who was disgruntled as hell with only a few words.

 _"I'll be there soon. See ya!"_

And that came with a large lipstick mark. He had been teased mercilessly by Neville and Harry about it. Still he was exited to see Fleur again. Somehow it felt like a part of him was missing when she isn't in his arms. They had exchanged letters many times but still he wished to see her personally again. He was pretty sure he was living in a dream because of the marriage contracts between two of them, but for now he wished to live the dream he had before his whole world come crashing down on him. But for now his daydreaming is disturbed by Hagrid explaining their project about the Blast-Ended Skrewts in their Care of Magical Creatures.

"I will not," said Draco Malfoy flatly when Hagrid had proposed this with the air of Father Christmas pulling an extra large toy out of his sack. "I've seen enough of these foul things during lesson, thanks,"

"Hagrid's smile faded off his face.

"Yeh'll do what yer told," he growled. "Or I'll be takin 'a leaf outta Proffesor Moody's book. I hear yeh a made a great ferret Malfoy,"

"Oh I can do more than that," Nathaniel said out lou as their was another BANG and orange smoke filled the air revealing a purple ferret tied on a tree. The Gryffindors roared with laughter as the ferret struggled before Nathaniel changed it back revealing a flushed Malfoy who immediately dashed towards the castle. Everyone returned to the castle in full spirits including Neville who was howling with laughter at what Nathaniel did. Being Hagrid in charge of that class, he had chosen no to deduct points on Gryffindor.

...

...

...

Elsa was trying hard not to cry as she examined herself on the broken mirror for the hundredth time. Slave bands adorning her wrists and ankles are making her feel more dirtier than ever. She don't know anymore whether its day or night with the entire time she is cooped up on the room filled with anti-dark objects. Bruises and scratches adorned her body though she remains beautiful still. She had charmed her hair to turn white that one time when her rapist forced her to do it. She knew she was broken, she is a personal sex-slave to a man who is barely a man in soul. She wanted to die but the slave bands stopped her from suicide. She didn't care anymore to wear clothes knowing it would be forced off her. She just cried at the cold floor as she heard his clanking entering the room again. She can't feel her legs anymore as he forced himself on her again.

...

...

...

"So how do I look?" asked Fleur as she twirled her body for her friends to judge her. Ellie and Yaela (who is in Beaxubaxtons uniform) with the triplets are siting on the room.

"Beautiful, you would leave hi jaw opening," commented Ellie who was not looking at her but at the beautiful elf beside him.

"Ellie, stop staring at Yaela!" snapped Maribhelle punching the historian at the arm. "You're making her uncomfortable,"

"No, its okay Bhelle. I like the way he looks at me," purred Yaela making Ellie blush much to the delight of the other girls who laughed aloud.

Fleur smiled seeing her friends enjoy each others company. The triplets have accepted Yaela into their little group and the relationship between her historian friend and the beautiful elf is growing strongly. So far no one in the carriage have noticed Yaela too much since she is wearing a uniform. However same cannot be said for the other miniatures.

Many nobles are quite angry at Fleur for permanently making Yaela human-sized and huffed around in anger. Some are even demanding they change he back so she could be properly punished for her unofficial behavior. Fleur of course had flat out refused and it took Aeala's authority to calm them down.

"Everyone get ready at the entrance hall in five minutes. We'll be at Hogwarts soon.," Madame Maxime's voice boomed in the corridors making everyone prepare for their final preparations.

"So how do I really look?" asked Fleur in a panic at her friends. She wanted to appear beautiul in front of Nathaniel since they are seeing again each other for the first time in months.

"Very beautiful Fleur," commented Yaela as she adjusted the _Ithildin_ circlet on her head the starlight gem blazing like a star in the night. _Aren_ on her finger came alive also as her emotions run high, the red ruby shining like a beacon on her hand. Fleur however didn't care. She was plain excited and nervous at the same time, she would be seeing the person she had fallen for after all.

"Hmm... good enough, but I think I can add a little spice," said Kayla as she approached Fleur before pecking her lips. Maribhelle and Alyssa also did the same. Fleur blushed a bit seeing the beauty of the three diminish a bit but hers started to grow.

"There," smiled Maribhelle. "Perfect, that would make your prince charming fall for you even more,"

"Thank you,"

"Ellie what are you staring at?" asked Alyssa in a frown at the expression of their only male companion which is something like awe.

"You had no idea how hot it is seeing four beautiful women kissing each other,"

Later when they arrived at the door. Madame Maxime vaguely wondered why her Historian student smelled like fire and ashes.

...

...

...

Nathaniel was delighted seeing Madame Maxime stepped out of the carriage as graceful as any person ever did despite her size. He knew of her father Vivennci who died opposing the bigots of her country. However Nathaniel's focus was not on the Durmstrang students who already arrived but at the line of Beauxbaxtons students who came out of the carriage. Most of them are girls wearing light blue silky dresses while some are boys. Nathaniel easily pointed out the pompous gits of the other school. Most of the girls wore shawls covering their faces and some are shivering. Nathaniel's heart sank. He can't see Fleur with them covering their mouths. He needed to know she was there.

Nathaniel was depressed now as Albus led them towards the entrance Hall. He kept lagging back to get a glimpse of her as he was forced to be with the crowd to be swept in the entrance Hall. It didn't help matters that the girls around him are giggling and is trying to pull him along with them. Some of the Beaxubaxtons girls had taken off their shawls but he couldn't recognize any of them. He was still leaning back when a melodious voice like spring water echoed into his ears. "Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel despite his Auror and sharp instincts didn't recognize Fleur until he was tackled by her being pulled into a hug. His heart stopped beating automatically and he looked at her sapphire blue eyes again. Her smell was imprinted at his mind and as she pulled away his eyes nearly watered seeing her as breathtakingly beautiful as the day he first saved her. The _Ithildin_ Circlet made her shine like the stars and he felt his breath hitch as she embraced him again tightly not letting go.

"Nathaniel,"

"Fleur," he whispered back as he held her feeling complete.

 _"Je Taime,"_

"I don't know what that means Fleur,"

...

...

...

When they arrived, Fleur had automatically recognized Nathaniel sticking out like a sore thumb in the crowd. It was obvious seeing him since his silver hair distinguished him from the others. As thy stepped out she could easily saw nearly half the school girls pining over him. Some even had the nerve to hold his arm though he paid them not attention that nearly forced Fleur to turn Avian in jealousy. As they are swept in the crowd. Fleur noticed him trying to find her and her heart leapt seeing the worried expression on his face. Without thinking she had tackled him and did not regret it. For many days she felt lost. Now she is complete. She is in love, she knew and it would not last. But she was sure as hell to make the remaining time count.

 _"Je Taime,"_ Fleur whispered as she was held in his arms. She didn't even care that he doesn't understand. In fact she was glad he did not.

 **HELLO READERS SO I POSTED CHAPTER 18 AND 19 TOGETHER. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.**


	20. Till I See You Again

Chapter Twenty

Angry murmurings and envious looks, especially from the female population challenged Fleur's actions as she jumped on what may be considered the most handsome person in Hogwarts. Fleur however did not care a flying fig about it. She was just too happy to be back in his arms again. She didn't care if she looked like the hunchback of Notre Dam, after all she had seen him fully burned and turned into a hideous husk a few months before. No what Fleur cared was they are together again.

"I missed you," Nathaniel murmured on her hair as they held it each other tightly.

"Oui and I you," replied Fleur as she buried her face on his shoulders. "Eet is not ze same as zeeing you zan ze letters,"

"Agree,"

Fleur was still clutched on him when a rough arm grabbed her roughly on the hips causing her to cry out both in pain and surprise as she was plucked from Nathaniel away. Before she could react however an arm was thrown over her shoulders keeping her in place and far from her knight's loving arms.

"Hey Fleur would you mind telling me who your handsome friend is?" a voice sneeringly asked making Fleur's stomach plummet as if she had swallowed a plate of stones. It was the voice of Zach Ocodet. Fleur's heart sank even more as Nathaniel's gaze darkened and a scowl replaced his face of joy that lighted her heart mere moments ago.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly. Fleur was vaguely aware that the crowd around them had gone deathly silent as they watched the spectacle. Fleur opened her mouth to respond but Zach cut her voice off.

"Well that's an interesting question. I'm her boyfriend you see," he said triumphantly making Fleur's jaw open in surprise. She didn't expect this kind of lies at all. She never thought the blood purist would steep down this low.

"I see. I this true Fleur?" Nathaniel asked her directly. Fleur was about to respond again when Zach for the second time, cut her off.

"Of course its true. I proposed to her last night and she said yes. Look here's the proof," without warning Zach spun her around and in full view of everyone shoved his tongue down her throat.

Fleur gagged at the taste of alcohol at the boy's mouth and for a moment she was tempted to bite the slimy thing off. But the repercussions of such an act to her family would be severe and Zach's family isn't exactly a fan of hers. Tears welled in her eyes as she glimpsed Nathaniel having a defeated look on his face before he hid it in a stoic mask. When Zach finally finished exploring her mouth with a contented sigh, everyone was shocked and silent.

"See, no protests," he said proudly.

"I see," said Nathaniel in a monotone voice that sent tingles of despair at Fleur's spine. "Well then its nice to see you again Fleur," he bowed politely before turning back.

"Nathaniel wait! Itz not what it seems like-," Fleur yelled out only to squeal when Zach slapped her behind.

"PERVERT!" Fleur yelled out in French as she jumped forward in surprise at the ungodly act. Zach only grabbed her in the waist and pulled her towards him stopping Fleur from running after Nathaniel.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Ocodet?!" hissed Fleur as she struggled in his arms. The pureblood only smiled before leaning and whispered in her ear.

"How many times do I have to tell you Delacour that you are mine?"

"What?!" shrieked Fleur in anger as she pushed him away fruitlessly. "I have never been yours you imbecilic pervert. Let me go!"

"Oh, and let you go where? Back to him," sneered Zach as he pulled her on the wrist roughly making Fleur's eyes water in pain as she was dragged in the opposite direction.

"Let me go! Let me go!" shrieked Fleur loudly as she was dragged screaming and wailing across the mass of students. Several snickered at the drama while the ones from Beaxubaxtons laughed seeing the Veela being put justly (in their eyes) in her place. While the concerned ones remained silent. The Ocodet House was one of the most influential in France and are widely renowned for its underhanded tactics of getting rid of its enemies. No ine in their right mind challenged the pure-blood House.

As for the others, it has been too long it has been for them since Fleur herself snatched the chance of being the top student of the school for two years running. Add that to her beauty, it was an envy for almost the entire female population that she had both beauty and brains. It was also a distasteful fact for them that she was only part-human; especially for the purebloods. So today as she was manhandled, no one said anything. For them it was nice seeing her brought down a notch no matter how unjustly it seems. As for the other schools, no sane student wanted to interfere on the proceedings to avoid a scandal occuring with another school; other than two Bulgarians and three Hogwarts students.

However Fleur was not as helpless this time. Fleur was no fool, she knew that the moment that they are alone, Zach would not hesitate on raping her. His goons already proved that they had no inhibitions whatsoever on doing it. Having her innocence almost taken in the Quidditch World Cup, Fleur had learned a trick or two this time. Using her feet she plunged both in the ground like an anchor causing the unfortunate pure-blood to stumble, and for the first time in her life, Fleur embraced her Veela side and at a split second a fireball incinerated Zach's right ear. Of course Zach automatically started screaming like a Banshee at the pain on the right side of his head,

"You bitch! What did you do?!" screamed one of Zach's goons kicking Fleur's feet under her causing her to see stars when she landed face first in the ground. She barely recovered from the impact when someone grabbed her hair pulling her up, making Fleur scream as her scalp burned in pain.

"Let go of her!"

Fleur only saw a gold blur run past her tackling the one pulling her hair up. Immediately there was a dozen lights streaking past her head going in different directions and Fleur can only lay flat in the ground and cover her head as the spells whizzed past her.

"ENOUGH!" a loud bellow shouted and there was a loud bang and Fleur can only whimper as an impact gust passed her.

...

...

...

Harry had enough. That was actually an understatement, no, he was livid with the things turning out to be. His new teacher had went off Merlin knows where to sulk broken-hearted. He never saw Nathaniel ever had a defeated look in his face. Not even the time when they are surrounded by werewolves and vampires when they rescued Yvaine. He had always been steadfast and confident never giving Harry a reason to doubt him. Seeing him like this reminds Harry that however good his teacher is, he is still human.

But what sent his blood boiling was the simple fact that everyone seemed not to care at all as the silver-haired Veela was bullied by that guy who in Harry's opinion acted a lot like Malfoy but had more ego than the blond ponce of Slytherin can ever hope to be. Behind him he could hear Neville seething and Yvaine looked downright murderous as they also observed the scene.

He was still busy keeping his self-restraint intact when suddenly one of the boys from Beauxbaxtons kicked the silver-haired Veela causing her to fall over. Something snapped within Harry. It is one thing to bully using words and another to be physical about it. His wand was halfway on its holster when someone beat him to it.

"Let her go!"

Harry only had a second to see a golden-haired Beauxbaxtons student tackle the one pulling the Veela's hair before his senses kicked in and saw what to be the Crabbes' and the Goyles' of the pure-blood bully pull out their own wands aiming it at the struggling pair who is raining kicks and blows on each other.

 _"Incarcerous!"_

 _"Incendio!"_

Two beams of light zapped in hitting the small group making everyone duck for cover or in most cases just lie flat on the ground as two of the henchmen was damaged. One was screaming in fear as his robes are set on fire while one was bound head to toe by ropes. Looking to his side, Harry isn't surprised at all seeing it was Neville and Yvaine who casted the spells.

"You're lagging behind Harry," smiled Neville at him before pulling him down to avoid a Bludgeoning Hex from one of the bullies. Grinning eye to eye to finally put his training to test. Harry stood and with a swift movement by the hand that can only be done due to practice by a sword, sent a stunning spell at the still bunched group.

However Harry misjudged the distance and the red light richrocketed in one of the nearby stones missing entirely his target. Beside him he heard Yvaine snigger at his complete inaptitude.

"Yep! You're definitely lagging behind," smiled the fallen star as she activated a quick Shield Charm bouncing a spell thrown by one of the bullies back to him.

Harry just shook his head in annoyance and stood up to send another stunner when the one he is targeting suddenly slumped down in a faint surprising Harry as he saw also two Bulgarians with wands out aiming it at the Beauxbaxtons bullies. If that was surprising enough, it was even more surprising as he recognized one of them. The scowlling face, slouching shoulders and the permanent scowl on his face. Harry remembered it all at the Quidditch World Cup.

"Blimey its Krum Harry," squeaked Neville behind him. However Harry paid for his lapse of attention as he was thrown backwards by a badly aimed Disarming spell. Harry barely got his senses back in tune when there was a loud bang and he felt his wand leave his hand. Judging by the gaps of surprise from the others he could tell that they also had their wands torn unwillingly from their hands.

"ENOUGH!"

Harry sat up only to see a livid Dumbledore approaching them holding all their wands. This is the first time Harry saw the Headmaster angry and he understand now why many people respect Dumbledore. Gone are the grandfather twinkle in his eyes replaced by a stern look of silent anger and disappointment pointed at all of them. Harry inwardly cringed and he very much preferred the Grandpa Dumbledore than this one.

"Beauxbaxtons students who initiated this fight are unwelcome to the castle starting now until the day you submit your names," Dumbledore said calmly though everybody flinched as if he just shouted the words. The tone was filled with sarcasm and controlled authority that bears no excuse for disobedience.

"Hogwarts and Durmstrang students who joined this foolish endeavor are to report to my office after the feast. Madame Maxime, Igor, would you please," he gestured towards the castle to the two stunned Heads who nodded to their students to follow. That should have been the end of it when the bully boy from Beauxbaxtons suddenly piped up.

"What about our wands?! Give them back," he demanded. Harry had to admire the boy's guts or stupidity at shouting at Dumbledore.

"Meezter Otodec, for inappropropriate behavior. I will confeezcate your wandz for ze time being. You will rezeeve it tonight at my offiz," interjected Madame Maxime sternly. The boy glared at the large Headmistress for a while before turning back.

"Fine, let's go guys," he beckoned to his friends of about fifteen seventh year students. Along the way he paused and turned back to the silver-haired Veela who is being dusted off by four other beautiful females and one chubby boy.

"Fleur let's go!" he demanded seizing the girl in the wrists roughly without warning causing her friends to jump forward in defense of her as she cried out.

"Enough of zis!" growled the Headmistress. angrily sending a releasing spell on the boy's hands sending him stumbling a few steps back. "Go on , Ms. Delacour come wiz me,"

"No way!" protested Zach turning red in anger. "She's my girlfriend and she is also one of the perpetrators of this fight. You can't just-,"

"Enough Mr. Otodec!" snapped the tall Headmistress pulling Fleur away from his grasp. Harry did not miss the red bruise on her wrist from where Zach pulled her. "Ms. Delacour's comin wiz me. Go on now!"

Harry could see the pure-blood ponce turn red in anger as his eyes darted back and forth between the Headmistress and the still sniffing Veela on her side. Harry recognized that look to well, the calculating gaze that Slytherin is well known for.

"This is not over Headmistress!" he spat out before turning to his friends. "My father will hear of this and Fleur," he stopped to give a malicious look at the Veela that would have made even a demon jealous. "You are mine,"

As he turned back, Harry was sure that this incident is not over yet. The boy reminded him of Voldemort in the diary during his second year a lot. The movement, the talking, it is too uncanny to be true. They had to watch their steps from here on then. Harry was still contemplating his thoughts as he felt someone pulling his robes. Looking to the side, he almost forgot that Yvaine was beside him.

"Harry let's go. The others are going inside already," she gestured to the entrance hall where the students are flocking after the show.

"Where's Nathaniel?" Harry asked; looking for his silver-haired mentor who seemed to vanish into the twilight.

"I don't know, after that he said goodbye to that girl, he seemed to vanish into thin air," said Yvaine trudging beside him.

"Harry we need to talk to her," Nevilled popped up on his side pointing at the Veela being comforted by her friends as they entered the Hall.

"Hmm...why?"

"Don't be thick Harry," Yvaine slapped his arm none too gently. "Nathaniel obviously cared for her and so does she for him. That guy's not her boyfriend,"

"Since when did you become an expert in feelings Yvaine?" Harry challenged quirking an eyebrow at her. The star merely rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I read about it,"

"That's not enough to under-"

"And I know what it feels to be in love okay!" snapped Yvaine hotly surprising Harry at the way her face flushed and blushed.

"Yvaine..."

"I know how it feels," she admitted softly before walking away and joining the crowd. Harry stood there frozen unable to contemplate what Yvaine just said. Inwardly he is fighting an internal battle. One was happy and curious that the star finally have feelings and a rather large part of his brain is hopeful that he would be the recipient of her feelings. While the other part was scared that she liked someone else. Harry was not sure if he could stop himself from hexing the poor schmuck; whoever it is that captured Yvaine's heart.

"What a night eh - Harry?" sighed Neville beside him who was stunned as he is by their friend's declaration.

"Yeah, what a night," Harry agreed before following Yvaine's footsteps towards the cold castle. His thoughts still in turmoil.

...

...

...

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry! Other than the little incident before this night. I hope you all enjoy your stay here at the castle,"

Dumbledore welcomingly greeted as everyone finally sat at the long tables of the Great Hall. Fleur and her friends sat at the head of one of the middle tables in the hall. Already her darkening mood continue to worsen as every Hogwarts male within five feet around her started falling on her repressed _Allure._ Fleur inwardly cringed, some are openly drooling and it took all her willpower not to pull out her wand and start hexing everyone she could reach with her wand.

"Let it go Fleur. They're not worth it," whispered Maribhelle beside her.

Fleur smiled softly at the younger Veela. The triplets haven't left her side ever since Zach made a public claim on her outside. She was still a bit shaken by the incident and she was not sure she would freak out if left alone. Nearly all eyes not pointed at Krum are glued on her little group. Fleur could not blame them though. Her friends especially the females are the most desirables in Beaxubaxtons and add that to the four combined Veela allure, they are like a walking magnet for males. The only oddball out was the Historian with them.

Fleur nearly cracked up in amusement as the golden-haired elf sat on the lap of the sensitive boy. If there was one thing that can describe Yaela is her being straightforward. She doesn't hesitate on things that she wants, especially with her advances on Ellie. Once the poor boy finally recovered from his shock on finding Yaela life-size, he was then subjected to her open flirting and public display of affections. It was still somewhat hard to believe that they haven't kissed yet. With the way how smitten they are with one another, she guessed that they should have been snogging senseless each other by now. When she asked Yaela why she didn't kiss him yet, she smiled and told her that Ellie was still having confidence problems and she would rather that he would be the one to initiate it rather than her.

However Fleur cannot help but be jealous of the two love-birds sitting there wrapped with one another despite the disapproving glare of their Headmistress. She remembered the World Cup where she did the same with Nathaniel, and it seemed like it was just yesterday since she had felt his warmth. Glancing up the tables she tried fruitlessly to find the silver-haired person to no avail among the throng of students.

"Fleur why aren't you eating?" Kayla's voice in French brought Fleur back to reality as she saw her friends looking at her with worried glances. She was surprised seeing the once empty golden plates now filled with English and French dishes with some Bulgarian delicacies.

"What happened?" Fleur asked in her native tongue as she saw the entire student population digging in on their food.

"You spaced out Fleur," said Ellie beside him who is struggling to eat with Yaela on his lap. "You missed what the Hogwarts Headmaster said,"

"What did he say?" Fleur asked, kicking herself mentally for not hearing it.

"Other than the obvious welcome remarks. He said that no student below seventeen are allowed to enter the tournament," said Ellie before grinning eye to eye when Yaela plucked a French Toast in his face.

Fleur automatically averted her eyes, ignoring the painful jolt in her heart seeing the affection. She began to scan the crowds again looking for any sign of her knight. It was not that difficult, his long hair, not tome mention it silver should have him standing out like a sore thumb in the crowd.

"Fleur you're not eating," Alyssa pointed out as she generously pushed a couple of steaks at Fleur's empty plate.

"I'm looking for someone," Fleur insisted nearly standing up at her efforts of finding the person she had fallen for.

"Iv you are lookin vor Navaniel ven vat makes va two ov us," a surly voice said making Fleur jump up in surprise seeing Krum and Lyon standing beside her seat. Their red-blood robes presented proudly in a sea of black.

"Viktor, Lyon. Itz good to zee you again," smiled Fleur switching to English to break the language barrier. Beside her she could hear the Veela tripets breaths hitched recognizing the Quidditch superstar.

"And you remain as beautiful as ever Miss Delcaour," bowed Lyon and everyone laughed as Viktor smacked him in the arm hard.

"Stop your vliriting Lyon. She's already taken. My apologies Vleur, my vriend here is a bit ov a vlirt and a hopeless romantico,"

"I sure wouldn't call him hopeless," Alyssa said at Fleur's side batting her eyelashes at the pony-tailed person making everyone laugh as he blushed.

"Can we ov a sit?" asked Viktor politely and Fleur nodded making a seat beside her as Lyon zoomed to the available one beside Alyssa blushing furiously. After a lot of introductions and joking Viktor finally spoke to her directly.

"I wanna ask your apologies Vleur," he said seriously making Fleur's smile fade a bit as she sat there confused.

"For what Viktor?"

"Vor not being able to protect vyou like Navaniel asked me to vuring the World Cup,"

"There's nuzzing to apologize for Viktor," said Fleur quite surprised by his apology. She hadn't expected it at all.

"No. I need to get it ov my chest vor a while," he gave her a sad grin. "Anvv so voes Lyon," he pointed at his blushing friend who was sitting too close beside Alyssa.

"I zon't underztand what you are apologizeeng for anyway Viktor," said Fleur. A scowl emitted from Viktor's face immediately.

"You've got raped Vleur!" he hissed harshly but softly.

"Viktor they didn't exactly finished it," pointed out Fleur.

"Still, and Navaniel got thrown in va Hospital near death. Von't tell me itv was nuvving Fleur! I've asked ve Hogwarts Heavmaster avout it. He lost his memory about what happened,"

"I've zeen eet," Fleur admitted softly as she remembered the black charred body howling in pain. Her hands went to touch the soft spot of her hips where the insane wounded person gripped her. She still had nighmares sometimes about that time.

"I've zeen what happened to him at the aftermath of the fight," Fleur tried not to show it but the effects of the continuous assault at her modesty and innocence are finally catching up to her. Instinctively her legs closed together as she still felt those hands violating her honor.

"Vat's why I want to say I'm sorry Vleur," repeated Viktor. "I've seen vat boy vrom your school claim you. Is vat true vat you are engaged to him?" Fleur shook her head furiously in denial. She never thought that anyone would believe the acting Zach just did.

"Non, I am already bethrothed to someone else," she admitted her heart turning like lead trying to push the ugly thoughts that her husband might be like that one day.

"Oh congratulations," said Viktor beside her. "I've supposed vat since you are close to Navaniel vat you-,"

"Eetz a marriage contract Viktor!" Fleur finally snapped. The topic a touchy subject for her and she hated it more when her friends looked at her in surprise at the sudden outburst. Immediately Fleur felt bad, they only wanted to help her and here she was blowing things up.

"Then it's a good ving we vlasted a couple ov vem an hour before then right?" Viktor smiled catching Fleur by surprise at his words.

"You hexed Zach?" Fleur asked disbelieving. No one messes with Zach and his friends. Viktor just shrugged as if unpeturbed.

"Yea I vid. And so voes Lyon not to mention your vriends here and a vair vew ov Hogwarts stuvents,"

"I zink I'm going to be sick," said Fleur feeling naueseous inside knowing that Zach won't just let this slide for his pride was wounded.

"Vleur are you alright?" asked Lyon as he noticed her sick expression.

"I-I'm zorry. I need to get to the bathroom," Fleur excused and dashed away just in time hearing Lyon pipe up.

"Does she even know the way to the bathroom?"

Ignoring the eyes glued to her again Fleur strode past the large doors heading to the right corridor making as many turns as she could. Inside her mind she was practically panicking as she imagined the recurssions that the pure-blood extremist would be able to throw at her friends. She knew that he can't touch the triplets since they are related to the Veela colonies that the nation profited greatly in trade. At best he could get Ellie kicked out and Yaela...

Fleur shook her head trying to get the ugly though out. Yaela in all ways was an illegal person in Beauxbaxtons uniform right now. With the school board eating out of Otodec's House palms. It would be fairly easy for him to get her thrown in jail or worse be thrown as a plaything for his bully-boys if she can't pay the fine for assault. Fleur was fairly sure that it would be big since Yaela pummeled Zach's face into the dirt moments ago. As for Krum and Lyon, Yvaine was fairly sure that the Pure-Blood could hurl a large amount of cases against them.

For a moment Fleur wondered if she should just go back to the carriage and beg Zach to let it go. However the realistic part of her mind pointed out that the pure-blood would by under no means just do it without payment from her. And Fleur was not stupid, she knew the only thing that the pure-blood wanted from her was the submission of her body for him. In fact she worried if it was already in the form of obsession on his case.

"You know it would not do at all getting lost in the castle alone and at night," a voice said behind her making Fleur freeze and she instinctly pointed her wand at the source. Fleur had enough being ambushed and attacked. So this time around she was adamant that her clothes stayed right where they are.

However Fleur was caught by surprise seeing a short boy with glasses and extremely messy hair and green eyes staring back at her with a surprise expression. She recognized him at once without the lightning scar on his forehead.

"Arry why are you stalking me?" Fleur asked in surprise as she lowered her wand.

"Now stalking is a bit extreme isn't it?" Harry Potter grimaced. "Nice to see you again Fleur,"

"Itz nice to see you too Arry, though you didn't tell me why you are folllowin me?"

"I assumed you left because you are looking for Nathaniel," Harry said, a frown of confusion appearing on his face.

"Not really," Fleur mumbled remembering the disappointed look that the handsome "elf" had when Zach kissed her. "He's angry at me isn't he?" asked Fleur.

"Angry might be too much Fleur. Maybe confused but not angry," Harry corrected. "You do like him right?"

"Maybe too much Arry," Fleur admitted softly as Harry nodded.

"Then you need to talk to him Fleur,"

"I don't think zat's a good idea Arry. He doesn't even like me," Fleur pointed out. She was surprised when Harry massaged his head as if annoyed. She only heard him grumble softly.

"I thought the boys are supposed to be the thick ones.." before pulling something shiny and silky from his pocket and Fleur gasped seeing what it was.

"Iz zat an Invisibility Cloak?" Fleur asked in awe as Harry held the shimmering material.

"Beautiful isn't it. It's my father's when he was in Hogwarts," he said proudly before approaching her. "Now put this on,"

"Excuse moi?" Fleur said in surprise as Harry handed her the cloak. "What is zis supposed to be Arry?!"

"You are going to be doing a little spying Fleur," grinned Harry evilly. "So that you can quell your doubts about his feelings for you,"

"I zon't zink zat zis is a good idea," Fleur mumbled as she covered herself with the cloak. She momentarily admired her invisible body before Harry left and she tiptoed after him.

"Where are we headed to Arry?" she asked and despite herself Fleur was bubbling in warmth and nervousness of seeing Nathaniel again.

"Curious are we?" Harry asked. "That's good. Nathaniel always taught me to ask and not just blindly follow. You had good preservation instincts Fleur,"

Fleur just blushed at the praise but remained silent as they passed staircase after staircase heading upwards. Fleur panted as her legs felt like lead. In Beauxbaxtons, she never had to climb this high. Just when she felt her legs would give out already Harry motioned her to a stop across an opened classroom. The smell of cold night air wafted her nostrils.

"Stay here Fleur and just listen," Harry whispered at her. "And don't make a sound! Nathaniel had ears pointy enough to hear a mouse skittering,"

"Come out Harry! I know you're there," a voice called out inside and Fleur's heart hitched hearing it. She almost dashed inside only for Harry gestured on her to keep quiet.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag now eh?" Harry grinned before walking inside leaving her inivisible at the door.

...

...

...

Nathaniel Augustine never felt so pathetic before. He had been downright obsessed on seeing the beautiful Veela again. Too obsessed in fact that he carried everywhere the two photos she sent him. One in her Beauxbaxtons uniform and one in her ballerina. He had dreamt seeing her again when it was announced that the Triwizard Tournament would be held again at Hogwarts and he tried very hard to hide his excitement from his friends. However all his daydreaming crashed around like dominos when Fleur was kissed by that bastard. He almost lost his self-control when they shoved their tongues on one another and he barely made it out before the heritage he tried very hard to control roared in triumph.

 _"Let me out! Let me burn! Let me kill!"_ the voice roared in his head and Nathaniel had to isolate himself at the Astronomy tower meditating before he calmed himself. Only for Harry to come and find him.

"What are you doing here Harry?" he asked as he gestured the Boy-Who-Lived to sit beside him cross-legged.

"I came to find you man. The others and I are worried about you," said Harry and Nathaniel smiled at the genuine concern.

"There's nothing to worry about Harry. Go back to the feast and join the others," ordered Nathaniel gently.

"What about Fleur?"

"What about her?"

"Aren't you going down there to see her?" asked Harry. Nathaniel sighed sadly as he took again the two pictures in of Fleur hidden in his robes who waved at him happily.

"I want to," Nathaniel murmured as he took every detail of the beatiful Veela in the paper.

"You loved her don't you?" Harry inquired curiously as he glanced at the pictures held by his mentor.

"I don't know Harry. I don't understand what is love. But I care for her in a way that I am willing to do anything for her,"

"So you do love her?" Nathaniel barked a laughter at the question. He didn't expected Harry to be interrogating him at all.

"She's with somebody else already man. And besides I am bethrothed to somebody and it would be impossible for us to become together,"

"Aren't you giving her a chance at all?" Harry asked.

"What chance Harry?" snapped Nathaniel angrily. "If we ever become together, magic will claim our magic due to the broken contract and that would doom her to a life of madness Harry,"

"I don't understand," Nathaniel snorted at Harry's reply before picking a book at his bag and threw it at his friend.

"There, that will tell you everything about Veela. Now run along, I will meet you tomorrow at the abandoned classroom,"

"I suppose it's going to be a morning lesson again?" Harry grimaced.

"Bright and early," Nathaniel grinned forcefully despite his sinking heart. As Harry stood up and left, Nathaniel can't help but glance one more time at the picture of Fleur. A tear rolling down his eyes.

"I lied Fleur. I've loved you since the first time I've seen you in the woods,"

...

...

...

Fleur's breath hitched and she felt her heart skip a beat or two as she heard his confession. Immediately Fleur felt bad and practically filled with happiness. Bad due to her sneaking like a thief and listening to the conversation and joy with his declaration. She had always doubted that he liked her much less love her. He barely knew her and she worried that he had fallen in love with the Veela and not Fleur. However the tenderness in his eyes as he gazed at her photos proved his feelings. Fleur never saw anyone look at her like that before. It was a look of kindness, hope spiced with longing that Fleur can nearly taste it. She nearly threw the Invisibility cloak when she heard the confession.

As it was, Fleur just sat beside his sitting form silently as he meditated deeply. Sighing inwardly Fleur looked outside the window and was glad seeing the moon and the stars shining, giving them both an angelic look. Fleur doesn't want to trade anything for this moment. Her knight was looking ethereal as he sat there with a sad smile gracing his features with his eyes closed. The light of the moon touching his face making it glow and the silver hair he had shimmering like steel. Fleur didn't know how long she sat there or minded that it is past curfew as finally she heard Nathaniel snore softly in his sitting position.

"You do love me don't you?" Fleur asked him softly as she took the Invisibility Cloak away. "You don't know how long I've waited to see you again,"

Fleur murmured as she sat with her knees on the floor as she bent her forehead over his that their face is inches with one another. Surprisingly he remained asleep despite Fleur's movements.

 _"He must be emotionally exhausted,"_ Fleur thought as she inhaled the air from his nose. She blushed as she felt the urge to just kiss him there and then.

"Nathaniel, I love you too," Fleur murmured in French as she activated her allure in full blast entering his thoughts and dreams leaving her body to sleep behind as she mentally offered herself and her body to be his on his mind.

For Fleur this is the ultimate sacrifice she can give other than her innocence. For in the world of dreams, she is his as he saw fit to use. Fleur didn't hesitate for she had falled hook, line and sinker for him. And what she doesn't know is the fact that he is also the same.

...

...

...

Dumbledore stood there Disullusioned as he watched proudly the Veela sleeping on his protege's arms. Dumbledore just hoped she would be ready for the secrets his grandson kept and that their love would endure once both of them realized it. He was sure that Nathaniel loved her. The boy had suffered enough though no one but a privy few knew about it.

But for now he had to make sure that their bethrothal contracts be cancelled soon as possible. Or worse comes to worst is that their magic will survive once the unthinkable happened. For after all Love is a very powerful magic.

 _"And he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not,"_

That's what the prophecy says for Harry and Dumbledore believed that same thing can be true for Nathaniel Augustine and Fleur Delacour.

...

...

...

 **SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE GUYS. BEEN BUSY AT SCHOOL. ANYWAY DON'T WORRY. I REALIZED THAT MANY ARE CONFUSED ABOUT NATHANIEL FIGHTING IN A WAR WHEN HE WAS A TODDLER. DON'T WORRY IT'S PART OF THE STORY AND I DIDN'T FORGET IT. YOU WOULD SEE IT LATER AND WATCH OUT FOR NEXT CHAPTER FOR PADFOOT WILL HOWL AGAIN.**


	21. Padfoot's Return

Chapter Twenty-One

 _"Where am I?" Fleur thought staring at the thick fog surrounding her like a wall._

 _Panic blossomed in her chest as she as she started walking in what she hopefully thought was the right path. She was confused completely as to where she is right now. When she offered herself for Nathaniel's mind, it should have resulted in her being subjected into a not so innocent dream of his. Her mother did it also for her father when they are courting each other. It was the first process of a relationship that a person can have with a Veela. That usually got the person attached to him or her longer and lessens the chances of him or her leaving. However Fleur was thrust into this place and it confused her greatly._

 _A soft wind blew making her hair move and Fleur was relieved when the fog lifted. Around her was an open landscape with a fair number of trees surrounding it. Large mountains loomed over her in the distance like behemoths reminding her that they are in all ways mightier. Immediately Fleur realized what the place is. Her father taught her once about Occlumency and how the more powerful Occlumence used a "Landscape Barrier" that confuses the person entering their mind. Fleur was aware that Nathaniel can maybe do it, however that can only be done when awake and with great concentration. Something was definitely off here._

 _THUMP_

 _"What was that?" Fleur thought as she paused midstride imagining hearing the sound. Stopping for a while Fleur strained her ears again and this time she could hear it clearly beating against the wind._

 _THUMP, THUMP_

 _"Hello!" Fleur called out both in French and English hoping that it was Nathaniel. That sound was real and it put her in great unease._

 _THUMP, THUMP_

 _"Nathaniel is that you?" Fleur yelled in a panic as the fog closed around her again slowly choking the life out of her as fear gripped her heart._

 _"Hello who are you?! Anyone?"_

 _There was the sound of air being sucked in a vaccuum and Fleur panicked seeing the large shape that suddenly descended from the heavens. Self-Preservation kicking in, Fleur felt her legs move on their own accord making her ran in the opposite direction hoping that her feet can carry her fast enough away. The strong flapping sounds continue to get closer and Fleur's heart sank knowing that it is gaining on her and fast too._

 _"Help!" Fleur cried out in desperation as the beast gave off a beastly roar sending a warm feeling coming down her legs._

 _Fleur barely made it another few steps when a large talon suddenly scooped her up like a rag doll suspended in the air sending Fleur's heart straight to her mouth._

 _"Let me down! Let me down! Please let me down!" Fleur screamed in fear as she felt her feet weightless on the air._

 _"Pfft! I thought a Veela would be a creature unafraid of heights." a chuckling voice like rolling grindstones said as Fleur was gently laid down on the ground._

 _"Thank you, thank you,"panted Fleur, gulping large amounts of air and turned to her savior only to stare in shock and no small amount of fear._

 _"Something in my face girl?" the creature growled amusedly at her face and Fleur had to slap herself to make sure that what she is seeing is true and not an imagination of her eyes._

 _Scales like ebony glistened in the dim lighting of the landscape before her. Four legs like small barks of trees supported the large bulk of the beast. Wings as black as night near twenty wingspans are tucked on its back the jutted bones designing it making everyone assured that it is more than capable on carrying its load. Sharp teeth and claws as lethal as any blades protruded from its snout and what worries Fleur most of all was the yellow gaze staring down at her with black slits like snakes almost measuring her up and down as if deeming if she was Veela side in her was screaming that she bow down on the authoritative gaze pinning her while the human side wanted nothing more than to faint and hopefully wake up knowing this is a dream._

 _"So you're the one that called me," the dragon spoke and again Fleur shivered at its heavy voice. It is unmistakably male. However she was surprised when it spoke French._

 _"I don't know what you are talking-" Fleur wetted herself again as the maw opened, giving out a large roar deafening her._

 _"Veela! Stop spreading your urine in my home," the dragon chastised making Fleur blush as she smelled her own excretions on the ground._

 _"Now where were we?" growled the dragon. "Who are you Veela and how did you contact me?" Fleur frantically shook her head not trusting that the dragon would roar at her again. That mouth was big enough to swallow her whole._

 _"Speak little bird!"_

 _"I-I don't know," stammered Fleur and she immediately continued when she saw the fangs jut out from the dragon's lips before it could roar at her again._

 _"I don't know, I really don't. Where am I? What are you? Who are you? Why am I here? Where's Nathaniel?" Fleur poured out question after question and she immediately yelped when the dragon poked her hard with the blunt end of her talon sending her yelping down._

 _"Calm down little Veela," he ordered but Fleur could detect a small amount of amusement on it. That lightened her up a lot. At least this was a sign that the dragon would not outright eat her...possibly._

 _"You remind me of a dragon hatchling little Veela. They are as annoying as you are. Now before we continue everything else. May I at least have the honor of knowing your name?"_

 _"Fleur Isabhelle Delacour," Fleur answered, sitting down warily in front of the dragon who made itself comfortable on the ground with its snout on its paws._

 _"Pleasure meeting you Delacour. I had to admit that it is a long time since I talked to anyone else other than that half-breed Elf,"_

 _"Half-Breed? Do you mean Nathaniel?" Fleur asked curiously. That intrigued her a lot though its self-explanatory since the pointy ears are there._

 _"He didn't tell you?" a yellow iris cocked at her and Fleur shook her head in denial. "Stupid idiot," he growled._

 _"I'm not sure he even knows it himself," Fleur said and the dragon merely snorted._

 _"Who are you?" Fleur asked softly after a few moments of silence by which she slowly mastered her nerves and fear while the dragon dozed slowly._

 _"I told you that I would tell you don't I?' it growled. "My name is Ovahdiig, He who rules the skies," it said proudly._

 _"Pleasure meeting you Ovahdiig," Fleur smiled nervously patting the dragon's side. She didn't know what possessed her to do it but gave a small sigh of relief as Ovahdiig didn't react._

 _"What are you Ovahdiig?" Fleur asked ._

 _"I see it started already," muttered the dragon and he sighed before facing her and possibly the endless questions she had. Still it was nice to connect with another being though he was sorely tempted to just eat her. She's passable enough to be compared to the princesses he kidnapped before in the Middle Ages and played before eating. She didn't need to know that though for now. He is patient, He is wise, He is manipulative, and he is extremely hungry._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Sirius!"

"Hey pup," Sirius grinned as Harry threw him backward in a bone breaking bear hug sending the former inmate of Azkaban in his butt. He smiled though seeing his godson's joyful face. He may never admit it but he loved the boy since the very moment he was born.

"I missed you Sirius," said Harry his voice muffled at Sirius robes.

"Yeah, I miss you too pup," Sirius replied in kind hugging his grandson in return. He had dreamed of doing this for a long time since James died and he'll be damned before he broke the trust that his best friend showed to him by making him the godfather of his only son.

"Why are you here Sirius? Aren't you risking to be caught? What would you do if somebody sees you? What harebrained scheme possessed you to return? Is it becauase of my letter in the summer? Is it-"

"Whoah pup! One question at a time," Sirius held out his hands in defeat. "But you need to introduce me first to your friends Harry," Sirius gently reminded him looking at the people who is fidgeting nervously at the couch conjured by the Room of Requirement.

"Oh right, I forgot," Harry grinned apologetically at his friends before sitting at the plushy arm-chair with Sirius across him.

"Sirius this is Neville Longbottom and Yvaine-,"

"Yvaine, just Yvaine," the girl cut him across and Sirius smiled seeing his godson's confused expression.

Of course Dumbledore already updated him with how things are running at Hogwarts. He and Remus already caught up and have a small house in Hogsmeade to stay, courtesy of the Headmaster. He was also faintly aware about the fallen star that crashed a few months ago. Even where he was staying in Majorca, the news travelled and nearly every bounty hunter, mercenary and Potion maker are searching high and low for the girl sitting in front of him. In fact it amused him that the star was hiding in plain sight making him respect the aged Headmaster's cleverness. Hidden here in Hogwarts being friends with the Boy-who-Lived, no sane person would be clever enough to suspect her true identity. The Headmaster also informed him of the training sessions his godson had with the famous Irish Auror, Nathaniel Augustine.

Sirius of course like most members of the Order at the time of the war knew the longbow wielding Vigilante. Although he was reassured by Dumbledore that the Auror would not report him or worse put an arrow through him, he was still concerned with the fact that his godson was in any way taking lessons from the person. Dumbledore informed him on his letters that there are signs of the darkness growing and Harry needs to be prepared if ever what everyone fearing of Voldemort's return would be true. Still he didn't want that Harry's teacher would be that guy. He had seen the Auror fighting in a savagery that even put a dragon to shame, and sometimes resorted to cruelty and barbarity that made him a black sheep among the other Order members during the war. Where most of them prefer to incapacitate their foes, the young Auror kill without remorse and without pause. Most of it messily.

That is what confused Sirius even more. In the few letters that he had exchanged with Harry. His godson narrated in his letters how strict the Auror is but there is no indication that he had went over the rope. Harry also seemed fond of him and told Sirius about the numerous things that his teacher taught him. Sirius had to hand it to the Augustine person, he was a good teacher based on the letters, never seem to cruel but also not lax. If half the things that Harry told in the letters are true, then there must be more to the person than the blood-soaked maniac he fought with. As for now he would want nothing more than to meet the person himself, after he finished teasing his godson of course.

"It's good to finally meet you Neville," Sirius extended out a hand to the boy who worriedly shake it. "I know your father, Frank Longbottom, excellent Auror. I'm really sorry to hear what happened to them. He was a good man," When Neville's face fell, Sirius quickly changed tact.

"Forgive me if I say this but you looked a lot more like your mother than your father," he grinned. "That must rile Augusta. You're living with your grandmother right Neville?"

"Yes Mr. Black and Granny reminds me of that every day. She's a bit disappointed why I don't look a lot more like my dad,"

"Come on! Just Sirius or Padfoot will do. Calling me Mr. Black makes me feel older than I really am," Sirius raised his hands in exasperation causing Harry and Yvaine to snicker.

"Padfoot? Why Padfoot?" Neville asked in confusion.

"Well maybe because of this," Sirius grinned and transformed into his Animagus form of a large black...

"GRIM!" Yvaine squealed in alarm and toppled over Harry her long tresses covering his mouth sending the Gryffindor golden boy to sputter as he tasted hair.

Sirius (in his dog form) and Neville cracked up as the two became entangled in arms and legs. Sirius is not stupid, he's the famous Hogwarts womanizer in his time and he had seen the snipping glances his godson sent at the star and vice versa. He knew that look, it was the one made by James and Lily during their sixth year before they realized their feelings for one another. While disapproving a bit that such a relationship contains a large amount of dangers. SIrius found himself agreeing to it almost instinctly.

Sure Yvaine might be the perfect recipe for trouble with half the wizarding world out for her heart, but Harry isn't exactly far away. Having a Dark Lord plotting your demise is more than a red post saying "Danger Stay Away" for any wizard or witch wanting to befriend you. After all they can be targeted by the Dark Lord to get to him. Sirius actually grinned inside at the parallelism of the two. Both of them very special (one still unaware) and both of them with death warrants at their backs. Sirius had to hand it again to the Headmaster that assigning an Auror twenty-four hour duty to watch over them without them ever knowing it was plain devious.

Sirius was brought out of his musings when water splashed his face causing his dog form to jump backward in surprise and whine seeing the furious face of the girl looking at him. He had to give it to Harry, the girl was a looker though he wished she had bigger breasts. If Harry didn't had a claim on her first, he would easilly sweep her off her feet. As it was, he did what any self-respecting man would do when facing an angry beautiful woman. He transformed back to human form and grinned sheepishly.

"Hi Yvaine, m'name's Sirius. Pleased to meet you," The girl only rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"This is the godfather that you told me you me that you loved so much about?"

"Regrettably yes," Harry quailed under her furious gaze.

"I don't see what's so lovable about him," muttered the star.

Sirius grinned evilly before turning again back to a large dog with a small _pop,_ tackling the surprised girl who landed on her back. Before she could protest properly, the dog began licking her face making the girl squeal in what mostly was disgust and no fair amount of amusement. When Sirius felt she had enough, he nimbly jumped off as she stood up covered in dog drool.

"Ewwww...," Yvaine protested in disgust.

"Now you see how lovable I am," Sirius stated proudly. The star merely gave him a glare as she wiped her face with her robes.

"You look better Sirius," Harry commented five minutes later as they sat on plush armchairs sipping the Butterbeers that Sirius bagged with him. He had tried tempting his godson Firewhisky but one glare from Yvaine stopped any bad influencing attempts that he planned for his godson. Truly the girl packed a punch that reminded him of Lily's temper when riled. Same cannot be said for Neville who had fallen for Sirius' bait and was now snoring undignified at the couch.

"Thank you Harry for stating how handsome I was. Might I tell you how dashing you look to," Harry merely rolled his eyes at him and he heard Yvaine snort again on her drink.

"Really Sirius, you look much healthier compared to the last time I've seen you," Harry commented at him.

"That my boy is the product of shagging a witch every week," he smiled seeing the horror dawning on his godson's face and the star was actively trying to hide her face on her Butterbeer bottle. Of course he had done nothing of that sort. Dumbledore had sent him to a secluded hospital to regain his former self, it was a great improvement for his mood and health. He wanted to keep his godson hanging for a while though.

"You should try it every once in a while. Worked wonders for me," he inwardly guffawed as he saw Harry looked around in panic looking for a way out.

"In fact why can't you start it now? You've got Yvaine available here. She's beautiful-,"

"Aaaggghhhhh!" Sirius flinched in pain at the volume of the sound as the star dashed outside madly covering her ears.

"See what you have done," Harry moaned. "Now I had to look for her the entire night and convince her to come back,"

"Really Harry you need to have a good shag with her. You had no idea how relaxing it is. Don't tell me you are not tempted," Sirius grinned. "Use protection though. I don't want to see another Potter Junior for the next four years.

"You're the worst godfather ever," Harry grumbled.

"Yes, but I'm the best dogfather," Sirius laughed aloud.

"I stand corrected," Harry laughed alongside with him. Sirius was glad inside, he had always wanted a son but never found the right lady for it. He was glad Harry was here with him. It made the twelve years in Azkaban worth it.

"We still need to find her Sirius," Harry pointed out after they finished their drinks. "Do you know a spell that can help find her?"

"Come on pup, all this training had rotten your brain," Sirius laughed.

"Huh?"

"I solemnly swear that I am no good," Sirius said, laughing at the look of realization that dawned on Harry's features.

"The map!"

"Of course the map pup," Sirius guffawed as his godson scowled. Leaving him to check the map, Sirius started to contemplate his thoughts when...

"Sirius?"

"Yes pup?"

"Look at this?" Harry handed him the map and Sirius frowned when he looked at the near empty castle.

"What am I supposed to be looking here pup?"

"Look at Proffesor Moody's office," Harry pointed out and Sirius' eye widened in surprise seeing the name written there.

"Why in the world is Barty Crouch hiding in Moody's office?" Sirius mused.

"And who is Elsa Gildergreen?" Harry asked seeing the two names overlapping each other.

"I don't know, never heard about her before," Sirius answered still transfixed on the name of Coruch. For the life of him, he doesn't understand why Crouch is hiding in Moody's office. He never truly liked the man, after all it was Crouch that sent him to Azkaban without a trial. Still the man was never a Dark Lord supporter and was the strictest man alive that Sirius knew. So him sneaking here in Hogwarts doesn't add to the application at all.

"I think we need to wake up Nathaniel," Harry said beside him.

"Hmm..why?"

"He has been investigating Moody for a while now and maybe he knows something we don't,"

"That would be worth a shot," Sirius thought for a while. Two Aurors are better than one, the old saying says after all. "Where is he now though?" At that question Harry grinned smugly.

"Sleeping with his girlfriend Veela at the Astronomy Tower,"

"Really a Veela? Lucky sod," Sirius grinned dusting off his robes, standing up and looking at his godson.

"Let's go Harry,"

...

...

...

It had been a hazy dream for Nathaniel as he opened his eyes again on the world of the living. As usual he was dragged into that blasted landscape where the dragon lived. That had been more than usual ever since the overgrown lizard awoke for reasons unknown. Normally its just him and the dragon joined sometimes by souls straying between the living and the dead, and that was very rare too. However this time, he felt something or someone else other than him intruding upon his head. Now that doesn't sit well with him at all. Other than Albus Dumbledore, there is no one else capable of doing it. There are secrets there that should remain secrets.

Blinking his eyes to clear his head, Nathaniel sighed seeing the full moon shining on the open window of the tower. It never failed to amaze him how such a view could force such pleasant feelings from him.

 _"I must have fallen asleep here last night,"_ thought Nathaniel as he observed the dark room around him only being illuminated by the silver rays of the moon.

 _"And its still dark,"_ Nathaniel sighed inwardly. _"Professor Mcgonagall's going to have my hide for this,"_

After another five minutes of sitting at the same oposition the young Auror now felt the familiar stiffness that came from sitting on one position too long. Grimacing at the pain on his back, he inwardly kicked himself for not choosing a more comfortable position when sleeping. However; the moment he tried to stand up, Nathaniel froze as he felt something heavy and very warm leaning on his chest.

Moving as gently as he could, Nathaniel viewed the person who is making him as their personal pillow and the moment his eyes landed on the face. Pinching his side hard, Nathaniel blinked twice to make sure that his eyes are not deceiving him. There at his chest curled up in comfort ironically was the only woman who made his heart beat fast and also the one of the few people whose actions hurt him the most. When that Beaxubaxtons boy kissed her in front of everyone, he nearly allowed the overgrown reptile in his soul to rampage and tear the boy apart. True he had been fantasizing about him waking up with her for the last few months, but now that she's here, its just too good to be true.

Looking at her face shining faintly like mirrors in the moonlight, he can't help but smile. She looks so innocent and peaceful that he can't bear to be angry with her anymore. She seemed like a gem that is too far away for him to reach but also so close that he can just pick up. Never had he in his life met a dilemma such as this. Normally it was girls that threw themselves on her and not the other way around. But now that he has slowly growing feelings for the Veela, he can't help but be deathly afraid of how fast it seems to appear and how he would manage it. He is not normal, he has too many secrets that is supposed to die with him.

"Nathaniel?" her soft voice cooed and Nathaniel had to close his mouth in order not to drool as thos beautiful baby blue eyes caught his dark blue ones.

"Uhh..Hmmm..."

 _"Yeah very intelligent reply lover-boy,"_ Ovahdiig's voice chuckled in amusement and Nathaniel stiffened as he heard the dragon's voice in his head. The last time he had been contacted by the Dragon, it was when he went to a rampage that brought down one of the largest pureblood syndicate in Ireland. He still had nightmares during that fight. Having Mr. Dragon awake is a very bad omen.

 _"Oh relax little one, I'm not here to cause a fight. Actually I'm as interested in this Veela as you are,"_ laughed the Dragon.

"Don't you dare include her in your plans Ovahdiig or else-"

 _"Or else what?"_ snorted the Dragon. _"You can't get rid of me that's for sure. In fact you should be thankful that I am talking to you. Many would be honored having a-"_

"Yeah, yeah shut up. Why don't you go back to sleep and try not to be eavesdropping on my conversations,"

 _"Hmmf! Maybe I will. Don't forget to wear protection by the way when you start mating with her. I believe she has a very loud voice when moaning,"_

Nathaniel stiffened at the Dragon's words, and he never got his snarling reply out as the Dragon guffawed before pulling out of his mind.

 _"The nerve of that lizard!"_ hissed Nathaniel inwardly. However Nathaniel was affected by his talk and he can't look at Fleur's beautiful face directly who is frowning in confusion at him. He kicked himself inwardly. He must look weird sitting there with a blank expression on his face.

"Uhmm hi Fleur," grinned Nathaniel unsurely at the Veela whose frown even deepened.

 _"Right very smooth,"_

"Ovahdiig..."

 _"Right, right shhh,"_

"You're still angry with me Oui" Nathaniel was surprised seeing Fleur looking at him with sorrow. "You're angry right?"

"What? No, maybe, I don't know,"

"You're jealous," smiled the Veela and Nathaniel blushed seeing her grin ear to ear. Didn't she know how breathtaking she looked like smiling like that.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"You're a bad liar Nathaniel. I like zat," laughed Fleur and Nathaniel froze as a statue as she rested her head again on his chest. She absolutely smelled like roses and fresh grass. The same smell she had when he first held her. Looking at the moon he can't help but wonder how perfect the feeling is. She felt very warm in his hands.

"Beautiful,"

"Zank you Nathaniel,"

 _"I meant the moon,"_

 _"Purr-lease, at least act your age,"_

"Shut up you overgrown bat,"

 _"Hmmph,"_

"I'm sorry Fleur,"

"For what Nathaniel?" asked the Veela leaning a bit to his side cocking an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"For overreacting and being rude. You might say that I am a bit jealous," admitted the Auror with a tired sigh. It was moments like these that he wanted to quit his job and live a simple life.

"Non, Nathaniel. You're not rude, zat boy is not my boyfriend. EEz just one of those boyz who zee the Veela and not Fleur," she scowled and Nathaniel was surprised at the intensity of her gesture.

"So why did you let him kiss you?"

"Non, I didn't allow him as you said it. He kept cutting off my replies so zat I can't defend myself from his words. He was very good at it too,"

"Did he uhh- do something else to you that is across the line?" asked Nathaniel as a joke but was surprised at the automatic darkening of the Veela's face. It was one that he has seen often. Her eyes are filled with unbridled anger but it also hold a large amount of fear. All in all it was the eyes of a helpless person.

"Fleur! Tell me everything! snapped Nathaniel now in full Auror mode.

 _"Yes! Let us know. We will tear them all apart limb by limb!" roared the dragon inside him, happy to see some rage._

...

...

...

Fleur panicked inside. She didn't thought that the conversation would lead this way. She had taken a bold step on openly flirting with the young Auror who defended their species but now she wonders if she had done the right thing. Of course she knew that he held deep feeling for her, any sane woman can see that. But Fleur wasn't sure if it is just friendship or something else. She needed confirmation. However she botched it up completely when the topic shifted to that pure-blood ponce who is actively molesting her.

Tears welled up in her eyes again as she watched those blue eyes turn into an automatic red and blue. The very same that dragon had when she entered his mind. Every molecule in her body was screaming at her to ran and she would have done so already if not the hands holding her waist tightened into painful grips rendering her trapped.

"Flur Delacour! I'm gonna ask you one more time. What-did-he-do?!"

 _"HE MOLESTED ME OKAY! HE ORDERED ME RAPED! HE BLACKMAILS ME! HE WANTED ME ON HIS BEAD!"_

"In English Fleur!"

"Nathaniel, don't make me tell...please," Fleur sobbed burying her face in his neck as years of fear and pain came crashing down on her.

"Why me Nathaniel? Help me...I'm afraid...I'm so afraid,"

A soft hound cradled her gently on the back and Fleur buried himself more as his arms wrapped her lithe body. Unlike other males he is thinner but more elegant than any man she had ever seen. The arms that covered her rendered her warmth and protection that Fleur inwardly melted into them. If any other man did this to her, she would have been in hysterics and would be clawing their eyes out already. The little fact also that he didn't take advantage of her both saddened and made her happy. Sad due to the doubt that maybe he just considered her a friend, and happy because he respected her. She could practically feel her chest being pressed into his but he never reacted.

"Fleur, I can help you," he muttered gently this time as he held her face to meet his. "Look into my eyes and tell me everything,"

Nodding, Fleur removed her head from his neck and stared into those blue and red irises. Fear gripped her like a vice as she opened her mouth and began to share her story of how her life had been ever since she matured as a Veela. How many attempts are made at her innocence, how many times she was groped unwillingly, how many times she had suffered just because she was beautiful, and most importantly the unhidden attempts that her classmate, Zach Ocodet is planning to do to her and why she cannot just tell her parents about it.

...

...

...

Sirius was very serious when it came to his age. Sure he was just thirty-three but Azkaban made him feel more like fifty. His knees hurt and for the twetieth time, he considered just transforming into his Animagus form. That would be easier for him then to climb these infernal things called stairs. He never thought much about the stairs of Hogwarts when he was younger but now he hated them with every fiber of his being. The only thing that kept him from doing it was the sight of his godson and Neville easily climbing the stairs as if they are born to climb them. Making himself inferior to them hurt Sirius' pride more than he cared so he just bore along with it. Thankfully he was saved the agony even more as they are met by the "elf" on the third staircase.

"Harry, Neville and...Mr. Black," he paused nodding a while at him. "What are you all doing here?"

"We...came looking for you," wheezed Sirius as he held on a railway for support. "And call me Sirius, not Mr. Black. Makes me feel old,"

"Well you are old," commented Harry nonlachantly.

"Old, not obsolete young man,"

"Nathaniel Augutine at your service. It's nice to see you again Sirius Black,"

"It's good to see you too," wheezed Sirius as he rested on the railing. He was bloody thankful that today was Saturday and two AM in the morning. The students and teachers are enjoying the break and most are wanting just a lie-in on their beds. Lessens the chances of being seen. Even Filch and Mrs. Norris was sleeping soundly on their office.

"Now what are you searching me for?" asked Augustine and Sirius was surprised that for some reason he is angry but is not showing it.

"We have something to show you Nathaniel," interrupted Harry as he showed him the map.

"What am I supposed to be looking for?" asked the person in question his eyes roving over the parchment.

"Look at Moody's office," Neville pointed out.

"Merlin's shaggy beard!" Nathaniel's breath hitched as his eyes widened when the words registered on his eyes.

"What? What's wrong Nathaniel?" asked Harry in surprise.

"No time to explain!" snapped the Auror. "Blaze!"

Everyone was nearly knocked off their feet as a phoenix appeared in a thundering boom that Sirius was sure would awake the entire castle.

"Black you're with me. Harry, Neville; run as fast to Dumbledore's office, password's "peanuts" and tell him that the Blue Phoenix bursts again on Death at Moody's office,"

Sirius understood the code word perfectly. It was a few used by the Order's members during the war. Blue Phoenix meant him and it symbolizes urgency and danger while Death means Death Eaters and a possible confrontation. The both of them are going to be a fight in their lives. Sirius was excited.

"Nathaniel I don't understand," protested Harry.

"I'll explain late Harry, promise. Find Dumbledore, and find Yvaine. Keep her with you. Blaze!"

Sirius barely had time to grabbed the phoenix tail when he was covered in fire and the next moment rooted on the floor a few rooms behind Moody's office.

"That was instantaneous," muttered Sirius. It was a bit unnerving traveling on Phoenix, especially if you are going to be covered on fire every time.

"Ready your wand Black," muttered the Auror crouched beside him.

"Is this a rescue mission?" asked Sirius silently as they neared the door.

"Yes,"

"Who's the target?"

"Aim at Moody. Make sure not to hit the girl,"

"Why Moo-,"

"You'll see later. Now quiet," hissed the Auror as they stopped at the door. A few hand signals from him said "ready,"

Three fingers rose up.

Two are left.

One.

...

...

...

Barty Crouch Jr. was smiling in pleasure as he poured another vial of oil in the Veela's body. He can't help the stiffening in his pants as he watched her in all her glory shiver in fear at his gaze. Sure she wa not as beautiful as she was when he first captured her, but those purple eyes and beautiful body with the perfect curves still enticed him in a way that no other witch can do.

He was celebrating tonight of course. That old fool Dumbledore had entrusted on him the task on carrying the Goblet of Fire before he drew the Age Line. It was merely a simple matter of Confunding charm and Potter's name being put in and now the glorious plan of his master would be starting. Now all Crouch needed to do was make sure that the boy wins. However that can wait and he needed to celebrate his victory with his beautiful prisoner.

"You are so beautiful," growled Crouch as he cast a Crucio at her body making her scream and tremble her violet eyes turning white from the pain, turning him even on. "Scream! Scream louder! Crucio!" She yelled something in French and he paid her no mind as he inserted himself on her for the Fort-Ninth time.

"Yeees!" growled Crouch as she whimpered in fear.

"Le- me- o- Please,"

"No can do sweetheart," grinned Crouch as he moved himself on her making her cry even more, the slave bonds in her wrists and ankles rendered her immobile.

BOOM!

Splinters went flying and Crouch flew to the wall just in time as a Body-Bind was placed him. Eyes in shock and anger, he recognized at once the Irish Auror and Sirius Black walking towards him with wands out. Seeting in fury, Crouch tried to reach his wand at his robes only to turn cold as he saw its fragments on the floor. He must have dropped it when the door broke.

"Who are you?" asked Black as he lifted the Body-Bind on his mouth. Bad move for him. Crouch was ready to lay down his life for his master. He knew his master had more agants than him, but he was the most trusted. The Dark Lord was more like him than anyone else. He understood his pain. The Dark Lord was his brother in every way but blood.

"All hail the Dark Lord!" roared Crouch as he bit the tooth, releasing the poison there as his contingency plan. Yes. They would get no information from him. He gulped.

As his eyes turn blurry, Crouch smiled. He has not failed his master. The Potter brat will be captured and so is that infernal star. His master would rise again and the world will fall on his feet.

"My master will return,"

And thus the life of Bartemius Crouch Junior ended with pride.

...

...

...

 **THERE! ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS ON THE STORY GUYS. THINGS WOULD GET EVEN MORE INTERESTING AS THE TOURNAMENT STARTS LATER. I'M SORRY IF I AM POSTING LATE. MIDTERMS ARE COMING UP AND MEDICINE ISN'T AN EASY COURSE. THANK YOU ALL, GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS AND OPINIONS ON HOW TO BETTER THE STORY. IT WOULD HELP LIFT UP MY PRIDE AHAHAHA!**


End file.
